


Battered and Broken

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Has Issues, Disability, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Original Characters - Freeform, Parents & Children, Parents being awesome!, Romance, Rotating POV, Serious Injuries, Some Descriptions of Violence, TeenWolf-BB2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 101,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes to Beacon Hills with a grudge against Derek and his pack. There is an explosion on Derek's land and members of the pack are injured. Is it the new hunters in town who don’t trust him or someone else?</p><p>While the pack emotionally and physically recovers from the explosion they have to try to sort out their personal relationships, keep from falling apart and find out who is coming after members of their pack. </p><p>Told through constantly rotating POVs from all the pack. This is season one compliant only as I haven’t see the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, obviously and we all know what would happen if I did :p  
>  Rated for violence and injuries.  
>  **Warnings:** Serious injuries, medical information, hurt/comfort, disability, some descriptions of violence. 
> 
> I shall start by saying thank you to **SpaghettiTacos** for reading this and being unfailingly positive and supportive and often listening to me complain about nothing. And for the t-shirts!!!  
>  Thank you to **ShadowKnight** for listening to me about this even though he did not like some of my plot choices and for always being around for a conversation regardless of the topic.  
>  And lucky last, **terp926** for being my beta and being both super supportive and for being a beta who didn’t make me crawl into a corner and cry.  
>  He was also insanely accepting of the fact I told him it would be about 30,000 words…no sorry 50,000…well umm actually 75,000…ah shit it’s over 100,000 and he just kept telling me to keep going. 
> 
> There are several cameos from a wide range of people from TV shows I watched while I wrote this thing. If you think you know who they match to let me know :)
> 
> I have a list of what most of my original characters look like if anyone is curious. 
> 
> The two main ones are  
> Tom – (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2584392/)  
> and  
> Daniel (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005023/)
> 
>  **ART! ART! ART!**   
> **pariahsdream** put her amazing abilities to use and draw a picture to accompany this story, it has spoilers and can be found here (http://pariahsdream.tumblr.com/post/37966340509/for-the-teen-wolf-big-bang-i-signed-up-for-this).  
>  There is also a link within the story at the correct place.

****

**Battered And Broken  
** by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)

**/ / / The Sheriff \ \ \**

"What the hell happened?" The sheriff asked when he burst into the emergency room and saw Lydia and Jackson beaten and bruised sitting next to one another on a bench.

"There was an explosion." Jackson started. "I don't know…I tried…they said. He shouldn't have been there. He wasn't supposed to be there."

"I'm so sorry sheriff." Lydia mumbled next to Jackson the dark black soot and blood on her face missing along the twin tear tracks running the lengths of her cheeks.

The sheriff slumped down into the chair dropping his head into his hands. His eyes prickled, his mouth filled with a sour taste and he felt his chest tighten but he couldn't; not yet. He stood up and walked over to the admissions desk and smiled at the triage nurse there, he recognised her but couldn't remember her name.

"Sheriff," she said when he sat down.

"My son was brought in, Stiles Stilinski, do you have any news?" The sheriff heard his voice, the voice he used when he was talking to a suspect or warning someone off and he knew it wasn't the right tone for now but he was terrified of what his voice would sound like if he stopped, if he wasn't tensed and tight and enclosed in a wall of khaki and detachment.

"Just a moment." The nurse…Jane…Jenny…Jasmine…turned to her computer and taped a few keys before turning sympathetic eyes to him. "Sorry sheriff, he's in surgery. Along with the man who came in with him, Derek Hale, I can't tell you anymore. But I can let you up to the surgery waiting room. If you want to come this way."

"Before that, Lydia and Jackson have you been seen?"

Lydia nodded. "We are fine; we were far enough away that we weren't hurt. The blood isn't mine. It's-" Lydia face twisted.

"Have you been seen by a doctor though?"

"No," Jackson said. "We don't need one. We are sure sheriff."

The sheriff looked at them both and nodded, they would have healed minor injuries by now anyway. "Okay, come on." The sheriff called before turning around and smiling at the nurse and nodding at the swinging door.

"Oh sheriff, it's only family."

"They are." The sheriff said firmly. "Which way?"

"Next floor up, elevators on the left, follow the orange lines and you will come to a waiting room. If there is a picture of a boat docked with an orange sunset you are in the right place. I'll make a note for the doctors to find you there when they are finished."

"For Derek too please." The sheriff said. "Thanks."

"Sheriff?" the nurse started.

"He's got no family but me and my son."

"Okay sheriff."

The sheriff led the two werewolves through the hospital and up to the waiting room with the picture of a boat docked with an orange sunset and sat them both down.

"Now, what happened to the two of you?" The sheriff asked when they both had a milky, sugary cup of tea and were diligently drinking them.

"Nothing really," Lydia said. "I'm fine, my wrist was sprained but it's healed."

"Just scrapes and bruises." Jackson said looking down at his bloody shirt. "Most of it isn't mine." Jackson blinked rapidly before his entire body stiffened.

"Where are Danny and Scott?" The sheriff asked changing the topic swiftly.

"They were taken back to be checked out but they weren't as bad, broken leg for Scott and Danny had a large gash on his head and a dislocated shoulder." Lydia said without emotion. "It was Derek and Stiles that were really hurt."

"I'm going to go and check on the boys, wait for me here." The sheriff said leaving Lydia and Jackson with their tea and going to find a nurse. He found one and stopped with a brittle smile. "Hi, I am looking for some information on two patients."

"Hello sheriff, who are they?"

"Scott McCall and Danny Mahealani."

"Melissa's son?"

"Yeah."

The nurse did something on her computer and looked back up at him. "They are both down in emergency. I'm sorry I can't give you any more information."

"That's fine," the sheriff said. "I'll go down."

"Okay sheriff."

"I am waiting for news about my son, is this the nurse's station for the surgery he's in?"

"What's his name?" The nurse asked her eyes suddenly turning compassionate and the sheriff returned her smile weakly.

"Stiles Stilinski."

"I have a Gre…Grz…I can't pronounce that," the sheriff smiled and then bit down on his lip. "Oh right here under preferred name, sorry."

"That's him."

"Then yes this is the right spot. But I have no information, he's still in surgery."

"Okay, I'll be back, thanks. There are two people in the waiting room, they are with me."

"No problem."

The sheriff walked down the halls to the emergency room. He knew he shouldn't technically use his position to gain information that didn't pertain to his job but he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. When he made it down to the emergency room he heard Melissa before he even had a chance to ask where Scott and Danny were.

"Melissa?" the sheriff said as he passed behind the curtain.

"Samuel." Melissa turned and looked at the sheriff her eyes wide and wet.

"Scott, are you okay?"

"Yes sheriff. How is Stiles?"

"He's in surgery." The sheriff said taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Samuel. I saw him when he came in, I was on shift."

"Honestly Melissa, how was he?"

Melissa's eyes turned sad and Samuel could tell she didn't want to say anything but he could read the severity of Stiles' injuries in her eyes. Sometimes he wished they didn't know each other quite so well.

"Right. I wanted to check on the boys. Lydia and Jackson are upstairs in the surgery waiting room worried so I wanted to check on everyone. Stiles will ask when he gets out of surgery."

"I'm fine, they need to set the bone and do the cast but I'm okay. The bone was out of place or I would have been fine." Scott said. "Danny is next door."

"I'll go to check on him," the sheriff said. "Then I'll come back."

"Okay Samuel." Melissa squeezed his forearm.

The sheriff went next door to find Danny lying on a bed in a room by himself.

"Danny?"

"Hi sheriff." Danny opened his eyes and looked at the sheriff, his head was covered in a bandage and his arm was in a sling.

"Are you okay son?"

"Fine, how is Stiles?" Danny's eyes looked worried and his bottom lip bore the indentation of Danny's teeth.

"In surgery. I don't know anything yet." The sheriff said laying a hand on Danny's knee.

"Will you let me know when you find out anything?" Danny asked biting his lip harder.

"Of course. How are you, honestly?"

"They reset my shoulder and I have a concussion. They want to keep me overnight. They called my mum but she's away at the moment."

"You can come and stay with me while you are recuperating if you want; just until she gets back." The sheriff said.

Danny smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine at home."

"You're not going home alone," Melissa called through the curtain. "Either you're going home with me or Sam until your mum can come home and fuss over you."

"She'll drag me back to her house and fuss over me," Danny said with a small smile.

"Good," Samuel said.

"Do you know anything about Derek?" Danny asked.

"He's in surgery too."

"Oh, he was protecting Stiles." Danny started the muscle in his jaw ticking.

"Tell me about it later." The sheriff said holding his hand up and blinking his dry eyes.

"Of course. Sheriff, I-I'm sorry."

The sheriff forced a smile in Danny's direction. "Are you okay here by yourself?"

"Melissa has been coming back and forth when we've had to have the curtain closed. She stayed with me when they set my shoulder."

"Good." The sheriff tightened his grip on Danny's knee.

"You can go back up if you want." Danny said. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Of course," the sheriff said. "I thought Stiles would want to know whenever he woke up how you all were…and I wanted to make sure you are all okay."

"Thank you sheriff."

The sheriff smiled and patted Danny on the knee before ducking back out and going next door to Scott. "Melissa, I have a favour to ask."

"Anything Sam."

"Lydia and Jackson are upstairs and if possible they look worse than the boys. Can you get them cleaned up?"

"Of course. Scott I'll be back in a little while. If they come to do anything tell them to wait and that I said so."

Scott smiled. "Of course mum. Sheriff, as soon as he comes out…"

"I will let you know Scott." The sheriff smiled weakly at Scott and turned away from the room.

Samuel and Melissa left the emergency room and walked towards the surgery waiting room but the sheriff stopped and grabbed Melissa's arm when he thought he was far enough away from the emergency for the two werewolves there not to be able to hear him.

"Tell me the truth Melissa, how was he?"

"He wasn't conscious when he came in. There was a lot of blood and his breathing was bad, I would think a punctured lung. I didn't get to see him for very long. I know the doctor working on him, he's good Sam, but…he was in bad shape. He had a wound on his leg as well."

The sheriff nodded as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. He clenched his jaw and stared at the wall behind Melissa for a moment.

"And Derek?" the sheriff asked finally when he trusted himself to speak.

"He was conscious; he got out of the ambulance and was trying to get to Stiles. His wounds though, they looked worse than Stiles, honestly I'm surprised he was awake. Sam, his back was very badly burned and from what Scott said I think he was between Stiles and the explosion. But he has an advantage Stiles doesn't."

"He's special," the sheriff said again.

"Sam, there is no reason not to have hope. Please don't think the worst."

"Thank you for being so honest with me Melissa." Sam said gripping her hand. "Come on."

They walked back up to the waiting room where he had left Lydia and Jackson after stopping at the nurse's station and finding out Derek and Stiles were still in surgery. He walked into the room to find Lydia and Jackson still sitting where he left them and nursing their tea.

"Okay, Melissa sorted out a chance for both of you shower in the nurse's change room. Melissa has gone to get some scrubs for both of you to wear. You will need to put your clothes in evidence bags."

Jackson nodded and Lydia stood up throwing her empty cup away before coming to stand in front of the sheriff. "Thank you sheriff, I hated sitting there with this all over me."

"It's okay Lydia, come with me," the sheriff said.

Lydia and Jackson disappeared into the change rooms with a set of scrubs each while Melissa and the sheriff watched them for a moment before they turned and went back into the waiting room.

"How long do you think the surgery will take?"

"A couple of hours at the least. Do you want me to wait here while you get a drink or something?" Melissa asked.

The sheriff shook his head. "I am not thirsty, go back to Scott."

"If you need anything let Sarah, the nurse at the desk, know and she will call down to the emergency department."

"Thank you Melissa."

Melissa smiled and stepped forward for a quick, hard hug before she left the room.

The sheriff sunk down into a chair and tried desperately to stop himself from falling apart now that he was alone.

He remembered this room much too vividly. He remembered the painting and the seats and the smells and sounds of this room. He knew there was a section of plaster missing behind the poster for the after-hours doctor's surgery. He had been the one to punch it off ten years ago; the night he'd come here after his wife had been involved in a three car pileup, hit by a drunk driver and then hitting the car behind her. The sheriff took a few deep breaths trying not to think about that night. He'd been woken up at eleven at night by one of his deputies who hadn't known how to tell him that his wife was on the way to the hospital after a terrible car crash. He had had to wake his son up and then take them both to the emergency room; Stiles had been fourteen and scared but he'd held his father's hand for the six hours it took them to operate on his wife – she never came out of the surgery. Stiles had fallen asleep just before the doctor came out apologetic and conciliatory but distant and the sheriff had spun and punched the wall because the drunk driver who'd killed his wife was fine and at some point Samuel was going to have to go down to the station and sort him out. He was the sheriff; it was his job in the end. The sheriff's knuckles ached like they did when it rained at the memory, he'd bruised them to the point just shy of a break and the doctor had written it up as a fall. When the sheriff had made it back to the room after being patched up Melissa was sitting with Stiles asleep next to her and there was a poster for after-hours medical help over the hole in the plaster. He wondered if they'd fixed it but couldn't bring himself to walk over and look.

Ten years and a day.

This time he'd been at work. This time they'd received a call about an explosion. This time it was a nurse who told him his son was at the hospital before anyone at the sheriff's office could reach him. This time he didn't have anyone to hold his hand while his whole world fell apart around him.

The sheriff's eyes burned. He told himself it was because he'd been staring at the wall without blinking since Lydia and Jackson had left the room but the sour taste in his throat threatened to force him to face the fact he was about to lose his son the same way he'd lost his wife and nothing in the world was ever going to drag him back this time.

Stiles was fourteen and the sheriff had woken him up to tell him his mother was dead. His son had thrown his thin arms around Samuel's neck and told him it would be okay. Then the sheriff had cried. Melissa had left, gone back downstairs to her shift leaving them alone in this room so they could grieve. Father and son had sat in this room for a long time crying before the doctor came back and said they could see her if they wanted.

The sheriff wondered if the universe could hate him enough to have his son being operated on in the same room where his wife – Stiles' mother – had died.

They'd gone back to see his wife. Maybe the sheriff shouldn't have taken his fourteen year old son to see his dead mother. Maybe that had been a bad idea but they'd gone into the room and there was a body. It looked like his wife, pale and slack but his wife's face. He had never been able to explain it to anyone; not the department shrink he'd had to see or Melissa or his grief group but she wasn't his wife anymore. His wife was gone when he'd looked at the body she wasn't there anymore. Stiles had seen it; he'd said it in the same straightforward way Stiles said most things.

The sheriff did not want to see his son like that. He wasn't supposed to see his son like that. If he could he'd swap places, he'd rip out his own heart and whatever else was needed to ensure that Stiles didn't look like that until he was old and grey and had lived whatever life made him happy.

Samuel knew that he was being pessimistic, knew that Melissa had said to have hope; he knew that if anyone was strong enough to get through this it would be Stiles but even knowing his son hung out with werewolves he never thought this would happen. He had always assumed if something happened Derek would just bite Stiles and he'd have a werewolf for a son. Derek had promised him, Derek had sworn on pain of death to protect Stiles – Stiles complained…loudly, that he was more than capable of taking care of himself but the sheriff had stared into the eyes of an alpha werewolf and demanded his promise that Stiles would be protected. Derek had agreed, told him it was his duty as alpha to protect his pack. Why hadn't he done what was necessary?

Danny said Derek had been protecting Stiles.

Lydia was the first one back. Her long wet hair piled on top of her head and she was wearing a faded maroon set of scrubs. She sat down next to him and reached out to hold his hand.

"Why didn't Derek bite him?" the sheriff didn't even realise he'd spoken. His voice was harsh and dry; Lydia would know how he was feeling.

"He was out, unconscious. He didn't come to until after the ambulance got there. By then Stiles was in an ambulance and Derek couldn't do anything, he tried to get to Stiles but…" Lydia stopped and the sheriff could feel her curl in on herself a little. He kept his eyes facing forwards as she pulled her legs up in front of her and curled her free arm around her calves before dropping her head onto her knees which served the purpose of hiding her face while she continued. "They knocked him out. Stiles was so hurt we couldn't bite him. Beta bites aren't as trustworthy as alpha's and he was so hurt; they were both so hurt."

The sheriff hadn't even noticed Jackson walk in until he sat down next to Lydia and curled his arm around her shoulders resting his head against the curve of her neck and shoulder whispering into her ear. Lydia's grip on his hand didn't loosen as Jackson told her repeatedly that Stiles was going to be okay and that she couldn't have done anything, neither of them could have done anything. Samuel knew Jackson was comforting himself as much as he was comforting Lydia. He was sure they were telling the truth though. They had all been close for so long they would do anything for one another. Samuel had always expected them to drift apart when they went to university but as they all came back to Beacon Hills for holidays and breaks they were just as close as they'd become by the end of high school. He knew a lot of that was the fact they were werewolves, they were a pack but Stiles was never bitten and yet they were all family. Samuel was just pleased Stiles had more family than just him now.

He was glad his son had people in his life who loved him completely but Samuel didn't have anyone he loved like he loved Stiles. He wasn't ready, or willing, to lose his son. Stiles had to get through the surgery and be okay, he had to survive because he was all Samuel had and he couldn't outlive his son, he had barely pulled himself back from losing Ania and he'd had Stiles there keeping him grounded. He'd had Stiles to keep himself alive and sane while his world had been falling apart and if he lost Stiles now there would be nothing between him and the bottom of that scotch bottle anymore. Samuel shook the idea off and prayed to anything up there that might be real, he needed his son to come out of surgery and wake up.

Samuel found it easier to hold his emotions in check with Lydia holding his hand; he needed to be strong for them so he had something else to focus on. He settled further back into the chair for the long wait.


	2. Melissa

**/ / / Melissa \ \ \**

Melissa was working the ER as a favour for a friend late on a Wednesday afternoon when the ambulances rolled in. Beacon Hills wasn't a tiny town but the only time both town ambulances were used at the same time was when there was a bad car accident. Melissa was expecting broken bones and protrusions, some internal injuries and probably head wounds. She had just come back from break so she'd missed the initial call just joining the rest of the team running to meet the ambulances. She knew she'd end up in surgery and there was every chance that she'd be late home again. She wouldn't be able to call Daniel either, but he was understanding about what her job asked of her and he'd hear about the crash and know why she was late. It meant she wouldn't get to say goodnight to Chloe but she had tomorrow off and could spend the day with her daughter so that would have to be enough. Hopefully whatever Daniel had made for dinner could stand to be put in the fridge and reheated. Melissa thought of mundane things as she ran towards the ambulances, she always did since she wouldn't be able to do anything until she knew what was happening inside. She concentrated on the things she wouldn't have time to think about when they were dealing with the people inside the ambulance.

Melissa was not expecting the doors to open and her son to stumble out bloody and covered in black one of his legs held to the side as he used the ambulance door for support.

"Scott?" Melissa said grabbing his upper arms and pulling him towards her. "What happened?"

"Stiles." Scott muttered trying to turn around. "Mum?" Scott's eyes connected with Melissa's and he slumped still holding onto the ambulance door his shoulders dropping.

"Scott, what happened?"

"There was an explosion." Scott said. "The hunters, Stiles was there…Mum I don't know-"

Scott's voice was cut off by an almighty bellow from within the ambulance. "Stiles!" Derek's voice preceded him by moments the man stumbled out of the ambulance pushing a nurse out of the way as he jumped down the steps and started towards the other ambulance which still didn't have its doors open. Melissa frowned and stepped forward even as Scott tried to hold her back. She grabbed Derek's hands, they were covered in blood and Melissa could see the wound in his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. Given how much blood he seemed to have lost she was surprised he was even still standing.

"Derek." Derek's eyes focussed on Melissa for a moment before he twisted away and started towards the other ambulance the doors of which were now open, another nurse and doctor standing waiting for the ambulance officers to wheel the gurney out with the other body. Melissa grabbed Derek's arm pulling him back, he growled low and deep making a number of the emergency staff turn and stare but Melissa just tugged on his arm harder. "Derek, what happened?"

"He wasn't supposed to be there." Derek whirled around and Melissa could see how glassy his eyes were. "You have to help him. Please."

Melissa nodded just as Derek passed out his body so heavy she went down with him.

"James." Melissa called out to an orderly who came quickly to help her get Derek up and back onto the gurney which was when Melissa saw the burned skin covering his back.

"Melissa?" Jane, the head nurse for the ER department, said when she came to stand next to her.

"Jane." Melissa said her eyes caught by the second gurney coming down being rolled past her. Stiles was on it, pale under the soot and blood, his breathing a loud rattle that Melissa knew was not a good sign. She found some measure of relief when she realised there were no visible burns. Melissa wondered how things were happening so slowly when she realised that it was just her, her colleagues were running Stiles into the ER and straight into surgery.

"You know everyone?" Jane asked. "Your son's friends?"

"Yeah, Derek and Stiles. Oh Stiles, he's the sheriff's son."

"I'll get Abby to come down and work then, you go with your son."

"I can work, Scott seems to be okay. I just won't go into surgery." Melissa said walking next to Jane and putting Scott into a wheelchair so she could wheel him into the emergency department.

"Melissa. Stop, sit with Scott at least until you know what is going on."

"Do you want me to call the sheriff before I go with him?"

"No, I'll do it. Who is…Derek did you say? Who is his next of kin?"

"Stiles." Melissa said with a small smile. "He's Derek Hale, do you remember Peter? In the coma, his nephew. He has no family but my son and their friends."

Jane took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll call the sheriff. Take care of your son Melissa."

"Thanks Jane." Melissa said wheeling Scott to the bed and turning him around so she could crouch down in front of him.

"Scott?" Melissa said. "Tell me what happened."

"Derek called because the Morgans were in the woods; they had set off one of Stiles' sensors. Mr Argent assured us they were going to leave town, they shouldn't have been there. We all went to the house. Stiles was there, he shouldn't have been there either because Derek wouldn't have called him. He seemed so happy." Scott looked down at his hands Melissa could see the tears threatening in the redness of his eyes but he didn't cry. He stared at the hands covered in blood, bit the inside of his cheek and kept going. "We went out, Derek told Stiles to stay where he was. Stiles agreed but I knew he wasn't going to stay even though I could hear that he was telling the truth at the time. Derek must have known but he left Stiles at the house with a gun. We went out and scented them. They were in the forest, at that old barn where we train sometimes. Mum," Scott stopped he reached out and grabbed his mother's hands and she wrapped him up tight in her arms. Melissa hadn't seen her son this distraught since the day his father had walked out on them. "He shouldn't have been there, they dragged him in. They threw him on the floor, his arm was already bruised. Mum I couldn't…I wasn't fast enough."

"Shh, sweetheart he's going to be okay. I know you did all you could."

"Danny held me back. I saw Derek throw himself onto Stiles. I don't know why they would have blown the building up; there were their own hunters there. One of them died as I tried to help him."

Scott started shaking in her arms, she couldn't hear his tears but she could feel the shoulder of her top getting wet. She held him tighter and whispered things against his smoke smelling hair until he calmed down in her arms. She let him go and he ducked his head. Melissa stepped back from the bed and gave him a moment ducking out of the curtain room. She found a computer and looked at the admissions. Derek and Stiles were up in surgery; Scott was already in the system as was Danny. She looked around the room until she found him covered in as much blood and soot as her son. His head was bleeding, soaking down into his shirt and the pillow they had propped behind his head. His shoulder was sitting at an odd angle and he was staring, unseeing, at the curtain next to his bed. She grabbed one of the orderlies in the ward and had his bed swapped with the empty one next to Scott's before she fixed the admissions information and thanked the man who'd helped her.

Melissa went back into Danny's room and sat next to him. He looked at her for a moment before staring down at his hands.

"Are you okay Danny? Is someone coming for you?" Melissa asked softly after a few minutes.

"Mum is in London, they called but I don't think they were able to reach her."

"I'll try her if you like."

Danny nodded at Melissa and finally met her eyes. He had the same terrified look her son had been wearing when he'd been speaking. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her before she had the chance.

"They put me on the bed and said they'd be right back."

"They needed to get upstairs to surgery. I'll get you something for your head. Just stay here."

Melissa left Danny and found some gauze, it wouldn't be enough to stop the blood flow but it would be a start. Melissa knew Jane had said not to do anything but her absence and the sudden surgery would throw the whole system out for at least a little while. She went back in and handed it to Danny helping him to press it to the wound. Another nurse was in one of the other patient areas taking readings.

"I can't do anything else for you until the doctor has a look at you."

"It's fine," Danny said. "There is something lodged in there or it would have stopped bleeding by now."

Melissa nodded and began thinking about what she might need to do to smooth over the fact that they would all heal too quickly. Scott's leg would be easily hidden, he'd just have to wear the cast for the full time and she would ensure he did. Danny's shoulder should be okay as well; he'd wear the sling in public for a while and wouldn't go to the doctor until it would be reasonable for anyone to be healed. Derek would be much harder to hide. She had to believe he'd be fine; that they would both be out of surgery and would recover, she couldn't even think of the other option.

Moments later the curtain behind them swung to the side.

"Melissa?" she turned and saw Beth, one of the younger ER doctors who was supposed to be off shift. "I thought you were given the rest of the night off."

"My son is next door but Danny is his friend so I just came over to check on him."

Beth nodded and moved closer to Danny. "Hello Danny, I'm Dr Warner," she pulled a clipboard from under her arm. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll leave you to it," Melissa said stepping back.

"No, Melissa will you stay?" Danny asked reaching out for her wrist.

Melissa nodded. "Of course."

"We were out on my friend's land. Derek Hale, we were out for a run and we saw some people at an old barn on his property. We went to check it out and there was an explosion. We were further away from the explosion than the other people. I don't know what they were doing there. Derek tried to protect Stiles but they were thrown from it. Scott and I were further away than they were but it knocked me right off my feet. Then there was a lot of yelling. We were trying to get the people from the fire but we couldn't get to them. They were all dead. I don't know who called the ambulances."

The doctor nodded. "So you were standing when the blast occurred?"

"Yes," Danny said blinking. Melissa could see how much more pale he was now than he'd been before.

"And it knocked you over or threw you through the air?"

Danny frowned and thought back. "I think I was thrown back a bit. I hit a tree which is what happened to my arm. I don't remember what happened to my head."

Melissa knew he was playing everything down. He would have had to hit the tree hard to have dislocated his shoulder but he was doing a good job of altering the facts just enough. She knew Scott would be listening from next door and they would all have the story down when it came to talking to the police.

"I just need to look at your shoulder," Beth stepped forward to test out the muscle around the joint. "It's dislocated. I'll take you for an x-ray and then we will put it back into place."

Danny nodded. "Now?"

"I'll just need to check you head first," Beth said. She pulled the gauze away from his head and Melissa could see that the blood coming out of the wound was slower than it had been before. That was a good sign. Beth pulled her light out and focussed it on the wound. "There is something lodged in the wound and we will need to pull it out but I want to see where it is embedded first. We'll take you up to x-ray and we'll get you sorted out. I'll be right back. Melissa, I'll come and see Scott as soon as I've got someone to take Danny up to x-ray."

"Thanks Beth," Melissa waited until she left before tugging the curtain that separated the two boys, Melissa shook her head, they were in their twenties she really needed to start thinking of them as men. She looked at her son who was more collected now and didn't look like he was about to break down again.

"Did any of the hunters survive?" Melissa asked quietly.

Scott looked pale and Melissa wanted to go over and hug him again but she held herself in place until they had things sorted out.

"No," Danny said. "They were in the barn when it exploded. I don't know what they were even doing there but it was only because Derek told us all to stay back that we weren't in the explosion. Chris Argent helped us sort things out with them and they were supposed to leave."

Melissa always expected to see the same hurt on Scott's face he'd worn for the first year after Allison left to go and find herself or whatever eighteen year olds did when they ran as far away from their family and friends as they could get. She knew that Allison had some great reasons for leaving. It cannot have been easy to have been between a family of hunters and her boyfriend's pack of werewolves but Melissa couldn't forgive her for leaving with nothing but a note and an apology. Now Scott didn't even blink at Chris' name. Though given the jokes Danny and Lydia made about her son at university she assumed he'd spent some time healing with his fellow university students. So long as he treated them properly she didn't care, she was just glad he didn't spend the rest of his life pining after his high school sweetheart.

"So what were they doing there?" Melissa prompted looking behind her.

"Derek had gone forward to ask them when one of the hunters came in with Stiles. Said he'd been skulking around watching." Melissa could believe it. Stiles would have found somewhere to hide and watched the whole thing ready to swoop in and try to save the day if things had gone wrong. "Derek demanded he be let go since he is human. The hunters did and said something about being watched at a 'last minute meeting' like we were supposed to be there," Scott said.

Danny frowned at Scott's words. "I don't remember that."

"You must have slammed into the tree quite hard to have dislocated your shoulder," Melissa said. "Given your special…talents."

Danny half nodded and then grimaced.

"You might have a concussion," Melissa said. "Just be careful."

"So they let Stiles go?" Melissa asked.

Danny nodded. "They released him and he moved towards Derek. We heard it just before he made it to Derek. He screamed out to run and grabbed Stiles. He put himself between Stiles and the explosion but I lost sight of them. When I next saw them Lydia was putting out the fire on Derek's back and Stiles was out and covered in blood. We couldn't wake him but we didn't want to move him. Then suddenly the ambulance arrived and Derek was awake and he was so…"

"I know," Melissa said thinking about the obvious affection Derek had for Stiles even if he was a private young man his feelings were still obvious to everyone. Since Stiles had come back from university they had become closer as time passed. Sam had come to her earlier in the year to discuss them. He was worried about Stiles who had always worn his feelings on his sleeve being hurt by Derek who was closed off about his feelings. Melissa could understand the worry but she knew Stiles and if anyone was going to be able to help Derek be more open with people it would be Stiles.

"Scott," Melissa stopped talking when she heard someone coming behind her. She turned around and saw Beth approaching with John, one of the orderlies.

"Danny," Dr Warner said coming in. "This is John, he's going to take you up to the x-ray room."

"Can you walk Danny?" Danny nodded and moved out of the bed. Melissa moved out of the way and John stepped closer to help Danny who found his feet quickly and followed John from the room.

Beth stepped in and smiled at Scott. "Hi Scott I'm Dr Warner."

"Hello Dr Warner,"

Beth moved closer. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We went to Derek's place for a run, we do sometimes; leftover thing from high school," Melissa smiled behind Beth at the slight variation in Scott's words to Danny's. She didn't particularly like how good her son was at lying but if it protected him and his friends she assumed she would have to be glad for him. She had never told him about his own very obvious tell when he was lying; a mother had to have her secrets after all. "We saw some people in an old barn and went over to check it out. Derek was just asking what they were doing when there was a bang and suddenly it was engulfed in flames. I got thrown and someone else hit me. They landed on my leg and I heard a snap. The guy on top of me was injured but he…" Scott looked at her and then took a deep breath. "He died before the ambulance got there."

"So he landed on your leg?" Beth asked moving over.

Scott looked up at her. "High up," he pointed to his thigh. "My hip hurts too and I couldn't put any weight on it so they put me in the ambulance as well when they came to get Stiles and Derek."

Beth nodded. "I just need to feel your hip and leg."

"Okay."

Beth stepped forward and tested out Scott's leg from knee to hip. "I think you may have dislocated your hip. And I think there is a break in your femur as well. I'll need an x-ray to be sure." She moved down to his foot. "I'm just going to check your foot for feeling." She took his shoe off and poked each of his toes, he moved them a little at her instruction and Melissa relaxed, if he had any nerve damage at all it would be minimal which was a real worry with dislocations. "Okay Scott do you have any other injuries?"

Scott shook his head. "Some aches and pains but nothing like my leg."

"It is possible that this pain will be masking some other pain so when we've sorted it out we will watch for other injuries. Did you hit your head at any time?"

Scott shook his head. "When I fell I fell on my elbow," he lifted his arm and Melissa could see the vibrant bruise. "I didn't hurt my head."

"That is a great start," Beth said making some notes on his chart. "As soon as John is finished with Danny I'll get him to take you up and we'll get you sorted out. It's possible you'll need surgery. How is the pain?"

"Bad, but manageable."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

Scott shook his head and then looked at Melissa; she laughed at him and told Beth that he wasn't allergic to anything.

"I'll get you something for now but I can't give you too much until we have worked out whether you're going to need to go up to surgery."

Scott nodded.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No," Scott said then looked at his mum. Melissa shook her head.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Beth said. "Come and get me if you need anything."

"Thanks Beth," Melissa said as she walked out.

"Have you called Daniel?" Scott asked shifting his body a little trying to become more comfortable.

Melissa frowned. "Oh god I completely forgot. I'll just go and call him."

Scott smiled. "Say goodnight to Chlo for me."

Melissa leaned forward and gave him a hug and quick kiss. "I'll be back soon Scott."

Melissa left the curtain room and smiled at Beth as she moved past her and went to find a phone. She dialled her home number in the furthest corner of the centre staff station. The phone picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" Daniel said down the line, his voice deep and comforting. Melissa bit down hard on her lip against the emotions of everything that were hitting her suddenly. "Hello?"

"Daniel," Melissa said her voice cracking.

"Melissa what's wrong?"

"There was an accident, Scott's here, he's fine," Melissa said suddenly, the words tumbling over themselves to reassure him. "Stiles is in surgery with Derek. Scott," Beth touched her shoulder and Melissa spun around. "Hold on Daniel," she covered the mouthpiece and looked to Beth who said they were taking Scott up to x-ray. "Thanks Beth, when you're ready to do Danny's shoulder let me know and I'll come in with him," Beth nodded and stepped away. "Sorry, they've taken Scott up for an x-ray."

"I'll call my sister and she'll come and look after Chloe."

"You don't need to," Melissa said weakly knowing he wouldn't listen to her.

"Don't be silly Mel, I'll be there as soon as I can. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Can you go by Scott's and pick up something for him to wear, as loose as you can, actually grab a pair of your sweats. It's going to need to go on over a cast."

"Okay. Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll be okay, he's got an advantage, don't worry."

"Thank you," Melissa said feeling better already. There was a shuffle on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mummy!" Chloe's voice was bright and bubbly lifting Melissa's spirits higher. "Coming home soon?"

"No baby," Melissa said a smile spreading across her face. "I have to stay a little late tonight but we'll be do something fun tomorrow okay?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"I think so," Melissa said. "Love you baby."

"Love you too mummy, bye."

"Bye Chloe," Melissa waited a moment before Daniel came back on the line.

"If anything changes call me but I should be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Melissa said looking up at Beth who nodded at her. "I have to go they are setting Danny's shoulder."

"Bye Mel, see you soon."

Melissa hung up the phone and paused to take a couple of deep breaths before she turned to Beth and followed her into Danny's little section of the ER.

"Hello Danny," Beth said as she came in. "Your shoulder is definitely dislocated but there doesn't seem to be any more damage. I'm going to give you something to deaden the area before I move it back into position. I'll also give you some pain medication." Beth stepped forward to inject the medication around his shoulder. "It'll take a little while to take effect but while we wait I will fix up your head. The x-ray showed that the sliver that is in your head isn't deep enough to have pierced the skull. I'll need to pull it out and you'll need stitches."

"Okay," Danny said.

Beth moved over and tipped Danny's head back to wash out the wound before injecting the area with something. She waited a few moments before pulling the shard of wood from his head, Melissa was surprised at the length but it pulled out cleanly and had obviously been sitting under the skin not into the muscle. Beth washed the area again and checked for any slivers left there. She moved back and pressed some gauze to his head. "I'll set your shoulder before stitching you up because I'll be able to see if there is more wood depending on the level of bleeding."

"Okay," Danny said taking a deep breath. Melissa moved closer to him, holding his other hand and smiling down at him. Beth stepped closer and felt around the shoulder before counting off and with a swift jerk slipping the ball back into the socket. Danny squeezed Melissa's hand sharply before letting go and grunting in pain. Beth pressed around the shoulder making sure it was back in place.

"How are you feeling Danny?"

Danny frowned. "Not great."

Beth smiled. "Does it feel less out of place now?"

Danny took a deep breath and tried to relax. "It hurts but it doesn't feel as…odd as it did before."

Beth smiled at him. "That's good, okay I'll stitch your head wound and then we'll send you for another x-ray to make sure that it's in the correct place now. I will set you up with a sling but we'll need to keep you overnight due to your concussion."

"I have a concussion?" Danny asked.

"It's in your ambulance officer notes," Beth said looking at the chart. "I thought you had been told. I apologise, it's a mild concussion but enough to keep you here overnight for observation. Your mother has been called but do you need me to contact anyone else?"

"No," Danny said, he was about to continue when there was a cough just outside the curtain door.

"Doctor Warner?" A female voice called out.

"Yes Abby?"

"I've finished my rounds upstairs and am down to help you. Do you need my assistance now?"

Melissa pulled the curtain aside and smiled at Abby.

"Hello Melissa, I thought you'd had to go."

"My son was in the fire, he's up in x-ray. This is Danny one of his friends."

"Okay," Abby said and focussed back on Beth. "Do you need my help?"

"Not with Danny, can you check on the other two patients in ER, we have a suspected case of pneumonia and a minor burn."

"Of course," Abby pulled the curtain closed and went back to her duties. Melissa turned around and noticed that Danny's eyes were closed as Beth felt along his shoulder blade. Beth pulled away to make some notes and Melissa caught the faintest hint of green when he opened his eyes. Beth pulled the gauze away from his head and smiled.

"I think we got it all out Danny, I'm just going to get the kit for stitching you up and I'll be back in a couple of moments."

"Thanks," Danny said as she walked away. "How is Scott?"

"He's up in x-ray, they think his hip is dislocated," Melissa said with a sigh.

"His hip? That must hurt like a bitch…sorry."

Melissa smiled down at him. "It would, I was a little surprised when Beth mentioned it. I've only ever seen it once and the guy was writhing in pain. Scott was mobile when he came out of the ambulance."

"Is it because of his condition?"

Melissa shrugged. "It might be," she said. "Or adrenaline because of the explosion and the fact so many of you were hurt. Wait, where are Lydia and Jackson?"

"They were further away, they weren't hurt." Melissa relaxed at the news.

Beth came back in and stitched Danny's head up quickly washing the area and covering it with gauze before stepping back and helping Danny into a sling.

"When you are ready to go back up to x-ray they'll take it off but for now it'll keep your arm immobile. Melissa, Scott should be back down in a moment."

"Thanks Beth," Melissa said before she ducked out of the little curtain room and moved back over to the centre work space.

"Mum?" Scott called out a few minutes later from the other side of the curtain. Melissa stood and threw back the curtain allowing her to sit with them both at once; she didn't like leaving Danny alone in the ER. "So do we know anything about Stiles and Derek yet?"

Melissa shook her head. "They'll be in surgery for at least a couple of hours." Melissa left Danny's side and pulled a chair over so she was sitting next to Scott's bed but between them both.

Five minutes later Abby let herself in to Danny's small area and said she had some measurements to make and some medications for him. She pulled the curtain closed and Scott looked at her.

"Did you call Daniel?"

"He's getting Tamara to come and look after Chloe and he'll be here later."

"Good," Scott smiled at her and reached down for her hand. "I'm going to be fine mum."

"I worry about you," Melissa said.

She met Daniel just before Scott left for university. Daniel had moved back to Beacon Hills to take over his father's legal practice. His sister, who was a teacher at the primary school, had stayed in town but Daniel had gone to San Francisco after law school. She remembered him from high school but he'd been a couple of years behind her and she'd been so stupid over Scott's dad she'd never looked at any of the other guys at school. He'd come back and they'd run into one another at the supermarket. Daniel had remembered her, he'd asked her out and Scott liked him. They'd taken things so slow in the beginning and Daniel had been understanding over her baggage but he was solid and dependable and he never gave her any reason to even worry about him running out on her. Scott hugged her the day she'd dropped him off at university and said he was so happy that she had someone while he was away. That summer Daniel proposed to her and by the next summer they were married and Chloe was on her way. Melissa had never thought she'd end up having another child but Chloe was amazing and Daniel loved being a father. It was all a lot harder than she remembered it being when she was young, she had so much less energy, but it was also very different now that she had more support. Scott loved being a big brother more than Melissa ever thought he would and he helped them out whenever he could. Chloe seemed to have become something of a little sister to most of Scott's pack and she loved her 'Uncle Stiles' more than Melissa could even fathom trailing after Stiles whenever she saw him. Derek who had no idea how to take her just stayed out of the way when Scott took her anywhere the pack was. Lydia and Danny enjoyed spending time with her and would sit and play tea parties or draw for longer than most people could stand but Jackson, like Derek, had never been around small children and looked freaked out whenever she would step within ten metres of him. Melissa had never thought she'd have much to do with any of them. Derek was incredibly introverted with his emotions but he was quite definite about pack and the members of his pack's family being part of it. Once they were no longer constantly in danger he had encouraged them all to tell their families, she knew Jackson and Lydia had refused, never feeling quite confident in the reaction they were likely to receive but Scott had sat her down and explained. She, Samuel and Danny's mum had sat for a number of afternoons trying to wrap their minds around the new information and what it meant for their children and themselves. Melissa didn't like thinking about how dangerous Scott's life had been and how far removed from it she had been without knowing. Derek had in the end needed both Samuel and Melissa's help over the years and now that they knew they were almost as much a part of the pack as the other humans. Derek had some very definite ideas about family and Samuel, Melissa and her family were part of that definition.

Beth came in and smiled at Melissa and Scott.

"Hi Scott, I've had a look at your x-rays and you have broken your leg in two places and your hip had been dislocated. Quite honestly I'm not sure how you're not in more pain."

"I'm in a lot of pain," Scott said.

Beth smiled at him. "You hide it well. I've contacted our orthopaedic surgeon but she's needed upstairs at the moment. As soon as she is done she will come down and get you sorted out. I am sorry about the delay. I have put a call in to our other orthopaedic surgeon but he said he was going out of town to see his mother and he might not be available to come in. Given the broken bone I can't reduce the hip without doing more damage to the break area."

"Okay," Scott said.

"How long do you expect the wait to be?" Melissa asked.

"As you know I can't say for sure but I would expect it to be about three, maybe four, hours."

Melissa nodded and filed that information away so she could think about what it would mean for Stiles and Derek.

"I will get you something more for the pain and be back soon," Beth said before leaving them alone.

"Scott," Melissa said. "How much pain are you in?"

"A lot but it is okay."

Melissa shook her head. "Don't make it seem better for me."

Scott opened his mouth to talk but the sheriff interrupted them. He checked on Danny and Scott, he asked her how Stiles was and Melissa knew that her face gave her away from the look on Sam's face. They had grown close over the years having sons who were so much like brothers and she knew that for a while Scott had wondered if anything more would come from their friendship but Melissa had never even entertained the idea. Sam loved his wife and she knew he was never going to really get over her death. She knew he would be reliving it tonight up in the room where he had waited for news on Ania then and Stiles tonight.

They left the boys downstairs so she could get Lydia and Jackson cleaned up when Sam asked her the question she was dreading.

"Tell me the truth now Melissa, how was he?" The sheriff's voice was broken and he looked older than he had been just yesterday when they'd had coffee.

"He wasn't conscious when he came in. There was a lot of blood and his breathing was bad, I would think a punctured lung. I didn't get to see him for very long. I know the doctor working on him, he's good Sam but he was in bad shape. He had a wound on his leg as well." Melissa didn't want to sugar coat it but she hadn't been able to look at Stiles either. She just told him what she knew and hoped for the best.

The sheriff asked about Derek as well and she could hear the affection that Samuel had for the other man, not just because of his son's feelings. She told him what she knew. He'd been so burned and she didn't know how he'd manage to stand let alone try to get to Stiles.

Before the sheriff walked away she grabbed his arm. "Sam, there is no reason not to have hope. Please don't think the worst."

"Thank you for being so honest with me Melissa." Sam said gripping her hand. "Come on."

Melissa squeezed his hand and followed him. She took Lydia and Jackson, both covered in soot, down to the nurse's shower and collected their clothes. She sent them back upstairs when they were done and took the clothes down to the ER with her. She tucked them under Scott's bed and pulled open the curtain between the two sections.

"Why did you lie to the sheriff Scott?" Danny asked when he could see Scott again.

"He has enough to deal with," Scott said. "I'll be out of surgery by the time he knows anything."

Melissa leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, proud of him.


	3. Jackson

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

Jackson looked at Lydia. She was covered in black standing next to him and staring at the disappearing ambulances. A car from the sheriff's department was just arriving but Jackson could see that it wasn't the Sheriff.

"Jackson," Lydia said her voice quiet. "He shouldn't have been there."

"He's going to be fine," Jackson said tugging her closer and tucking her head into his shoulder. He didn't want to see her cry; he never knew what to do when anyone cried. The explosion had been a shock. Derek's yell moments before the only warning they had. He'd been knocked over on his arse with the blast but he wasn't hurt, some cuts and scrapes and he'd bruised his backside but he was fine. He wasn't sure about Lydia but she'd been even further away from the blast than Jackson.

"Are you hurt?" Jackson asked. Lydia didn't pull away just shook her head against him.

She'd be lying on the ground near him when he'd been able to lift himself back onto his feet. The barn was on fire when he'd looked over. He'd walked towards it, remembered all the people inside. There had been five of them inside the half opening on the barn. There were only two sides of the barn left really, a third was half missing and the section that must have once held the door had been removed a long time ago. Derek said the building was at least two hundred years old. The hunter had stood in the shadows of the building and they'd been surprised that Derek was asking them why they were there. Then Stiles was in the building with a sixth man who let Stiles go when Derek demanded it. He'd been walking Stiles out, had just handed him over when Derek heard something. Jackson remembered it, a strange click followed by a hollow bang. Derek had yelled out to run and the hunters had scattered but it was too late. Derek had grabbed Stiles and started to move. It would only have been seconds before the entire world shook. They were all knocked off their feet.

Jackson had walked over towards Danny as soon as he could stand to find him half wrapped around a tree. Danny had been bleeding from his head and Jackson couldn't find his balance well enough to run to his side. He fell and pulled himself over reaching out for Danny frantically. But Danny was breathing. Jackson had dropped his head down onto Danny's chest listening to his heartbeat. Jackson pulled away when he was sure it was steady and he could see Scott moving around. He moved towards the still burning barn instead. He needed to see if the people who'd been in there were still alive. He'd opened his senses and changed until he could listen in. There was a heartbeat inside, fast and worried. Jackson felt more level now and he could hear more with the ringing slowly fading away. Jackson felt hotter the closer he got to the fire but the wood was old and dry and seemed to have burned quickly. He made his way inside, his shirt pulled up over his nose as he tried to make his way into the building. The open entry where a wall once stood was mostly free from fire and he was able to get in. The first body he made it to was dead, a section of the wall or something else that had been in the barn protruding from his neck. Jackson coughed at the smoke making its way into his mouth and nose before he made his way further in. He ignored the bodies around him and focussed on the heartbeat getting fainter with every step he took. Jackson rushed forward but when he dropped down next to the body she was no longer even conscious. Jackson reached out for her but with a shallow, hollow rattle she went completely silent and he knew she was gone. Jackson looked around the rest of the barn and could make out the five bodies, all burned, some still alight. He could do nothing for them so he turned and made his way out of the fire. It wasn't until he got out of the barn that he felt the heat on his arm. He looked down and realised his shirt was on fire. Jackson smacked at the material until it went out. He looked at the skin beneath to find it was red but there were no blisters so he ignored it and started to check on the rest of his pack. They had all been clear of the actual explosion so he'd assumed they were fine but he spotted Lydia sobbing over Stiles and rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

"He's bleeding," Lydia said next to him too loudly. "He's not breathing properly. I called for an ambulance but Jackson I think he's going to die."

Jackson turned Lydia to face him. "He's not going to die."

Jackson looked around and spotted Danny moving, standing up and Jackson felt himself relax just a little. Scott was no longer under the hunter Jackson had seen before and Danny was helping him to stand. His leg was twisted and bent at a strange angle but he hopped over with Danny helping him. They were both grimacing but they kept moving.

"Has Derek been awake?" Jackson asked Lydia before getting up to help Scott. Danny shot him a relieved smile and Jackson was just pleased he was up and moving. His head was bleeding even worse now than when Jackson had checked on him earlier. He got Scott over to Lydia before he went over to Derek. He couldn't turn Derek over, his back red, blistered and in a few places almost weeping. Jackson felt around Derek's neck but tried not to move him. Derek's heartbeat was still strong even though he wasn't awake.

When he turned back around Lydia was touching Stiles' cheek carefully. "He's not waking up."

"Neither is Derek," Jackson said coming closer. "He's out. We need to bite him."

Lydia shook her head. "It'll kill him."

"Lydia," Scott said.

"Can't you hear that," she said turning to Scott. "That rattle? Look at his head, look at all the blood. The bite could kill him. We're not strong enough. Even if Derek was going to bite him," Lydia paused and swallowed heavily. "That could kill him like this too," she finished quietly as she looked up at them her eyes bright.

The sirens were far away but all of them turned to the sound. It wasn't long after that the ambulance rolled in but they had just enough time to agree to a story. Out for a run, spotted people in the barn, came to check it out and there was an explosion or a fire and everyone was dead.

The ambulances rolled to a stop next to them and they rushed over to the group. Jackson moved to Danny's side and helped him to stand and step out of the ambulance officers way. Lydia helped Scott up, he let out a cut off scream as he accidently put weight on his bad leg. He must have broken it Jackson thought as they started checking over Stiles and doing whatever they needed to him. They got him on the stretcher quickly and were heading back to the ambulance when Derek woke up. Jackson expected him to wake slowly but between one moment and the next Derek was up and moving. He was looking around him not seeing anything for a few seconds before he spotted Stiles on the stretcher slipping into the ambulance.

"Stiles." Derek started lurching towards the ambulance.

Jackson left Danny's side and moved towards Derek trying to stop Derek from getting to Stiles.

Derek fought against Jackson as the ambulance officers got Stiles into the back. "Let me go Jackson I need to get to Stiles."

"He's on his way to hospital Derek, he'll be okay."

"No, I have to, I promised. I can hear his breathing. I promised."

Jackson could see the ambulance officers moving around to check on Scott while Jackson held Derek back.

"He's going to the hospital Derek," Jackson said again.

"He's dying, I have to help him," Derek said with a growl.

"You can't help him now Derek," Lydia said coming over and grabbing Derek's elbow careful to avoid his burns. "He's too injured."

"I can't lose him," Derek said turning to her.

Jackson turned to look at Scott who was being helped up into the second ambulance.

"Wait," Jackson called out. "You need to check on Derek."

The ambulance officers left Scott and moved over quickly to check on Derek. One of them gasped when they saw Derek's back.

"Get something for him, the pain must be bad."

"No!" Derek said trying to twist out of Jackson's grip. "I need to get to Stiles!"

The ambulance officer came over and Derek growled at her when he saw the needle.

"Derek, he's going to be fine," Jackson said holding him harder and letting the ambulance officer get close enough to inject Derek who growled and tried to break out of Jackson's hold.

"I need to get to Stilessss," Derek said stretching out the long, last sound as he slumped into Jackson.

The ambulance officers took Derek off him and laid him down on the stretcher face forward.

"Are you injured?" One of the ambulance officers asked Jackson who shook his head.

"No but Danny is," Jackson said turning back to Danny who was holding his arm to the side of his body.

"We don't have another ambulance," the ambulance officer said going over to Danny. "We are going to have to put you up front."

Danny nodded and followed them over to climb into the ambulance with Stiles in the back. As soon as he was seated they drove away followed moments later by Derek and Scott in the other one. Then they were alone and Lydia looked lost.

Jackson looked around them with Lydia still in his arms. The barn was still burning and he could hear the fire engines screaming into the woods.

"I told them they were all dead," Lydia said into his chest. "They are all dead."

"They are all dead," Jackson said. "I checked."

"Why would they blow themselves up?" Lydia asked pulling away her face a smudge of black and red. He wanted to wipe her face but suddenly there were fire fighters running past them and a deputy sheriff standing next to them.

Lydia span away from him, grabbed the policeman's arm and gripped hard. "It was Stiles. He's on his way to the hospital. Call the sheriff. He's the sheriff's son."

"Ma'am," the cop said looking at her closely. "Was he still alive?"

"Yes, please call the sheriff."

"I will now ma'am," he walked away to get on the radio. "Hey Beth, I need to speak to the sheriff. Where is he? Call him, get him back there now and tell him his son is in the hospital. Stiles was at the scene. Yes he was alive at the scene. Call me when you get a hold of him." The deputy sheriff came back over to them after he'd finished on the radio. "He's out of the station. We're not sure where he is but as soon as he gets back they'll inform him."

"Do we need to be here?" Jackson asked.

"I need to get your statements," the deputy said.

"We need to get to the hospital." Lydia said next to him.

"Are you injured?" the deputy asked.

"My wrist hurts," Lydia said.

"We should be checked out," Jackson said wanting to get to Danny and his pack.

"Names?"

"Jackson Whittemore," Jackson said while the deputy wrote his information down.

"Lydia Bradley," Lydia added.

"You'll be at the hospital?"

"Until we know what happened to our friends?"

The deputy nodded. "Then you can go, do you need me to have someone drive you to the hospital?"

"I can drive," Jackson said.

"Okay," the deputy said. "I'll be down to speak to you all later."

"Deputy Kendriks, there are five bodies in the barn and one outside." A voice behind them called out.

"Bye," Jackson said pulling Lydia away from the scene and back towards the house and his car. When they were far enough away to be out of sight they changed and ran making it back to his car quickly. They climbed in and Jackson broke a number of traffic laws on the way to the hospital. They walked in and the nurse refused to tell them anything about anyone once they had both confirmed they were uninjured.

They went to sit in chairs and wait.

Jackson closed his eyes but he saw the barn and the bodies. They were dead, they were all dead and the smell. Jackson bit down hard on his tongue trying to stop himself from doing something weak. He didn't cry, there was no reason to cry, because only weak people let their emotions go like that. Jackson clenched his jaw and tried to shake the lingering smell of burnt flesh. He pulled Lydia closer to him holding her and pushing the memories away from his mind until he could be alone later.

Then the sheriff rushed in.


	4. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott was on the ground, his ears were ringing and he couldn't breathe properly. Something heavy was sitting on him and his hip and leg were thumping with pain. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Scott put his elbow behind himself and tried to lift his torso up but the weight on his elbow caused it to explode in pain and he fell back down. It took him a few long minutes to be able to try again. He propped himself on his other elbow until he was able to sit up. There was a body on top of him. His side was red and burned but it wasn't as bad as he knew it could be. There was blood, a lot of blood, seeping out of three wounds on the hunter's torso and one in his thigh. Scott turned him over grunting with the pain as it put pressure on his leg. Scott knew he'd broken his leg; nothing else could hurt this badly. The man on top of him was breathing and he was looking up at Scott terrified.

"Help me," he said as he shivered.

"You're going to be fine," Scott said. "I just need to move you off my leg. It's broken."

Scott lifted the man as gently as he could but he couldn't move his leg out of the way. Then suddenly Lydia was there and helped him lift the hunter off his body. Scott still couldn't move his leg.

"Scott, are you okay?"

"My leg is broken," Scott said leaning over to check on the man next to him. "Danny?"

"I don't know," Lydia said. "I came straight to you. Jackson checked on him and you know he wouldn't have left Danny if he wasn't okay."

Scott smiled. "Stiles and Derek? Go and check on them. I'll stay with this guy."

Lydia nodded and left him.

Scott leaned over the man who was still bleeding heavily. He heard Lydia calling for an ambulance as he looked down at the hunter. "You're going to be fine." He looked over and saw Lydia and then he saw the fire, flames now floating on Derek's back. Lydia was putting them out but Derek had been on fire. "How is he?"

"Not good," Lydia called back. "I didn't even see them until I was…oh God Scott."

"He'll be fine, remember Peter survived worse," Scott wasn't sure if Peter's example was all that comforting at the moment but it was something. If Peter survived full body burns then Derek could too.

The man next to Scott's breathing changed becoming heavier and Scott turned back to him. He pulled his jumper off and tore it tying one of the strips around the leg above the man's wound. The man grunted at the pain but Scott couldn't do anything for him.

"What's your name?"

"Ben," he gasped out.

"You're losing a lot of blood but the ambulance is on its way."

"Why did you do this?"

Scott shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You," he said more weakly.

"No," Scott said. "Keep talking to me, you're going to be okay. You just need to keep talking to me."

Scott knew he wouldn't, the smell of blood was overwhelming and the ground around him was soaked red. Scott knew the leg wound was bad but one of his others must be even worse.

"Why did you blow up the barn?" Scott asked hoping for an answer before the man lost consciousness but he wasn't expecting it. The man…Ben was fading fast and Scott couldn't do anything. He felt along Ben's sides but didn't find anything until he got to the back of Ben's neck which was slick and he could feel the jagged edge of a wound. There was something sharp there and Scott swore before pulling his hand back. It was covered in blood. He grabbed the rest of his jumper and pressed it firmly into the wound at the back of his neck. The sudden pain made Ben jerk and look up at Scott.

"Tell Jenny I love her" Ben said slowly his eyes distant.

"I will," Scott said having no idea who Jenny was or where he could find her but he'd do it anyway. Minutes later Ben stopped breathing. He looked around and could see Jackson in the barn moving around trying to see if anyone was alive. Lydia was kneeling next to Stiles who didn't seem to be moving. Scott swore and rolled. His leg was useless but he wolfed out and used the extra strength to get himself to a tree so he could try to pull himself up. Scott couldn't get any leverage to get himself standing, his leg completely useless. Danny came over and helped him up but it was a slow process both of them sweating and swearing through the action of getting Scott to one of his feet. Scott could see Danny's arm hanging awkwardly and he knew Danny wasn't as strong as normal either.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny panted out when they were standing.

Scott felt along his thigh and could feel bumps where they should not be. "Definitely broken," Scott sighed. "Dislocated shoulder?"

"I think so," Danny said looking pale. "Come on, I'll help you over and we can check on Derek and Stiles."

"And you can check on Jackson," Scott said as he threw his arm over Danny's good shoulder and they started moving towards Jackson and Lydia where they were watching over Stiles and Derek. He could smell the blood, a slightly different scent to the blood from Ben. Scott and Danny didn't make it more than three steps before Jackson came over to them and pulled Scott over his shoulder supporting his weight while they moved towards the rest of the pack.

Scott knew before he was even standing above them.

He looked down at them and could see it. His entire body flushed hot as he looked down at Stiles pale and bleeding on the ground. He knew he was going to lose his best friend. Scott knew the bite wouldn't work; it would be too much for Stiles' body to handle. It would definitely kill Stiles but he wanted to try. He wanted to do anything he could to fix this. Lydia was right but he wanted to drop down to his knees and bite Stiles anyway. Stiles had always said he was just fine being human, that he didn't mind being weaker and slower and less supernatural than the rest of them. He said he'd be fine and he'd never once fallen in any fight as badly as this. Stiles came out whenever anything threatened their pack and did everything he could to make sure they all walked away safe and whole and in return they protected him. But they hadn't done their job this time. Scott hadn't done his job this time.

When the ambulance arrived the pack was forced to step back as they rushed to Stiles. Scott heard Derek wake up and climb to his feet. He had assumed that Derek wouldn't have been able to woke up given the state of his back and the blood everywhere but if he was up and moving it couldn't have been as bad as they thought. Derek called out to Stiles and tried to get to him. Scott couldn't do anything to help or stop him but he understood the desire to do something for Stiles and if any bite was strong enough to save Stiles it would be Derek's. Scott wanted to push the ambulance officers out of the way, push Derek into the ambulance with Stiles and pray to any god, deity or pagan icon if it meant that Stiles would be okay and he wasn't even in love with Stiles. Not that Derek would ever admit to being in love with Stiles either. Jackson held him back, stopped him from getting closer now that Stiles was inside of the ambulance with one of the ambulance officers climbing in after while the other came over to Scott and started checking on him.

The ambulance officer looked at his leg and helped him climb into the back of the second ambulance

"You need to check on Derek," Scott said letting out a sigh now that he was relaxed back with his leg lying out with no pressure on it. Moments later he heard Jackson call out asking for the same thing. The man smiled at him and jumped back out of the ambulance making his way over to Derek and Jackson. They needed to knock Derek out before they could get him into the ambulance next to Scott. Just before the doors closed was Scott's first glimpse of Derek's back and he was hit with a sudden need to vomit. The door closed and the smell grew, it was one he recognised from out near the barn, burnt flesh, only this time the smell was coming from Derek and now Scott had to wonder which one of his friends was more likely to need his prayers to get through this.

They started moving and one of the medical officers cut away the shirt from around Derek's back exposing the flesh that was still pale next to the red and blistered flesh of the majority of his back. Scott watched them check on Derek, perform different tests and things he didn't understand as they drove through town. Derek didn't respond to anything they did just laid on the bed silent. As soon as the doors opened Scott pulled himself out of the ambulance, he needed to get away from the smell of Derek's burns, and he needed to get away from the heavy smell of fire, he hoped distance would make it easier to stop thinking about the explosion. When he made it down to the ground someone grabbed him but the second ambulance was driving in and he wanted to see Stiles. He tried to pull away when suddenly his mother was standing in front of him and pulling him out of all the bad memories and back to the hospital entrance with his leg throbbing, clean air and everyone about to get help.

Like a signal Derek could feel even unconscious as soon as Stiles' ambulance arrived he popped up like a jack-in-the-box and staggered out of the vehicle going for Stiles again. Scott had no idea how he'd fought against his injuries and the drugs to find his way to consciousness again. His mother pulled away from him and Scott tried to hold onto her but she got away from him and he couldn't do anything to chase after her with his leg as it was. He needed to get his mother away from Derek who wasn't particularly aware of anything at the moment but Derek didn't push her out of the way just looked at her and then over at the ambulance where they were pulling Stiles out.

"Derek, what happened?" His mother asked trying to keep his attention.

"He wasn't supposed to be there." Derek turned back to his mother and stared at her, Scott tried to steady himself to move if he needed to. If Derek tried to move her out of his way Scott's mother wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him, even injured Derek would be able to hurt her. "You have to help him. Please."

Then Derek dropped suddenly and his mother tried to hold his weight. Scott moved to help but he couldn't do anything with pain blooming out of his leg and then a giant man, almost as tall as Lydia's husband, was standing next to his mother taking Derek's weight. Scott could see the exact moment that his mother saw the wounds on Derek's back.

When Derek was gone, and the flurry of people passed by with Stiles between them hooked up to things and bleeding and still just lying there unconscious, Scott's mum pushed him into a wheelchair and then moved him into the hospital, into a bed and asked him what happened.

Scott remembered the moment that Stiles stumbled into the barn on the arm of one of the hunters. He'd looked apologetic but not particularly worried even though his arm already looked red and bruised. Derek had been annoyed, demanded he be released and Stiles had grinned at him. The hunter agreed and they moved towards Derek who'd gone in to collect him. It put him closer to the barn than anyone else. There was a hollow click and Derek ran forward to pull Stiles to him. Stiles looked confused but he'd run anyway and then there was the explosion and Scott was able to see Derek's body collide with Stiles throwing them both onto the ground. The fire flicked out and towards them all and Scott was thrown back the hunter who'd been with Stiles landing on him. He described it to his mother but it was too much, the smell still in his nose and the sight of Stiles still and deathlike on the ground. Stiles was always moving but he'd been so very still. His mother pulled him close like she always had when he was upset and held him while he sobbed into her neck terrified at the idea of losing Stiles.


	5. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

-Get to the house now! HUNTERS!-

Lydia's phone buzzed and she read the text message and swore. She turned the stove in front of her off and grabbed her coat before running from her apartment. She sent a quick message to Tom as she climbed into her car and headed towards Derek's house.

Lydia drove to Derek's house as quickly as she could. Jackson's car was in her rear-view mirror from the moment she turned off the main road and drove through the woods, Danny in the car next to him. Lydia allowed herself a moment to wonder if the message had interrupted their fun times before she saw Derek's house in front of her. She parked next to the house beside Stiles' jeep and made it to the door just behind Danny. They all walked into the house together finding Stiles and Derek sitting in the study watching the monitors to track the hunters.

"What sensors did they trip?" Danny asked moving over immediately.

"The ones we placed past the lake at the edge of the Derek's property," Stiles said pointing at the map on the wall.

When the whole pack had come home Stiles had come to Derek, Danny trailing behind him looking like he wasn't entirely sure why he was there or how Stiles had convinced him to come. Stiles told Derek of his plan, sensors planted in trees around Derek's land. Stiles said it would be protection from hunters and other wolf packs. Then he'd pulled out the map, marked out with all the positions where they should put each one and the height to minimize conflicting information from branches, animals and general objects. Stiles poked Danny in the back until he stepped forward and Stiles prompted him into explaining how the whole thing would work as a security system and a couple of places to put cameras for early warnings. Stiles had a plan, he had a map and he had a level of determination that swept Danny up and Derek didn't seem like he had a choice but to agree. A few months later Stiles and Danny were finished and they had a security perimeter. Lydia and the rest of the pack had spent a warm afternoon testing the sensors out and they had worked for them twice now. Once when the Morgans came to town and when a wolf had come from another pack to spy on them.

The sensor triggered was too far away from the house to be sighted with the cameras positioned around the perimeter but Derek had run out there already and it was definitely the Morgans. The family of hunters had moved into town a couple of weeks ago hearing about Derek and the pack. Chris Argent was still in town to keep an eye on them and to protect the town even after Allison ran away to Juneau in Alaska to find herself. The Morgans assumed there were no other hunters around since Derek's pack was the size it was. Not that anyone had joined since most of them had been in high school. Chris had been quite helpful in explaining Derek's pack to the Morgans. Chris still didn't trust Derek or the rest of the pack but he'd grudgingly agreed years ago not to kill them if they didn't hurt people. Stiles, human and uninjured, had been incredibly helpful in convincing Chris, especially after they had fought more supernatural beasts and saved the town again and again. Chris had told them yesterday that the Morgans were leaving; they'd agreed to go when Chris said he wasn't going anywhere and that he'd be keeping an eye on the werewolves until they were dead or he was. It wasn't the most positive message Lydia had ever heard but they at least knew he wasn't going to kill them in their sleep.

The Morgans shouldn't be on Derek's land, they should have been gone by now but since they were the pack would have to go out there and find out why.

"Stiles," Derek said turning to him. "You are going to stay here."

"I can help," Stiles said.

"We're not going to fight them," Derek said. "I've called Chris and he's going to come out and help sort everything. So you're going to stay here," Derek had walked over to a cupboard flicked a hidden panel and come back with a rifle. "You're going to stay here with this and protect the house."

Stiles laughed at him. "I know what you're doing but this once I'll let you get away with it."

Lydia was surprised; Stiles never let things go that easily. She frowned at him but Stiles just grinned at her and winked. She would have to corner him when everything was sorted out and get the truth out of him. From the grin, Lydia knew it was going to be a good story.

"You're giving up that easy?" Jackson asked. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine," Stiles said. "I'll stay here and you people go out and defend the castle."

Scott laughed at Stiles, ruffled his head and then turned to walk out of the room. "We'll be back Stiles, have beer."

Stiles laughed at him and turned back to the monitors. Lydia smiled and turned to leave the room, Jackson and Danny following her out. They were outside the house, standing on the porch when Derek finally made it out to them looking a little off balance. He ignored Lydia's look and bounded off the porch changing partway and running expecting the rest of the pack to follow. They ran out to the closest sensor that hadn't been tripped and Derek signalled them all out to scent a trail.

They met back up and Scott said he'd spotted them. He turned and led them, Jackson and Danny spreading out and around to their flanks making sure no one was waiting to ambush them. The hunters were all in the old barn. Lydia had found it years ago when she was running from the rest of the pack during a training exercise and they'd been using it for training on and off ever since. Inside were five of them.

Derek stepped out of the tree line first, Lydia to his right and Scott to his left. She could hear Danny and Jackson arrive behind them, a series of almost silent clicks from Danny telling her they hadn't seen anyone when they'd been coming. Derek didn't do anything for a while simply staring at the man at the front of the group of hunters. They conducted a silent staring session for a long while, so long that Lydia found her battle readiness slipping wanting to just get this over with.

"What are you doing here?" Derek finally demanded stepping closer.

One of the hunters stepped out. "What do you mean?" Lydia could see the confusion on his face and she could see Derek about to question it when they were interrupted.

"John," someone called out before walking into the barn.

Lydia was able to put a face to the voice a few seconds later when a man, probably her age or younger, stepped out with Stiles at his side. Stiles didn't look annoyed but Lydia could see his jaw and elbow were both red; the skin looking like it was going to bruise. He'd obviously been in a fight and the man dragging him in looked like he'd taken a punch or two as well. Stiles' wiggled his fingers at her and she shook her head at his complete lack of fear, he was waving at her, surrounded by a pack of hunters.

"I demand you let Stiles go, he isn't even a werewolf," Derek said walking forward leaving the pack behind.

"You shouldn't have sent him out spying then," the hunter said after he dropped his hold on Stiles. Stiles dropped down to the ground without the hands holding him up, he huffed and pulled himself back up rolling his eyes at Scott.

"I didn't send him out anywhere," Derek said.

Stiles jumped in before he'd finished. "I was not spying; I was just watching their backs."

"With a rifle?" Ben asked.

"I was hunting jackrabbits?" Stiles said with a shrug.

John, who was the leader of the hunters laughed. "You can go."

Stiles started walking away and John signalled to Ben to go with him. Ben walked a step behind Stiles out of the barn. Lydia could see Scott take a step closer when the hunter started trailing Stiles walking away from the hand Danny had had on his elbow.

"What do you want Hale?" John called out as he watched them walking.

There were less than ten steps between Stiles and Derek but three steps in Derek cocked his head to the side. Lydia looked around but her brain half caught up with her and she realised he'd heard a metallic click just as Derek screamed out to run and started forward. Lydia had no idea what was happening but if Derek was worried she needed to do something as well, she hadn't decided which way to run when she saw Derek grab Stiles' elbow and pull him over. Stiles looked confused but his legs were moving and Derek turned them around seconds before, with a whooshing boom, the barn exploded. She smelled it before she saw it, the faint tint of burning metal before the barn blew apart, stakes of wood flying out with the flames and the sudden heat of fire in front of her. Lydia felt a rush of wind pushing at her back as the explosion in front of her knocked her over. She caught herself on her arm and felt her wrist spike in pain before she was on the ground her ears ringing as she stared up at the blue sky through the trees. She needed to go and check on Derek and Stiles but she couldn't seem to find her breath.

Lydia heard someone moving and lifted herself until she could see Jackson hugging Danny. She smiled at them; Jackson refused to admit to being in love with Danny or even involved with him as though he could hide anything from his pack. They'd known about it since not long after the two of them started something but Jackson had never said anything. Danny wouldn't have been hiding them from the world, it wasn't his way but Jackson was still stuck in the idea he had to please people, he had to do what was expected of him. He was sure that his parents expected him to find a nice _girl_ to marry and give them grandkids but she knew his parents and they'd be happy if he was happy and Danny made him very happy. Lydia wanted to shake it out of him; she'd been wanting to shake it out of him since back in high school when she had gone along with it because it suited her plans at the time. She was worried he was going to miss out on something really important if he didn't work out his issues. Something like the love of his life walking away because he couldn't wait forever. Lydia turned to Derek, she couldn't see him properly but he was still lying on Stiles. She needed to find Scott, eventually she spotted him pinned under someone else. She pulled herself up feeling a little rattled and her wrist was tender as she made her way over to him. She helped him lift the man up and off before leaving him to check on Derek and Stiles who still hadn't moved. As she stood she pulled her phone from her pocket and called the explosion in, asking for the ambulance.

Steps away from them she looked back up and could see it, she ran the rest of the way. Lydia had her coat off before she made it to Derek's side dripping down to her knees hard next to him and tried to smother the fire. She could smell the flames and the skin burning as she tried to put him out. Her eyes on Stiles who wasn't moving under Derek, he was bleeding, she could see it on his temple, down one side of his neck as she put out the last of the flames. She was too late. Derek's back was burned, very badly burned. She could feel the heat coming off his skin where it was red and blistered but the part that made her want to vomit were the parts of his back that had turned a sickly pale white. She didn't know what to do for him, he was unconscious but breathing and she could feel a heartbeat. She stared at him for a moment but she couldn't do anything for Derek, he was bleeding but there wasn't enough blood to worry her.

Lydia lifted Derek gently from Stiles and laid him out next to the younger man. She frowned at Derek for a moment before turning and focussing on Stiles. She didn't want to touch him, she was worried that she would hurt him, she could hear the rattle of his breath and knew it was bad. She could see that he was struggling and there was nothing she could do. Lydia knew that the sheriff had asked Derek to protect Stiles since he was the head of their little pack. Stiles had bitched about it until the sheriff had reminded Derek that Stiles was all the family he had left. Derek had agreed readily, at least that was what Stiles said when he told her about it. She'd known what 'protect' really meant; Derek was going to bite Stiles if it would mean saving his life. Lydia knew that Stiles had already had a conversation with Derek about that before the sheriff even knew about werewolves but the sheriff had wanted Derek's word. Derek was in no position now to do anything for Stiles. Lydia looked down at Stiles and knew that there was nothing she could do. She felt along his sides for wounds but couldn't find anything. He was bleeding from the head, his ears bloody and from nothing but the sound of his breathing she knew that nothing she could do would save him, the stress the bite would place on his body would be too much while he was struggling to stay alive. There was nothing that any of them could do that would save him without Derek awake and transformed. She was utterly useless.


	6. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Stiles had come to his house that morning.

"Do you know what yesterday was?" Stiles asked pushing his way inside and leading Derek to his own kitchen.

"Tuesday?" Derek answered knowing that Stiles would get them to the point of the conversation eventually.

"Dork."

"Stiles," Derek growled out. "Don't call me a dork."

"Okay…idiot."

Derek bit down on his lip and held in a chuckle. Intimidation had stopped working on Stiles around the time the human worked out that regardless of the many and varied threats Derek had made against him the werewolf had never once followed through with physical pain. That was the end of Stiles paying him attention when he threatened, though the younger man did still squeak and flinch away for a while longer but that too didn't happen anymore unless Derek put some effort into sneaking up on him.

"Tea?" Stiles asked putting the kettle onto the stove and hunting in the cupboard for mugs and tea bags.

"Sure, green." Derek said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay." Stiles grinned and made the tea quietly waiting until he was sitting across from Derek before he continued speaking. "It was the tenth anniversary of my mother's death."

Derek's eyes flicked up to Stiles, Stiles had a smile on his face, not the normal wide one just a small smile that left his eyes sad. "I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't know. Why didn't I know?"

"I didn't tell anyone about it, I don't like the look on your face it's the same one everyone gets and I'm not looking for sympathy."

Derek forced his features to blank out. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles took a deep breath. "So dad and I always spend the day together and we were talking about you."

"Me?" Derek blew on the top of his tea and lifted an eyebrow. He liked the sheriff, he was a good person and since he had found out about them being werewolves he had been a huge help. He'd given Derek a place to stay for a while when he'd been doing the plumbing and electrical work in the house. He'd helped Derek find tradesmen and he'd helped smooth over a few issues with the Argents before they'd been able to come to an agreement. But he couldn't work out why the sheriff would want to talk about him on the anniversary of his wife's death.

"Yeah, Dad was telling me I shouldn't wait."

"Wait for what?" Derek asked confused, Stiles seemed happy and excited even through the sadness in his eyes and Derek was fairly certain this was not going to bode well for him.

"You."

"To?"

"Kiss me." Stiles said grinning widely.

Derek swallowed his tea down the wrong way causing him to splutter and cough. Stiles walked around the table and hit Derek lightly on the back. "What?"

Derek had thought about kissing Stiles a number of times over the years but he never thought he'd been obvious enough for Stiles to have noticed. He had always assumed that if Stiles ever did then the younger man would have been unable to stop himself from saying something. Derek wanted to know what he'd done that had given him away.

Derek hadn't expected to develop feelings for anyone. He hadn't even looked at anyone since his horribly bad experience with Kate. When Stiles came back from university he was different. Derek knew it wasn't sudden, that Stiles had been changing in the years he'd been away, but when he'd come back he seemed completely transformed and Derek had been transfixed. It had happened slowly, when Stiles came around, butting in and getting involved like always Derek found himself thinking about the human more than he should. He'd think about him when he wasn't there and he had found himself wanting to see Stiles more. Then the dreams started. They had started out strange. Derek would have understood if they'd been sex dreams…and sometimes they were but most of the time it was Stiles and Derek spending time together. They'd be sitting out the back of Derek's house on that stupid old swinging seat his mother had had before the fire Stiles half laying on top of him. They would be sitting on his couch, the blue one Lydia had demanded he buy their feet tucked up under a blanket but they wouldn't be touching. They'd be making breakfast or lying in bed drinking coffee. Derek didn't understand the dreams at first. He'd never had any of that, he'd never wanted it. When he'd been with Kate he'd never wanted anything more than physical, not that he supposed anyone wanted anything else when they were that age.

Derek had a pack and that was fine but he didn't want someone to actually be a part of his life in that way. He'd tried once and sure Stiles wasn't a hunter and not everyone would try to kill his entire family but that didn't mean Derek had to act on his dreams. He would have been fine if they'd just stayed dreams. He'd been having the dreams for a couple of months. Derek didn't like to think about the fact that in those months he'd slept better than he had since the fire. Being a werewolf had always allowed him to have less sleep than other people which his mother said had been incredibly annoying when he was a kid. It had helped him after the fire when he couldn't sleep for longer than a few hours without dreaming of his family in that house burning to death. That was why he never rebuilt it, just renovated the old Huntsman's Cottage that was further into the woods and cleared out the trees to give himself a driveway. It probably wasn't healthy to drive past the skeleton of the house his family had burned in but he would be paying penance for the rest of his life so he saw no reason not to keep it in the front of his mind especially when Stiles and the rest of his pack made him think that maybe things could be different. The longer the dreams lasted and the more time Derek spent with Stiles for no reason that Derek could understand the worse they became. Stiles would just come by, he'd be carrying a bag of DVDs or a book he wanted to show Derek and he'd stay. Stiles just made himself at home in Derek's house. Between Stiles' presence and the dreams Derek hadn't been able to stop himself from developing feelings for the human. He'd decided not to do anything about it, Derek didn't need to have Stiles in his life any more than he already was and Derek could see no reason for Stiles to ever be interested in him as more than just a friend, that's all they were…friends. Except now Stiles was suggesting they start kissing which would ruin all of the carefully held together divisions Derek had placed between himself and Stiles.

"Derek, I like you and I think you like me too, so I'm going to kiss you. I was waiting for you, I figured one day you'd make a move and I was happy to wait since Kate left you with enough issues for your own magazine but I figured you wouldn't be able to resist me forever. I was going to give you more time but dad and I were talking and he said you should never sit back and wait when you know someone who you think you could be happy with. I've never been a big fan of waiting, as you know, but I didn't want to freak you out…and I wasn't sure where you sat on the whole having sex with a man deal even if I am sure you have feelings for me."

Derek didn't have time to even process what Stiles had said before Stiles' lips were pressed firmly to his. Derek froze and Stiles pulled back before tugging on his ear.

"You are supposed to kiss me back Derek." Stiles said leaning forward again.

Derek pressed his hand into the centre of Stiles' chest holding him back, their lips just centimetres apart. Derek could smell the mint on every puff of Stiles' warm breath that ghosted over his face.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Stiles asked his eyes wounded.

"No." Stiles pulled away and Derek rushed to grip Stiles' shirt in his fist halting Stiles' ability to put distance between them. "Yes, I want to kiss you but wait."

"No." Stiles said slamming his body forward to try and catch Derek's lips again.

"Yes." Derek said again pulling away to push Stiles to sit on the other chair.

Stiles pouted and Derek took a moment to push down on the desire to bite Stiles' bottom lip.

"You like me?" Derek started and Stiles nodded. "And your dad told you to kiss me."

"He didn't tell me to kiss you, he told me that I shouldn't wait and should go after what I want. Then he told me he thought you liked me and I shouldn't worry about you laughing in my face."

"I would never laugh at you." Derek started.

"Well you never really gave me any indication you were gay. I thought you were interested, hell most of the pack thought you were interested, but that doesn't tell me if you're comfortable with anything like this. You could be in the closet or in denial or just…you know…unaware you had been giving me signals for the last six months. You have never dated, not in all the time I've known you and sure you could be just into casual sex but this pack is made up of the worst gossips I have ever met and if you were only interested in that I would have known. I wasn't sure if you were waiting for something or just giving the wrong signals. So I waited."

"I don't date because I don't trust people. I never really liked men but I like you." Derek admitted. It was easy to decide not to do anything when he thought Stiles wasn't interested but with Stiles offering what Derek had been telling himself he didn't want Derek couldn't bring himself to lie to either of them.

"I'm already very trustworthy and I like you too so this works for me," Stiles said trying to kiss Derek again.

"Wait!" Derek demanded. "Let's talk before we start making out."

"So long as you promise that the making out will be happening soon and be lengthy."

"Okay," Derek agreed biting off his smile.

"Talk!" Stiles demanded folding his hands in his lap.

"I don't know what else to say," Derek admitted after a long pause.

"I like you. You like me. I think this is the part where we try kissing with both of us actually kissing," Stiles said standing from his chair and moving over to Derek leaning over and waiting, close enough that the only thing he could smell was Derek but far enough away that he could look the other man in the eye and wait for agreement. Derek blinked once then closed the distance between them and caught Stiles' bottom lip between his. Stiles grinned into the kiss and curled his hand around the back of Derek's neck. Derek's hand came up to curl around the side of Stiles' neck his thumb running along his jaw, down over the ridge of his adam's apple and back up to nudge at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Derek yanked Stiles forward throwing him off balance until Stiles threw one of his legs over Derek's knees and settled himself on Derek's lap pushing himself forward until their chests were pressed tightly together. Derek licked Stiles' mouth open sliding his tongue in to taste and torment Stiles who met him at every step using his own mouth and tongue and teeth to fray Derek's composure.

Derek pulled away panting as Stiles grinned and dropped his forehead to rest on Derek's. Stiles was leaning forward to kiss Derek again when a loud ringing startled them both. They turned their heads towards the sound. One of the sensors Stiles and Danny had set up, motion and camera sensors designed to pick up hunters coming for the pack, they'd only gone off twice with a possible threat. It could be nothing, occasionally it went off because of random nature but Derek knew with the new hunters in town he needed to go and check it out.

"I have to go and see what's happening," Derek said pulling away reluctantly.

Stiles smirked at him. "It could just be another bird," he pulled Derek closer and kissed him again.

Derek pushed him away. "Until the hunters leave I'm taking all threats seriously. Don't leave the house."

Derek stood up and moved towards the door, he ignored Stiles' half pout half smile so that he could make it out the door without turning back. Derek changed and ran hoping that it would be nothing but a bird or something else so he could get back to Stiles and see where what they were doing could lead. Derek ran to the tree with the sensor that had been tripped but before he got there he heard them ahead. He ducked around and followed the sounds until he was able to make out the Morgans. They were a group of hunters, Derek didn't think they were a family like Chris Argent and his sister but they had introduced themselves only as the Morgans. They had tripped the sensors before, out to do reconnaissance on Derek and his pack. After that initial meeting Chris had been in contact with them, obviously having known at least one of the Morgans before they came to Beacon Hills. Chris didn't trust Derek, he was still completely certain that one day Derek was going to snap and start killing everyone, but he also believed that you didn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it. Lydia suggested that Chris, who definitely didn't trust werewolves, really didn't want to kill Derek because he was making amends for the crimes of his sister. Derek didn't care why he wasn't trying to kill Derek and the rest of his pack so long as he left them alone. Derek watched the Morgans for a few minutes before he turned around and ran for the house. Stiles was sitting on the porch waiting for him when he returned.

"I saw you coming on the motion sensors," Stiles said with a grin watching Derek run closer.

"It's the Morgans," Derek said watching Stiles' face fall.

"I'm assuming that means we can't go upstairs and continue with the making out like teenagers thing?" Stiles tilted his head and grinned wickedly at Derek. "Or the going at it like a couple of sex starved men?"

Derek smirked at him and shook his head stepping up onto the porch. He was going to try and step past Stiles and into the house when he suddenly had an armful of Stiles who curled his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him closer for a long, slow kiss before pulling away and spinning with a smile into the house. Derek shook his head, he wanted to get rid of the Morgans and get back to his afternoon. Derek walked behind Stiles into the house and into the study where Danny had set up the monitoring equipment. Stiles had the map up watching the sensors, the Morgans had set off two, which would put them further into Derek's land than they'd been when he was out there and he could see the sensors that Stiles had marked as 'no threat' that he had tripped running there and back.

Derek sat down and pulled out his phone to contact his pack. Then he took a deep breath and called Chris.

"Hi Chris, yes it's Derek Hale. The Morgans are on my land. Yes, I'd appreciate that. We're going out to find out what they are doing here. I'll stand by our agreement; unless they attack we are just going to watch them. Chris I have never attacked any human. Yes, call me when you get here and I'll tell you where we are. Thanks. Bye."

Stiles turned to him when he was finished with the phone call.

"Chris is going to come out," Derek said. "But he'll probably be here after the rest of the pack."

Stiles hit a couple of keys and the screen changed slightly before he stood up from his seat and straddled Derek's lap. Derek grabbed Stiles' hips but pulled back from the younger man.

"We need to be monitoring them."

"The computer is monitoring them," Stiles said. "We have nothing to do until the rest of the pack gets here."

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek completely ignoring Derek's attempts to protest. Derek took a moment to think about arguing before he decided they really didn't need to be watching the screen just now. Derek knew they wouldn't get a chance to get back to this for a while and even though he hadn't expected it from his afternoon it was definitely the way he'd prefer to spend his time, he'd only had it for a moment but it was more than he's thought it would be and he didn't want it to go away. Derek buried his hands in Stiles' hair and pulled him closer, Derek licking into Stiles mouth until he opened to him and pressed himself even closer. Derek didn't know where to put his other hand and just ended up sliding it along the length of Stiles' back.

"See," Stiles said pulling away to press light kisses to the corner of Derek's mouth. "We can monitor the threat and enjoy ourselves at once."

Derek didn't bother to answer just moved closer to press another kiss to Stiles' mouth missing the right spot, their noses squashed too tightly together. Derek hadn't done this in a long time. He was going to pull back and try again but Stiles moved them both to a better position with a smile Derek could feel against his lips. They stayed where they were not bothering to talk anymore as they lost themselves in exploring the other.

Derek heard the car coming but didn't bother pulling back from Stiles. A door slammed outside and Stiles slowly pulled himself back from Derek and smiled at him while he ran his hands through Derek's hair.

"Shouldn't make it obvious before you go out there and try and stop the hunters," Stiles said with a grin before lifting himself out of Derek's lap and straightening himself up. Stiles slid into the other chair after pressing a quick, hard kiss to Derek's mouth.

The rest of the pack came in and they agreed to run out to wherever the hunters were. Derek told Stiles to stay in the house, he knew that Stiles could take care of himself, and would if needed but Derek didn't expect this to turn into anything at all and there was no reason for Stiles to put himself on the hunter's radar. He hadn't been around when the hunters had been there the first time and there was no reason to think they even knew about the human. Derek got out his rifle just in case and handed it to Stiles. Stiles grinned at him and agreed to stay at the house as though Derek was only doing it because they'd spent the last half hour making out.

The pack walked out of the room but Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek's wrist and held him back. He waited until everyone was out of the house before tugging on Derek's wrist until he turned to look at Stiles.

"So," Stiles said tugging Derek closer. "You are keeping me back at the homestead while you go off to save your land?"

Derek shook his head. "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

Stiles beamed at him, leaned forward to kiss him quickly, nibbling on Derek's lower lip until he opened his mouth and allowed himself to be devoured. Derek pulled back reluctantly and pushed Stiles away.

"I am not keeping you anywhere, we are just going out to see what they are doing and we'll be back as soon as things are organised and we can kick them all out of the house and talk."

"Talk?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

Derek shrugged at him. He hadn't dated since he was a teenager and had no idea what to do here yet.

Stiles' eyes seemed to flick and soften before he nodded. "Right, we can talk."

Derek felt his ears heating, he didn't like feeling off balance but this whole situation was making him unsure of how to progress and reminding him that in this he was out of his depth. He didn't like this feeling and everything that was happening somewhere on his property was making it harder for him to find his feet. He knew Stiles wouldn't make him feel worse about all of this but he wasn't looking forward to the conversation they would need to have when he returned regardless.

"Hey," Stiles said pulling him closer and wrapping his arm around Derek's back holding him tight. "Whatever you are about to freak out over, just don't because you've let me in now and I'm not going anywhere. Go and stop the hunters and then come back and we'll do whatever we want okay?"

Derek nodded, kissed Stiles again and turned to leave the room and the house.

By the time he got out to where the hunters were he'd managed to push most of his thoughts out of his mind and focus on the man standing in front of him. He expected the man in front of him to say something. To demand that Derek do something, demand that they leave town or do something more to ensure that the Morgans left but the man, who was obviously in charge, just stared at him. Finally Derek asked him what he was doing there and he just looked confused. Derek wanted to know what was happening, the Morgans were supposed to be gone, Chris might not trust Derek but he'd given his word that the Morgans were going to leave and Derek trusted Chris on his word. Something else must be going on. Derek wanted to demand more information but he heard someone else coming into the barn through the hole someone had knocked into the back wall. Derek smelled him before he saw him, the smell was imprinted in his brain, he'd been smelling it close this afternoon.

Stiles.

Stiles was frogmarched into the barn next to a hunter, a bruise forming on his elbow and cheek. Derek felt the rage come swiftly and slam into him. He wanted to step forward, wrench that man's hand off of Stiles and then hit him for damaging what was not his to touch. Derek knew that he'd have felt the same thing before this afternoon but he also didn't like the fact he was opening himself up more fully to these feelings now that he'd admitted to feeling more than friendship for Stiles. Derek curled his hands into fists while he watched Stiles wiggle his fingers at Scott. Derek demanded Stiles be released and felt an overwhelming flush of relief when John agreed. Derek could relax now that he could see the Morgans were not here just to cause problems. When all this was over he was going to have a conversation with Stiles about what 'stay in the house' actually meant.

Then Derek heard it.

Derek knew that sound, he had investigated every different way his parent's house could have burned with all of the wolves trapped and unable to get out. A fire would have been smelled, even a barred door would not have stopped a werewolf, and the windows would have been exit points. If needed his family would have been able to jump from the roof with minimal injuries. He and Laura had done everything they could to find out what happened. That metallic click, he'd heard it down in Alabama when they'd tracked a man down who built bombs. Derek warned them but all he needed to do was get to Stiles, the rest of the pack was safe. He stepped forward and grabbed Stiles but he knew they wouldn't be able to get far enough from the blast. He turned to put himself between Stiles and the barn when he felt the hard press of hot air at his back. Then he remembered nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # # # From this point the story begins to move forward instead of backward # # #


	7. Sheriff

**/ / / The Sheriff \ \ \**

"Sheriff?" Samuel's eyes flicked open and he twitched awake when he saw a doctor in green scrubs standing before him. Lydia was still tucked into his side and Jackson was awake and watching the doctor on her other side. "My name is Doctor Morgan; I operated on your son."

"How is he?" The sheriff asked standing and stepping closer.

"Your son is stable. He has minor burns to his left arm, his right ulna is broken, a bone in his forearm, and his left knee is severely bruised but we do not think there is any further muscle damage though we will know more when he wakes up. His left lung was collapsed but we have fixed that, he has three fractured ribs, and two more which are broken, one of which pierced the lung. A piece of wood pierced his other side but did no damage beyond the wound. The real damage was done to his head; it appears he was slammed into the ground either by the blast or the other man in surgery. He has fractured his temporal bone; a lot of things are protected by that bone. We won't know what damage has been done until he wakes up. The sound of the blast has punctured his ear drum and his hearing will be affected until it heals but hopefully not permanently."

"What's the likelihood of him waking up?" the sheriff asked his fists tightly curled in his pockets.

"Good, next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are critical."

The sheriff felt like he was going to collapse under the wave of relief that slammed into him with the doctor's words, he wouldn't relax until Stiles woke up and made a stupid joke and asked for curly fries though. Stiles had come out of surgery; this day was already better than the one ten years ago.

But there was still more to find out. They'd been sitting here for hours and Sam had assumed that Derek would have come out of surgery before Stiles. Even having taken the brunt of the explosion Derek was still a werewolf; his body would be working to fix itself even while the doctors did.

"Doctor, how is Derek Hale?"

"I don't know. As far as I am aware he is still in surgery, I can't really tell you anything anyway sheriff."

"Derek has no family doctor; the closest he has is my son." Samuel wondered if he would need to use his position as sheriff to get the information, given the explosion, given that people died. Six people died in the explosion Kendriks had said when he came out to get statements from Jackson, Lydia and the rest of the pack. His deputy had looked apologetic, uncomfortable and was unable to look Sam in the eye as he was offering his best wishes. It gave Samuel a chance to hear what happened without having to ask, without anyone watching him while he heard what happened to Stiles. Samuel found it a lot easier to hear when he wasn't the one being told. He'd have to remember to tell Kendriks that he conducted the interviews well.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and see who is marked down as his next of kin," Dr Morgan said with a smile before he ducked from the room. As he passed through the door he paused as a large body suddenly filled the space, Tom was back.

"Sorry Doc," Tom said stepping to the side and allowing him out before he stepped into the room. "Sheriff," he started his eyes not on the sheriff but on Lydia next to him who was still asleep. "How are Derek and Stiles?"

"Stiles is out of surgery but we're waiting to hear about Derek Tom," Samuel said. "Why don't you wake Lydia up?"

Tom nodded and folded himself down into a crouch, he shook Lydia's shoulder and the redhead woke slowly. "Stiles?" she asked before her eyes were even open. When she saw the man before her she smiled at him before pulling him into a hug, she kept her arms around Tom's neck as she looked at the sheriff questioningly.

Dr Morgan came back in and smiled at the two of them before focussing on the sheriff. "Derek's next of kin has been written down as you and your son, I'll make sure Dr Gibbs comes and sees you when he is finished in surgery. Do you have any other questions about Stiles?"

"Not yet, but I might have some later, when do you go off shift?"

"A couple of hours, the nurses at the station can page me if you have any questions."

"Okay, thank you doctor. When can I see him?"

"A nurse will come and find you when he is settled into the ICU and you can see him. You won't be able to spend long with him tonight but we'll know more in the morning."

"Thanks," the sheriff said smiling tightly at the doctor.

"Sheriff," the doctor took half a step forward. "The surgery went well and we have every reason to be hopeful."

"Thank you Dr Morgan," the doctor nodded and left the room.

"What did he say?" Lydia asked pulling back from Tom but not letting go of him completely.

"Stiles has a broken arm, two broken ribs, one of which collapsed his lung," Samuel said looking over Tom's shoulder to the boat painting. "He has a fractured skull and a burst ear drum. He's in the ICU."

Lydia pulled away from Tom completely to wrap her arms around the sheriff. "He's going to be fine."

"Of course," Samuel said not able to completely believe it until he saw Stiles for himself.

"I'm sure he will be," Tom said standing up and towering over Lydia.

The sheriff nodded. "I'll have to go down and tell Scott and Danny," he stood and left the room quickly. He walked down the hallway and found a bathroom to duck into. He locked the door and splashed water on his face staring at the water swirling down the drain. He took a few deep, slow breaths and then looked up at his reflection. Stiles was going to be fine, he reminded himself, he would go and see him and he'd know that Stiles was okay. Samuel took a deep breath and left the bathroom going downstairs to find Melissa and Daniel sitting in Danny's room.

"Where is Scott?" Samuel asked.

"He's still in surgery," Daniel said standing and offering Sam the seat.

"Surgery?" Sam turned his eyes to Melissa.

"He didn't want you to worry," she said. "His hip was dislocated and they are going to have to put a metal plate or pin in since it's broken in a couple of places and they couldn't put the hip back into place with the leg broken."

Samuel sighed. He appreciated the idea of Scott trying to make things easier on him but the kid shouldn't have felt like he had to. "He should have told me."

"He knows how worried you are about Stiles," Melissa said.

"Is he out of surgery yet?" Danny asked talking over the top of her. "Sorry, but I'm worried."

Melissa smiled at him.

"He came through okay; he's in ICU or on his way. I can see him tonight but I don't think anyone else can until tomorrow." Sam could see Danny and Melissa relax while Daniel smiled at him. "He's not out of the woods though; they said the next forty-eight hours are going to be critical."

"They always are after surgery," Melissa said. "What was wrong with him?"

"He broke his arm, ulna the doctor said. He had three fractured ribs and two broken ones but one of them punctured his lung. That must have been the breathing you were talking about," Sam stopped, his hands busy in his lap.

"Let's go get a cup of tea," Melissa said.

"No, they said I could go back and see him tonight. I don't want to miss them. I should go back up but…he's got a fractured skull and a blown ear drum as well."

"Did they say which part of his skull?" Melissa asked frowning at him.

"Temporal bone, that's bad isn't it?"

Melissa shrugged. "It might be, they would have explained if they knew anything Sam. They won't know anything for certain until he wakes up but he made it out of surgery so that's good."

Samuel nodded. He knew the fact that Stiles had come out of surgery, that he was alive, was a good sign. Already the night was going better than he had expected it to. Better than it had ten years ago but he didn't feel it yet. He didn't feel like anything was going to be okay. He knew Stiles wasn't going to walk away from his friends, they were as important to Stiles as anyone but Sam still wished he could do something to make all of this safer. He never wanted a reason to visit the hospital, not for his son, not for any of the rest of them either.

"I need to get back up. Let me know how Scott is?" As soon as Melissa nodded her agreement he turned and left the room quickly hoping that they hadn't come for him in the time he'd been away.


	8. Jackson

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

When the sheriff left Lydia slumped back down into her seat. "Thank God he's okay."

Tom sat next to her and slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"When did I fall asleep?" Lydia asked Tom.

"About an hour ago," Tom said. "We didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you," Tom smiled at her again but didn't say anything more; Jackson wasn't surprised, the man was very quiet and generally only spoke when needed. The first time Lydia brought him home the pack had been surprised. Tom was at least head and shoulders taller than Lydia. He was head and shoulders taller than Derek in fact and at least half a width broader in the shoulders than any of the wolves. Tom was a solid wall of muscle with close cropped blonde hair and tanned skin.

Jackson had wanted to have a talk with the man about treating Lydia right but any threat he could have offered would have looked completely ridiculous with Tom easily out weighing him and obviously big enough to crush him. Stiles hadn't felt the same reluctance to say something. He pulled Tom outside and had words with him that the werewolves had been able to hear clearly with their abilities. Stiles had told Tom that if he didn't treat Lydia well Stiles would find a way to make Tom regret it for all the days of his life. Tom had stammered out a reassurance that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt Lydia before Stiles had done something that made Tom laugh before Stiles asked if Tom would like to go down to the pub for a beer since it was an open mic night and Danny was going to be singing.

Tom was quiet and nice and he was good for Lydia, always calm in the face of whatever was going on in their lives. He knew Lydia and he treated her well, so much better than Jackson ever had. Jackson was happy for her, even while he didn't know how to find something for himself. He didn't know how to say anything to Danny to change what they were and he wasn't even entirely sure he had any right to ask for more from Danny when he didn't even know how to tell anyone that they were even…doing whatever it was they were doing.

Regardless of anything else Jackson was glad that Lydia had Tom now, she and Stiles had become so close over the years he knew she wouldn't be able to cope well if anything happened to him. None of them would cope well if anything happened to Stiles or Derek. They knew Stiles was out of surgery, so he was hopefully okay but Jackson needed Derek to get out of surgery, his wounds had seemed worse than Stiles' and he was worried about the fact his surgery was taking longer.

The sheriff walked back in moments later and Tom stood swiftly giving the sheriff back his seat but he simply waved the taller man back into his seat and paced around the room before settling to make himself another cup of coffee he wouldn't drink. Jackson had already thrown away five of them.

"Scott is in surgery," the sheriff said finally looking at a sign for an after hours doctor surgery instead of at them. "His hip was dislocated and his leg is broken."

Jackson couldn't work out why he was saying that as though they didn't already know. The first time Jackson had gone down to sit with Danny Scott had explained.

"We know," Lydia said. "He's going to be fine. He didn't want you to have anything else to worry about."

The sheriff's lips quirked but Jackson was reluctant to call it a smile.

"Is Melissa still with Danny?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, you can go down and sit with him," the sheriff said and Jackson had to wonder if the older man had worked out what he and Danny were doing. "I will come and let you know as soon as Derek is out of surgery."

Jackson shook his head. "I'll go down when Scott gets out and sit with him."

"Okay," the sheriff said sitting down next to Jackson.

Jackson knew that they didn't have anything to say to one another. They'd tried some small talk at the very beginning but it petered out quickly and they simply sat in silence waiting. The deputy sheriff from the barn came by over an hour after the sheriff arrived. He'd asked Lydia and Jackson what happened and took notes while also recording what they said. Jackson knew the sheriff had listened to them closely but he had kept his eyes averted the whole time staring at the doorway instead. When the deputy left he'd talked quietly to the sheriff but he looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Jackson could understand the feeling; he didn't know what to say to the sheriff either, he could just remember the moments between seeing Danny unmoving and when he knew Danny was alive and breathing normally. He hadn't feel completely sure about Danny being okay until the moment he'd walked into the little cubicle down in the ER, he had walked to Danny who just held him when Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny and pressed his face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Jackson shook the thought aside; he didn't want to think about the moments before he knew Danny was alive when he was terrified that he'd lost his best friend.

When he returned the three of them had sat in almost silence for close to three hours before Tom appeared in the doorway, Lydia rushing from her seat to throw herself at her husband. Tom had just held her tightly almost completely enveloping her body with his. Lydia had always had a personality too big for her size but she never really looked small unless Tom had her wrapped up in his arms. Tom had driven down to Sacramento for a bachelor party but he'd received a call asking anyone in town to come and help out at Derek's farm. He recognised the address and drove back to check on Lydia, apparently seeing strippers and drinking until you fell over wasn't as important as sitting next to your wife when her best friend was being operated on. Jackson had a feeling the other men at the buck's night had been less than impressed with Tom but Jackson counted it as one of the things that made Tom worthy of Lydia.

Jackson had spent his time between the waiting room and Danny's room. When they had sorted out Danny's arm and were sure it was going to be okay they moved him up to an actual room. Jackson had gone up and sat with him while Scott's mum and Daniel sat with Scott waiting for him to go into surgery. Jackson had stood by the door not sure what to do while the orderlies and nurses got him settled. Danny smiled at him when they left and Jackson moved over sitting on the chair next to the bed and held onto Danny's hand. Jackson had still heard that little voice he was so used to in the back of his head asking him what he thought he was doing, why he was being weak and holding someone's hand but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to hold onto Danny, he wanted to climb into the bed next to him and hold Danny until he didn't hurt anymore. Jackson had just held onto Danny's hand, he could forgive himself for this little weakness later. Danny had smiled down at him like he could see into Jackson's mind and pulled on Jackson's wrist until he climbed up into the bed next to Danny and Danny threw his good arm around Jackson pulling him close. Jackson didn't know how to hug Danny but Danny had never had the same problem. Even when they were nothing but friends and Jackson completely ignored the moments when he thought about the taste of Danny's lips and what it would feel like to be pressed all along his back, sweaty and spent. Back then Danny had never been shy about touching Jackson, throwing an arm over his shoulder, nudging him with his elbow, hugging him after a win or pressing close on the couch. Jackson had been so happy to have the contact without having to ask for it, to know that someone wanted him around and to have the physical proof of it that he had never even thought about the fact that Danny was gay and that maybe he should have a problem with it. Jackson's parents loved him, he knew they loved him but neither of them were the type to hug him. His mum would hug him when he had hurt himself but there had never been the casual hugs and touches that he saw in other families, that he saw between Scott and his mum or between his friends.

Jackson had been pulled out of his thoughts when he realised that Danny had fallen asleep at his side, his breathing evened out. Jackson had moved a little to make sure Danny was comfortable and just held him while Danny slept. After a while Danny woke up and smiled up at him the same way he always did, soft and slow first thing in the morning. Jackson felt his heart clench as he watched Danny wake up completely. They'd talked for a while, Jackson told Danny he was coming home with him tomorrow whether he wanted to or not but Danny just smiled and nodded at him. Finally Danny had asked if there was any news about Stiles or Derek but Jackson knew they would have come and found him if there was. Jackson found himself not wanting to leave Danny but he pulled away and watched Danny to make sure he was comfortable, he didn't like the way his head looked, before he told Danny he'd go and check on them all. Jackson passed Melissa and Daniel at the end of the hall, Scott was in surgery and they'd come to sit with Danny until he came out and they could check on him. Jackson didn't say anything but he was relieved someone else would be keeping an eye on Danny when he wasn't.

Jackson had sat next to Lydia when he got back though she was dead to the world. Tom was pacing around the room trying to stretch his body out and looking much too big for the room like he always did. Tom shook his head at Jackson when he asked if there was any news.

They didn't need to wait long for news on Stiles but now they were still waiting for information about Derek and Jackson didn't know if he wanted to be here or back with Danny. He just wanted to know they were both going to be okay already.

A doctor stepping into the room looking tired and grim, Jackson felt his stomach clench waiting for the bad news.

"Sheriff?"

"Doctor," the sheriff said moving forward in his seat.

"I'm Doctor Gibbs, I operated on Derek. He is alive."

"Oh thank God," Lydia said before apologising to the doctor.

"We are quite worried about how Derek will progress through the night. He coded twice during his surgery. The burns on his back are very severe. The risk of infection and continued complications is high. The next twenty-four hours are going to be very critical, he'll be in ICU and we have someone coming to consult about the burns. They are a mixture of second and third degree and the worst I've seen since…well since his uncle. He has two broken ribs but they didn't move during the break and have done no further damage, we were able to repair the wound in his shoulder and leg, both of which were caused by wood fragments from the explosion. The one in his shoulder nicked the brachial artery and he sustained substantial blood loss. We have returned blood flow but there is a chance some damage could have been sustained to his lower arm as a result of the lack of blood and oxygen. Another stake of wood pierced his side and his liver, we didn't even see the wound until he was on the table, the pressure from the wood was keeping it from bleeding."

Jackson felt like he was listening through water or a giant foam ball as he tried to make sense of what the doctor was telling him. He'd been expecting the worst and from what he could understand this wasn't that much better than what he'd been expecting.

"He was apparently quite mobile following the injury," the doctor continued.

Lydia nodded. "He was trying to get to Stiles."

The doctor smiled. "Right, well he did some damage to his leg, he seems to have wrenched his knee, there is a lot of bruising and we think there might be more damage within the knee which we won't be able to evaluate until he wakes up. There appears to be some damage to his ears from the explosion but he seems to have escaped without any damage to his ear drums. We have done all we can to his obvious injuries though there might be more that become apparent when he wakes up."

"How bad is he?" the sheriff asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "We won't know more until he wakes up. We are replacing the blood lost and have repaired the injuries we can. The burns unfortunately make things more complicated. I will be keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you," the sheriff said. "Can I look in on him?"

"He is in a special room," the doctor said. "No one will be able to see him until we can be sure there is no chance of infection. Tomorrow is the earliest I can let anyone in and even then it's possible only through the window. I'm sorry."

"That's completely understandable Dr Gibbs, thank you."

The doctor nodded. "If you have any further questions the nurse will be able to contact me."

"Thank you," the sheriff said standing and shaking the doctor's hand before walking him to the door. Jackson was able to hear the sheriff ask the doctor to call him if there was any further news.

Jackson looked at Lydia and could see the same worry and confusion on her face as Jackson was feeling. Derek should be doing better than he was, he shouldn't have coded at all. He should be fine. He was a werewolf and an alpha besides, he should have been fine.

"If he hadn't been standing between the explosion and Stiles," Lydia whispered into the air in front of her. Her face was morphing with the implication of her own words. She turned to Tom and he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. Jackson tried not to think about what would have happened if Derek hadn't been protecting Stiles, he hoped the sheriff didn't either.


	9. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

Jackson went back up to Danny's to deliver the news about Derek but she knew she wouldn't see him again. He'd wait until Scott came out of surgery and once Melissa and Daniel were gone he'd spend the rest of the night with Danny. She just hoped that Jackson would let this whole thing give him a swift kick up the arse and he'd just admit his feelings. Lydia watched the sheriff make himself another cup of coffee actually taking the time to sip at this one, something he hadn't done with any of the other cups he'd made so far while they'd been waiting.

Tom shifted at her side as a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Samuel?"

"Maggie," the sheriff smiled at her. "I thought you were still in Mexico."

"I came back a couple of days ago," she said smiling at the sheriff before looking at Lydia and Tom before focussing again on the older man. "I can take you back to see Stiles now."

"Right," the sheriff put his coffee down and stepped over to follow her quickly. "I'll be back," the sheriff said over his shoulder.


	10. Samuel

**/ / / Samuel \ \ \**

He followed the nurse down a seemingly never-ending series of turns and corridors. He had known Maggie for a long time, she was married to one of his best friends and she had been a good friend after his wife died. She walked into the ICU and directed him to wash his hands before they continued on to Stiles' room. He saw Derek's name on the outside of a door as he passed but couldn't see anything inside the room. He probably wouldn't even be there yet.

Maggie stopped next to Stiles' room and laid a hand on his elbow. "He's going to be pale and look worse than he is Sam."

The sheriff nodded not sure if he wanted to step inside yet or think about it some more.

"Sam, I do this with love," she opened the door and pushed him in.

Samuel stared at Stiles for a few minutes while the entire night suddenly hit him and he collapsed down into the chair Maggie steered him into. He heard her leave, close the door behind her but he didn't care as he gripped Stiles' hand as gently as he could and started to cry. Stiles was alive, Samuel stared at his chest rising and falling for a long time counting his breaths. Sam took a couple of deep breaths trying so hard not to think back to sitting next to his wife with Stiles standing at his side almost shaking with the pressure of keeping himself from crying. Stiles looked pale like his wife had but there was a quality, something that Sam didn't know how to describe that told him Stiles was still there, that he was alive and that he'd be okay. Samuel knew that there was still a chance that things could go wrong, and they wouldn't know what was wrong with Stiles until he woke up. Sam knew he would need to steal a computer from one of the nurses to look up temporal bone to see what he was looking at. He'd heard it a number of times over the years but never enough for it to have stuck in his brain well enough to be able to know what effects it could have.

Samuel wiped his tears away and leaned over next to Stiles. "I'm here Grzegorz, you just need to wake up and we will take care of everything else. I can't lose you okay? Just wake up and everything will be fine."

Samuel pressed a soft kiss to the space over Stiles' eyebrow one of the few spots of unmarked skin. He sat back down and held onto Stiles' hand watching his son closely. His head was bandaged and it covered his ear on the far side away from Samuel. He was pale and there was still a hint of black soot under his nose. He wasn't wearing anything over his chest and Sam could see the bandage around his ribs spreading from just under his armpits all the way down to the bottom of his ribs. Samuel had only ever bruised his ribs but the remembered pain told him that Stiles would be dealing with that wound for a long time. Ribs, like any part of the body constantly in use, seemed to take much longer to heal. Stiles' arm was in a plaster cast from the shoulder down to his wrist. The sheriff couldn't see any other obvious wounds but there were dozens of little, and not so little, bruises as well as cuts.

Samuel waited until Maggie came back and knocked on the door before he stood again. He leaned over and spoke into his uncovered ear again. "I'm only going for a little while. I'll be back soon son. I love you."

The sheriff turned and walked out of the room.


	11. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

Lydia waited until the sheriff was down the hallway before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "My battery is almost dead babe, can I use yours?"

Tom handed his phone over without a comment.

"Do you remember the part of Stiles' skull? I can't quite remember," Lydia didn't know why she couldn't remember. She'd held onto the name, she'd tried to hold onto the name when she'd been told but she didn't want to search for information when the sheriff was around. She was glad no one but Tom was here when she did it.

"Do you want me to search?" Tom asked. Lydia was had been so surprised when they first met, he was so very quiet but he watched the people around him and noticed things that other people missed. He knew her, he knew her better than anyone else and he knew she didn't want to know but she needed to be prepared. Lydia wished for a moment she didn't love Stiles so badly so she could do it herself but she handed the phone back to Tom and tucked her legs under her body so she could watch over his shoulder.

Tom searched for temporal bone fractures while she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder until he had found something.

Lydia met Tom in her second year of university. There was a small fire in her building and Tom had come out to put the fire out. She was standing outside in her pyjamas when he rolled up to the building. He stood easily head and shoulders above all of the other firemen. They put the fire out but Lydia hadn't been allowed back into her apartment until the next morning. Tom had waited and watched over the residents of the building when the fire was out while the other fire fighters did their after fire activities. Lydia had noticed him but didn't think much of it until a couple of weeks later when she was walking into a class and he was sitting in the very back hunched down into a desk too small for him. Lydia had gone to sit next to him, he smiled at her and said hello and then they had said nothing else. Lydia said she remembered him at the end of the lesson and she'd been put off when he said a few very short sentences and then ducked his head before saying goodbye. Lydia hadn't seen him when she went into the room for the session next week so she sat one desk over from where she had the week before, an empty desk, not particularly interested in trying to chat with someone new, and people were creatures of habit that tended to sit where they had before. Tom had rushed in moments before the beginning of the lesson and Lydia had watched as his eyes flicked between her table and the table they had used last time before he folded himself down into the seat next to hers and said a very quiet hello.

Tom had sat next to her every week for almost a month before Lydia asked him to go and get a cup of coffee. He agreed with a look that somehow managed to be both shy and happy. They had had a cup of coffee and Lydia realised that he was that quiet all the time. He spoke but he didn't rabbit on. Lydia could see that he always thought about things before saying them. By the time they were finished with the course, he liked to draw and she needed to take an art class, they were dating. When he kissed her the first time, curled down and in on himself like he wasn't sure what to do with all his height, he blushed afterwards and smiled at her when she pressed herself closer and stretched out until they were both comfortable. It took her another couple of months to convince him to stop stooping around her; she didn't mind that he made her feel so much shorter than she normally did even in her insanely high heels.

Tom was as quiet as she'd found on their first meeting but when he did speak he meant every word. He was incredibly reluctant to lie, didn't hide things unless you counted things like buying her an engagement ring and her birthday or Christmas presents. They'd been dating only six months when he told her that he was special. She already knew that, she'd known it from the first time he took her to the zoo just so she could see the koala and the rock wallaby. She had always wanted to go to Australia and see a wombat. She had said something and the next weekend he had off, when things at university were calm, he drove her out to the zoo so she could sit in front of their enclosure and just watch them for a while. Afterwards she went with him to see the alligator and elephant which were his favourite animals. They'd gone for ice cream and it was the first time they had sex, after they'd gone back to his apartment and it was…lovely.

Six months into their relationship he'd told her that he was special and she had been unsure what to say when he explained to her that she needed to listen to him and not just assume that he was telling her a lie. He'd started by telling her that he'd been born different, his father had been special too, Tom's father was Austrian, born there but he moved with his family to America when Thomas, Tom's father, was a very young boy. Tom's grandfather, had told Tom when he was very young that his family was originally from somewhere in Africa, a place with many animals. That was when they had started to change. Tom's grandfather had said one of their ancestors was a shaman, the man had taken the evil spirits from a woman he loved so that she would live and he had walked into the bush, he had left the camp and wandered in the desert for days. His spirit animal, a giant panther bigger than any ever seen visited him and saved him. But he had been changed from that night on. He was part man and part animal, stronger than normal when he was in either form. The man had apparently gone on to marry the woman he saved and they had many strong sons and daughters, each special like their father and able to call on the animal that protected their father to help them in times of need. They became the protectors of their tribe and great warriors that had made their people strong. Then the strangers from the north came and one of the warriors was injured and forced to go with the invaders. He had been healed and made to fight, not for his family's protection or for honour but for the enjoyment of strangers all wanting his blood. The warrior had proven himself stronger than any they had seen before with the help of his animal soul who was able to save him from the most ferocious and blood thirsty of the beasts he had to face. They had given the man his freedom and he had travelled far hoping to return to his family when he met a woman who was both in need of assistance and unwilling to allow anyone to do things for her that she felt she could do alone. The man travelled no further in the end, living instead with that woman until the end of his life when his spirit and the spirit of his animal were freed to travel across land and ocean to return to the home of his ancestors. Over time they moved around and eventually the lands changed names until Tom's grandparents moved their family to America. Tom had smiled at her weakly when he got to that part of the story. Then he had told her in a quiet voice that showed her how worried he was, that his family was still special. He was special. He could turn into a panther. He had looked at her terrified, utterly terrified.

"Would you show me?" Lydia asked him.

He had nodded and stood, pulling his shirt off over his head. When he was standing in front of her wearing just his comfortable pants he frowned at her and changed. She had watched the other wolves changing and even knowing it was different from her own transformation she had always been intrigued by watching them. Watching Tom was completely different. He was tall and broad and he seemed to shrink in front of her until finally he changed, his tanned skin turning black in places as he began to spot. She could see the fine hair on his arms darkening until she could see them. He dropped down onto all fours and eventually she was watching him shift completely from human to jaguar. He had spots but then as she watched he started to transform again and darken in colour until she was left staring at a black jaguar, a panther. She reached forward and touched him, between the ears his fur so soft between her fingers.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

The giant black cat in front of her looked her in the eye and nodded and she could see Tom within the strangely yellow eyes. She couldn't help herself she had to touch him, his ears and the long slide down his nose, the space between his shoulders and the length of his side and flank. She dropped down onto the ground next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle pressing her face into the soft fur like she did with the soft skin in his side during the night when they were curled up together in bed. As she listened to his strange feline heartbeat she knew she could tell him her secret too. Not because he had shared with her but because in the months they'd known each other, that they'd been dating, she felt more comfortable with him, more herself than she had ever felt with anyone. The closest she had ever come was when she dated Stiles but they had realised that as much as they liked each other she didn't feel as strongly for him as he deserved and she wasn't a good fit with him. Though even back then she knew that he had conflicting feelings about Derek not that she thought he even knew back then that he could be interested. It wasn't until after university that she knew he'd worked it out, that Stiles had started to be obvious and aware of his feelings and perhaps he saw what Derek felt for him as well.

Lydia pulled away from him and sat with her hand between his shoulders. "You can change back if you want to."

Lydia pulled her hand back when she felt the shifting of his body beneath her hand. She stayed where she was and waited for him to turn back into himself again before she moved to sit back on the couch.

"I never expected you to react so well," Tom said pulling her close to him until she was tucked under his arm.

Lydia pulled herself out from under his arm and pressed a kiss to his mouth before curling into him again and tugging his arm around her. "I'm glad you told me. But you know all of this about your ancestors?"

"They are the things of our bedtime stories," Tom had explained quietly as though all the talking before had been too much. "I don't normally tell people but…you are different."

Lydia had smiled at him and told her own tale, of being attacked, of the coma, of waking up not knowing what was happening, of discovering she was special, that the incident had awoken something in her that no one knew about before. She had transformed for him then, allowing him to see the part of her that would always be a wolf even though she was not technically a werewolf. She was a shifter but unlike Derek and the rest of the pack, she was not tied to her animal. She could take on the shape of the animals that had been introduced into her body so she could turn into a wolf but unlike the rest she was not bound by the same constraints to pack and strength. Lydia had chosen to become part of Derek's pack later when he calmed down and was slightly less 'lone wolf' and more willing to allow people into his life and pack rather than being the dictator who put Scott off.

Tom had pulled back and asked if he could see and she'd changed, her eyes flaring green while her nails and teeth grew. She allowed him to look at her for a moment before explaining that because she was special unlike most werewolves she could change completely. Different to the change available to a beta, like she was at the moment, and different to the nightmare that was a complete alpha transformation. She had pulled back and pulled off half her clothes blushing at him before she allowed herself to change down to a wolf with faintly red fur. She was a little bigger than a normal wolf. Tom's change had been obviously larger than any leopard she had ever seen, her wolf was only a little bigger than a normal wolf, easily ignored. She walked over and rested her muzzle on Tom's knee. He looked down at her and held his hand out above her head. She lifted her head up to press into his hand. He petted her for a second before asking her to change back.

From that evening on they had been almost inseparable. She told her mum she was still living at her apartment but honestly she was spending all her time with Tom, half her things in his apartment and they spent all their time not dedicated to work or her degree together. She took him home to Beacon Hills and introduced him to the rest of the pack. Derek had been supportive but distant as he always was and she could see that Jackson was torn between happy for her and protective but Stiles had taken Tom outside and warned him to do the right thing, even knowing everything that was amazing with Tom, and the things that made her want to scream sometimes. By the time they came inside Stiles and Tom were friends and Stiles had pulled her close and said that he liked Tom. She had been surprised how much his easy approval meant to her. Lydia's mum told her to play the field, to enjoy these years because settling too early would be a terrible idea. Her father didn't have much of anything to say but he had a new family and he had been pulling away ever since he had married the new wife.

The day after she graduated Tom handed her the job offer he'd received from Beacon Hills Fire Department. He knew she wasn't sure if she should stay at Caltech or accept the offer to work in a lab near her home town. She didn't need to be at the university to get the Fields Medal. Lydia had excelled at her studies, she could work anywhere she wanted and the pack, the family she chose rather than the one thrust upon her, was calling her home. He handed her the job offer and said wherever she went he would go. They stayed in Pasadena for twelve months after she graduated so she could work with some of the people from there before she left to do independent work. Tom had smiled when she suggested it and moved the few bits and pieces still at her apartment to his.

Halfway through the year Tom took her to the zoo again so much more nervous than he had ever been. She had joked about him not being allowed to dump her when she was sitting in front of the koala exhibit. He swallowed and turned very pale as he dropped down in front of her. She grabbed for him thinking he'd managed to faint for some reason but he shook his head and pulled the box out of his pocket. She didn't even let him ask before she pulled him into a downright inappropriate kiss given they were at the zoo and said yes. He looked much more relaxed when he asked her properly minutes later. The older couple who had also been looking at the koalas looked at them both indulgently as they left the exhibit, the zoo and went home to celebrate.

They fought and they got annoyed, they yelled and occasionally one of them would glare and refuse to do things but Lydia loved him and he loved her and the bad things were well outweighed by the good and Lydia hadn't ever been as happy with any decision she had ever made as much as she was with the one to ask him for a coffee and starting their relationship. They moved to Beacon Hills and Lydia started working at a lab one town over with a number of other independent scientists. Technically she was still employed by Caltech and often had to return to participate in lectures and other things but she was able to work from home or in her office working towards proofs and other projects. Tom transferred to the Beacon Hills Fire Department and helped Danny become part of the volunteer brigade for bush fires.

Since they had come back to Beacon Hills they had become more deeply a part of the pack, Tom had agreed to tell them of his abilities choosing to tell Stiles first. Stiles had been so excited and asked so many questions Tom had completely relaxed about telling the rest of the pack. Having Tom out on the full moons Lydia went to made everything very different. He was a great, if somewhat unusual, addition to Derek's pack. Not that he was officially pack, more like a special member just like she and Stiles were.

"Okay," Tom said pulling her out of the memories she'd become lost in. "Temporal bone fractures can be very bad."

Lydia pressed closer and closed her eyes. "Tell me."

"The bone looks after parts of the ear, the facial nerve and other nerves. Issues in the area can range from concussions to damage to nerves – things like facial nerve paralysis and hearing loss. It can cause other things I don't understand, none of which sound good."

"Shit," Lydia said. "He better come out of this okay."

"I'm sure he will," the sheriff said stepping into the room. Lydia straightened and frowned at him. "Can I have a look at that?"

"I'm so sorry sheriff," Lydia said.

"I was going to look it up anyway," he said coming inside and sitting down. "You can call me Samuel."

"I am sure he will be fine Lydia. Sheriff," Tom said handing his phone over.


	12. Jackson

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

Jackson sat in Stiles' room; they said it was fine that he hadn't woken up yet. They said he had a head wound and it was normal for him to not wake completely and that he was likely to come close to waking, perhaps opening his eyes or talking without being completely aware of anything. The pack had agreed not to leave Stiles alone, they knew the sheriff would have sat by his side the whole time if given the option but that wouldn't be good for him so they did what they could to help. They wouldn't be allowed to see Derek properly for another couple of days, the burn specialist was seeing him today but all they had been allowed to do was a very quick viewing from outside his room. He was too pale and even through the glass plate between them Jackson had still been able to smell the burned flesh. Seeing him hadn't made any of them feel that much better because he still looked like he was close to death. Scott had whispered a story to them of wolf's bane poisoning and Stiles almost cutting Derek's arm off, Scott had been quiet as he said Derek had looked better then. Seeing Stiles was not much better, covered in bruises steadily darkening as the day progressed and bandages that worried them as they turned red and were changed. They said it was normal; they reassured the sheriff that things were progressing in a pleasing manner. Jackson didn't feel any better about looking at him even knowing things were going well. He looked terrible and Jackson worried about what would happen to Derek if Stiles didn't wake up. Jackson refused to accept that Derek wasn't going to make it out of his injuries. Stiles would make a joke about Derek and Peter being related and that Derek was stronger so he really should be waking up already. Jackson could hear Stiles' voice in his head even though he really didn't know how he'd managed to pay enough attention to him for Stiles to have become a voice in his mind.

Jackson leaned closer. "Stiles, you better wake up."

Jackson sat back and tried to work out where to look. Looking at Stiles was depressing and made him think of things that he would prefer not to think about at the moment.

Danny was due to be released soon, his head wound had led to a concussion but the werewolf healing abilities had been enough to fix the problems quicker than they would have with anyone else. His shoulder was going to heal faster than it would have normally but he couldn't go home alone so Jackson was going to take him to his apartment and look after him instead. Danny's mum hadn't been able to get a flight until tonight so she wouldn't be home until sometime the day after tomorrow, not that Jackson thought Danny would need to leave him when she came home. He was sitting with Stiles until they released Danny and then Danny wanted some time with Stiles himself. Jackson refused to be jealous about it, just because Danny had had a small crush on Stiles a long time ago was no reason for Jackson to be jealous. He heard Lydia down the end of the corridor and the unmistakable step of Danny. He squeezed Stiles' hand one last time before he stepped back and opened the door for Danny.

Jackson stepped out and watched Danny as he walked into the room and sat down. He took the seat just outside the door and smiled at Lydia who was going to sit with Stiles after he and Danny left. Melissa was making the sheriff eat something and hopefully have a nap before she would allow him to came back in. The sheriff had sat in the hospital all night, Jackson had been with Danny but Lydia said they sat upstairs with him until the early hours when Tom had taken her home after he tried to convince the sheriff to go home. Tom reminded the sheriff he wouldn't have been able to see Stiles again until this morning but the sheriff had been adamant; he wouldn't leave. He had been outside the ICU for most of the night but had sat with Melissa watching over Scott for a while and spoke to Chris Argent who had apparently come to the hospital late, when no one else was likely to be there. The sheriff refused to say what they had talked about beyond that he had did not believe that the Morgans would have blown the barn up with their own people inside. The sheriff agreed but had looked so exhausted when Jackson and Melissa came down that Jackson hadn't pressed.


	13. Danny

**/ / / Danny \ \ \**

Danny sat down knowing that Jackson was standing outside the door. He had been hovering ever since the explosion. Danny knew Jackson had feelings for him, he knew Jackson better than he had ever known anyone and he knew that even though Jackson never said it he did care for Danny. Danny was happy waiting for Jackson, when they were alone Jackson didn't feel like he had to watch what he said and did to make sure the people around him perceived him correctly. Jackson had always been relaxed around Danny, people used to wonder why Danny was friends with someone who came off like a jackass. They didn't see the Jackson that Danny had, the one who would share his ham sandwich with Danny just because it was his favourite and eating half of Danny's cheese even though he preferred ham. The Jackson who had sat next to Danny and held his hand when he told his mother he was homosexual and who had always stood by his side even when people used to whisper things that weren't nice. Most people had always supported Danny but when his dad left and it was just Danny and his mum having Jackson meant the world to him.

Danny had never once allowed his crush on Jackson to be anything at all. He made sure he didn't act differently, he did everything he could but after they'd come back from university when Jackson kissed him he wallowed in it. They went so slow, Jackson was terrified and uncomfortable but Danny knew Jackson and he would never have kissed Danny if there was no reason for it. Danny was happy to wait, but every once in a while he needed to vent and he'd never told a soul what they were doing because that needed to be Jackson's decision, he wasn't going to force Jackson to go anywhere or do anything he wasn't ready for. He never told anyone but then Stiles had dragged him to the pub one night and they drank too much but before Danny got completely drunk Stiles had grabbed both their drinks and pushed them to the side and looked at him closely.

"So," he'd started. "You're fucking Jackson."

Danny had been so glad he wasn't still holding his drink, or trying to drink it because the flailing that accompanied that statement was both embarrassing and all encompassing. When he'd calmed down Stiles said he wasn't going to say anything to anyone and he didn't care what Danny and Jackson were doing but he thought Danny might need someone to talk to. Danny had spilled his guts and Stiles became his confident; Danny was still a little surprised Stiles was so good at keeping the secret. He was fairly certain everyone knew but Stiles hadn't been the one to tell any of them.

Danny talked loud enough for Jackson to hear him outside of the room without allowing anyone passing to hear him. "Go get a cup of tea or something and come back for me in fifteen minutes."

Danny could hear Lydia laugh before she grabbed Jackson and dragged him away. Danny stood looking down at Stiles and frowned, he looked horrible and Danny couldn't work out how he looked worse now than he had lying on the ground just after the explosion. Stiles' hand was cooler than Danny expected but he held on tight anyway. The bruises were distracting and Danny could see that there wasn't much of Stiles that seemed to actually be uninjured but the skin under his hand, dry and smooth was safe for him to touch. Danny just wished he could do something for Stiles, it felt utterly unfair that his shoulder would be healed in a few weeks and Stiles was going to be recovering for months given the timeline Lydia handed him earlier today with the warning that she was using the internet for her research. Danny could tell she hadn't slept the night before, Danny shook off the memory of that list; they would have to all come together to help him.

"Stiles," Danny said leaning in close to Stiles' ear and whispering hoping no one was listening. "Please get better. I…I need you to get better, who else is going to help me when Jackson is acting like a jerk? I need you to wake up and tell me what to do with him now; he's been strange ever since the explosion, I don't want him to do something he is going to regret just because I got hurt. I want us to be honest with everyone but I don't want him to…oh hell I don't know what to want at the moment, see I need you so just please get better."

Danny sat back his hand gripping Stiles' as his eyes burned and he refused to cry. When Danny was growing up he'd only had Jackson and his mum and that was all he thought he would need but then Stiles asked if he was attractive to gay guys, and was so completely and utterly unashamed of asking, of putting Danny on the spot – most people were accepting but few people asked him about it and no sane guy in high school asked if he was attractive to gay guys unless he was trying to come out in an unusual way. Stiles didn't worry about it, didn't care to have boundaries, he'd used Derek…Miguel…against Danny like a pro and had forced his way into Danny's orbit until they'd become friends even when Danny wasn't sure what to make of Stiles most of the time. Danny had gone off to university to study and he'd thought he wouldn't hear from Stiles but he'd get e-mails and calls and on one embarrassing occasion an unplanned visit where Danny's dorm mate let Stiles in and they both got a view of Danny and the captain of the football team none of them were expecting. Danny still didn't know what Stiles had done or said to the guy to stop that story getting out into the general population but no one knew about it and the football captain was still deeply in the closet. Stiles didn't let Danny go as a friend and was the reason Danny had ended up a wolf as well, Danny knew about Jackson but one night when Danny and Stiles were out with the rest of the pack they were on their way home when it happened, a driver on the other side of the road drunk and stupid had swerved into their lane. Stiles had broken his arm, Derek was fine, a few cuts but he waved Stiles off when he tried to check on him. Danny hadn't been as lucky, a shard of glass had embedded itself into his neck and Stiles told Derek to bite him, Derek had asked his permission but he remembered the light-headed feeling and he was surprised he'd even been able to answer. The bite had taken effect by the time he'd made it to the hospital and they had been able to operate. The doctors had been surprised he'd survived, his mum had sobbed when she heard about it and about the fact that his recovery was something of a miracle but Danny was just happy that he wasn't going to die before the end of his first year of university. After that he supposed he couldn't get rid of Stiles even if he wanted to. Later he'd asked why Stiles wasn't a werewolf. Stiles had shrugged and asked what being a werewolf could do for him. He reminded Danny of all the times that he'd saved the day with nothing but his brain and the assumption made by too many wolves that since Stiles was human he was weak. Looking back Danny wished like hell he'd been able to think of a good argument that day, that he hadn't just accepted it as a reasonable reason and moved on. Holding onto Stiles' hand while he laid there still made Danny wish, harder than he had since his father left, that he could go back and fix things.

Danny heard Lydia coming down the hall and took a deep breath watching Stiles' face before the door behind him opened and Lydia walked in.

"Danny?" Lydia asked when she saw him next to the bed. "Do you want me to come back?"

"No, come in." Danny didn't take his eyes off of Stiles as Lydia came in running her hand along the back of Danny's shoulders before she went around to the other side of the bed and sunk onto the chair there wrapping Stiles' other hand in both of hers.

"The nurse is in one of the rooms so she can't say anything about more than one person in here," Lydia said quietly.

Danny nodded but didn't say anything.

"Jackson will be here soon, he got a call from his mother, apparently one of the nurses here is a friend of hers and mentioned that he'd been here."

"That's fine," Danny said. Jackson's mum loved him but Jackson never managed to think it was going to be there forever and he was always a little stressed when she had been particularly affectionate. He didn't know what had come before Jackson's adoptive parents, Jackson said he didn't remember anything either, but something there must have been the reason he was so eager to prove his worth to everyone and yet so reluctant to accept their affection.

"He looks so…" Lydia didn't finish the sentence but Danny knew what she meant. Danny nodded when his ears picked up the unmistakeable sound of Jackson's steps outside.

"That's Jackson," Danny said standing up. He walked around the bed and pulled Lydia into a hug. "He's going to be fine."

Lydia nodded and didn't say anything but she did snake her arm around him and hold him close for a moment.

Danny left and smiled when Jackson grabbed and squeezed his hand before they started walking away. They stopped outside of Derek's room on the way out of the hospital but like normal they couldn't go in and see him. He was still sedated, would be until at least tomorrow.

When they got home Danny allowed Jackson to help him strip so he could get into the shower and properly wash the smell of bomb off his body, he had to ask Jackson to wash his hair, his shoulder tender and sore as the pain medication wore off. Jackson touched him with love and soft hands before they left the bathroom and crawled into bed. Jackson pulled Danny close as he allowed the pain medication to pull him down and into a deep sleep the warmth of Jackson keeping him comfortable and safe.


	14. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

Lydia held Stiles' hand, the weight of Tom's arm heavy over her shoulder. She knew he was worried about her; she hadn't slept the night of the incident spending it researching all of Stiles and Derek's injuries instead. She had barely slept last night either, Stiles should have woken up properly today, she needed him to get better. Her world didn't feel right when he wasn't there in it.

"You need to go home and get some sleep Lydia, Scott is going to come up and sit with him for a while and his dad is coming back after Melissa has fed him." Tom said pressing a kiss to the top of her head as though he was apologising for making her go.

Lydia nodded and stood up, she pressed a kiss to Stiles' head and whispered in his ear. "Love you Stiles, wake up by the time I get back or else Mister." She kissed him again and turned to press her face into Tom's arm as they walked out of the room. As she passed Scott in his wheelchair she gripped his shoulder, he smiled up at her and his face set as he wheeled himself inside.

Lydia had both arms wrapped around one of Tom's big arms as they walked down past Derek's room. She was surprised to find the door open and couldn't stop herself from stepping into the doorway. She was surprised with what she saw. Derek, looking almost normal again, his face turned towards her and looking so very peaceful in his sleep, and next to him a doctor she didn't recognise and …

"Dr Deaton?" Lydia said surprised.

"Mrs Bradley," the older man said with the hint of a smile. Lydia didn't know why he called her that sometimes but he had always refused to answer the question.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is Dr Pierce," the vet said gesturing to the older man, tall and thin with salt and pepper hair and sparkling blue eyes who smiled at her. "He is the burn specialist looking at Derek's injuries and an old friend."

"Old friend?" Lydia asked looking the vet in the eye and hoping he understood the question she was asking.

"Yes," Dr Pierce said pushing his hair back. "Given his abilities I have asked he be taken off the sedative and I've looked at all his other wounds. The shoulder wound and the one that pierced his liver are the only other ones of concern but his healing will take care of that in time. I have had his care moved to me which should solve the problem of attempting to explain away the lack of scarring we would normally see. I have bound his back, as you see, in a special burn bandage that will allow us to hide the healing that I have already been able to observe occurring to the worst affected areas. He should wake up some time this afternoon."

Lydia felt like collapsing at finally getting some good news. Tom wrapped his arm around her keeping her standing against his side.

"We are done," Dr Pierce said. "If you would like to sit with him."

Lydia nodded and walked over to the bed quickly grabbing onto his hand and dropped her head down onto the mattress next to his head. "Derek, we're all here and Stiles is going to be fine," Lydia hoped that in this state Derek would not be able to hear the uncertainty in her voice.

Lydia pulled back and sat down in the chair. Derek was still secretive, distant and liked his own way, as any alpha did she assumed, but he was still the head of their pack and they all cared for him deeply in their own ways.

"I'll go and call everyone," Tom said standing behind her.

"Thank you love," Lydia said looking up at him.

She heard him leave and sagged down into the bed. Derek had always had a better chance than anyone else to make it through his injuries but to know he was going to be okay and to have a doctor that knew about him made this one less thing that was worrying her. Now she just needed Stiles to wake up and be himself, to be fine apart from injuries that would heal and they could deal with it. She knew without a doubt they would all do everything they could to make sure they were both healing properly and help where they could. She wanted something she could do, something she could work on or fix but there was nothing she could do at the moment and it made her feel helpless, a feeling she truly hated.


	15. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

Samuel smiled at the doctor as she made her way into the room with him and Stiles.

"Sheriff, I'm Dr Oh."

"Hello Dr, please call me Samuel."

"Samuel, we have the results back on the scans we performed on Stiles. There is still some more swelling in his brain than we would like to see. He has been coming close to consciousness so things look good but we don't want him to wake until the swelling is down. We are going to have to extend his sedation."

Samuel nodded and tried to think about the phrase 'things look good' but nothing short of his son actually waking up and talking to him like he did normally would make him relax. He was glad Derek was awake, he'd only ducked his head in but Derek had immediately asked after Stiles. Samuel had worried about Stiles' feelings for Derek but the look on Derek's face told him that he didn't need to worry about Stiles' being hurt if Derek didn't return his feelings, there was no mistaking the desperation of love in Derek's eyes.

"For how long?" Samuel asked.

"We will rescan tomorrow and we'll keep a close eye on things as soon as the swelling is gone we will be able to pull back the sedation and wake him."

"Okay, thank you Doctor."

"He is getting better Samuel."

"Thanks but until he wakes up I just don't think I can believe that."

The doctor nodded and stepped back out of the room leaving him alone again. He stared at Stiles, who he had to admit was getting more colour in his cheeks and looking a little more like himself everyday but he still wasn't moving and Stiles had never been the type of person to be still. Possibly a side effect of the ADHD but more likely it was just Stiles.

Stiles had told him he wasn't going to become a wolf when Samuel learned about werewolves being real and Samuel had been pleased, he'd wanted Stiles to be safe and he'd thought for some reason that being human would save him from the hunters. Now Samuel wished that things were different if only it meant that Stiles would be okay.

The sheriff still remembered that day, he'd found out about werewolves the day before and the very next morning he'd driven out to Derek's house Stiles next to him in the patrol car ranting the whole way. Samuel had asked Derek a hundred questions and was happy…not happy, he was well informed by the end of it. Then he asked the question that Stiles hated. He had asked Derek what Stiles being in the pack meant, what Derek would do for Stiles and whether he would protect Stiles.

"I know Stiles is an adult and he can make his own decisions. I can't order him not to be in the pack but you promise me that being part of this won't end with him dead," Samuel had started at the very end. "Because he is all I have left and I need your word."

"Dad," Stiles had said looking at him with such sadness. "I will be careful, I promise."

"I know you Stiles," Samuel had said. "You will run into dangerous situations to save people you care about so I just want to make sure someone is watching your back."

"Sheriff," Derek had said quietly. "Stiles is pack, I will 'have his back' and we've already talked about it. If something happens I will do whatever I have to to save him."

"You'll bite him?"

"Yes," Derek's answer was immediate. Looking back the way Derek had looked then was maybe the first hint that there was affection there but nothing really developed until Stiles came back from university.

"Dad I told you I had this sorted out," Stiles pointed out no longer annoyed.

"Your father wants my word," Derek said. "He wants to look me in the eye as I give it to him."

Samuel had smiled, he liked that Derek had worked out the reason for this request. "He's right Stiles."

Then Stiles had nodded and sat back, waiting.

"Stiles is pack and pack is family. I will do anything I have to to protect my pack," Derek's voice was fierce and his eyes burning as he'd said it and Samuel had to wonder if he was thinking of the family he hadn't been able to save last time.

"Good, you need anything you come and see me," the sheriff had said before they left.

Samuel knew it wasn't Derek's fault, Melissa had told him what it had been like at the ambulance, because he'd seen Derek's quietly fierce protectiveness of his pack over the years. Derek had a quiet way of looking after his pack, he could be demanding and authoritarian, which never sat well with Stiles, but when it came down to it and one of the pack needed something or was in trouble Derek would be there supplying it and saving the anger and demands for less important things. This wasn't Derek's fault but Samuel wished with everything he had that Stiles was okay…then he remembered that Derek had been between the explosion and Stiles and he remembered that things could have been so much worse if Derek hadn't been doing everything he could to fulfil his promise. Samuel knew the pack would help Derek but he'd already organised the spare room for the wolf when he was able to come out. The sheriff had organised to take his long service leave, which he had planned to use for an overseas holiday, to look after Stiles, and Derek until his healing made him safe to go home. If the werewolf would let him.

Samuel knew he needed to go and tell everyone else about Stiles but he just didn't want to leave the room. He only forced himself to go when Melissa yanked him out and made him sleep or eat. The only thing that allowed him to rest was knowing that not one of Stiles' pack would allow him to be alone just in case he woke up. Stiles had made good friends, a good second family for himself and Samuel was so proud that Stiles was the type of person to inspire that love and devotion from his friends. Stiles had to wake up, and soon, he meant too much to too many people.


	16. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

The roof was white and his side was burning.

The world went black.

His hand was warm and there was a breeze rolling over his cheek. The room around him was white and obviously a hospital room. There was a head resting on the bed beside his hand. His dad. Stiles gripped his father's hand tight causing his dad to jolt up and look at him, his smile wide. Stiles was so tired.

The world went black again.

There were gnomes running up his legs while Derek spoke without sound next to him. He told the gnomes to go away and then his dad was grabbing his hand and talking soundlessly as well.

Stiles frowned and then shook his head which made his vision condense down to a tiny spot in the middle of his vision. His stomach rolled just before the world went black.

It wasn't very bright the next time Stiles woke up, the world was quiet and the moon was shining in through the open blinds. Lydia was sitting in a chair on his left, her hair covering most of her face where it was tucked into her shoulder while she slept. His dad was on his other side, his neck was going to be killing him given that he woke up with sore necks in his actual bed sometimes.

"Dad," Stiles tried but Stiles didn't hear anything. He tried again. "Dad." Still nothing. Stiles frowned and tried again louder. "Dad!"

His dad sat up straight but Stiles was trying to work out why his voice wasn't working. He couldn't hear himself. Something was wrong.

After that there was a flurry of activity and his father and Lydia disappeared while a nurse and doctor rushed in and started testing his hearing. Their faces were closed off but grim by the time they were finished. Stiles was expecting it but his stomach twisted when the doctor held up a sheet of paper.

**There is a problem with your ears. Can you read this?**

Stiles nodded slowly trying to wrap his mind around the idea of being deaf, of his entire life changing. Everything would be different now. Stiles bit down hard on his lip and keep his eyes open and wide making sure he didn't cry.

Knowing he could read, after a couple of comprehension questions written on the paper, touch your left nostril and hold up two fingers on your left hand and three on the right, they apologised and asked him to wait while the doctor called his father back in. Stiles could see Derek through the door but he didn't come inside. They explained to him using terrible handwriting that he had a longitudinal fracture of the temporal bone. They had called in a specialist, they were sending him for another CT, there were several options and they shouldn't assume the worst until they knew more. They wrote about him having a burst ear drum and then they told him about all his other injuries. Stiles tried to watch his father but he kept his face averted which told Stiles all he needed to know; it had been incredibly close. Finally, with nothing more to tell Stiles and with no questions to ask them the doctors left him alone with his father. His dad sat next to him and reached out for his hand, holding it tight. Stiles didn't need to be able to hear him to know what he was saying and he wanted to believe him but he couldn't get past his disbelief, this couldn't be happening to him, it had to be happening to someone else. Stiles stopped watching the motion of his father's mouth even as he was looking at him. He tried to remember, he could remember the day before. He could remember sitting with his father in their lounge room talking about his mother, about Derek. Stiles had been so surprised that his father had known and then he'd been surprised it took his father so long to call him out on it. They had talked about the fact he shouldn't wait for Derek to get over his issues and Stiles should at least say something, he might get shot down but that wasn't Stiles' biggest fear, if it was he wouldn't have pursued Lydia for all those years until she finally went out with him, she was always going to be his absolutely favourite ex-anything. Stiles could remember them going to the overlook where they had scattered his mother's ashes. She had loved going up there for picnics and when it was too cold for that they would go up and sit in the car and drink hot chocolate with too many marshmallows. They had prepared the hot chocolate but Stiles couldn't remember going up there, he could vaguely remember eating Chinese but there was nothing after that not even the gentle flicker of half-memory like that of eating garlic beef.

Stiles didn't hear the door fly open, or the slam of it hitting the wall behind it, he didn't notice the flurry of activity outside the door trying to keep someone out but he saw his father turn and it pulled him out of his memories. He followed the direction of his father's eyes and caught sight of Lydia just before she grabbed his hand and pressed her face into the hollow of his neck. He could feel the hot splash of tears on his skin and that was the end of the shock. With a great hit of clarity because he could feel the wet heat of her tears and could feel her body shake against him but he couldn't hear her. Stiles held onto her in the only way he could and tried to tell her everything would be okay without screaming at her. She just cried harder.

Lydia pulled away finally, her eyes red as she mouthed 'sorry' to him, he told her not to be silly and her face crumbled before she shook herself off and smiled at him. She pulled a notepad out of her back pocket and a pen and started writing.

_What have they said?_

"They are going to run tests," Stiles said trying not to yell but every time he opened his mouth he expected to hear himself but there were no words. "A scan and they are getting a specialist to come and consult."

Lydia nodded and wrote again. _Whatever you need we will do, you'll be fine regardless._ Lydia looked so fierce that Stiles wanted to hug her but he couldn't find the strength to even try to move. He nodded at her and she returned the gesture before sitting in the chair his dad had pulled over next to him.

"What happened?" Stiles asked suddenly feeling so weary.

Lydia looked horrified at the question but she dropped her head and started to write.

_What do you remember?_

"Going up to the cliff with my dad on the anniversary of her death." His dad looked surprised that he knew a lot of time must have passed between then and when he was injured.

_That was the day before._ Lydia wrote waiting for him to read it before she went back to writing. _The Morgans set off some of your sensors. Derek called us but you were already there, I don't know what you were doing there and you didn't tell me. You were acting odd; I was going to ask you about it after. We went out and Derek left you at home with a gun. When we got out there they seemed surprised to see us and then one of them dragged you in and Derek demanded you be let go. The explosion happened just after they let you go and Derek put himself between you and the bomb. You didn't wake up._

Stiles stifled a yawn and he knew he wouldn't be awake for much longer, all of his limbs were heavy and he didn't feel like he could even move but before he slept again he wanted to speak to Derek.

"Can you get Derek?" Stiles asked. Lydia had only just nodded and gone to stand when the door behind her opened and Derek stepped in. He looked battered and beaten but he was limping in by himself. The cane he was meant to be using held in one hand.

Derek looked at him in question and Lydia handed her note book to him.

"Thank you," Stiles said looking Derek in the eye. The werewolf dropped his eyes as soon as he finished and Stiles couldn't work out why. "Derek, what is it?" Derek stepped back and refused to look at Stiles. "You saved my life."

Derek said something and left the room. Stiles looked at Lydia and she started to write.

_He thinks he should have done more, he thinks he caused your injuries._

"Get him back in here," Stiles said firmly fighting the desire to sleep. Lydia nodded and left the room.

Stiles was almost asleep when she returned, Derek looking like she was leading him to his death. Stiles forced himself to wake up completely, he reached out and grabbed Derek's hand before he started. "If you had not been there I'd be dead," Stiles deliberately didn't look at his father as he said it. "The doctor told me about my injuries. About your injuries. If you hadn't protected me I would have burned, I would have probably died Derek. Thank you."

"No," Stiles didn't need to hear him to read his lips. "I could have done more. You were hurt when I tried to protect you and now you are deaf," Stiles couldn't catch that but Lydia was scribbling furiously behind him and then flicked the paper up so he could see.

"Yes I am," Stiles said. "But I'm alive and I am not horridly burned and I will heal."

Derek looked sceptical.

"If I don't heal then I'll deal."

Lydia stepped forward and frowned at him while she wrote. _WE!_

"Fine," Stiles smiled at her thankful. "You'll help."

Lydia smiled and stepped back.

Stiles' dad said something to Derek but when Stiles looked at Lydia she shook her head and refused to tell him what they said. Stiles felt his chest deflate a little knowing that would happen again. Then he noticed the pad of Derek's thumb stroking along his knuckles, it surprised Stiles at how reassuring he found it.

"Thank you Derek," Stiles said again and this time Derek didn't turn away and his thumb pressed into the space between his knuckles for a moment before returning to sliding along them.

Stiles didn't intend to close his eyes but he must have because he didn't remember anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [###Picture by pariahsdream###](http://pariahsdream.tumblr.com/post/37966340509/for-the-teen-wolf-big-bang-i-signed-up-for-this)
> 
> **In the original version of this I used a different font of each person in the pack writing to Stiles.** I cannot get this site to recognise fonts so everything will just be in italics. This is also why I am posting everything, life is kinda shite at the moment and I can't fight with the site to try and get what I want anymore. LJ does recognise the fonts if you want to see it as it was, it's not that important probably. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.


	17. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek didn't go back into the hospital for a day after Stiles woke up, he didn't know how to explain to Stiles that the younger man shouldn't be thanking him, Derek hadn't been able to do enough, he was never able to do enough. Stiles had gripped his hand tight as he thanked him, as he told him that Derek shouldn't feel guilty but he had heard about the injuries, he'd asked Dr Pierce as they sat in his closed room and discussed the realistic timeline of his healing. Dr Pierce had looked at Stiles' chart and after a bit of prodding from Derek finally explained each one of the injuries. The broken ribs that were caused when he slammed Stiles down onto the ground with his greater weight, his head slamming into the forest floor, and probably a rock or tree root which fractured his skull… probably caused his deafness. The collapsed lung caused by the ribs he'd broken trying to do the right thing. He was always trying to do the right thing and ending up ruining people's lives. Stiles might never get his hearing back, might never be okay again and it was all Derek's fault. His arm…his arm had already been hurt when the hunter dragged him in but it hadn't looked broken meaning it was another thing to add to his tally.

Derek sat in his lounge room trying to not think about that day, here, pressed under Stiles' weight on the chair in the study as they both explored. He tried to forget the taste of Stiles and the feel of his hands running through the short hair on the back of Derek's neck and the skin behind his ear. The smell of Stiles seemed to still permeate the air around him and Derek felt like he could taste the salt of Stiles' collarbone as he tried to think of something else.

If Derek could have one wish it would be to go back and send Stiles home, he would do everything in his power to make sure that when that sensor was tripped Stiles wasn't in the house and that he would never come around again. He shouldn't have let Stiles get this close without the bite, he should have kept him away like he had intended in the beginning but Stiles was persistent and stubborn and he forced himself in and continually provided the pack with the help they needed until he was invaluable and so much a part of their pack that Derek couldn't even think about removing him. That would have been fine until he came back and things were different and he started to…feel again. Derek didn't want to feel like that again, didn't like to acknowledge that the feeling was there, that it was more and deeper and bigger than anything that had come before.

Derek had left the hospital as soon as Stiles had fallen asleep, he knew he'd run, his phone, charged again and on silent, kept vibrating next to him reminding him of the fact he was being a coward. Dr Pierce had appeared at his door last night and it was the only time that Derek bothered to open it when the bell rang. The doctor had checked him out quickly and given him a list of things to do, said he'd be back in the morning to check on him but Derek was just pleased when he finally walked out. Derek hadn't been able to sleep, he'd sat in his lounge room all night watching the moon through his front window but he felt like he was still there in the hospital Stiles' hand in his and the smell of blood and disinfectant in his nostrils.

The next day Jackson came to his house, Danny next to him. They knocked on the door for almost fifteen minutes before finally Jackson kicked his door in and they both came into the lounge room.

"Go away," Derek said ignoring them.

"Stiles is asking about you." Jackson said wrinkling his nose. "You still reek of antiseptic and hospital, didn't you shower?"

"I do not smell," Derek said annoyed.

"Not bad," Danny said. "You just smell like the hospital. You should go and have a shower and I'll make you something to eat, Jackson went and got you some food the other day."

"Not supposed to wet my back," Derek said. "It will take months to heal apparently."

"Surely you can wash other bits of you," Jackson said standing over him. "You need to do something before we go back to the hospital. Stiles is going to have some more tests today and we are all going to go and give him some support."

"If the results are bad we need to be there for support," Danny said handing Derek a glass of water.

"I cannot go back," Derek said standing and limping over to Jackson trying to move him out of the house.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jackson said. "Dr Pierce smoothed over you leaving the hospital, apparently he's a well-known specialist and he produced paperwork saying that you had been transferred to his outpatient practice and since they were only keeping you in because of the burns they let it go. One of the nurses backed him up, don't know why but she did and they think there was a clerical error and you are being treated as an outpatient over in Santa Rosa."

"Lydia said he used to be a burns specialist in Los Angeles but he moved there a few years ago."

Derek nodded. "He didn't want to retire so he consults and has a small practice. I'll be going up there tomorrow for him to check out my burns. He's going to look after my other injuries too."

"Jackson will come back and drive you there," Danny said grabbing Derek's hand to press the glass of water into it.

Derek wanted to refuse but he found that he was actually thirsty so he drank the glass down before handing it back to Danny. "I don't need a driver."

"I will take you," Jackson said.

"So," Derek said knowing he shouldn't. "Danny says jump and you hop to?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I would have offered and Danny can't with his arm."

"Dr Pierce said even with my healing I would need to wear it for the full three weeks." Danny said. "I'll heal faster but there is no reason not to give the joint extra time."

Derek wanted them both to leave him alone. He didn't want to go and see Stiles, he didn't want any more reminders of what was going on, what he had done to Stiles. He was going to stay here and then when the tests were done and they knew what was going on he'd know and he could work out what to do then. He knew Stiles didn't remember that morning and it gave him some time, a little time to work out how to fix everything. If he could actually fix anything.

Derek ignored the voice in his head, the same one he'd been hearing since he'd stepped out of Stiles' room the day before having decided to leave the hospital. The voice, sounding like Stiles, telling him he should do the right thing and be there for Stiles, should do the right thing and kiss that spot of unblemished skin over his cheekbone and tell him that things would be okay; that Stiles would be okay. It wasn't true, none of it was true, Stiles couldn't hear anything and it was all because Derek hadn't been able to get to him fast enough. The voice kept reminding him that the only place he wanted to be was Stiles' hospital room and that he had to force himself not to go back there last night when he knew Stiles would be asleep.

"I am not going anywhere," Derek said. "You both need to leave."

"We aren't going anywhere," Danny said. "Just because Stiles is deaf isn't any reason for us to stop caring about him. He is still part of our pack and our friend."

Derek turned to look at Danny and stepped closer. "Of course we will be there for Stiles, he is pack and we will work out a way to help him but I am injured and need to sleep."

Danny nodded. "Okay, go and shower and I'll make you something to eat."

Derek thought about changing or ordering but he knew that look on Danny's face and Jackson, for all of his need for approval would back Danny to the end of his life if he needed to so he sighed and nodded. He went upstairs and stripped off. He knew Jackson was outside but had stopped him from coming into the room. he pulled the outer bandage off and grit his teeth against the extra pain glad that the shower head came off the wall so he could wash himself somewhat well without getting the main bandage over his back wet. The pain was spiking around his body but he ignored it to get himself clean as quickly as possible, he'd been trying to get rid of them when he said he was tired but now he found himself exhausted and honestly wanting to feel the cool sheets underneath him.

Dr Pierce had agreed with his other doctors that he had some mostly second degree burns but the places where some burning chunks of wood had landed on his skin had caused burns that were worse, not that he was worried about them for Derek. Given the pain he knew he was incredibly lucky to be healing at all. He'd seen his uncle both before and after the fire and the wounds had been terrible, it was bad enough to have half his back covered in burns. He was going to be happy he had put himself between Stiles and the fire forever, he might not have been able to actually protect Stiles like he promised, promised both the sheriff and more importantly himself, but he had stopped him from having to deal with this. When he was as clean as he was going to be he dried himself as well as he could before trying to pull the bandage back on. He swore as the skin in his back pulled and burned.

"Jackson," he growled not liking this one bit.

Jackson opened the door and looked at him.

"I can't get this pressure bandage back on," Derek said.

"Do you want to put pants on first?" Jackson asked stepping closer.

"Yes please," Derek sighed, hating that he had to ask for help like this. He was the alpha and should be able to help his pack not have to rely on them for something so simple. He hadn't even thought to bring clean clothes in with him.

Jackson didn't do anything, didn't make a comment or give him a snarky look just nodded and left the bathroom to collect him some clothes. Derek looked down at the wound on his leg, already healing well and covered in a water proof dressing, he wouldn't walk without a limp for a while. He would never admit it but he really did need the cane sometimes, not that he was going to use it. He felt the pull of healing skin at his side, that wound alone probably would have kept him in the hospital for another couple of days but he was healing already, faster than Stiles. He would be fine before Stiles, they could have the exact same injuries and still Derek would be better off than the human. If he could change positions, if he could take on Stiles' injuries he'd do it in a second but there was nothing he could do. He could offer him the bite, but Stiles had always said he didn't really want to be a werewolf even as he was envious of the supernatural abilities they all had. Derek didn't want to push Stiles but when he next saw him he would need to make the offer. It might not be able to fix the problems already there but it would be something. He needed to do something to make up for all he had put Stiles through.

Derek started when Jackson came back and he felt the pull of the skin on his shoulder and arm under the waterproof bandage. That wound felt worse than the others though it wasn't the most severe even if it had led to the most blood loss.

"Here," Jackson said bending to help Derek step into the boxer-briefs. Jackson handed the material to him as soon as it was on both legs and turned to allow Derek to pull them up with some semblance of modesty. Derek wondered at Stiles, his injuries so much worse than Derek's, and the recovery, the terribly long and hard recovery that was ahead of him. Derek might have a couple of broken ribs but they were mostly in place and would heal much too quickly to cause Derek anything like the level of discomfort Stiles was going to feel. He needed to start thinking about what he could do to make that easier. He'd need to talk to the sheriff about what they would need to do to his house to help Stiles while he recovered. Derek knew that his pack would do anything they could to help Stiles but Derek knew that the comfort they could provide Stiles wasn't something he could give. He loved Stiles but he didn't know how to offer the easy comfort that Danny showed to everyone or the fierce protective comfort that Lydia wore like a coat when someone she loved was hurt in any way. He wanted to help Stiles but he hadn't made his way to working out how to be someone's boyfriend and now he was trying to work out how to also be a comfort during the time it would take to heal from wounds that were Derek's fault. He should have sent Stiles home, he should have been faster and better and been able to save him from all of this pain and injury.

"I got you some pants," Jackson said turning around and looking at his leg. "Do we need to change your bandages?"

"No," Derek said. "Dr Pierce changed them yesterday while he told me off for leaving and said he'd asked Melissa to come and check on me tomorrow. He said they'd be fine until then."

"Do you want them wrapped again?"

"I don't have any clean bandages," Derek said with a shrug.

"Danny bought some just in case. Hold on." Jackson disappeared out of the bathroom and Derek nodded following him and walking into his bedroom. He was surprised to find his sheets changed, Danny was in true mother hen mode. He was thankful for it as he turned into his stomach and stretched out on the bed with some strategically placed pillows. Before he was even completely comfortable he heard Jackson and Danny come in behind him.

Derek pushed himself up and stood reaching for the bandage from Jackson, Danny shook his head at him and started wrapping his shoulder while Jackson went after his thigh. Derek growled out his displeasure but both of his betas completely ignored him. Derek would be more annoyed if the whole pack wasn't completely insubordinate. He didn't like too much touching, he had gotten used to the lack of it after his family's death. While they had when he was younger been very close, constantly touching in small, comfortable, loving ways, when it was just Laura and Derek they didn't touch as much, both reeling from loss and pain and guilt, though both for different reasons. It had been a long time since anyone touched him in an absent minded manner; except Stiles who didn't seem to keep his hands to himself when anyone was around. It had taken Derek a long time to get used to it and he tried not to be jealous of the way his pack touched with so little thought. Derek pulled away as soon as the bandages were secure but had to stand and allow them to fit the one for his burns.

Danny pushed him down to sit when they were done and Jackson handed him a soft, cotton top. Derek waved him off when he tried to help and struggled his way into it refusing to allow a moan or groan past his lips. When he was done Danny handed him a plate with two sandwiches and stood above him until he'd eaten them both and then handed him a glass of milk and his tablets as though it were completely normal. Derek drank it down and tried not to feel like a little kid with his after school snack.

When he was done Danny took both plate and glass and looked at him. "You look exhausted, go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

Derek decided not to fight and laid back down sinking into the sheets wondering how long it would take him to fall asl-


	18. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Derek was gone when Stiles woke up but Lydia wrote that he was being looked after by Danny and Jackson. They were feeding him and making sure he was sleeping. Stiles missed his presence, missed the gentle brush of his thumb across Stiles' knuckles.

They came to take him for an MRI, then he fell asleep. They took him for a CT when he woke and he couldn't even make it back to his room before he was snoring softly. The doctors all said it was normal to be so sleepy and that they would wait for the results and do the rest of the tests in the morning when he was likely to be more alert.

That afternoon before they gave him dinner the doctor came to ask him to do one last thing. To stand, not to walk just to stand. Stiles found his legs weak but he was able to stand alone after a few minutes which made the doctor smile and left Stiles feeling like there was hope.

Lydia and his father stayed with him all day. Scott came in and sat with him for a while with his crutches propped up against the wall behind him. Melissa came to see him, Chloe on her hip and she handed him a card with a kiss. He tried to tell his dad to go home and sleep before he went to sleep himself but he knew that he wouldn't go anywhere and knowing it made him feel comforted even while he was wishing for a visit from Derek.


	19. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek slept right through until the morning and found both Danny and Jackson in his kitchen when he came down. Danny made him toast and as Derek started eating he found that he was starving. After eating he knew he couldn't put off going to see Stiles and he found he didn't want to. He was worried about the final diagnosis and he knew there was every chance that the damage was permanent and he would have no chance of ever making things right. He changed and they drove into the hospital, Derek's legs feeling heavier with every step. Danny had a box in his hands but he refused to explain what was inside.

Stiles was awake when they got to the hospital room and Derek tried to ignore the way that his face lit up when he saw them and the answering swell of happiness he felt looking at Stiles and seeing him looking more alert and comfortable.

Danny put the box down on the table in front of Stiles and opened it with a grin. He pulled out a white, flat square and held it up. When Stiles was looking at it Derek realised they were little whiteboards. On the whiteboard was a note in Danny's writing.

_To help us talk to you._

Stiles beamed at him. "Thank you."

Danny nodded and handed a whiteboard and marker to Lydia, Samuel, Derek and Jackson who started writing immediately. Derek looked at Danny who was writing again and was about to open his mouth when he heard Samuel speaking next to him.

"This is a great idea Danny, thank you."

"It's only temporary but it is something," Danny said.

"Dad," Stiles said. "Go home and have a shower, sleep and eat something. Lydia you too. Derek will stay with me."

"I will," Derek said before he'd even thought about it.

Samuel looked at him, as though he were studying him, judging if he could be trusted. "You sure you're up to it son?"

Derek nodded just as Danny said he and Jackson would stay too.

"Okay," Samuel said standing and pressing a kiss to Stiles' head before he wrote out his goodbyes and left. Lydia lingered for a moment and said she'd make sure he got home okay at the same time as writing it and showing it to Stiles.

They sat and chatted for a while but Derek let the writing and talking, that was just a little too loud, wash past and over him while he studied Stiles. The younger man seemed to be doing well, more colour in his cheeks and now that everyone could communicate easily, if a little more concisely than normal, he was asking them all questions.

Later, Danny and Jackson said they'd go and get some lunch leaving Derek to sit with Stiles. Derek had watched him while he'd dozed for a little while trying to work out what he could do to help but there was nothing. Danny had bought the whiteboards and Jackson said if they needed to they'd all learn sign language. Derek was completely unnecessary but he didn't want to leave, a part of him wanted to lean over and press his lips to Stiles', to recapture that morning when things were easier and there was hope. Derek didn't have hope anymore, eventually Stiles would realise this was all his fault and then they would be over anyway, not that they had ever really started anything.

"Derek?" Stiles said pulling Derek from his thoughts as he woke up slowly. "You're still here."

 _I'm not going anywhere._ Derek wrote, meaning so much more than this moment.

Stiles smiled. "I'm scared, I know there are worse things than being deaf but…we don't have the results yet and I'm worried."

 _Regardless of what happens we will all help you to adjust._ Derek found himself being too formal with his writing but didn't want to take the time to rub it out. He didn't know what to say, there was every chance Stiles would be deaf forever and he couldn't tell him things would be okay because they might never be okay, Stiles might just have to deal with a new type of normal.

"Thank you," Stiles said looking up at the roof. "Would biting me solve the problem?

 _Probably._ But Stiles didn't look down at the whiteboard.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said and Derek pulled the whiteboard back to him and rubbed it out. "Can't take the risk of having a deaf werewolf."

Derek reached out for Stiles' hand, the younger man turned to him and Derek could see the oddly shiny eyes.

_I will bite you if you want it._

"Derek," Stiles said watching Derek's face carefully. "I came to your house that morning. What did we talk about?"

Derek made sure his face didn't change as Stiles abruptly changed the topic. He'd been wondering if this question would come up, Stiles didn't remember that day; couldn't even remember having woken up that morning. He wasn't sure what to do, he could be honest and risk hurting Stiles again and more because the people that Derek cared for always ended up hurt by hunters even when Derek was trying his best. With everything going on starting a new relationship was a bad idea, Stiles had enough to deal with. Derek wanted to taste Stiles' lips again but this was Derek's only chance to change his mistake. He should not have allowed himself to get closer to Stiles and to put the human, the most important person in his life, in danger. He needed to step back.

_Nothing, you arrived and the sensor went off. Do you remember why you came?_

Stiles read the whiteboard for a long time and Derek wondered if he had been wrong, maybe Stiles did remember something and Derek had done the wrong thing.

"I do," Stiles said looking not at Derek but just over his shoulder. "But it's not important anymore."

Derek nodded and Stiles turned to look at the ceiling again. Derek sat in silence but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and holding onto Stiles' hand. The younger man held him tight and spoke.

"I don't want to become a wolf as a fix it," Stiles said so quietly Derek had to strain to hear him. "You never asked me if I wanted the bite, not once. A part of me was waiting for you to. I always thought I'd say yes but…I don't know anymore. I want to be able to hear and I want the pain to go away but if I didn't become one before should I now just to save myself some pain?"

Derek squeezed his hand, he didn't have an answer and Stiles never looked down at his whiteboard in search of one.


	20. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

When everyone was back, Lydia having come in and completely ignored Stiles question about her getting some sleep, his doctor had come in to do more tests. Dr Oh was pleased to see the little whiteboards in everybody's hands and agreed to let Lydia and Derek stay for translating purposes. As Danny and Jackson left the room again Stiles could see Tom just arriving and frowning at being turned around. He lifted his hand in a wave and then looked to the doctor and nurse in the room with him. They tested a few different things explaining them as simply as they could through one of the 'wolves.

Eventually they said that there were two tests left to do, the Weber test and the Rinne test. Just as they were finishing the second test his dad knocked on the door and stepped inside. There was some talking between the doctor and his dad that he couldn't see and neither Lydia nor Derek were writing anything to tell him about what was going on. It wasn't the first time it had happened since he'd woken up and he knew it wouldn't be the last but he found the frustration overwhelming him. He wondered if the frustration would increase or decrease as things went on. Finally they all turned to him and the doctor accepted Derek's whiteboard with a smile.

The doctor started writing allowing Stiles time to read between each change.

 _We have been able to find no more damage to your temporal bone than was evident originally._  
The fracture was longitudinal which is the more common of the two fractures, it seems to have done some damage to your inner ear.  
There is also some damage to your ear drum from the explosion and there is evidence of hemotympanum – blood in the tympanic cavity – a part of your ear.  
There is fluid build-up in the mastoid cells as well, parts of both the skull and the middle ear.  
Almost all the damage is on only one side of the skull, we are not sure why you cannot hear anything.  
Your left side involves the damage to the temporal bone but the right is where your eardrum has been perforated.  
We will need to run some more tests. 

Stiles looked at the other people in the room and understood the conversation he'd missed earlier when the doctor must have explained all this to his father.

"Will I be able to hear again?"

_There is a possibility that some of your hearing will come back when the fluid dissipates. We cannot know how much or how little will return._

"What happens if I don't get any back?" Stiles said saying something that he'd tried not to even think about. He kept his eyes off the other people in the room as he asked.

_We will keep running tests, the hearing loss appears to be conductive which should mean it will not be completely permanent._

_Unfortunately we will not know anything until some of your injuries heal._

"So I might be deaf forever?"

_It's possible._

Stiles nodded. "Okay, what is my treatment going to be?"

 _We will be prescribing you pain medication, for a number of your injuries which will help with the pain._  
We are going to be giving you some antibiotics which will protect the inner ear from becoming infected and another for more general infections.  
The ear drum will take about two months to heal. We will continue to run tests and check on your progress in that time.  
The ribs will require physical therapy when you leave the hospital.  
You may need some for your arm when the cast comes off as well, it should be on for another month.  
You can be released from hospital next week but there will be regular check-ups required and we will have a nurse come around to check on you. 

His father said something and the doctor commented. Lydia wrote on her whiteboard and turned it for him. _Your dad's asking if he needs to change anything at the house. You have to sleep downstairs._

 _Do you have any questions?_ The doctor wrote when he and Stiles' dad had finished talking. Stiles thought for a minute but there was so much information he couldn't think of any questions at the moment.

"Not at the moment."

_Ask one of the nurses to contact me if you think of anything, I will be back to check on you in the morning._

"Thank you," Stiles said.

His father walked out of the room with the doctor and Derek stepped closer to the door. Stiles knew he was listening but he couldn't be bothered asking what he was hearing. He was going over everything that had been said by the doctor trying to work out what it all meant. He could see months of recovery in front of him and there was so much to think about. Lydia was writing something on her whiteboard and Stiles found that he wanted to just be alone. Stiles forced himself to yawn and closed his eyes. He knew that they would think he was tired, that he needed some sleep and would leave him alone.

He felt a hand on his wrist and he opened his eyes. Danny was looking down at him holding a whiteboard that said he and Jackson were going to take Derek home. Stiles nodded and accepted the hugs from Danny and Jackson. Derek stood over his bed for a moment and then wrapped his hand around Stiles' wrist. He held on for a few moments and Stiles tried not to think about the way his heartbeat jumped or the way he felt his body responding to Derek's touch. Derek mouthed goodbye and Stiles wondered what he would taste like if he leaned down for a kiss, but he knew that was not going to happen now so he mentally shook off the thought. Stiles said goodbye back hoping he was in fact speaking softly and not yelling.

Derek let go and Stiles tried not to think about his wrist being cold or that he felt the loss more than he should. Danny, Jackson and Derek left leaving Lydia next to the bed with Tom standing behind her his hand on her shoulder. Tom waved hello and Stiles felt bad for not wanting to see anyone when Tom had come to see him. Tom asked him how he was and Stiles explained what he remembered from what the doctor said, he wanted to be able to think about it, turn it around in his head but he didn't want to be rude. Lydia must have noticed anyway since she stood up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before saying goodbye, Tom touched his hand to Stiles' shoulder before they both left with one last message.

_Get some sleep Stiles, I'll be back in the morning._

When they were gone and he was alone he closed his eyes and thought about the quiet all around him. It was not complete, he could hear a faint buzz or ringing at different times but he couldn't hear anything that connected to the voices of the people he could see speaking. He thought over all of the doctor's words trying to decide how he felt, he still didn't know anything but it was possible he'd be like this forever, that everything really had changed and he would need to learn how to deal with it. He wondered if he should have asked Derek for the bite, if it was worth taking something he wasn't sure he wanted to save himself from something that might never happen.

One thing he was utterly sure of, he was glad he hadn't had a chance to tell Derek how he felt; he didn't want the werewolf to be obligated to him. Everything was different now and he would have to see what happened before he decided if it was worth following through on the plan he had had for that morning.

Without meaning to he fell into a sleep filled with dreams, so many different outcomes and so few of them left him feeling positive when he woke several times in the night. Around three am when a nurse came in to do something to one of the machines in the room he made a decision. Things might never be the same again but he just needed to concentrate on all the things that would get better. He ignored the voice in the back of his head listing all the things he wouldn't be able to do ever again if he was permanently deaf. He forced himself to relax and to sleep hoping for some less worrying dreams. His dreams continued to be distressing but he got a little more sleep regardless.


	21. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek went home and thought about Stiles. The prognosis was positive but that didn't change the fact that Stiles was still injured. He washed as best he could with the wet wipes Melissa had handed him as he was leaving the hospital, she said she'd help him have a proper shower when she came over the next day to check the bandages. She hadn't been very impressed with him having a go at showering solo but he didn't really care. He tried to tell her that he was fine on his own but she just gave him a look he'd become familiar with over the years that told him she would be there, he would do as he was told and things would be fine. He nodded and thanked her before leaving. In all honesty he was thankful for her offer, he'd managed okay yesterday but he did need help afterwards. The whole experience that left him aching and drained and he hadn't been looking forward to a repeat.

That night as Derek was sleeping he had the first of the dreams. After that he had them every time he fell asleep. They were always about Stiles. Stiles might have received some of his hearing back or he might be deaf. Derek and Stiles might be together or Stiles was with someone else with Derek forced to watch them while he remained alone. They were always different. Sometimes they were so hopeful he never wanted to wake up.

He knew why he was having them; he wanted what he had that afternoon again. He told himself he'd done the right thing even as a part of him would always wish he had told Stiles the truth and kissed him. He could not change the past and he would not force something on Stiles which he might not want any more when he had time to really think about it.

The dreams didn't stop.


	22. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

The day after Stiles got his diagnosis and the doctors came up with a treatment plan Chris called him. The man had been able to track down one of the two hunters that were left of the group he'd only heard referred to as the Morgans.

The night of the explosion Samuel was sitting outside of Stiles' room. He wasn't allowed inside during the night but the nurse had taken pity on him and agreed to let him sit outside the room if he kept quiet and left when asked. Samuel wasn't leaving the hospital even though he understood why he couldn't be with Stiles at the moment so he took what he could get. It was almost four in the morning when he saw Chris standing outside the doors. He walked out of the room and followed Chris downstairs to the canteen. They got bad coffee and Chris had started.

"How is Stiles?"

"Not good," Samuel knew that the man had to have had more of a reason for coming here than just to ask about Stiles. "What's going on Chris?"

"I don't think it was the Morgans."

Samuel nodded.

"There is no reason for them to have blown themselves up. I have talked to the coroner and he has identified the six bodies but there were eight of them."

"I need to speak to them," Samuel said knowing he wasn't going to be leaving this alone even if he should be leaving it to Kendriks.

"They have left the motel where they were staying, I'll keep an eye out for them but I don't know where they could have gone."

Sam nodded at him. "I'll get Kendriks to keep an eye out for them, I'll need information."

"Of course, the other two were Jenny and Callum, I can send to the information to Kendriks if you like."

"That would be good; he can start looking for them."

Chris put his hand on Samuel's shoulder. "I am sorry about Stiles, they were happy to leave it to us. I just don't think they would have blown the place up."

"If they did I will make sure they are made to pay Chris but I will speak to them before we make a decision. If they did mean to go after the pack they did a poor job of it, most of them survived and Stiles will be fine."

"Of course," the hunter had left then. Samuel went back up to his chair and waited until the next morning when he was allowed back into Stiles' room.

Samuel was sitting in Stiles' room as he read through the materials the doctor had given him to help him understand about Stiles' condition, the expectations when he was released and his limitations. Samuel had been able to talk to the doctor, find out what changes he'd need to make at home for Stiles to be able to return. He had Daniel, Melissa, Lydia, Tom and Jackson there now clearing out his study downstairs and setting up Stiles' bed. He had been going to be there as well but the doctor asked him to come in while they went through the plans for his physical therapy which they were going to start after the weekend. Sam had called Melissa to call it off and she just told him to go to the hospital and leave his spare key in the normal place. He knew Danny was at Derek's keeping an eye on the werewolf who refused to come and stay with Samuel, or anyone else, while he was recuperating. Derek had been more worried about making sure Stiles had what he needed, offering to do what he could to help. If Sam didn't know better he might think he was trying to make amends for something that was obviously not his fault.

"Samuel?"

The sheriff turned and looked at Chris Argent, standing hesitantly in the doorway. "Chris?"

"Stiles," the hunter's eyes slid past the sheriff to look at Stiles for a moment.

"He can't hear," Samuel said. "We have whiteboards if you want to talk to him."

Chris picked up one of the whiteboards and wrote. _I hope you get better. I need to speak to your dad._

Stiles thanked him, at a much more normal tone. He seemed to be working out how to keep his volume without being actually able to hear himself. "I'm fine dad."

Samuel nodded and walked with Chris out the door.

"I caught up to Jenny Campbell, she was working with the Morgan family. She is willing to talk but she says it wasn't them."

Samuel looked back at the door and pulled his phone out. "Danny, I need you and Derek to come and sit with Stiles." Samuel barely waited for his agreement before he hung up and put in a call to his sheriff's station. "Kendriks please, it's Sam. Hi Paul. I'm coming in with a possible witness for the bombing. No I'll be talking to her but you'll need to be there. Paul, I understand what you are saying but I'm going to be there when she is being interviewed. I'll see you soon."

"Should you be doing the interview," Chris asked.

"Yes," Samuel turned and went back into Stiles' hospital room, explained what was happening and told his son that Danny would be by. Samuel ignored his son's assurances he was okay to be by himself, the sheriff knew he could be by himself but he didn't want him to be alone while he was still stuck in the hospital. He and Chris left the hospital and drove out past the city's limits to a little highway motel. Chris led the way and Samuel wondered if he should have stopped off and retrieved one of his uniforms. When the door opened and the woman inside spotted him behind Chris he knew it was a good thing he hadn't thought of it sooner. She was short and pale with the haunted look of someone who hadn't slept in days.

"Chris," she said. "I never agreed to speak to anyone else especially not the police."

"Jenny, there was an explosion and the sheriff needs to investigate it."

"His son was there."

"I'm just here to find out what happened," Samuel said. "Stiles is out of surgery and going to be okay, the only people killed were your family. I just want to know what happened to them."

She didn't look any less terrified but she did nod and open the door just a little wider.

"We need to go into the station," he said. "If I am going to be able to arrest the people responsible I am going to need to be able to record our interview."

She looked hesitant and for just a second her eyes flicked to the left but she thought better of it before she turned completely to whomever else was in the room.

"If they are important I'm interested in talking to them but I am not here to arrest anyone who wasn't responsible."

A man walked out and stood at Jenny's back. "I was there, I should come too."

Samuel knew that the fire fighters, ambulance officers and deputies hadn't seen anyone there but Derek and the pack but he wasn't surprised this man had run when the explosion happened. The fact he hadn't even gone and checked on his people worried the sheriff a little though. Samuel knew that Jackson was the only one who had gone into the barn after the explosion.

"You both need to come in then," Samuel said trying to leave his sheriff voice out of the conversation. He wanted to just get them down there already so he could learn everything they knew but he knew from the place they were hiding and the look on their faces that they were not going to come easily. He could understand that they were worried he might just be looking for a scapegoat but he just wanted to ensure that whoever had caused his son's injuries couldn't hurt anyone else. He had no history with these people so he needed to step back and let Chris try. If they still refused he'd drag them down in handcuffs.

"Samuel is a good man, and I know that you are worried and you try to avoid the police, as do we, but you can trust him. He knows about Derek and his pack."

"Then why do you let your son hang around with them." Jenny asked.

Samuel found himself smiling. "Stiles isn't really the type to allow anyone to dictate his actions. They are good people."

"They aren't people," the unnamed man said with so much conviction Samuel wondered if he had set up the explosion and it had all gone wrong. "They are werewolves and they will eventually turn."

Samuel bit his lip against everything he wanted to say and looked at Chris.

"Which is why I am not leaving this town as long as they are here. I lost my daughter because of this and I am not going anywhere. If someone came after the pack, or after you, then I want to know who it is because they could be dangerous."

The male hunter looked like he wanted to argue but nodded. "We'll come."

"Good," Samuel said. "Don't mention werewolves, the interview will be recorded."

They both nodded and put on their shoes and coats. No one spoke on the way to the station and when they arrived Kendriks and O'Loughlin were waiting for him. He sent Jenny and the man into separate interview rooms and sent one deputy each in to get the preliminary information done. While they were busy he went to his office and flicked quickly through the paperwork there that could not be dealt with by anyone else. He signed what he needed to quickly and left anything that wasn't important there before he delegated anything left. By the time he'd made it through his work Kendriks was stepping out of the room with Jenny. He went over to his computer while Samuel talked to Beth about the paperwork in his hands.

"What have you got Deputy?"

"Jenny Campbell, 25, no job, visiting Beacon Hills on holiday with her family, her fiancé was in the group that was killed. She wasn't there."

"Okay," Samuel took the copy of the form and stepped into the room. "You are of course in the lead for this interview Kendriks."

Kendriks looked confused for a second but nodded and smiled. "Would you mind assisting me with the interview Sheriff?"

Samuel had trained good people. "Of course Deputy."

They both stepped into the interview room Samuel behind Kendriks. Samuel knew he needed to take a back seat; he had gone and done paperwork so if asked at the trial he had come in to do paperwork and was asked by a subordinate for assistance which was understandable given the gravity of the crime that had been committed. He might have brought them in but he'd handed them over once at the station. Samuel was there for backup nothing more and even though he was personally connected to the case in such a small town they didn't have many options when it came to experience. Kendirks had been with him for almost ten years but most of his deputies came and left hoping for more out of their badge than a small town where most people did the right thing.

Kendriks got the interview started by the book, asking the questions he already knew the answers to, throwing in what he'd been able to pull up from a simple search into Jenny. Once the preliminary questions were out of the way Kendriks started with the serious ones, the ones into that morning, what Jenny had seen and heard. Samuel sat back and allowed the interview the progress, he had to hold himself tight to keep from getting involved but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

"We got a message that morning from a friend, he asked us to come and meet him at the barn. We were planning on leaving town that day so I stayed behind to pack up the rest of our stuff. They never came home." Samuel found the sheriff shell slipping down over his body as she cried, he felt for her but he didn't feel the need to reach out and offer comfort. "Callum came home and told me what had happened, he is, was, convinced that one of the men that was hurt was responsible."

"Why?"

"When we first got to town Callum thought that Derek was someone else. Chris Argent was an old friend of John's and explained that we'd been wrong but Callum is convinced he is a bad person."

Samuel was glad her answer was close to the truth but also vague, it would make it easier to keep his deputies from knowing Derek's secrets.

"Derek Hale?"

"Yes."

"He was one of the people injured."

Jenny nodded.

"Callum doesn't trust Derek."

"No."

"Does he think that Derek was the one who contacted you?"

"No, we thought Chris had called us and asked us to come to the barn. He wasn't there apparently."

"But you weren't there?"

"No."

"Did you think it was strange that Chris invited you to a meeting at an abandoned barn on Derek's land if there has been some conflict between your group and Derek?"

"No," Jenny frowned. "Chris has been smoothing things between Derek and Callum after we got here and Callum said some things about him that Derek was offended by. We all accepted that Derek wasn't the person we have been looking for and we had decided to leave. Things were settled, Callum still worries about Derek but he knew that there was nothing to be worried about."

Samuel understood what she was trying not to say. Callum still thought Derek was a bloodthirsty monster and he was going to turn around and kill someone eventually. The only reason the group of hunters was willing to leave was because Chris was keeping an eye on the pack. Chris and Samuel had had a lot of talks over the years about the 'true' nature of werewolves but he could never convince Samuel that Derek was about to turn around and kill people like Peter had. Samuel didn't believe that all werewolves could be painted with the same brush and so long as Derek continued to do the right thing, and helped protect his town when things were beyond his powers as a policeman, then Samuel was going to support him.

"Have you spoken to Chris Argent since the explosion?"

"Yes, he tracked me down today."

"Did he ask you to come out to the barn?"

"He had no idea we'd received a text."

"Do you think that any of the people you are travelling with are capable of building a bomb?"

Samuel saw the flick of apprehension in her eyes.

"We cannot ask them," Kendriks said jumping at the non-verbal cue. "We have asked the people who were there and were injured if they had any idea who had made the bomb as well. This is a standard question."

"They might have looked up how, I know that Ben used to, he used to blow up trees on his dad's farm to clear sections but he would never have done this. They would not have set a bomb in a place they were going to be."

"Do you think Chris Argent could have set a trap for you?"

"No." Her answer was fast and sure.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your group?"

Jenny shook her head but was watching Samuel, her message was clear. He needed to be sure there were no other wolves in town. He would have to get Jackson and Chris to look into it for him.

"Do you know anything else that could be related to this case?"

Jenny paused and thought for a minute. "I don't think so. It wasn't my friends; it wasn't us that did this."

Kendriks nodded at her.

"Sheriff, do you have any questions?"

Samuel only had one but he knew asking her just how much Callum hated werewolves wouldn't get him anywhere. "No."

"Thank you for your time Miss Campbell. Please don't leave Beacon Hills without informing us, we may have more questions for you as the investigation progresses." He waited for her acknowledgement before he continued. "If you think of anything, or learn anything, please contact us."

"Of course."

While Kendriks ended the recording and sorted out the end of interview paperwork the sheriff walked Jenny out of the station and asked his question. "How much does Callum hate werewolves?"

"We all hate them," Jenny said looking at him carefully.

"I don't think you hate them as much as he does," Sam said.

"His sister was murdered by a werewolf, but lot of us have those types of stories."

"But he's different isn't he."

Jenny bit her lip and Samuel had his answer.

"Are you leaving or waiting for him?"

"I'll go out and wait with Chris," Jenny said walking out the door.

Samuel watched as Jenny left the station. When she was near the car he saw Scott move over on his crutches. Samuel was about to step outside when Scott held up his hand and took a step back talking to her calmly. Samuel continued to watch while they spoke.


	23. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott waited for her to leave the station. When he saw her he started to walk forward.

"Jenny?" Scott asked.

Jenny took a step back so Scott lifted his hand and stopped walking.

"I just want to talk."

"We didn't set that bomb."

Scott nodded, it was about what they had thought but there was always a possibility it was an accident and the bomb hadn't gone off when planned. "I have a message from Ben."

Jenny's face crumpled.

"He was with me when he died and he wanted me to tell you, he loved you."

Jenny started to cry. Scott stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Was he in pain?" Jenny asked through her tears.

"No," Scott said remembering the moments between seeing Ben and him dying. "It was peaceful, he didn't feel any pain. He just thought of you."

Jenny took a couple of steps away from him. "Thank you."

Scott watched her for a moment as she rushed to Chris' car and disappeared inside tears streaming down her face. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but he made a promise to Ben and knew he needed to follow it through.


	24. Jackson

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

When the sheriff had called Jackson went out to pick up Danny and Derek to go and sit with Stiles. They had been mostly silent as Stiles was asleep when they got there. After they had been sitting there without speaking Jackson had to ask himself why they were keeping quiet when Stiles couldn't hear but he didn't ask the question knowing that Derek would get that look, the familiar one that told them all he was remembering that it was all his fault.

Jackson watched Derek watching Stiles. He recognised the look; it was the same way he used to have when he was looking at Danny. When he'd sat beside Stiles' bed watching him, knowing how close he came and knowing how close Derek came he couldn't stop thinking about Danny laying his own bed sleeping in the hospital. If it had been him, if Danny had been the one in surgery and almost dying he would have never known anything about how Jackson felt. He was worried about what his mother would say, he knew his father was okay with gay people but the idea of his own son, not his own son, not his blood, someone else's son they were willing to take in and look after. He didn't know how they would feel about him being gay, about him not giving them the things he knew they wanted. He wasn't sure if he could ever be good enough, do enough, give them enough to show them how much he loved them and appreciated them saving him.

He knew there were things from him they wanted, expected, and he didn't think he could give them all those things if he did what he really wanted, what made him happy. His aunt was a grandmother and sometimes his mum would look at her and her granddaughter with such longing that Jackson knew she wanted that too. He wouldn't be able to give her that and he was the only chance she had. She always asked him if he'd met any nice girls, neither of them had ever asked him if he was gay and he knew it wasn't what people expected from him. He was the captain of the lacrosse team, he'd played all through university and he dated girls, he liked women, and if something was missing from his life he had never made any sense of it. Danny had always been there and had always just been Danny. He'd never been attracted to 'guys' but Danny made him feel stupid and insane and so utterly comfortable he didn't know how to ever leave his orbit. Kissing him had made so much sense, loving him was so easy but Jackson was scared.

The idea of him dying, of Danny disappearing from his life, thinking that all they had was something less than what it was made Jackson hate himself. Danny had always been his best friend, he had been there for Jackson through everything and Jackson couldn't take a chance for Danny – it was pathetic. He had tried to be better since that night. He tried to be more open, more willing to be seen. He'd held Danny's hand in the middle of the supermarket and Danny had looked at him strangely for a moment before Jackson had had to pull away to get some of the ice cream Danny liked. He had tried to say it, tried to say the words he'd never, ever meant in his life but he couldn't work out how to even start with Danny looking at him, he'd only ever managed it when Danny was asleep and he knew he should be more courageous than that but it terrified him that Danny might think this was only about sex, that he might not actually feel anything deeper for Jackson.

He was determined, he needed to show Danny how he felt, say it and explain it and make it completely obvious because he wanted Danny to know, a part of him wanted the world to know, if anything happened to one of them.

"You should tell him how you feel." Jackson said breaking the silence and startling Derek.

"What?"

"You are in love with Stiles, you should tell him."

Derek shook his head.

"You almost lost him, what could be scarier than a world without him?"

Derek turned to look at Jackson with wide, scared eyes and he knew he'd made his point so when Derek turned back to watch Stiles again his hands clenched in his lap Jackson didn't say anything more.


	25. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

After Jenny was in the car with Chris, Samuel walked back into the station to find Kendriks talking to O'Loughlin outside of the second interview room.

"Sheriff," Kendriks said. "Will you accompany me for this interview as well?"

O'Loughlin didn't even blink. "Mind if I watch from the observation room?"

"Of course not Mick, it's a good idea." Kendriks said before walking into the interview room.

"Callum Morgan?" Kendriks said as they both sat down across from the man who was glaring at them.

"Yes."

"I am Deputy Sheriff Kendriks and this is Sheriff Stilinski. We have some questions for you regarding the explosion that occurred in an old barn on Derek Hale's property." Samuel settled back to watch the interview and allowed Kendriks to take the lead again.

"I know."

"Were you there when the explosion happened?"

"I had been in the barn but I left to scout the area when Chris didn't appear when he was meant to."

"Chris Argent?"

"Yes. He had texted us earlier in the morning asking us to meet him and Derek out at that barn."

"Did you see anyone that day, or anything that seemed suspicious."

"I didn't see anything. John sent Ben and I to have a look, see if something had slowed Chris down."

"Did you see anything that made you suspicious?"

"No, there was nothing I didn't even see the w-Derek and his group."

"What happened when you came back?"

"I heard the explosion and came back but they were all dead so I left."

"You left?"

"I needed to get back and check on Jenny, Derek's group had already seen that there was no one alive, I checked but they were all dead."

"You could have offered us some information," Kendriks said a little of his annoyance showing in his tone.

"You had Derek and his pack to talk to you didn't need me," Callum said firmly and Samuel could see Kendriks shift in his seat and Samuel knew he was about to change topic slightly. Kendriks was good with interviews, he was proud of him.

"Did you have a previous relationship with Derek Hale?"

"We only met when my family and I came to town."

"Did you get along?"

"No," Callum frowned. "We had come into town looking for a man who hurt my aunt. She was killed five years ago and the man was never caught. We have been looking for him ever since."

"What do you plan on doing when you find this man?"

"Call the police and make sure he never hurts anyone else."

Samuel didn't think about the lie at the start of that sentence knowing that hunters didn't use traditional law enforcement. It didn't sit well with him but he knew he'd be hypocritical if he said anything given he'd sat back and allowed Derek to take care of things that were beyond his abilities as sheriff on more than one occasion.

"So you mistook Derek for this man?"

"Yes, he shares some characteristics with that man and none of us actually saw him."

"So you and John, Ben, Dean, Adam, Jimmy and Sam Morgan have spent the last five years chasing the man who killed your aunt?"

"Men, more than one."

Kendriks looked at Samuel and silently asked for the sheriff to step in. Samuel sat forward. "That is a long time to spend chasing them."

"They murdered her, Ben, John and Sam are - were her sons. They want to see the people responsible brought to justice.

"Do you believe that Derek is related to those people in some way?" Samuel asked taking over the interview.

Callum shifted in his seat. "Chris Argent assured us that he was a good person."

Samuel nodded and changed topic waiting for the explosion. "Do you know of anyone in your family who knows how to make a bomb?"

Callum didn't disappoint he was up and out of his chair before Samuel had finished speaking. "How dare you accuse them of setting that bomb when Derek Hale was the one outside of the barn when it went off? Only his little pack survived when my family was slaughtered."

"Pack?" Kendriks asked just as Samuel spoke.

"It is a standard question; anyone who was there could have set that bomb."

"And now you're accusing me of killing my brother, my cousins?"

"Do you have the skills necessary to build the explosive that caused their death?"

"No."

"Do you believe that Derek Hale does?"

"Who knows, he is awake as far as I know, why don't you ask him?"

"Are you keeping an eye on him?" Kendriks asked.

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"We are not interrogating you but you seem to be very prejudiced against Derek Hale and that means we need to ask these questions to ensure that you can be ruled out of the people we need to look at," Kendriks said stepping back in as the voice of reason. "We know you have lost family and all we want to do is make sure that the people responsible are brought to justice."

Callum visibly relaxed at Kendriks words. "Chris Argent said he didn't send the message to ask us to meet him, someone had to have done it, someone had to have asked us there. I don't know if it was Derek or not but someone wanted us dead."

"Do you think they wanted you and Derek Hale dead?"

"I don't know. I cannot think of anyone that would want us all dead."

Samuel could understand the sentiment, hunters would want to kill Derek and his pack and werewolves would want the hunters dead but no one would want them all dead.

"Have you heard anything while you have been here that made you suspicious of anyone?" Samuel asked.

Callum took the time to think for a moment before he spoke. "No, even when we first met Derek we didn't have any problems, he was…quite polite."

Samuel bit down the smirk at the description; he knew exactly what Derek's polite looked like. "Have you made any enemies in your travels that could have followed you to town?"

"We haven't seen anyone around town we know."

Samuel recognised the avoidance and filled the question away for Chris to ask again when Callum would hopefully be honest.

"Do you know of anything else that could help us find the people responsible?"

"I don't have a lot of faith in the police after my aunt."

"Six people were murdered," Samuel said. "We will do everything we can to ensure that they are found and arrested."

Callum's face twitched and Samuel knew he was thinking they wouldn't give a crap about them, especially him knowing he was friends with a werewolf.

"Do you know of anything?"

"No."

Kendriks shifted next to the sheriff at Callum's tone. "We do not let people get away with murder in our town."

Callum nodded. "I don't know anything."

"Okay," Samuel said knowing they wouldn't get anything else out of Callum. "If you think of anything or learn of anything please come and see us."

Callum nodded. "Of course."

Kendiks smiled. "Thank you for your help."

Kendriks started the end of interview procedure and Samuel excused himself. He went back into his office knowing that they didn't know anything more now than they had. They had cleared Jenny as far as Samuel was concerned but he was still suspicious of Callum. He knew he'd need to leave the rest of the investigation to his deputies but they would keep him involved as they went through. He waited for Kendriks to be finished so he could have a sit down with him and O'Loughlin before he went back to Stiles. He called Chris to tell him to go on without him, he was just outside but Samuel didn't want to show his relationship with the man just yet in case.


	26. Danny

**/ / / Danny \ \ \**

Danny let himself into Derek's house and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water before settling in the study where he pulled up the logs for the sensors. He went back to a week before the Morgans came for the first time. He dumped out the logs from all the sensors and started searching through while the program he'd written one handed the night before searched through the code for anything worth noting.

Danny had been sitting there an hour when Jackson came in behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Derek all sorted?" Danny asked.

"Dr Pierce organised a physical therapist who knows about us and when I left she was making Derek look human."

Danny smiled.

"I brought lunch," Jackson said sitting next to Danny. "Then tell me what I'm looking for and I'll help."

"This isn't like the Matrix," Danny said with a laugh. "There are no hot girls in the code."

"Who said I was looking for hot girls?" Jackson pulled Danny around and kissed him soundly until Danny felt light headed from it. He wasn't used to this, the open affection that Jackson had been showing him since the explosion. He liked it, God Danny liked it so much he wanted to pull Jackson down to the floor and show him exactly how much but he was scared. He had always expected things with Jackson to be slow but something seemed to have changed and now Jackson was trying more and doing more and Danny was terrified it would all disappear and he'd ache from the loss of it all. He wanted everything Jackson could ever give him but he was terrified of knowing how good it could be and losing it.

Jackson started pulling out of the kiss and ran his thumb along the line of Danny's jaw. "What's wrong? You disappeared on me."

"Just thinking about what we need to be doing," Danny lied and felt bad even as he said the words but he couldn't work out how to say it to Jackson. He didn't know how to explain the fear or how to say it without making it sound like he wasn't happy to wait for as long as Jackson needed.

"Right," Jackson handed Danny his container of chicken and salad before pulling his own burger out.

Danny watched him for a minute and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Jackson softly on the lips. "Thank you for lunch," Danny explained. Jackson rolled his eyes and handed Danny a bottle of apple juice. Danny didn't say anything more even as he warmed by the fact Jackson had brought him exactly what he felt like.

"So what am I looking for?" Jackson asked.

Danny checked a couple of things and then handed Jackson his laptop. "Check out the sensors from that morning."

They ate and worked silently for a while, the warmth of their thighs pressed tightly together as they tried to find something.

"We were already out there by this time weren't we?" Jackson asked some time later dragging Danny suddenly out of his concentration.

Danny blinked a couple of times and looked at the information in front of him. "Where is that?"

"The sensors near the lake," Jackson said. "It can't be Stiles, he didn't trip any of the sensors coming from the house but this one tripped and then one near the barn that definitely wasn't us."

"Let me look at that," Danny said pulling the laptop closer and hitting a couple of keys until a map appeared in front of him. He set it up for the sensor pings to occur in order with a flag giving the time. It took him longer to do than it would have normally, he couldn't wait until his arm was good enough to be able to get rid of the sling. Danny could feel Jackson's eyes on him but didn't look away from the screen as the sensors that signalled the hunters popping up, then Derek running out and back, the whole pack going out and then spreading, then coming together. That was when the signal by the lake went off and the one closest to the barn in that direction flared moments after followed swiftly by another swinging out and around. Minutes later the signals from the house started again moving swiftly out towards the last one that appeared.

Danny realised with stunning clarity what had happened.

"Jackson look for the tablet I programmed for the sensors," Danny said printing out the map.

Jackson started looking but Danny knew that he wouldn't find anything, when he had the map with Stiles' path marked on it he handed it to Jackson. "Stiles thought it was an ambush, he saw the two signals and thought that it was the hunters trying to catch us unaware so he set out to help. But that first signal, the one near the lake?" Jackson nodded. "I don't think that had anything to do with the Morgans."

Danny handed Jackson the map. "What?"

"Stiles took the tablet with him to track the sensors, I need you to go out and trace the route. See if you can find it. I'm going to need to look at the data. Then go to the sensor that was tripped near the lake and see if you can see anything."

"You have an idea don't you," Jackson said studying the map.

"I think that the hunter was telling the truth when he said that the Morgans had been lured out there as well. I think that someone was setting us both up and they didn't get what they wanted."

Jackson's face displayed his every thought as that idea sunk in. "If they didn't get us too then we are still in danger?"

Danny threaded his fingers through Jackson's. "I'll look for anything I can while you're out there."

Jackson nodded and stood up. "Call the sheriff, he needs to keep an eye on Stiles."

"We all need to be careful," Danny pointed out trying desperately not to think about anyone else in his pack…or Jackson, being hurt.

"I will be," Jackson kissed Danny before turning and running from the house.

While he was gone Danny looked through the rest of the data. He pulled up the information from around the barn for the day before. The computer program didn't see anything unusual but there was a lot that was programmed to be ignored by the system and he wanted to check everything regardless of what it was. He didn't spot it until he heard Jackson coming back in the door. He held up his hand to stop Jackson from talking as his eyes flicked between the screens checking the anomalies.

"I found something. I think someone might have been moving around unseen in the sensors. Look at this, see these figures, just shy of enough to trip them. They appear coming to the house, travelling from the lake to the barn and back. I think someone may have been able to work out how to get past. I need to write a program to get data from the rest of the archive."

"Okay."

"You don't see it?"

"I believe you," Jackson said. "But you know I've never been good at this type of thing."

"What did you find?" Danny asked changing the topic.

"The tablet and the rifle Derek gave Stiles, they were on the ground and there was some dried blood, obviously Stiles'. They must have fought before Ben dragged him to the barn."

"Here, I'll plug it in and we'll have a look."

Danny pulled the tablet to him and placed it on the table. They set it up and Danny could see that Stiles had turned on the camera as he went through the woods. They could see his journey, him spotting Ben. Stiles had put the tablet down in a spot when Ben saw him and they could see the quick and dirty fight, Stiles holding his own but giving up before he was too injured and was led away leaving the camera behind for them…and the flash of a body.

"There," Danny said pointing at the screen. He jumped forward in his seat and started tapping keys until the last twenty seconds played again, frame by frame so he could see the three frames that held the image of a woman. Thin and blonde, her face was hidden from them but it was obvious that she was tall and running.

"Is that Jenny?"

"No," Danny hit the buttons to print the frames. "Scott said she was short and had black hair."

"So who is she?"

"I don't know but she was there and the hunter said that he was the only one of them there that wasn't killed."

"She's coming from the lake," Jackson said. "From where the tablet was it would have had to be from the lake."

"We need to talk to the sheriff."

"Do you think Stiles saw her?"

Danny frowned. "If he did, and she doesn't know that he cannot remember anything…"

"She might come after him."

Danny didn't need to say anything else he could see the knowledge in Jackson's eyes. The only question was how much they told Derek while he was still unable to really do much.


	27. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

The day they released him from the hospital he was given appointments for physical therapy and a schedule of check-ups. He needed to come back in a week for another CT, he needed to come back in three weeks to have his cast off and there were appointments with anybody who was considered a specialist in hearing or skull fractures to try and work out what was causing both of his ears to stop working.

They were releasing him at eleven and at half past ten his hospital room was suddenly full of his entire pack. There were moments when he couldn't work out how he would ever be able to get used to not being able to hear anything. There were moments in the middle of the night when he had finally convinced his dad to go home when he couldn't sleep and would sit in his hospital bed crying. He had no idea how loud he was until one of the nurses came in and sat with him. He'd apologised, he was sorry, he didn't want to disrupt anyone but she just held his hand and reminded him that he had people who loved him and he needed to let his emotions out. He was so glad Danny had thought to buy the whiteboards it made it easier for them all to interact. That night he'd cried until he had a headache and had fallen asleep. The nurse was gone the next morning, her shift over and he didn't get a chance to thank her for a few days. She smiled at him as she took his blood pressure and suggested he talk to his dad.

Stiles did, he waited until everyone else had left last night and pulled one of the whiteboards over to himself. _What if I never get my hearing back?_

His dad had hugged him before he picked up his own whiteboard and started writing.

_You might not but we will deal with it._

_I'm scared._ Stiles felt more comfortable writing the feelings down rather than saying them out loud.

_We will do whatever we can Stiles. But if you don't recover, if you're deaf forever you will be able to get through it you are amazing son._

That night he cried again but this time his dad was the one who held him, he sat on the edge of the bed and tucked Stiles into his side like he had when Stiles was younger and after his mother died when he'd have a nightmare and she wasn't there to sing to him while he drank warm cinnamon milk. He hadn't been held by his father in a long time but that night as they laid there he felt more confident about his decision not to ask Derek to bite him, more sure that he would be okay because his dad was there to help him.

His dad didn't leave all night but when Stiles had woken up his dad had obviously not slept.

"I'm okay Dad. Do you want to go home?"

_I'm okay._

"Did you sleep?"

 _No._ Stiles didn't need his dad to say he'd spent the night watching over him. _You're coming home today and I want to be here for the doctors._

"You haven't been sleeping enough while I've been in hospital."

_I'm fine._

"It's been over three weeks, have you had a full night's sleep since the explosion?"

_When you are home I'll sleep fine._

"Dad."

_Stiles._

Stiles smiled at him. "Okay, but tonight you are going to have to go to sleep early."

His father smiled at him and nodded.

At just after eleven the doctor came and asked everyone to leave while he went through the final release information. Stiles wasn't sure how much more information he could take. He needed to be careful of his ribs and head until they healed. He couldn't drive, work, have sex, participate in strenuous activities or sleep on anything but his back for at least the next two months. By then his skull fracture should be less susceptible to an addition break and his ribs should be almost healed though he'd been told it would take at least six months for all the pain to go away. By then they should know if his hearing was ever going to come back. His dad listened to the doctor and he read all the whiteboards shown to him but he desperately just wanted to be out of the hospital and back into his old bed. His dad had refused to let him go back to his own apartment but Stiles could understand he really couldn't have taken care of himself and he didn't really want to be alone.

When the doctor was finished and the paperwork was all signed they moved him into a wheelchair and Stiles had to close his eyes. There was so much more pressure on his chest now. He'd had to go for walks around the hospital since he'd woken but they hadn't put him in a wheelchair before. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to sit all the way to the car; it wasn't pain so much as pressure and discomfort but it made him want to move and he knew it wouldn't do anything. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Derek looking down at him. He didn't say anything but he could see the sympathy in his expression before he stole Lydia's jumper and balled it up. He stopped Stiles' dad and slid the jumper behind Stiles' back and suddenly Stiles could breathe a little easier.

"Thank you."

They made it out of the hospital and into the car where Lydia fussed next to him sending Tom in their car alone so she could watch him the whole drive home like an animal in a zoo while Scott watched him from the front seat.

"You are all insane."

Scott grinned at him and even without the whiteboard Stiles could tell what he wanted to say. That wouldn't change, how well he knew the people he loved and that he could read them even if he couldn't hear them. The thought made him more hopeful for a future where he couldn't hear at all.

His father shepherded him inside and down onto the couch which allowed the rest of the pack to sit down around him.

 _Are you hungry?_ His father wrote.

"Not at the moment."

His father nodded and sat down at one of the other chairs while they waited for the rest of the pack. Lydia was holding his hand and Stiles tried to ignore the fact he was tired after so little activity.

The rest of the pack arrived and settled before Scott held his whiteboard in front of Stiles. _I picked up something and I wanted to show you._

Stiles smiled at him in encouragement and Scott handed over a movie case and a flyer. Stiles looked at the flyer first; it was for a sign language course.

_I spoke to the woman and she does teach privately as well. She is willing to come and teach us all if you want to learn. I know you're going to be okay but just in case._

Stiles looked at Scott who looked worried. "You all want to learn?"

Everyone nodded at him.

"Okay, we will then. Even if I get back my hearing it might be an interesting thing to learn." Stiles handed the flyer back and looked at the movie, he looked over at Scott and smiled at him. "Really?"

Scott shrugged. _Dude, this way none of us will understand._

Stiles nodded and handed over the case waiting for Scott to put the DVD in the player and come back. Lydia was frowning at him from her place at his side but he didn't say anything until the title page came up and she shook her head.

Jackson held up his whiteboard. _I've never seen this._

Stiles knew Scott was talking next to him but he ignored it able to predict Scott's words – awesome movie, all subtitles and no one could understand what was being said.

Tom and his father made them lunch while they watched and no one said anything when Stiles fell asleep at one point his body half pressed into Scott. When Stiles woke up the movie was still on and everyone was watching except Derek who was looking at Stiles instead. He raised his eyebrow at Stiles in a silent question and Stiles just smiled at him sleepily before looking back at the movie. Soon after, they paused it to allow Stiles to stand and walk around. He still got a little light headed when he stood up but it felt better to be able to walk around instead of being stuck in any one position for long. He needed to recline but there just wasn't enough space for everyone if he did. He went out the back and walked around on the grass for a while. It was the first time he'd really been outside since the accident and it felt lovely to be able to be outdoors. He felt someone behind him and turned slowly, Derek was standing at the doorway his cane in one hand.

"I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you," Stiles said even though he couldn't see a whiteboard close. "How are your injuries?"

Derek shrugged but Stiles knew what that meant.

"If I can do anything to make it easier, you will tell me right? I…I can't ever thank you enough for saving my life but if I can do something."

The look on Derek's face darkened for a moment and Stiles stepped closer, he reached out to wrap his hand around the fist holding the cane.

"I don't care if I am deaf forever you saved my life and have nothing to feel guilty for, and don't pretend that isn't what you've been telling yourself because I know you too well and I know you have. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, thank you," Stiles ignored the pain in his body to stretch up and press a kiss to Derek's cheek. He knew he shouldn't, he hadn't explained to Derek how he felt but as he kissed him something tickled his brain as he felt the scratch of stubble over his lips. He lost the feeling as he pulled back but knew he couldn't just keep kissing Derek's cheek until he worked out what it was so he pushed the thought aside.

"Let's go inside," Stiles said reluctantly pulling his hand away; he loved the feel of Derek's hot, smooth skin under his fingers. He thought for a second that if either of them were Vulcan they would have been making out with their fingers touching as they had been. Stiles realised when his back was to Derek that he might never again be able to really appreciate Star Trek if he couldn't hear William Shatner's voice but he pushed the thought aside, there were worse things. He kept reminding himself there were worse things.

When Stiles came back into the lounge room he found that Lydia was using Tom as a seat and the cushions had been rearranged so that Stiles could stretch out, he started to protest but Danny just rolled his eyes at Stiles and pushed him down onto the seat until he was comfortable, Scott sitting on the floor in the middle of the couch where they could still share comments as they watched the movie. Stiles' dad left not long before the end of the movie to take a phone call and hadn't reappeared when it had ended.

Jackson called everyone's attention to him after the movie was over and they had been sitting in easy silence for a few minutes. He held up his whiteboard filled with writing.

_I want to tell you all something. I love Danny and we are in a relationship._

Stiles could see the moment Danny stopped reading as joy and worry filled his face. Stiles looked at Derek knowing he'd have something to say, Derek's face was a mask and Stiles couldn't work out why.

Stiles could see Danny talking at Jackson, his face grim and his hands moving more than they ever did. Stiles knew that this was both Danny's dearest hope and the thing he worried about. Danny had never said anything to Stiles in the times they had talked but he had been able to work out from what Danny didn't say that he wanted Jackson to be honest with people about how they felt as well as being terrified about Jackson either never being able to or Jackson doing it and regretting it. Danny could handle them being a secret but Stiles knew he worried most about Jackson leaving him.

Stiles looked to Lydia next to him and she nodded and started writing.

_Danny is asking Jackson why he said everything without asking._

Scott tapped him on the shoulder. _Jackson said he didn't want to hide anymore._

_Danny said Jackson should have talked him first._

_Jackson said he told his mum and dad last night too._

Stiles could see the hope on Danny's face.

_Danny asked if Jackson was serious about this._

"Danny," Stiles said interrupting them. Danny and Jackson turned to him. "Jackson is choosing to do this, don't be scared. He loves you and he isn't going to run away now."

Stiles saw Jackson say something to Danny and Danny drop his head before nodding. Jackson shook his head, grabbed Danny's hand and they both left the room quickly.

_Danny is so getting shagged in the back seat of Jackson's car._

_Jackson asked if Danny was really scared that he would change his mind and leave._

Stiles looked between the two whiteboards and smiled. "About time," then he noticed the almost sad expression on Derek's face before he realised he was being observed and smoothed his expression out. Stiles decided he needed to get to the bottom of that.

Soon after his dad started ushering people out when Stiles failed to hide his yawns. When everyone but Scott was gone they took him to the old study where Stiles' old bed and a few of his other things had been set up. He thanked them even as he laid down and fell asleep immediately.


	28. Jackson

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

Jackson tightened his arm around Danny.

"We need to get up," Danny said not pulling away.

"Mmmm," Jackson knew they needed to go, everyone was meeting at Stiles' so they could discuss what they knew about the bomber now that the information had come back from the forensics people who had been working on the fragments. He didn't want to leave the bed or the warmth of Danny's body curled around his. Since he'd come out about their relationship they'd spent almost all their time together and Jackson had enjoyed convincing Danny that this was what he really wanted and all the myriad of reasons he had for being glad about it.

"We are going to be late and we need to go and have a shower or they are going to be able to smell what we've been doing all over us."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jackson asked kissing his way along Danny's shoulder.

Jackson could feel Danny's grin as he slid his fingers through Jackson's hair. "You don't have a mixture of our come on your stomach."

Jackson raked his fingers through the mess in question.

"Stop being all proud of yourself," Danny said pulling away.

"I like the idea of everyone knowing you're mine," Jackson said tightening his arms.

Danny laughed and kissed Jackson before pulling away firmly. "Shower, come on."

"Oh well you never said we would be showering together," Jackson said following him into the bathroom.

"That's not really what I meant," Danny said even as Jackson tugged him under the warm water. "Oh, screw it, we'll just be late."

They arrived at Stiles' house almost an hour after the beginning of the meeting and Jackson enjoyed the flush of embarrassment on the back of Danny's neck when Lydia and Scott wolf whistled at their entrance. Stiles grinned at them but his eyes flicked to Derek and Jackson knew even though the human was happy for Jackson and Danny it was tempered by his desire for the same relationship with Derek. Jackson had hoped that the talk he had with Derek along with the fact that he knew Lydia had said something and the sheriff had hinted that he wouldn't mind if Derek made a move on his son would get Derek to stop worrying about whatever kept him from admitting to how he felt. He had to know that Stiles felt the same way; neither of them put much effort into hiding their feelings. Derek had done nothing, just continuing as he had been, spending as much time with Stiles as he could, it would be sweet how hard Derek was pining if only it wasn't keeping them both from being happier.

The doorbell behind them rang before they were able to tell their pack to mind their own damned business.

Scott went to answer the door and Danny left his side to take Scott's spot next to Stiles.

 _How are you feeling?_ Danny asked.

"Sore, the physio yesterday was a bit more intense than normal."

Scott walked back into the room with a woman standing half behind him. "Hey Danny, can you write for me?" Danny nodded. "This is Jenny, she was with the Morgans and she wants to help us find out who planted the bomb.

"Hello Jenny," the sheriff said smiling at her.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over here," Jenny said. "Chris mentioned that you are trying to find the person."

"Hello Jenny," Stiles said. "Come in and sit down, I'm deaf."

Jenny's eyes widened as she waved at him looking uncomfortable.

"He's only temporarily deaf because of the explosion," Derek said firmly.

Jenny nodded and looked at Derek, her eyes watching him carefully as she spoke. "They wouldn't have set a bomb, they aren't like that…they weren't like that and someone killed them. I want to know who and I want to make them pay."

"To the full extent of the law," the sheriff threw in as Lydia and Danny wrote quickly on the boards to keep Stiles up to date on what was being said.

"Okay," Derek said slowly even as Stiles smiled encouragingly at Jenny. Jackson wasn't surprised that Stiles would believe her or that he would welcome her into the investigation so easily. That was his way, one of the many ways in which he complimented and smoothed Derek's more abrasive attributes. Jackson knew Derek's scepticism was necessary just as he knew that Stiles' acceptance would be as well if they were going to have Jenny's help.

"What about Callum?" The sheriff asked Jenny and at the odd looks from the rest of the pack he continued. "Callum was also part of the Morgans; he was there that day and was scouting the area when the bomb went off."

"He must have been one of the sensors that was tripped that Stiles went to investigate."

"What?" Stiles asked and everyone turned to him with hopeful looks on their faces. His face clouded over immediately. "No, I, I'm sorry, I learned to lip read a bit when you all started using your super quiet voices and your excellent hearing and I had no idea what the hell was going on. I didn't hear him, I'm sorry."

The last apology was directed at the sheriff but the older man managed to pull a smile from somewhere and wave his son's worry away.

"What do you mean the sensor I went to investigate?" Stiles asked again.

Jackson looked at the sheriff and then Derek, neither of which said anything.

Danny grabbed a whiteboard and started writing while Jackson explained to Jenny what happened.

"A couple of weeks ago, before Stiles was released from the hospital Danny was checking on the sensors we have set up around Derek's house to warn us about people coming onto his land."

Jenny's face lit up. "That's how you knew we were there when we first got to town?"

"Yeah," Jackson said before he continued. "After we left to find out why the Morgans had gone to the barn when they were supposed to leave town another set of sensors were set off and Stiles went to check them out. That was when Ben found him and brought him back to the barn. We thought Ben had set the sensors off until we found the tablet which he'd taken out with him and the footage. It's possible someone else set them off."

"Everyone but me knew?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and held up his own whiteboard from where he was perched somewhat uncomfortably on a chair, his back away from the wood. It could not have been comfortable for his ribs even if they had not moved out of their position like Stiles' had. Stiles had been unable to get comfortable unless he was somewhat reclined back with cushions to support him, Derek couldn't do that, his burns, though they were healing, were still going to take a long time to heal completely Dr Pierce had told Derek. Jackson was still driving Derek to his appointments even if he did claim he was capable of driving himself. Most of his injuries were healing but it had only been a month since the explosion and even with Derek's abilities he had almost died on the table, twice, he wouldn't be back to his full abilities for a couple more months.

"Of course I should have been told; there is nothing wrong with my brain. Well…actually," Stiles grinned at Derek even though he was the one least likely to find the joke amusing, they all knew Derek thought that Stiles' injuries were his fault and no one could convince him that Stiles didn't mind being injured so long as he was alive. The burns Derek had sustained would probably have killed Stiles along with his other injuries.

Derek turned his whiteboard around and Jackson caught the words. _We didn't want to worry you while you're healing._ Derek wrote furiously and turned the board around to face Stiles. _There is nothing wrong with your brain Stiles! You didn't need to know when you were in hospital or when you were getting settled here._

"I am more than capable of helping with this search even if I can't get out there and actually help."

Derek glared at Stiles. _We know you can help but you don't have to._

"Of course I don't have to, but I want to."

_You have more important things to worry about than this._

"This being the person who blew me up?"

_Exactly! Blew you up and injured you and the rest of the pack can handle this._

"You were blown up too Derek," Stiles glared at Derek for a moment. "From what the doctor told me you died on that operating table but you are still involved in all this, they told you."

_I'm different, I will heal faster. For the most part I'm fine. You need to concentrate on getting better._

Jackson saw Danny wince as he read the words and knew he wasn't the only one who thought that Stiles might take that the wrong way at the moment.

"I might be deaf Derek but I am not useless, so unless you are going to kick me out of the pack stop keeping things from me."

Jackson watched Derek's face fall at the words. "You are not useless but you shouldn't, you are, you have, fuck Stiles I cracked your skull open. You need to just take care of yourself." Derek answered without thinking and then had to pull the whiteboard back up. Jackson watched him take a couple of deep breaths as he wrote, wiped out and rewrote his message. _You are not useless but we want you to take care of yourself. None of the pack wants to see you hurt again._

Jackson wanted to slap him, which was honestly saying something since he'd been all for Derek protecting his feelings until Jackson had actually put himself out there and found that as terrifying as the first times were the fact that Danny was there with him made up for most of the worry and stress. Jackson could feel Danny's eyes on him and turned, Danny shook his head and Jackson could tell that he just thought Derek needed more time. Jackson couldn't work out how Derek could need anything after Stiles almost died beneath him.

"And I don't want to see you hurt more either but you aren't going to stop looking for this person."

_Fine. We will all look together._

Stiles sat back and even though he didn't look happy he smiled his acceptance.

Then the sheriff handed Stiles a whiteboard and Stiles stood to follow him from the room. Lydia waited until they were out of the earshot before frowning. "He asked him to come outside."

"He looked hurt when Stiles talked about being useless," Danny said.

Scott spoke quietly. "He is really worried about Stiles getting depressed about his hearing. So am I, he's been pretty good but if he never recovers…"

Derek stood and left the room going in the opposite direction to Stiles and his father.

Danny stood up. "You go and listen to Stiles and the sheriff and I'll go and see Derek."

Jackson nodded and left the room but he stopped before he got to the back door. He could see the sheriff and knew it was a bad idea to interrupt but he couldn't bring himself to leave either.

_Do you think they are keeping things from you because of your hearing?_

"I am not going to be much use to them anymore if I'm deaf, am I?"

_Use to them?_

"If something goes wrong Dad. I used to be able to help them, I'm not going to be able to anymore."

_Was helping in a fight the only way you were able to help?_

"Dad, I don't think so. I think I was more help than that but, everything will be different if I don't get my hearing back."

Someone pushed past Jackson and walked outside. Lydia was a whirl of annoyance and fierce determination as she stole the whiteboard from the sheriff and wrote on it quickly. _Don't be an idiot, we don't care if you are deaf, dumb, blind and missing all your limbs you are still a part of us._

"Thank you Lydia," the sheriff said pulling the whiteboard back. "But this isn't really something where you should be insulting him."

"Things are going to change Lydia," Stiles said quietly and Jackson knew that he was feeling the weight of never being the same.

"And some things never will!" Lydia said before pulling a marker out of her back pocket and yanking Stiles' cast over until it was tucked against her where she could write. _Some things never change, like how much we all love you._

Jackson couldn't read what his cast said until after Lydia had pulled him into a gentle hug and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Then she turned and apologised to the sheriff before walking away. She stopped next to Jackson on the way inside.

"We have to do something to make sure Stiles knows things are going to be okay."

"Unless he gets his hearing back things are not going to be okay," Derek said behind them forcing both betas to turn surprised at his presence.

"How can you say that," Lydia asked.

"Because," Derek's eyes slid past both of them and out the door to where Stiles and his father were still talking. "Because if Stiles doesn't get his hearing back everything will be different Lydia and we cannot make him think things won't be."

"Of course they'll be different but things won't change with us, right. You are not going to make him leave just because he's deaf."

Derek's eyes flicked to Lydia and anger flashed across his face darkly. "I would never ask him to leave."

"Are you going to make sure he knows that?" Lydia asked stepping into his personal space. She ignored the warning growl and the flash of red. "Are you trying to show him how important he is regardless of his ability to hear? Because you of all people should be trying to help him."

Derek flashed his fangs at her, his eyes now blazing red. "What I do is not your business. You don't get to question me."

Lydia allowed her own fangs out, her eyes a vivid green as she stared down Derek. "He's thinking he's going to be useless to us if he cannot hear and you aren't fixing anything by just sitting back and telling him you don't want his help."

"He's got a skull fracture," Derek said wrapping his hands around Lydia's arms and pushing her away. "He could have died because we were not able to protect him. And that was when he could hear, when he could protect himself from things he couldn't see. If he is deaf permanently he will be more of a hindrance than a help-"

Lydia yanked herself out of his grip and threw her entire weight into a punch that made Derek stumble back before he hissed in pain and grabbed his ribs. "How dare you!"

Tom appeared around the corner like a silent ghost and pulled Lydia towards him. "Let's go sweetheart."

"No!" Lydia turned to look at him and pointed her finger at Derek like a sword. "Did you hear what he just said?"

"Derek never said he'd kick Stiles out of the pack." Tom said evenly.

Lydia glared at her husband and then turned back to Derek. "He said Stiles would be…he said Stiles would be a burden."

"I said he wouldn't be a help in a fight," Derek said and Jackson wasn't sure how he'd kept himself from stepping forward and demanding Lydia's apology, or an act of submission, after that challenge. "I never said he would be a burden, it is all great to think things won't be different but they will be and Stiles has a lot to deal with in the next few months whether he is deaf or not. I will not pretend that everything didn't change that day Lydia." Derek stepped closer and Tom tensed behind Lydia. "You have no idea how much, so stop trying so hard to force things to be okay."

"I'm not trying to force things to be okay," she said refusing to back down. "I just refuse to allow Stiles to think that him being deaf changes how we see him, how important he is to us."

"Okay," Derek stepped back. "Then we don't have a problem."

"Are you going to stop loving him because he's deaf?" Jackson dropped his head; Lydia never really had known how to leave things alone.

Derek looked at her like she had hit him for a second before turning and leaving.

"Lydia," Tom said from behind her.

"No," Lydia said shaking her head. "This isn't some abstract idea we're discussing it's Stiles and he needs to stop acting like he doesn't care."

"We're going," Tom said throwing an arm around Lydia's shoulders. "Say goodbye to Stiles for us."

Danny stepped forward out of the kitchen and stopped in front of them preventing them from moving. "He loves Stiles, Lydia, but he doesn't know how to say that, hell he doesn't always even know how to show it but think about what he's done up until now, think about what he said today, in that living room and you'll see that he does care. Cut him some slack."

Lydia nodded and let Tom guide her out of the house. Stiles and his dad were standing at the door when the two of them turned around.

"So you two are dating," was all the sheriff said as he walked past them. Jackson looked down to find he was holding Danny's hand but he liked that he didn't have to pull away even as he felt the back of his neck heat. The sheriff hadn't judged, didn't care but now he knew and Jackson hadn't meant to tell him. It had been easy, painless and Jackson liked the feeling of one more person knowing.

Then he looked at Stiles who spoke when he had their attention. "What was all that about?"

Jackson looked at Danny who looked back at him with the same expression that said he didn't know what to say. They turned back to Stiles and pulled him back into the lounge room taking the time to try and think of something to write. In the end the sheriff saved them from having to do anything as he handed Stiles a whiteboard as he passed through the kitchen. Stiles stopped and Jackson kept going with Danny able to hear Stiles' quiet 'oh' just before they stepped into the lounge room where Jenny and Scott were sitting together on one of the couches looking at the pictures that Danny and Jackson had found.

"I don't know who she is," Jenny said. "But I have some contacts through Ben, they might know something if she is going after hunters."

"Werewolves and hunters I think," Scott said.

"I hope not," Jenny said quietly. "That thought scares me."

"You're not the only one," Scott said before frowning at her. "We're not normally so…dysfunctional?"

Jenny laughed at him. "You all care a lot about Stiles, that's not dysfunctional that's great," she looked suddenly sad. "Family is an important thing."

Scott wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I'm so sorry."

She shook herself and smiled at him. "I will make sure whoever did this pays," she said. "They deserve that."

"And we will help," Scott said. "When we've stopped arguing amongst ourselves about how much we all love Stiles."

"Are he and Derek," Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"God I wish," Scott said with a sigh.

"As do we all," Danny said with a smile as he stepped into the room. "Do you want me to email you those images or would you prefer the hard copies?"

Jenny smiled at him. "Can we do both?"

"Sure, but don't make too big of a deal about this. If she's still around we don't want her to be spooked or run."

Jenny nodded. "I think I should go, I don't want to get in the way of whatever is happening."

Scott nodded and walked her out after Danny and Jackson said their goodbyes.

"We should go too," Danny said.

Stiles walked into the room.

"Never mind," Danny said when he saw the look on Stiles' face.

"Derek and Lydia were fighting over Jenny being here?" Stiles asked looking unsure.

Danny looked at Jackson who had always been more comfortable lying. _Is that what your dad wrote?_ Jackson wrote.

"Yes," Stiles said. "I don't believe him Lydia wouldn't have been as upset, Derek wouldn't have left like he did. What was it really about?"

 _Ask Derek_ Jackson wrote hopefully. Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson.

 _Derek was_ Jackson had no idea how to finish that thought.

"It was about me," Stiles said when Jackson paused in his writing.

_No, they were having an argument about the fact they don't agree with how we are progressing with the investigation._

Stiles looked at him like he was stupid but nodded and sat back on the couch. Danny looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Jackson just shrugged; he'd done the best he could.

Scott walked back into the room and settled next to Stiles.

"Tell me all about this sensor and everything else." Stiles demanded not looking any happier with the information he had.

They explained everything they knew and left when Stiles fell asleep, his head on Scott's shoulder during a weird Japanese cartoon they had been watching. Danny and Jackson drove back to Jackson's and curled up on the couch.

"I don't know which of them is worse," Danny said.

Jackson sighed. "Derek is right."

"I know and I think that's what makes everything he said that much worse," Danny said. "Which is exactly how Lydia feels."

"She's wrong about him not knowing this is so much more important because it's Stiles."

Danny nodded and kissed Jackson pulling the other man down on top of him so they could bury themselves on one another and forget everything else.


	29. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott grinned at Stiles when he opened the door. _We're going out._

"What?"

 _Well_ Scott wrote. _Since you dad has to go back to work I thought I might break you out of here for a day._

"He's going to be back after lunch. He has enough 'sick' leave to stay home with me until Christmas. Which is good, he gets to keep his long service."

_We'll be back before that. I promise._

"I'm not sure I believe you," Stiles said as he grabbed a jacket and followed Scott out of the house.

Scott helped him into the passenger seat that his mum had helped him set up this morning. It was slightly reclined and she'd manipulated the knobs on the side, he still had no idea what they did but she assured him it would make it comfortable enough for Stiles to sit in Scott's car for the length of his plan.

"Hey this is pretty good."

"Mum," Scott mouthed to Stiles before hobbling around to the other side of the car and sliding in eternally pleased that he had a big automatic car he could still fit in, even after they'd removed the cast and changed it for the brace he still found moving a pain. If Mr Stilinski came back before Scott got Stiles back he'd have a lot of explaining to do, about him driving and about Stiles. Ever since Stiles had been injured his father had been keeping him where he could keep an eye on his son. Stiles had been surprisingly willing to allow himself to be looked after but Scott had been able to see the slightly caged look on Stiles' face ever since the night that Jenny had come to the pack meeting a couple of days ago. Derek and Lydia had made up, which Scott assumed had more to do with Tom talking to Lydia than either of them managing to get past their stubborn natures. Scott knew Stiles didn't believe his dad's nor Jackson's explanations and it had been weighing on him. Scott hadn't been able to get away from work or get Stiles alone since that night but he didn't think Stiles was incapable of hearing a version of the truth.

The night before when Jenny had called him she'd asked why Lydia hadn't seen the way Derek was looking at Stiles. They all saw it but Derek hadn't dated anyone, been involved with anyone since Kate, from what they could tell, and none of them thought he would even know how to make a move on someone. Scott knew it would come down to Stiles eventually. Something else he wanted to talk to Stiles about.

Stiles was quiet next to him as they drove out of town. Scott could see him perk up when they started up the winding road that only lead to one place.

"We're going to Deadman's Lookout?"

Scott nodded and turned to see the bright smile on Stiles' face.

"We haven't been up here in years. Not since the night before we left for university."

Scott remembered it well. They'd driven up here in Stiles' old jeep which had since gone up to the beloved car heaven in the sky and been replaced by a much shinier but less abused version. They had the same things in the backseat then that Scott had with him today but this time they wouldn't be lying out on the bonnet looking out over the city like they did last time. They had sat out on the bonnet the crescent moon above them as they talked about high school, werewolves, everything. They spent the entire night up there and talked. It was just after Allison left and Stiles had been more accepting of Scott's depression and bad mood for the entirety of that summer than anyone else. They had been coming up here long before it had even been easy to get up the mountain, when they had decided to go out for the lacrosse team they had started running here, it was too far for them to run for almost a year, even then Scott had still struggled with his breathing but Stiles had always been there next to him. When they'd eventually learned to drive and Stiles' dad had bought him a car they had continued to come up here for running but more often they drove up to hang out. It had been their place, well them and all the many couples who came up to get down and dirty in their backseats although they didn't come up as high as Stiles and Scott did.

Scott passed the public car park and continued up to the track that no one was really supposed to use that took them to the old fire lookout. Most people didn't know about the building or the fact that the house sat in the middle of a cleared section of land that afforded the best views in all of Beacon Hills. Scott pulled his car out to the spot they always took and turned the engine off after opening all the windows. They might not be able to climb out of the car and lean back against the front windscreen like they normally did but they would at least be able to enjoy the cool breeze that always blew up here. Scott craned around in his seat before yanking the bag he'd packed out and onto his lap.

He handed over the bag of barbeque chips, the bottle of Dr Pepper and the giant bag of marshmallows. Stiles grinned at him and opened the bottle before snagging the two plastic cups that were buried at the bottom of the bag. He frowned and pulled out the folded paper as well.

Scott reached out and tapped Stiles' elbow.

"Don't open," Scott mouthed while he dug around for his whiteboard.

_That is for later, so I don't have to write it all as we go._

Stiles nodded and handed the folded up letter back to him and poured the Dr. Pepper into the two cups which he balanced between his knees.

"Thank you for bringing me out," Stiles said when he had a handful of marshmallows and the drink. "We haven't done this is ages."

_We've been busy, we're adults now._

Stiles laughed. "I'm not sure I want to be an adult, it's hard work."

_I know right? Maybe we should both just move back in with our parents and try to revert back to being in high school._

"High school was harder than being an adult," Stiles scoffed. "People tried to kills us every other week in high school."

_So not that different to the last month or so._

Stiles laughed and wrapped his arm around his middle.

_How are you feeling, honestly?_

"I still get a little lightheaded sometimes, the doctors said it was normal because of the damage, I still get headaches sometimes. I can't hear a thing and everyone is lying to me because I can't hear what is actually going on."

_We're not lying to you._

"Lydia and Derek had a huge falling out over something and I don't know what."

_I'll tell you all about it later, okay? Now tell me what else is going on with your recovery._

"They are going to take the cast of my arm next week which will be amazing; I cannot wait until I can get dressed completely by myself again. My ribs ache, there is more time between it but for the most part they just always ache."

_I remember the last time I broke mine. Hurt for a long while._

"And you were healing faster than I am."

_You could ask Derek for the bite._

"No I couldn't. I didn't want it before, and he didn't want to give it to me, so I'm not going to ask now."

_But you would definitely get your hearing back._

"You don't know that, and I might get it back now."

_Yeah._

"And if I don't, maybe I will change my mind. Thing is even if it fixes my injuries it just presents other issues."

_I know, but if anyone in the world would be ready to deal with all of this it would be you. You kept me alive all that time and you would be able to handle it._

"You know Derek has never asked me if I wanted the bite. Peter did, that night I helped him find Derek he offered me the bite and I said no. He said I was lying, I've wondered over the years what would have happened if I'd said yes that night instead of remaining human for all this time."

_Do you wish you had?_

"Sometimes but most of the time I am glad I never did. I'm glad I'm still human even though I am so jealous of you all when you go out there with your abilities and be amazing. Sometimes I hate watching you do it, watching you run and fight like you do and knowing you can see things and smell things I could never, I get jealous of you all and I hate it and then I remember that the bite never actually fixed anyone's problems and I don't mind so much."

_You get jealous of us?_

"Of course I do," Stiles shoved some chips into his mouth and grinned at Scott who rolled his eyes. "But I love you all too much to have let it stop me from being a part of your pack and eventually I stopped being jealous, though I still don't understand why Derek never asked me if I wanted to be bitten. He asked Danny."

_Have you asked him?_

Stiles shook his head slowly. "Anyway, eventually I got to the point where I was happy being the brains behind you all instead of being the one out the front getting attacked with a machete dipped in wolf's bane. Then we all went off to university and I was so worried that we'd all lose touch but we never did and by the time we'd come back everything was different and I'd let go of the idea that me being human would mean I would eventually get moved on."

_I'd never have let you get moved on._

"But Derek is the alpha Scott, even if he has mellowed a bit over time."

_So you don't want to be one anymore? Why didn't you tell me you were so jealous, that you hated being human._

"I don't hate being human, I hated being different, being less than you. I didn't tell you at first because of the whole rabid werewolf trying to kill you, which made me want to be one much less than later when he wasn't trying to make you murder me. Then you were too busy dealing with Allison and her family and everything else. I thought maybe if things calmed down, I suppose I was being childish and waiting for something that was never going to come."

_Derek asking if you wanted to be bitten?_

"Not just that, maybe a moment when it made sense to ask. But neither of them happened. I loved university, being away from all of that and it gave me the chance to really think about things."

_Gave me the chance to get over Allison._

"And get some communicable diseases."

Scott pointed at himself. _Werewolf, no sex diseases for me._

"Lucky. I had to practice safe sex and actually attempt not to sleep with anyone who had weird diseases."

Scott laughed. _Poor bastard._

"I wouldn't say that, I had a lot of fun."

_That time I came to see you and there were three guys and a blonde girl in your bed. I'm still not sure how they all fit._

Stiles blushed scarlet. "I told you at the time-"

_Yeah, yeah, nothing happened. She wasn't wearing a top._

"I will admit nothing." Stiles said finally and shoved some more marshmallows into his mouth.

_But then you came home after university and things were okay._

Stiles nodded.

_And then you fell for Derek?_

"Yeah," Stiles voice was quiet and wistful.

_You should tell him._

"I was on my way to tell him that morning," Stiles said looking determinedly out the window. "The day before was mum's anniversary and when Dad and I were hanging out he told me to go after Derek if he was what I wanted. He said life was short and you shouldn't wait for things that you want if you can go out there and grab onto them. So I decided to go out there and tell him the next day and finally say something. I must have been doing that when the sensor went off. Derek told me that I'd only just arrived when the sensor went off so I hadn't had a chance and now…"

_Now?_

"Well everything is different now isn't it?"

 _I think you need to read my letter._ Scott handed the letter over to Stiles and sat back as he unfolded it and started to read.

_Stiles,_   
_I don't care if you are deaf._   
_But if you are there are some things that you should know._   
_Derek loves you too and you should tell him how you feel, you should see the way he looks at you. It's a mix of how he did before, like you are amazing, and like he killed his own dog. He is convinced that he caused your injuries. He's going to be a pain about it. But I think you are going to need to be the one to say something, he is skilled at closing himself off and what happened has convinced him he has a reason to do it._   
_I know that you might wonder if you should say anything now that you are recovering but I don't think he would care whether you are deaf or not._   
_The fight, between Derek and Lydia was because Derek is saying that if you don't get your hearing back things will change, he won't ever ask you to leave the pack but there are some things you might not be able to do and Lydia refuses to do or say anything that would let you think that anything could change how we see you. They are both trying to do the right thing. Derek is right, things will have to change if you are deaf but Lydia is too, and we aren't going anywhere if you are._

"Things will be different if I can't hear, if I can't it might be better if I left the pack."

Scott slapped him then wrote hurriedly. _Don't be a dick, you are not leaving anything. Keep reading you twit._

"You should be nicer to me I'm differently abled."

Scott laughed and pointed to the letter.

_Danny, Jackson and I all think you will be able to be a part of the pack whatever happens and Derek is so guilty over hurting you he's a bit useless at the moment but he will never let you leave. He and Lydia are on the same side but he's still trying to hide the fact he's in love with you while she doesn't care who knows and is letting it colour everything. We will all do whatever we can to help you, you know that right?_

"Of course I believe you will all help me. You're all learning sign language off your own backs I know you all love me and will try to make everything easier." Scott smiled and nodded at the paper again.

_Good.  
So, just to be clear you might not get your hearing back, we aren't letting you go, you should wait until your ribs are healed and then go and attack Derek so you can both have a lot of very athletic werewolf/human sex. _

Stiles laughed and Scott knew where he was up to in the letter.

_I thought you should know, we all know that you are going to have rough patches but you have helped me get through everything good and bad that has ever happened to me and I will be here no matter what. If you need to talk about anything, if you start to feel down or something goes wrong you can come to me. No matter what it is I am here to support you; no matter what happens in the future. I never had a sibling until Chloe but I have always had a brother, God you can kill me for that sap later but I mean every word.  
You know all this touchy feely shit is easier when you're naked or when you're writing. I must remember that. _

_No matter what happens in the future I'll do whatever I can to help you._

_Scott_

"You're my brother too baby," Stiles said with a wink.

_You're an arse._

"Right, listen in truth I feel the same, you are my family Scott so if anything happens I will come to you. Can I ask a favour though?"

_Anything._

"If something else comes up, be honest with me?"

_Course I will_

"Good. Besides you remember me telling you about Annabeth?"

Scott shrugged at him.

"She and I met in one of my classes and we dated for a while, she was partially deaf. We're been talking a lot since everything happened, she's been a huge help."

Scott beamed at him. _I am so fucking pleased._

Stiles smiled and rested back, refolding the paper and sliding it into his pocket before throwing a marshmallow at Scott's head. Scott turned and caught it between his teeth with a grin.

They sat in silence for a while before Scott drove them back down to the town, getting home and settled on the couch just a few minutes before Stiles' dad walked through the door.


	30. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

Stiles waved at Lydia with his now cast free arm as he came back to the room after the x-ray.

_Arm all fixed?_

"Oh yeah," Stiles said. "Completely sorted, and the ribs are healing well apparently."

_Brilliant! Still want to go to Derek's?_

"Of course. He is having a pack meeting and I am going to be there."

Lydia nodded and drove them out to the house, it was the first time Stiles has been there since the accident and she knew that Derek was going to be annoyed that she was bringing him. Derek was still very worried about Stiles and wanted them all to do their best to make sure that Stiles was taking care of himself rather than pushing himself. Lydia was more worried about Stiles thinking that they were excluding him, she knew he was strong, he'd always been strong and he could look after himself. He could make decisions for himself and if he wanted to be at the pack meeting then he should be.

They arrived at the house and Stiles looked up at the house with a frown on his face. Lydia reached out and touched his arm.

"I came here that day."

 _I know, do you remember something?_ Lydia asked.

Stiles climbed out of the car and walked towards the house leaving her there. She climbed out of the car quickly and followed him as he walked into the house without her. Derek's car was missing but they were early. Stiles was stopped in the entry way when Lydia made it in behind him.

"I remember coming here," Stiles said. "I made…tea," Stiles looked at the dining room table and then spun around to face Lydia. "Take me home."

 _What?_ Lydia wrote quickly.

"Take me home," Stiles was shouting but his face was flushed and Lydia knew it wasn't on purpose. "Now…please."

Lydia frowned at him but nodded and followed him out of the house. The car ride was silent, Lydia didn't bother with the radio she was too busy listening to Stiles' rushed breathing and watching the way his knuckles had turned pale white where his fingers were digging into the flesh around his kneecaps. They got back to Stiles' house and Lydia unbuckled her seatbelt but Stiles' hand stopped the movements.

"I'm tired Lydia," he said staring just over her shoulder. "I just want to go upstairs and go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

Lydia grabbed her whiteboard again. _What's wrong?_

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Okay," Lydia mouthed nodding; she knew Stiles was lying she would be able to tell even without listening to his heart but she couldn't bring herself to force him to tell her what was going on.

Stiles climbed out of the car and stopped ducking down just before he slammed the door. "Don't tell Derek we went out there, he'll just worry and say I shouldn't be doing so much. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow."

Lydia nodded and waited until he walked into the house before driving away. Something had to have happened that morning, before the hunters tripped the alarm, when it was just Derek and Stiles and Stiles could remember it now and it upset him. Lydia decided she was going to find out what happened, kick the arse of whoever had done the wrong thing and fix this.


	31. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor allowing his head to drop back against the door at his back, his eyes were on the ceiling but all he could see was the memory he had just remembered.

Why would Derek lie, he remembered the explosion, he would remember the morning, he would remember Stiles telling Derek how he felt. Why would Derek lie, would he think the accident changed anything? Just because Stiles couldn't remember doing it didn't change the feelings, surely Derek couldn't think his injuries would change anything. Stiles bit down hard on his bottom lip and tried to blink the stinging from his eyes. Unless his injury did change things, just not for Stiles – they might change things for Derek. He might never get his hearing back and if he didn't then he'd be different, everything would be different and he wouldn't be of much use to a wolf pack deaf. He wouldn't be of much use to Derek deaf.

Stiles' chest hurt as he pulled himself off the floor, each breath felt like more of a struggle than it should.

He'd had twenty minutes with Derek before everything changed and now he was alone. Stiles walked through the house slowly, threw his jacket on his floor and laid on his bed, toeing his sneakers off before burying himself beneath the covers. Stiles shut his eyes tight so he couldn't see and couldn't hear but the memory reel from that morning, him going to Derek, confessing, them kissing, the way Derek had cupped his neck and rubbed his thumb along Stiles' adam's apple. The pain in his back increased every time he thought of that one kiss, their first kiss. The few before Derek had participated not counting. He'd never have that again, he was broken and damaged and completely useless in a fight now, completely useless now. Derek would let him stay part of the pack out of pity but it would never be the same again. Stiles took a deep breath and knew he'd have to be the one to leave the pack; it would be so much easier than watching them pity him and pretend he could still be useful.

Then Stiles cried. He cried until he fell asleep and dreamed of days spent with Derek, days when he could hear again, days when he wasn't too broken to be loved.


	32. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

Lydia left the pack meeting still worried about Stiles, she drove to his house but the sheriff simply said that he was sleeping so she'd left and gone home. She walked into the dark house and flicked the lights on knowing that Tom was working tonight though she thought he would have been home before she got there. She turned the oven on as she walked past and continued on into their bedroom. She dumped her bag on the table and kicked her shoes into the general direction of the wardrobe before another body slammed into hers and she fell forward into the mirrored door hard, the momentum of the other person behind her forced them both to fall back, shards showering down on them.

Lydia could feel the glass cutting into her skin but she rolled regardless ignoring the cuts to her side where her flimsy shirt was instead of the much sturdied jeans protecting her legs. She kept rolling until she felt less glass beneath her and climbed up to her feet. Just as she was standing but before she was able to get her hair out of her face the body hit her again. She flew back into the wall, the breath knocked out of her. Lydia swore and let her claws and teeth out before shoving forward forcing the body back. She swung before her attacker was able to get her feet and whoever it was ended up on her arse. Lydia skirted around the woman but she couldn't see her face. She was thin, too thin, tall and blonde; she matched the picture she'd seen and could see no reason why that wasn't who she was. This was the woman that had killed all those people and had injured her pack, she threw herself forward and kicked her hard in the ribs. The woman groaned and rolled before flipping up onto her feet baring her teeth at Lydia before she ran back at her. Lydia set her feet and moved forward as well spinning and throwing the woman down onto the glass before she dropped down so her knee slammed down into the middle of the other woman's chest.

"Who are you?"

"I'm going to kill all of you fucking werewolves," the woman spat out before she pulled her knee up hard and fast into Lydia's back. Lydia fell forward and the woman punched the side of Lydia's neck causing her to jerk in pain and fall to the side. Lydia swiped at the other woman as she fell, she wasn't sure if she had managed to connect as her neck throbbed with pain and she couldn't see properly with her eyes watering. The woman grabbed her hair and yanked her head back until her entire neck was exposed. Lydia jerked to the left trying to get out, she couldn't see what she might have in her hand and didn't like giving this woman any chances. Lydia knew some of her hair had given way as she twisted and thrust her shoulder into the other woman's ribs. She didn't let go and they both went smashing into the other mirrored door before falling down to the ground.


	33. Tom

**/ / / Tom \ \ \**

Tom closed his car door and smiled when he saw Lydia's car already next to his. He was glad she'd made it home before him, she hadn't been around as much the last month or so and he didn't mind but he still missed her when she wasn't there. Plus he wanted to know how things had gone with Stiles today.

He frowned when he realised the door wasn't locked. As it swung open in front of him he could hear a crash from the back of the house. He ran inside even as he pulled out his phone and called the sheriff. The smell of blood hit him as he made it out of the doorway and knew that whatever was happening was going on in their room. He ran in clicking his phone onto loudspeaker as he burst into the room. Lydia was on the floor with some strange woman standing above her, tall, thin and blonde, she had to be the one who had set the bomb.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

The woman turned around and snarled at him before leaving Lydia on the ground and coming towards him. Tom's mum had told him to never hit a woman but with Lydia behind her moaning in pain he really didn't care about that rule so he side stepped and pushed the woman back and onto the ground. He kept his face to her as he skirted around the room to get to Lydia, he looked down at her, she was bleeding all over the place, before looking back up and found the woman glaring at him with a long, thin, sharp looking blade.

Tom stepped out from next to Lydia and put himself between the woman and Lydia. She lunged at him but he stepped to the side and grabbed her wrist, he tried to squeeze hard enough to force the blade out of her hand but she flicked out her knee and caught the back of his forcing him down onto his knees, he could see her moving to hit him from the corner of his eye and he span out of the way causing her to catch him with nothing more than a glancing blow from her fist.

As he stood the woman slashed at Tom and with a howl he dropped down to his hands and knees. He felt the change coming over his body and couldn't stop it. Lydia pulled herself up and wrapped her arm around the woman's neck yanking her back. Tom couldn't stop himself regardless and suddenly he was on all fours, the world around him no longer as it looked when he was human. He bared his teeth and hissed at the woman before roaring and jumping forward, Lydia let go dropping back onto their bed as he landed with his front two paws on the strange woman's ribs. She grunted in pain and swore.

"Get off me you filthy fucking half-breed. You're just as bad as your bitch of a wife."

Tom swiped at her slicing open the skin along her arm just as the sound of sirens reached his ear. He turned his head which gave her enough time to slice at his side, he howled and pulled away giving her an opportunity to stand and run from the room. Lydia ran to him instead of after the woman as the coloured lights started flickering through the window.


	34. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

"Tom," she dropped down next to his heaving body. "Tom, sweetheart you need to change back, Tom."

Tom looked at her, his yellow eyes big and terrified.

"Tom, can you change back?"

The big leopard shook his head slowly.

"Okay, shit, can you move baby?"

Tom lifted himself up nodded and he started moving towards the window. Lydia ran over and opened it, he got his paws up on the window sill and pulled himself out, Lydia saw the blood and swore. But he dropped down below the window into the shadows and she could barely see him even knowing he was there. She swiped some of her own blood next to it in a handprint hoping they would think it was just part of the fight. She sat back down on the floor as her head swam. Two of the deputies burst into the room guns drawn and she held up her hands.

"She's gone. Ran out when she heard the sirens."

"Which way?" Lydia recognised him from the day of the explosion.

"Out the bedroom, I couldn't follow her."

"Where is your husband?"

"He ran after her. She had a knife."

"Clear the house," he said over his shoulder to the other man. "I'm Deputy Kendriks, Mrs Bradley," Kendriks checked the bathroom and the window before he called the ambulance officers in. They dropped down next to her and started checking her wounds.

"We need to get you to the hospital," the ambulance worker said. "Can you stand?"

"My husband," Lydia said as she stood up and hissed with pain, her feet must have some glass in them. She looked down at herself so surprised with the amount of blood around the room. "I think she stabbed him."

"We'll find him," Deputy Kendriks said to her. "You can go to the hospital and I'll make sure he gets there too."

"Thank you," Lydia said grabbing her handbag on the way out one of the officers helping her walk while the other grabbed a pair of shoes for her.

She called Derek as soon as they got to the hospital.

"Derek, someone who looked a lot like that woman on the video attacked me in my house tonight."

"Stiles."

"I'm fine thanks," Lydia said but she understood what he was saying, it was what she was worried about as well. If this woman came after her then she was likely to come after the rest of the pack and Lydia knew that the most vulnerable member of the pack was Stiles, not because he was human but because he was still so incapacitated.

"Sorry, shit. Are you okay?"

"Fine but," Lydia dropped her voice. "She hit Tom with something and he couldn't change back from the panther. Can you go and keep him safe?"

"Of course, I'll tell the sheriff."

"Thanks," Lydia said. "I think he's injured. Be careful."

"I will."

Later one of the nurses came to see her, they'd found Tom, or Tom had found them and he was getting stitched up. They'd both be able to go home later that night. Danny reached out and held her hand with a smile. He and Jackson had appeared about ten minutes after she'd called Derek both looking just a little out of breath.

"I'll go and check on Tom if you like," Jackson said.

"You can stay at my place tonight," Danny offered.

Lydia smirked at him. "But where will you stay?"

Jackson flipped her the bird as he left.

"I've been at Jackson's since the explosion," Danny admitted looking down at his hands. "Or he's been at mine."

"Good."

When they left Jackson drove them all to the sheriff's for a short pack meeting which seemed to be code for Stiles being able to check on her without leaving his house. She told them what she knew which amounted to nothing more than the woman knew how to fight and knew how to force a change. Stiles had been able to answer that one for them all. A silver knife dipped in a mixture of thyme oil, the crushed essence of thorn-apple, white rose petals and cherry blossoms which was apparently guaranteed to cause any 'beast with two faces' to show their other one. Lydia wasn't sure how Stiles managed to store all that information in his brain.

When they got back to Danny's Lydia pushed Tom into bed and curled herself around him.

"I was so worried about you," she said into the warm skin of his chest. "I saw the blood and I wanted to go after you."

"You had to deal with the police," Tom reminded her tightening his arms around her. "At least I knew you were safe."

Lydia trailed her fingers over the bandage on his arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much."

Tom kissed the freckle on her shoulder. "I like Stiles, I want to help him too."

"I love you." Lydia said.

"I love you too," Tom said. "We'll have plenty of time to ourselves later. He's more important at the moment."

Lydia twisted. "I know that we must seem strange with our history."

Tom shrugged. "He's your best friend which has come in handy for me. I'm returning the favour."

Lydia leaned forward and kissed him. She could never quite work out how the two men she had loved in her life had both managed to be such incredible men. She was just so pleased they got along which could easily not have happened given her history with Stiles. For some reason a similar history with Jackson had never even been worth worrying about.

"We need to sleep," Tom said settling down into the pillows. Lydia nodded into his shoulder and relaxed against him.

"You aren't allowed to get hurt again," Lydia whispered later when he was almost asleep. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"Goes both ways."

"Good," Lydia said leaning up to kiss him before they relaxed down into bed and fell asleep.


	35. Jenny

**/ / / Jenny \ \ \**

"Hello?" The male voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hi Scott, it's Jenny," she said, she looked out the window but Callum was definitely gone for now.

"Hey Jenny, what can I do for you?"

"One of…" she didn't like to think his name let alone say it but it had to be done. "Ben's friends got back to me. He recognised the photo, well more the description of what she had done I suppose. A woman he ran into a year or so ago. He's not sure it's the same woman, her name was Sarah and she had a grudge against hunters but she definitely wasn't a werewolf."

"Did he have any more information about her?" Jenny could hear the hope in Scott's voice and she found that she was sad to be disappointing him.

"All he knew was her first name, Sarah but he does have a photo, terrible quality but if you show it to Lydia and…Tim?"

"Tom, that's brilliant Jenny, thank you."

"I'll email it to you. Listen, if you find her."

"I will call you, I promise. You have just as much of a reason to want her caught as we do, more I suppose. I'm not letting her get away and if you want to help we want your help."

"Thanks, listen I better go; I'm not sure how long Callum's going to be out."

"Of course. Watch you back she might come after the two of you as well."

"I will."

"I'll call you if we find anything," Scott said.

"Thanks Scott, bye."

"Bye."

Jenny hung up the phone and found her laptop to send the photo. She had experience with werewolves but at every turn this pack seemed different. They were less like the horror story that had attacked her sister Mary and more like the very people they had always claimed to be. The Morgans were amazing people but the more time she spent with Scott, with this pack, the less sure she was that all werewolves were bloodthirsty monsters.


	36. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott walked into Stiles' bedroom and found him flat on his back above the blankets staring up at the ceiling. He didn't react to the door opening even though the room flooded with light. He closed the door and laid down on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles didn't say anything just slid his hand into Scott's. It was something they had always done, started when they were young and in kindergarten. If something then had been bad they would hold hands, when the other students had bullied Stiles because he was so different and couldn't always concentrate on anything they'd hold hands. Then as they got older they'd hold hands when they wanted to have some comfort while they talked about things.

Scott had held onto Stiles until his fingers had gone numb when he'd told Stiles about his dad leaving. Scott had held on for Stiles, who couldn't seem to hold on himself, when Stiles' mum died, when he told Scott about how worried he was about his dad, while he'd cried. As they got older they hadn't really had any reason to do it again until Scott thought he killed that girl in his last year of high school, until Allison left him, and now that Stiles lost the blanket of positivity he'd had wrapped around him since the explosion.

They had all been waiting for Stiles to fall apart, to cry and rant and rage against what had happened to him. They had expected it but with the exception of a couple of sad days and some night time crying jags that they all pretended they didn't know about Stiles had been mostly positive, he'd done his physical therapy and he'd been honest about the fact he might never get his hearing back. Stiles had thrown himself into learning sign language and doing what he could to help them catch the woman who'd done this. He'd welcomed Jenny in and had welcomed the help she had been able to give. For the most part Jenny talked to Scott, Derek still didn't trust her, like he didn't trust any hunters, not even Chris after all these years. One of Jenny's contacts had been able to get some information, not a lot but a name…Sarah, from what they could tell from the photo it was the same woman even if the photo was terrible.

They lay there for a long time staring silently up at the roof before Stiles spoke.

"It changes everything," Stiles whispered so quietly Scott needed to let the wolf out a little to be able to hear. "It changes everything, it changes absolutely everything. I thought it would be okay but I'm just useless and broken now and no one is going to look at me the same."

Scott wanted to say something but Stiles wouldn't be able to hear him and turning on the light so he can read it would just make everything worse. So he had to just laid there and waited.

"I will have to find a new job. I can't keep doing it if I'm deaf. I won't be able to train with you lot anymore, I won't be able to go out on missions and I won't be able to go to movies. I'll never hear Chloe talk to me again, I'll never get to do so many things I wanted to. My life is different and I kept telling myself it would be okay, I kept telling myself that even if things are permanent that some things would never change but they will. I'll just be your deaf friend who you have to make changes for, make allowances for. You will have to explain things to me and nothing will be as easy as it was before."

Scott ignored the wetness in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Stiles' hand. He'd never ever heard his friend sound so defeated, in all their life, after his mother died, when they were about to be killed by a rabid, psychotic werewolf or a rabid, psychotic hunter he had never sounded like things weren't going to be okay somehow. He needed to ask him what had happened, what had changed. Something must have.

Scott lifted Stiles' hand and traced out a word on the back of his hand. W H Y ?

"You were wrong," Stiles said. "You said I should say something to Derek but me being deaf changed everything and now I'm not going to be good enough anymore. I'll still be part of the pack but what's the point if he only keeps me because he pities me."

Scott wanted to go and beat the ever living shit out of Derek for whatever he had done to make Stiles think that.

"Don't bother," Stiles said. "It's not worth it, it's not his fault. He's just being honest, well not very honest but he's trying to save my feelings by lying so we'll just forget about it."

Scott didn't know what the hell Derek had done but he definitely needed to be spoken to about being an insensitive jerk. Scott had been so sure, he'd been watching Derek and he'd been so fucking sure that Derek still felt the same, that he was guilty but underneath that he still loved Stiles, still thought he was worth more than this. Scott swore and pulled his phone out, he wouldn't turn the light on but he needed to ask a question. He typed his question out on a text window and held it up for Stiles to see.

**When the fuck did he say that to you?**

Stiles shook his head in the white light from the screen. "He didn't say that to me, he's very carefully not told me what will happen in the future. He's been honest about the fact that things will change, he's kept me out of everything and lied to me about what happened…the other day. I just…forget it." Stiles handed the phone back and pulled a pillow down and over his head.

Scott frowned. He didn't know if this was the negative swing his mother had warned him about or something his stupid, insensitive, idiotic alpha had said. When he left he'd go to Derek's and find out how stupid he'd been and whether he needed to knock some sense into the older werewolf. For now supporting Stiles was more important than anything else.

Later when Stiles was asleep he left and drove to Derek's.

"Did you tell Stiles that you'd only be keeping him in the pack out of pity?" Scott demanded as soon as the door opened. "Did you make him think that if he's deaf he'd just be a burden we'd deal with because we have to?"

"No, what the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked looking truly confused and fairly annoyed.

"Stiles is depressed, I went there today and he thinks that we are going to kick him out or that we are going to eventually see him as something that we pity and deal with, make concessions for just because we feel we have to. He said something about you so if you have done anything in the last week to change things I am going to have to kill you."

Derek dropped his head and shook it. "I have seen him for sign language lessons and we have spent some time playing board games with the pack. We've been playing chess, like normal, but I swear I haven't said anything to him about him being a burden." Derek refused to meet his eyes. "You know I would never think he's a burden. If he doesn't recover the things he can do will change but he should know that none of us would ever walk away from him."

"And that's the problem," Scott said with a sigh. "He's feeling like we have to stand by him, he doesn't seem to realise that we are doing it because we want to, because we want him there all the time instead of just having to do it."

Derek nodded. "Then we need to fix it."

"Are you sure you didn't say something when you were being all honest and distant instead of dealing with your baseless guilt and the fact you're in love with him and won't say anything."

Derek looked up at him sharply. "What makes you think I am in love with him?"

Scott laughed. "You've been falling in love with him since he came home after university. You might be emotionally stunted but we all know you. Like we knew Danny and Jackson were going at it we know you are in love with Stiles. Have you thought about saying something?"

"I caused his injuries."

"That psychotic bitch that set the bomb caused them. You saved him, you protected him from the fire that burned your back to shit and would have killed him. You kept him from dying for fuck's sake. You do not need to be guilty about everything that happens. Sure he might not have broken a rib without you on him but he also wouldn't be able to be home now because he'd be in some burn unit in pain that none of us would be able to help. Him being deaf we can do something about. We will learn sign language and we will write everything and we will do whatever we have to make things work for him but we couldn't have done anything for the burns."

Derek looked a little overwhelmed at Scott's outburst.

"If you haven't said anything to him in the last week then we'll just have to find something to do to make him feel better." Scott said when Derek didn't respond.

Derek nodded. "We will and I really didn't."

"Okay, sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. Is he going to be okay?"

"We'll make sure he is." Scott said firmly and turned around to leave. He would need to call Lydia and Danny and think of something but for now he could cross one thing off his list of possible causes.


	37. Danny

**/ / / Danny \ \ \**

Danny pulled up the records as he spoke. "The text message definitely came from Chris Argent's phone number."

"He swore he didn't send it," Derek said.

"And I believe him," the Sheriff threw in.

"So do I," Danny said. "According to his phone records when he was sending that text message he was also on the phone to someone in New York."

"I can do other things on my phone while I'm talking to people," Lydia pointed out.

"Yes," Danny said. "Except he was on the phone with his bank. Thirty seconds into the call. He'd have still been dealing with their menus. You can't do both."

"So how did he send it?" Scott asked.

"He didn't," Jenny said, it was the first thing she'd said all meeting. "She cloned his phone."

"Exactly," Danny said with a smile. "But she didn't duplicate it completely or hack into his records so she had no idea that he was using his phone at the time and it would prove he didn't send that message."

"Bless your little hacker heart," Lydia said.

"You really are wasted in the fire department," Tom said with a smile. Danny shrugged, he liked being a fire fighter and Tom knew it.

"But," Lydia said. "What does this mean?"

"It means that it wasn't Chris and that this woman is capable enough with technology to have cloned a phone, made it past our sensors and built that bomb."

"So we're still nowhere and she's even scarier than she was?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much," Danny said. "Anyone have good news?"

Everyone looked to someone else; definitely no good news.


	38. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek was sitting on the roof above Stiles' room. He'd been here every night since Lydia had been attacked, he knew that the sheriff was keeping an eye on his son, had been since even before the attack. He trusted the sheriff with his own life but he needed to be here for Stiles just in case. His back was healing, all of his burns now down to nothing worse than moderate to bad second degree burns. Dr. Pierce was pleased with his progress though he kept reminding him to take more care of himself, to take things slower as they looked for this woman who had hurt Stiles.

He listened to the sound of Stiles breathing, deep and peaceful as he slept. He'd been here every night for days and every damned night he wished he was down there with him instead. He was still dreaming about him. Every morning when he went home alone and crawled into bed after he'd heard the sheriff wake up he'd dream about Stiles. About the way he felt pressed against him that morning, about all the ways that things would be different now if he hadn't lied that morning. It was all still his fault but Stiles didn't blame him, still didn't blame him for all those injuries even if Derek knew it was his fault. Stiles would look at Derek like he had before, an expression allowing them to share a joke or silently comment about something happening around them. Every time it happened the fact that Stiles' injuries were Derek's fault mattered to him just a little bit less. It was so like it had been before the explosion when they had always been able to communicate without even talking. Now that he knew that Stiles did want more stopping himself from taking more, begging for everything Stiles was willing to give was almost more than he could bare but he just looked at the scars and the way Stiles looked a little broken when he couldn't understand what was being said around him. He'd only snuck down into Stiles room once when he'd been having a nightmare, he'd pressed his hand to Stiles' forehead until the younger man calmed and then he left again. He hadn't seen the blonde woman but he wasn't going to be doing anything that would give her a chance to get to Stiles.

He had an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Pierce, Jackson and Danny were coming to pick him up at 8, he tried not to think about the lecture he'd receive from the doctor when he saw how tired he was but he didn't care to change anything to avoid it.

The moon above him was barely visible tonight but the stars were bright as he listened to the heartbeat below him. The sound was soothing and he found that he could hear it when he went home and tried to sleep. He wondered what would happen if he had it right there next to him as he fell asleep. He was going to wait, when Stiles was better and Derek wasn't just one more thing he had to deal with he'd tell him the truth and see if Stiles was still interested but he'd wait until then, it wasn't right to add Derek's issues on top of everything else and if Stiles didn't recover fully he might never want anything more. Stiles deserved to be able to opt out of his confessions without feeling guilty.

The sounds below him started to change, heartbeat increasing, breathing more ragged, more distressed. Derek turned and dropped down to the ground and listened against the cold pane of glass. He could hear the rustle of sheets and the quiet, almost silent, little moans of pain or hurt. Derek listened but the noise wasn't enough to wake the sheriff. He used his elbow to pop the window and crept inside his back complaining at him the whole way but he ignored it to move over to Stiles' bed. He wasn't going to wake him, the last time just the presence of someone else was enough to calm Stiles' imagination. He pressed his hand to the sweat slick skin of Stiles' forehead and waited but the thrashing continued. He found himself whispering things to Stiles even though he couldn't hear them as he ran his hand down Stiles' cheek and neck until he made it to his shoulder and could gently shake him awake.

Stiles woke with a start, his eyes wide and blank as he started to shake. He came back to himself just as suddenly as he'd woken and threw his arms around Derek pulling him close and tight against his body. "Derek."

Derek smoothed his hand down Stiles' back, up and down as tiny shivers continued to wrack the other man's body.

Eventually Stiles calmed down in his arms, no longer shivering even though he still felt cold and clammy. Stiles pulled back suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

Derek very slowly and very carefully used his letters from sign language to spell out **n-i-g-h-t-m-a-r-e?**

Stiles nodded and tried to pull back and away. Derek wrapped his hand around the younger man's wrist to keep him closer.

"It was just a bad dream," Stiles said. "You don't need to worry."

Derek shook his head and turned on the lamp. He grabbed the whiteboard that was always next to his bed in case. _What's wrong? You've cancelled everything that you and I had planned for the last two weeks._

"Nothing. I just haven't felt like it."

_I've been worried about you. Have you been having nightmares since the explosion?_

Stiles nodded.

_Will you tell me what they have been about?_

"It doesn't matter."

_It matters to me._

Stiles looked at him with sad, searching eyes like he was trying to work something out. Derek wanted to do something to make things better but he didn't know how to, he didn't know what Stiles was trying to see. "Why?"

_Because I care about you, I'm worried about you and honestly I just want to know what is going on. We haven't seen each other in a while._

"I don't understand," Stiles said dropping his head down but not before Derek caught sight of the utterly broken look on his face.

Derek cupped his cheek and lifted his head. "What?" He mouthed slowly.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" Derek tried again.

Stiles pulled back. "I dream about you dying, Scott dying, I dream about being inside that barn when it exploded. Sometimes I dream about burning."

_I'm so sorry._

"Don't, the psych said it was normal. They just make me so unsettled. It's fine, you can go."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. _Tell me about them._

"Then sometimes I dream about orange unicorns that turn into my mother and then tell me all the things about me that I don't remember anymore."

Derek laughed and Stiles smiled at him, it was the old smile, the one from before a fortnight ago. Derek wanted to lean forward and taste it, he wanted to kiss him, see if it was as sweet as he remembered, see if he could taste the laughter on his full bottom lip. He clenched every muscle in his body to keep himself from doing something stupid.

Stiles sobered quickly. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

 _Tell me about them._ _ **Please.**_ Derek tried again.

"I don't remember the explosion," Derek nodded, he knew Stiles didn't and he was glad that he didn't have to remember it that vividly, Derek's dreams – the ones not about Stiles, revolved around that day in vivid, authentic technicolour. He didn't get to Stiles fast enough, he didn't save him, he had to watch him burn. Stiles didn't continue and Derek watched him, he swallowed and started writing again.

_I remember the explosion, I dream sometimes. In them I don't hear the click and even though I know it's coming. I can't move and I watch as the barn explodes up and out at us. Sometimes it swallows you completely and I can hear the screams, those horrible, terrible screams like I imagine my mum made. The fire takes you over and I can't move or do anything. Other times I can move but I am still not able to get to you. Once I grabbed your hand and felt the heat but I couldn't do anything. I can't sleep afterwards. I can't even sit in my house. I walk, I walk as far and as fast as I can wishing that running didn't hurt so much. Sometimes I come here and make sure you're alive and okay._

"Is that why you were here tonight?" Stiles asked quietly watching him closely. Derek knew Stiles could tell when he was lying, he'd been so thankful for the drugs last time he'd had to lie to him.

_No. I've been keeping an eye on you since that woman attacked Lydia. I don't want her coming after you._

"Dad's here."

_I know._

Stiles had that expression again, like he was searching for something he couldn't see. Derek felt like he should somehow be able to fix it or answer the question but he didn't know what Stiles was attempting to work out.

_What? What's wrong?_

"I don't understand you."

Derek smiled. _What do you want to know?_

Stiles shook his head. "Do you…want to play chess?"

Derek nodded knowing that Stiles had changed his mind half way through the sentences but he'd let it go for now, Stiles would tell him when he was ready. Derek stood up and turned to get the board.

_Get comfortable._

"Tell me where you want me."

Derek ignored that question and focussed on the innocent meaning. _Get comfortable and we'll work around it._

Derek watched Stiles move a little and then settle against his pillows. Derek flicked out the legs on the bed table and placed it over Stiles' knees before putting the chess board on top. He toed off his shoes and sat on the other side of the table while Stiles set the board.

"My turn for white," Stiles said when it was done.

Derek nodded and waited for Stiles to move his first piece.

Before the explosion they would have chatted aimlessly during the game but ever since they sat in complete silence while they played. This time though when Stiles had stolen Derek's knight from under his nose he started to talk.

"I don't remember the explosion, but I know that barn and I can picture it in my head. We're out there and there is fire everywhere, sometimes I see the explosion but most of the time it's just fire and you are alight and I can't put you out. The flames don't go out with water or smothering, I can't stop them and my hands are red and burnt and I can't do anything about it. I've had dreams about Lydia and Scott, watching them burn up in the explosion but most of the time it's you and me burning and I can't do anything about. I scream and I yell and nothing comes out. I'm useless and helpless and I can't do anything."

Derek understood. _You are not useless or helpless. I know you are worried but deaf people do all sorts of amazing things. Beethoven._

Stiles laughed. "I don't write symphonies but I appreciate the effort."

_I'll give you a list!_

Stiles smiled and yawned. Derek ignored it to take his castle knowing Stiles was going to beat him in four moves. He did, viciously and with great glee. Derek dropped his king onto his side and packed up the board.

"I feel tired again."

 **Good** , Derek signed as he put everything away. **Go to sleep.**

Stiles nodded and shuffled down into the bed. "I still don't understand you."

Derek smiled at him and leaned over to pull his blankets up. Stiles opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Derek sleepily.

"Goodnight," Stiles whispered his breath ghosting over Derek's ear.

Before Derek even knew what he was doing he'd leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stiles mouth like he'd been imagining since Stiles had been pressed against him all those weeks ago. Derek revelled in the feeling, the soft, dryness of Stiles' lips and the give as Derek pressed in more firmly and then it all slammed back into him and he remembered why he couldn't do this, why he shouldn't do this and all he wanted to do was keep going. With a flash he remembered the terror in Stiles' face earlier and ripped himself away.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out before he turned and scurried out of the window.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_. Derek contemplated bashing his head against the corner of the house that held Stiles' old room on the second floor but he didn't want to alert Stiles to the fact he was up there. Stiles would demand an explanation and Derek would give it to him. It would be a relief, Stiles would know and Derek could kiss him again but it wasn't fair to Stiles. Derek didn't know how to be a boyfriend, he'd been worried enough about the idea when Stiles had been healthy and uninjured but now the other man had more important things to deal with given everything that was happening. He'd been depressed Scott said, Derek knew he was down, he didn't talk as much, he didn't offer to spend time with anyone, he'd been avoiding Derek and probably some of the other members of the pack. Stiles was facing a large change, it was huge even if they could guarantee Stiles healed, and Derek could, he could offer the bite but if he did Stiles might take it the wrong way. Derek wanted Stiles to still want him, he wanted Stiles to allow Derek to have more with him but if he gave him the bite Stiles might never believe that it didn't matter, he could be deaf or human or anything else and Derek would still be interested. If Stiles wanted that he'd wait and allow Stiles to ask, then he'd bite him faster than it would have taken to agree. But only if it was the solution that Stiles wanted. He could hear Stiles moving around downstairs and cursed his weakness for causing the younger man to lose sleep.

Derek pressed his shoulder into the wall next to him and listened to Stiles as he watched for trouble. He'd need to explain things to Stiles, he should go down now and explain, he just didn't know what to say. None of the lies that came to mind would help him later; because he had wanted to do it and it hadn't been an accident and god did he want to do it again.

That day when they'd been in his house and Stiles had kissed him he'd taken it, and he'd enjoyed it but he knew it wouldn't last. Derek knew he didn't interact well with people, he knew that they found him too closed off, domineering and demanding and he knew Stiles had too. Derek knew he was the possessive type, if he let Stiles in he didn't think he'd be able to hold himself back, to give the other man space. He'd hold on too tight and eventually Stiles would get sick of it and walk out. He'd always avoided relationships because they made you weak, they gave people power to use against you and Derek thought he'd been smart. He had been proved wrong, spectacularly wrong, the day of the explosion because it didn't matter if Stiles knew or didn't Derek loved him and he'd let Stiles into his life and pack a long time ago. Trying to keep his pack safe wasn't an issue in the end with Stiles because he'd come out into that forest knowing the hunters were there to try and protect their pack.

Derek knew even as he'd left the house the day of the explosion that he would have to talk to Stiles. He'd have to explain things and give Stiles an easy way to change his mind. He would have to explain that he didn't know what he was doing and he had always stayed away knowing that he was inclined to lose himself in relationships as Laura had told him repeatedly. She'd told him off even as she'd hugged him close and tried to make him feel better about his broken heart. He doubted Stiles would be interested in continuing after Derek talked to him, at the time he thought that would be the horrible end to the day; having to actually talk about feelings, when he'd finally woke up he'd have been willing to talk about feelings for days if only Stiles hadn't been there when the explosion occurred. Even if Stiles was still interested Derek knew it wouldn't have lasted.

He'd been thinking about what he would need to say when he finally told Stiles the truth, it would be easier if he could just write it down but he couldn't be a burden to Stiles, if he was then he really wouldn't have any chance of making things work.

The sun finally came up and he could hear the sheriff moving around even though Stiles had stopped moving a while ago, the sound of pages turning had stopped as well so he'd obviously fallen back to sleep while he'd been reading. Derek hadn't worked out what to do, he still wanted to go into the house, sit next to Stiles and just be with him. He'd gone back and forth until finally he needed to get home. Danny and Jackson would arrive within the hour to drive down to Dr Pierce's practice.

He had just enough time to do the half-arsed wash he was coming to hate and redress before they arrived. Danny made, and forced him to eat, toast and orange juice before they left.

"You look like you haven't slept," Danny said.

"I couldn't," Derek said not allowing himself to admit to anything.

"Were you at Stiles' house again?" Jackson asked.

Derek looked at him surprised.

"Oh please, you think you were the only one who wanted to keep an eye on him? Scott stayed the night of Lydia's attack and we'd decided to do a rotation to keep an eye on him. I saw you that first night and we knew you wouldn't give up watching over him so we decided to let you."

Derek nodded and turned a little more in the back seat. "I won't let that woman hurt him anymore."

"None of us would," Danny pointed out. "But you have more reasons."

"Can you all stop doing that please?"

"Why?" Jackson asked sounding amused. "It's not like Stiles doesn't know you're interested."

"He shouldn't have to deal with that at the moment."

Danny turned around and frowned at him. "What on earth do you mean?"

Derek shrugged. "Since you're here to amuse Jackson I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there."

He ignored them until he did actually fall asleep waking when the car stopped. Dr Piece had a small practice in a second building on his property outside of town, apparently he hadn't been able to completely walk away from medicine when he retired and instead consulted on burns and other things for the local doctors and hospitals. Apparently Dr Gibbs who'd operated on Derek had known him a long time ago which is why he'd called the older doctor to consult. Derek was incredibly pleased because the semi-retired doctor had known about werewolves and Dr Deaton so they had both been able to help Derek with things that would aid his werewolf healing.

"Hello Derek," Dr Pierce's nurse and wife Margaret said when they walked in. "Jackson."

"Hello Margaret," Derek said with a smile.

"Hello Margaret," Jackson said. "This is my boyfriend Danny."

Derek could see the surprised pleasure on Danny's face; he still seemed a little surprised whenever Jackson claimed him publicly. Derek was pleased that Jackson had made it past his issues and they were both happy. He just wished he also didn't hate them a little for it too.

"Hello Danny," Margaret said with an open smile. "Have a seat, Derek you can go in to see Ben."

"Thank you Margaret," Derek walked past her and into Dr Pierce's office.

"Why haven't you been sleeping," the doctor asked immediately when he sat down.

"I have."

"You didn't last night."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I've been a doctor for over fifty years."

"I'm a werewolf; I don't need as much sleep as normal people."

"You lost enough blood to generally be life threatening, you have severe burns on your back and need additional sleep so that you can heal properly."

"I've been sleeping," Derek said. "Just not at night."

Dr Pierce nodded and changed the topic. "Have you been applying the cream Dr Deaton and I gave you?"

"Three times a day," Derek said. The cream which was a mixture of aloe and pawpaw mixed with plantain, comfrey, chickweed, witch hazel, peppermint and lavender oil. It smelled quite overpowering but it had been helping with both the pain and the actual burns. Derek hated that he had to ask his pack and Melissa to help him do it but he could not do it alone.

"Good, take off your shirt and we'll have a look."

Derek stood and pulled his shirt off before allowing Dr Pierce to pull off the bandaging. He spent the next few minutes looking at Derek's back, prodding and probing as necessary until he made a noise and walked back to the desk.

"You are healing quite impressively, have you been drinking the tea?"

"Every two hours," Derek said. "It tastes like deer fur."

Dr Pierce laughed. "Well you would know."

"I drink it anyway."

"Good," Dr Pierce said. "For the most part the worst areas are healing slower than the rest. The skin where your tattoo is will definitely heal but I suspect that the ink from it will be expelled as you heal and new skin is created. I can see the edges have healed almost completely and the dermis beneath most of your burns looks to be repairing nicely. I would predict that your injuries should be completely healed within the next two months though your skin might be tender beyond that."

"That sounds fine."

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

Derek dropped his head knowing that his doctor wouldn't let this go. "A member of my pack was attacked by the woman who set the bomb, I've been protecting my human pack member at night."

"Stiles? The one who is deaf?"

Derek nodded.

"Did the list of specialists you asked about for him work out?"

"Yes, he's seeing Dr Kirk."

"Oh Good. So no one else could be watching over him?"

"I don't work and most of my pack does."

Dr Pierce smirked at him. "Of course. Has nothing to do with being in love with him."

"I swear to god," Derek said with a growl. "If one more person reminds me of my feelings I am going to have to transform and beat them."

Dr Pierce laughed at him. "Your pack has been trying to get you to admit your feelings? And we've discussed this, transforming at the moment isn't wise unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Of course they have because they are all nosy and think they know what's best and can't keep their opinions to themselves and think that I should add more to Stiles having to learn sign language and dealing with the fact he might be deaf and the fact that his entire life might be different but of course now is the time to add more to what he has to deal with!" Derek paused his chest heaving at the emotion coursing through him. "Don't they realise how difficult all of this is for Stiles? Don't they realise that Stiles is struggling with everything? He's been so strong about what is going on but things have been worse and he's not sleeping, he's been having nightmares and I cannot burden him with something like dealing with a new relationship or all of my issues when he should be focussed on taking care of himself."

Dr Pierce watched him with quiet eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know how to help."

"Be there for him."

"I am trying." Derek frowned at the doctor. "How did you make me talk?"

Dr Pierce laughed. "I shall never explain, part of my mystery. The best you can do for Stiles is be there for him, everything else can be sorted out later. Though it might help if you talk to your pack."

"They're all just pains in my arse."

Dr Pierce smiled at him widely. "Because they care, keep going with the same routine you've been using and you will need to come back and see me in two weeks."

"Okay."

"How are your other injuries? How are your ribs feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Show me," Dr Pierce checked his ribs and the injuries on both his shoulder, leg and his side. "They are all healing very nicely. You can start doing some moderate exercise but be careful not to overdo it, sweat will make your burns hurt."

"Okay." Derek said but he knew that, he had been overdoing it and paying for it but he didn't know of any other way to escape those horrible dreams.

Dr Pierce walked over to his medication fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles. "This is a wash Dr Deaton and I have used before and it will help with your burns. You'll need to continue bathing as you have been up until now in the bathtub but twice a day, just before applying your morning and night salve, wash with this, tepid water that tends towards cold without being cold is the best."

"Okay."

"You need to mix a spoon full in jug or bucket of water. Wet your back with normal water, then pour the mixture gently over the skin of your shoulders so it can flow over your back which will minimise the pressure on your burns. Two of those each time you wash but don't rinse it off. You'll need to allow the skin to air dry before applying the slave and then putting your bandage back on."

Derek sighed, it was bad enough to have to ask his pack for their help with the salve at least this he could do alone. "I can do that."

"Good, what I have made up for you should be enough for at least the next two weeks and then we can see what effect it is having."

"Sounds good," Derek said.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Okay," Dr Pierce stood up. "Let's get this bandage back on and you can go."

Derek left the doctor's and slid into the backseat of Jackson's car. They drove in silence for a while.

"Derek," Danny said quietly.

"Yeah?" Derek asked without opening his eyes.

"I heard what you said to Dr Pierce, you're right we'll back off. Getting Stiles healthy is what's important and we'll all focus on that."

"Good," Derek said offering nothing else and letting himself fall asleep again.


	39. Sarah

**/ / / Sarah \ \ \**

Sarah watched the filthy fucking werewolf sitting on the roof of the human's house and she hated them both. She hated them so much she wanted to be able to rip out their insides and make them watch. Make them watch one another suffer, that would only be fair given the way that human was allowing himself to be used by a werewolf. He should know better. She would make sure that by the time she was done with him he knew better.

The bomb had been an accident, those fucking werewolves were supposed to act to form and go into the barn and then she could have killed them all. She'd been doing this for five years and this pack was the first who hadn't acted exactly like she expected. They were supposed to be mad, incensed and rush into the barn to deal with the threat and they hadn't, they had been outside of the barn when she set the bomb off. When she got there they were not burning in the fire they were checking on their wounded and seeing if the hunters were all dead. She had been angry, she'd wanted to scream her rage and run down there to kill them all but the way she had ensured that she could keep doing this was by remaining distant to the killings. She hadn't been as smart in the beginning but now she made sure she was removed from everything that happened, she did not want to be forced to stop getting rid of hunters and werewolves because she hadn't been smart enough to not get caught.

Sarah had been doing this for five years. She had been making sure that people were safe from werewolves and from the hunters who thought they had the right to be executioners. Sarah had seen the evil of werewolves and had had to deal with the fallout of hunters trying to 'save the day'. She knew what she did was making the world a better place.

Her brother was barely twenty-one the last time she saw him. He'd always been a little bit rash, a little bit of a ladies man but he was sweet and funny and flirted like he was born to it. Everyone loved Hayden and he was her little brother. She'd almost raised him between her mother's job and her father's affairs and they loved each other, and liked each other, as only close siblings could – through all their faults.

It wasn't Hayden's fault.

He was at a bar, he was flirting with a woman, Sarah had been there and she had no idea. He'd come over to her with wide, happy eyes and told her he was leaving, would she be okay? She'd let him go and everything changed. He said he'd woken up in that woman's bedroom and the night before had been the weird, bad kind of freaky but he'd brushed it off and said it was fine. She'd believed him. For the rest of the week he said he was feeling off but he'd been fighting the flu before they had gone out so she had given him plenty of soup, tea and caring. He said he was fine.

Friday had been a full moon and he'd been weird all day, angry and snappish. She was worried about him but it was nothing to what happened when the moon actually came up and he changed. He'd grabbed her arm and told her to run but she'd followed him instead. Whatever was going on she would help, she would fix it if she could.

He wasn't going to hurt that woman, Sarah knew that for sure because she **knew** her brother. He wasn't going to hurt her but those people, that woman and that man came out of nowhere and shot Hayden. He hadn't died though; it had made him change back until he looked like himself again. She'd run over and they had tried to push her away, she fought them until finally they let her drop down next to him.

Hayden was pale, she could see something strange making his veins turn black. She listened to his breathing struggle and she tried to fix it, she pulled him up until he was sitting, there was so much blood behind him, she knew they'd hit him in the chest but it wasn't near his heart. He'd have been fine if she could just get him to a hospital. She had tried but those people had stopped her, she begged them to call an ambulance, she told them she wouldn't remember what they looked like, she would do whatever she had to if they would just let her go so she could save him. They refused and they had stood there with a gun trained on her as she tried to save him.

They had explained, as though it would make a difference, that he was now a werewolf, that he would have killed that woman but _that woman_ was now standing there with a gun pointed at Sarah's head and telling her that she should just let her brother, her only family, die. She'd fought them, but they were skilled and her few years of self-defence didn't give her enough of an upper hand to be able to defend herself from three people with guns. She hadn't been able to do anything but hold his hand as he died and they watched. They watched him shake and they watched him gasp for breath and they watched her cry and tell him she loved him even as he told her he did as well. They watched as her brother died in her arms.

When it was over they told her he was better off, that living like a werewolf was no life and that he'd have killed people, that he wouldn't be her brother anymore and that he would eventually have tried to kill her. She knew better, he was her brother and he would have been able to deal with this, he didn't know what was happening. Then they left, they left her alone with his body and the police hadn't been able to do a damned thing. She had kept on them and tried so hard to make sure they caught the people responsible but they said they'd fled town and they couldn't trace them, the police said they'd tried and whoever the assailants were they were 'in the wind'. She had given up on the police eventually. Then she had started looking for them herself, all of them; she'd looked for the woman in that bar and she looked for the people who had killed him.

She caught up with the 'hunters' first but by then she'd made sure she was more than capable of taking them all on. They thought that she was there to join them, to help them, they were stupid and they were still so convinced that it would be a good idea to kill people who hadn't actually done anything wrong. They bragged about it, they told her of all the werewolves they had 'put down' and the way they lured them in, some damsel who looked pathetic, easy prey and when the werewolf went after her they pounced. Sarah took pleasure in slowly killing the three who'd killed her brother, the rest she had given an option, stop hunting and she didn't care about them but they said it was their duty to make sure no one else was hurt by werewolves, they told her their pathetic stories as though any of that would make the loss of her brother any less painful. It didn't and they were dead.

It took her another three months to find the woman, the werewolf, who Hayden had gone home with that night. She had just laughed, that was how she built her pack she said. She'd find the men she was interested in and she would bite them, when the full moon hit they would seek her out. The woman had laughed, so sure that Sarah wouldn't have been able to get to her but Sarah had spent the last few months learning everything she could. She shot the three wolves at the alpha's sides with the same wolf's bane bullets she had taken from the people who killed her brother; they would be able to survive but not that woman. That woman who'd bitten her brother and then left him not caring that he would have no idea what was happening or why he was different; Sarah shot her for the pain of it not for the immediacy of things.

When they were dead she had gone home, she had thought things would be over then. But as she settled back into her life she thought about the other people who were in the boat she had been in, people taken from innocent people not because of anything they had done but the decisions of werewolves and hunters who thought they had a right. She'd started doing research and found proof of people being bitten and people being murdered, proof of families who had no idea who had killed their loved ones or why. She'd quit her job and sold everything so that she could give some of those people closure. She had spent the last five years hunting down and ensuring that the people who did those things others would never do so again. When she was sure that they were dead she would let the families know, she tried to give them some closure.

The Morgans were terrible people; they had killed so many werewolves, so many brothers and sisters and children. When she had found out about them she'd known what she needed to do. She needed to make sure that they couldn't hurt anyone else. The Hale pack didn't seem very bad but she suspected that they were much more vicious than they appeared to be, she knew they had killed a hunter and other werewolves, as far as she was concerned they were no better than the Morgans. If that stupid sheriff and his idiot of a son were not going to do anything even when they knew what Hale and the rest of them were then she would fix the problem for them. Only one of them was a born werewolf so she knew that the rest had been bitten, that the alpha had made choices to change people's lives without their consent. They deserved some revenge and if they didn't know to do it for themselves she would do it herself and ensure that no one else had their life changed without their permission.

She had only managed to take care of the hunters so far, she would have had the redhead if her husband hadn't ended up being something unnatural as well. She hadn't known there was anything but werewolves, now she did and she wondered if they were any less evil than werewolves. He'd saved his wife but Sarah would get her and the rest of them. She was going to start with the human though, he was the worst; he should know better.

She just needed the rest of the pack to leave him alone long enough for her to set her plan into motion.


	40. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

When she got to Stiles' house he was already drunk. Danny looked at her worried when they walked into the lounge room. The sheriff had called them almost an hour ago to come and hang out with Stiles since he'd had to go into work. Lydia had been right in the middle of cooking dinner and while she knew Tom would understand if she left she had thought that Stiles would be fine by himself, he had been getting better and better physically since the cast had come off his arm even if he had been down the last couple of weeks. She thought he might have enjoyed a little bit of time alone since she knew he'd been starting to find the constant attention overwhelming. She had called Danny and told him she wouldn't be ready to go for about an hour, he'd agreed giving Stiles some free time would be good so she'd also texted Stiles to tell him.

Now looking down at Stiles on the couch three-quarters of a bottle of Jacks in his hand she regretted her decision. _What's going on?_

"Nothing," Stiles said. "Felt like having a drink, not on the drugs anymore, nothing to stop me."

 _Sweetheart_ Lydia wrote, she pulled the bottle out of his hand as he was reading. _Why are you drinking?_

"Felt like it," Stiles said closing his eyes. "You guys don't need to be here. I'm not a child who needs to be looked after all the time."

 _Of course not,_ Lydia wrote. _But you're drinking alone._

"Just getting a head start." Stiles said with a shrug. "Fuck that still hurts."

 _Do you need to move?_ Danny asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm really comfortable."

 _Well you drank enough to be very comfortable_ , Danny wrote sitting on the other end of the couch. _Are you okay?_

Stiles ignored them and stared up at the ceiling.

Danny looked at her with a frown but she didn't know what the hell was going on either. She was worried about him, she had been hoping if she could just keep him positive enough he would get his hearing back and then things would be better and he wouldn't have to deal with too much of this.

"What brought this on?" Danny whispered to her making sure that Stiles wouldn't see them talking about him.

Lydia shrugged. "He wouldn't return my calls yesterday but his dad said he was fine just had a headache."

"You know I can tell right? I'm not a complete idiot." Stiles said looking at them suddenly even though his eyes seemed a little distant. "You all treat me like I'm an idiot. Of course I know that you are both talking about me. Oh no poor pathetic Stiles is drunk, poor, pathetic Stiles doesn't realise that we pity him. I get it don't worry."

 _We don't pity you, we are worried about you though._ Lydia wrote her handwriting a little too messy in her haste.

"No need," Stiles said. "I'm fucking fantastic, didn't you hear? I'm pathetic and useless and a burden to the people around me who don't want me anymore."

_Stiles, that's crap._

"Yeah, I thought it would be too, but then it all became very fucking clear to me."

 _What happened?_ Danny wrote.

"Let me ask you a question Danny, what would you do if Jackson had an accident and was deaf would you leave him?"

_Of course not._

Stiles scoffed. "I'm glad."

Lydia grabbed her whiteboard and wrote pulling Stiles attention back to her. _Were you dating someone Stiles?_

"Apparently not," Stiles said. "I have since been assured that this lovely bottle of vodka," Stiles pulled a bottle out from behind the cushion at his side. "Is actually my very best friend and it doesn't care about what I can and cannot hear."

_What?_

Stiles unscrewed the lid and took a drink glaring at Lydia over the bottle. "You should both go."

 _We sure as hell won't be._ Lydia wrote getting a little annoyed.

"Okay," Stiles said having another drink. "Well so long as you don't try and steal this bottle I don't care if you stay."

_We are not going to let you drink yourself into oblivion, if you are down about being deaf that's fine but you aren't going to drink alone._

Stiles laughed. "That's better, you two happy lovebirds can sit and pity your pathetic unlovable friend." Stiles lifted the bottle in salute and swallowed a gulp.

Danny frowned. _Unlovable?_

"Why are you learning sign language?" Stiles asked changing the topic again. Lydia sighed, he was always like this when he was drunk he couldn't concentrate on any one topic for every long. When he was sober he said he had more trouble controlling his focus when he was drunk, it could be great fun but at this moment Lydia hated that she couldn't keep him focussed.

Lydia wrote on her board while Danny poured some **very** weak drinks behind her. _Because we want to be able to_ _talk_ _communicate with you._

"See," Stiles said. "It all makes sense, you do things you wouldn't because I am useless now."

Danny swapped the mixed drink for the bottle of vodka while Lydia wrote.

_Useless?_

"If I'm deaf and if someone were to come at me from behind, Rawwwr," Lydia laughed when Stiles roared at them suddenly. "I wouldn't know, I wouldn't be able to do anything and BAM! I'm dead."

_That doesn't make you useless. If someone shot any of us we'd die too._

"But you'd hear them coming, they couldn't sneak up on you. I can't even hear my own voice."

Danny grabbed his whiteboard and started writing. _Being deaf doesn't make you useless._

"I know that, but why do you all keep having pack meetings without me, hell you invited my **dad** but you didn't bother to ask me to come?"

_You had a physical therapy session and doctor's appointment._

"Don't demean yourself to spout the crap from Derek when you know for a fact that you could have changed the time so I could be there too. I get what Derek is trying so hard **not** to say."

Lydia nodded. _We could have but we had to fit in with Jenny and Jackson. You know Jackson's been working nights and Jenny can only come when Callum is doing whatever Callum does when he's not watching her._

"So they are both more important than me? Do you see why I know I'm going to be moved on out of the pack as soon as Derek can get away with it? When I haven't been around? When it becomes obvious to everyone that you don't need me anymore?"

Lydia swore. "I'm going to call Derek, keep him busy." Then she held up the whiteboard to write something on it and hope that Stiles thought it was what she was saying. _I'm going to the bathroom._

Stiles nodded. "Have you ever noticed that it's always virgins who are murdered? Is the lack of sexual experience really that important? How do they know and how do they classify virgin?"

 _But Stiles, you're not a virgin._ Danny wrote.

"So?"

Lydia ducked out of the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She stayed in the kitchen so she could keep an eye and ear on Stiles. She texted Scott first before calling Derek.

"Danny, I am really happy that Jackson finally got over his shit but sometimes I want to throw things at the both of you."

_I'm sorry?_

"Don't be, not your fault the guy I'm in love with doesn't care for me."

_Stiles, Derek is stupid over you._

Stiles laughed just as the phone connected "Derek," Lydia hissed out in a whisper. "Stiles is insanely drunk and depressed."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, what happened?"

"Psychotic bitch tried to kill him, you might remember it. Now he's deaf and he thinks he is being pushed out of the pack."

"Lydia, I have told him he's not going to be kicked out of the pack."

"He said he's useless and presents a pretty plausible case for being phased out of the group, so come over here and fix what you broke. Scott will be there to pick you up in a few minutes."

"I didn't break anything."

"But you haven't really been helping things have you-"

Derek cut her off. "Don't start Lydia, I will be there soon." Derek hung up and Lydia stared at the phone for a moment before going back in to the other room where Stiles was standing in front of Danny now flapping his arms like a bird, she had definitely missed something.

"What?"

Danny turned to her. "Stiles was just explaining to me how we could trap Sarah into revealing herself."

Lydia picked up her whiteboard. _How?_

"By using me as bait," Stiles said. "I'm the softest target and before I get kicked out of the pack I want to make sure you are all safe."

Lydia slammed her head into the back of the couch knowing that Stiles was watching her.

"What are you doing?"

 _I have been trying to explain to you that we are not letting you go._  
We dated and I didn't let you go.  
We went to universities in different states and I didn't let you go.  
You really think the fact you are injured and cannot, at the moment, hear means I'm letting you go.  
Stop being a morbid dick and accept that I for one will leave Derek's pack before I would ever let you go.

"I never said you would sweetheart," Stiles sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "But it isn't your pack."

_Has anyone ever told you you're a stubborn arse?_

Stiles laughed and then he looked like he was going to cry. "Derek did a lot. Lydia why is he…never mind."

_Why is he what?_

"I thought I meant more to him than that," Stiles said. "I thought I was important to him because I've always been there for the pack, because I have helped you all and saved you all and I have tried to be a valuable part of the team. I never thought that he would lie to me and treat me like I was so expendable. I trusted that he would do the right thing and be a good person and that just because I wasn't a wolf I was still important to him, not because of what I could do or what I have done but for me."

_What did he do?_

"We talk and we play chess and he just ignores it all and lies to me, he wasn't even honest about it, god this isn't even because he can't deal, that I could understand, don't get me wrong I'd think badly about him for a while but at least then he'd be being honest. Danny what did you put in this it's mostly coke. Get me some fucking scotch please."

Danny shook his head. _I don't think more alcohol is going to help._

"True, I don't want to get maudlin." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

_Too late. I don't know what he's lied to you about but have you asked him about it?_

Stiles shook his head. "I was going to but he showed me that I was right and there is no hope."

Lydia tapped him on the nose. _Sweetheart I love you but you HAVE to be more specific._

Stiles opened his mouth just as the door opened and Scott appeared in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm drunk," Stiles said. "And morose, oh good Derek's here. I've decided to leave the pack."

"What!" Four voices asked at once.


	41. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek grabbed the list he'd been writing and finished the sentence before folding it up and sliding it into his pocket. He knew Scott would be outside his door in moments ready to drive him over to Stiles'. He knew he should have gone there yesterday when he came back from seeing Dr Pierce but he still hadn't known what to say so he'd come home and started on the list instead. He wasn't entirely ashamed to admit that he was avoiding having to discuss feelings.

Scott looked both annoyed and worried as they drove, faster than would normally be safe, to Stiles' house. Scott jumped out of the car with more dexterity than he'd shown since he had had the brace put on his leg. Derek climbed out quickly but more carefully still having to manoeuvre around the seat without hitting his back. He followed Scott into the house just in time to hear Stiles speak.

"I'm drunk," Stiles said. "And morose, oh good Derek's here. I've decided to leave the pack."

Derek walked over to Stiles and handed him the note before he yanked the whiteboard out of Lydia's hands. _You are not leaving the pack._

"I'm just saving you a job," Stiles said standing up and swaying a little. As he spoke Derek could smell the vodka and whiskey on his breath but he chose to ignore it. "This way you don't have to kick me out."

_I was never going to ask you to leave the pack._

"Of course you were."

_Are you calling me a liar?_

"Yes, do you really want to get into all the ways you are a liar?" Stiles asked stepping closer to Derek and poking him in the chest.

_I said that things would be different, and they will be, they are, but I am not going to kick you out of the pack. Read the damned letter._

Stiles rolled his eyes and lowered himself back down onto the couch to open the letter.

_Stiles,_

_I know that you are worried about being deaf forever so I wanted to show you that even if you are things will still be fine. Things will be different and there are some things you won't be able to do as a pack member anymore but like the people I read about you might be able to help us from a different perspective._

_Helen Keller is a pretty obvious first choice so I'm not going to say much._   
_Beethoven, we talked about him and you could always learn to play the piano._   
_On musicians, Lars Ulrich also has hearing loss and there is a Finnish rapper called Signmark who is deaf._   
_Jean Chrétien was deaf and he was the Prime Minister of Canada._

_Also, Alexander Graham Bell's wife Mabel Hubbard Bell had hearing loss._   
_As does Halle Berry. And we all know how much you enjoy her._

_Baseball hand signals were invented by a deaf centre fielder called William Hoy._   
_The military and divers both use sign language as ways to communicate when they cannot speak._   
_Shorthand writing was created by a deaf person named John Gregg._   
_The huddle used in American football was created by a deaf college to ensure that the other side couldn't hear what was being said._

_See I promised I could give you a list._

_I know you are down and it's understandable but things will be okay and no matter what happens you are not a burden to us, you are not something we have to put up with._   
_You are someone we choose to have in our pack._

_Derek_

Derek watched Stiles read the letter, he had drafted the last sentence a dozen times without being able to find the right thing to say. The first one ended by telling Stiles how he felt but that wasn't right, he tried to be distant and that wasn't right and as poorly as being sentimental sat with him and he cringed now watching Stiles reading it as he had earlier writing it he knew it was the right thing to have said.

When Stiles got to the end he looked up at Derek with that same expression from the day before when they had been playing chess. Derek still didn't understand, he thought this would reassure Stiles, he had assumed that putting it down like that, honest but hopeful would have been enough to convince Stiles that he was going to be a part of the pack regardless.

"I don't understand you at all." Stiles said finally.

_What do you mean?_

"You say nice things to me and then you run away after you kiss me," Derek could see the looks on Lydia and Danny's faces but he ignored them both.

_It wasn't a good idea for me to kiss you._

"Because I'm deaf?"

 _No!_ Derek turned the whiteboard around and showed Stiles before turning it back to him. _Because you are dealing with getting better and I don't want to force something on you. You need to deal with the possibility of being deaf._

Stiles frowned at him. "You think this is about the fact I can't deal with being deaf?" Stiles demanded. "I will be fine, eventually, it will be difficult but one of my girlfriends at university was partially deaf and she's been helping me. This isn't about my ability to hear, this is about you being an utter and disingenuous prat."


	42. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

"What?" Derek asked looking confused.

"That morning," Stiles knew he was too loud but he just didn't care at the moment. "I went to see you, I told you how I felt," Derek's face paled more with each word. "We kissed, I can tell from the way you are looking at me that you remember it very clearly and yet when I asked you when we were in the hospital you said what?"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stiles watched Scott walk over to him and punch Derek in the arm, Derek turned and said something to him just as Lydia walked over to him and started yelling.

Danny slid over next to Stiles and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before handing over a whiteboard. _So, Derek is being a dickhead?_

Stiles nodded.

_Made you feel like he wasn't interested anymore?_

Stiles nodded.

_Then really confused you by sending mixed signals._

Stiles nodded again knowing that Danny really and truly understood even if he didn't know any of the specifics.

_I don't know all the details but I am going out on a limb and I'm going to say something. Being with Jackson has taught me some things, hell you helped me realise them, being with someone who doesn't know how to express themselves, or talk to you, means sometimes you have to trust more, you have to make the first move sometimes and sometimes you just have to wait for them to pull their heads out of their arses._

"I remember telling you that," Stiles said quietly.

_If he doesn't have a good explanation then you can fuck his shit up. I'll help, hell the entire bloody pack will help._

"I don't know that there is a good enough explanation for this." Stiles looked up and found Lydia and Scott both yelling at Derek. "Kind of wish I knew what they were saying though."

_The most interesting bit is that he is not arguing when they tell him how stupid he is._

"Derek!" Stiles said loudly before he closed his eyes. He'd been hearing things the last couple of days, it was a low hum but he knew it wasn't his hearing coming back because it only happened when things were silent normally. There was no connection between the noise and the people talking but it made him feel off somehow and a little like he had a flash pressure headache and then the pain and the sound would be gone and he was back to silence. He opened his eyes and Derek was standing in front of him reaching out. "If you have an explanation now is the time to share it."

Derek nodded and began.


	43. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

"That morning," Stiles said next to her. "I went to see you, I told you how I felt," Lydia watched Derek and knew that he understood every word. She balled her fists up to keep herself from standing up and punching him again. "We kissed, I can tell from the way you are looking at me that you remember it very clearly and yet when I asked you when we were in the hospital you said what?"

Scott got to Derek first and punched him, she knew he'd held back because of Derek's injuries limiting himself to Derek's arm but she wasn't feeling so charitable.

"You did this?" Lydia demanded just as Scott started speaking.

"You really care that much about him being able to hear?"

"Of course I don't." Derek said.

"So all of this," Lydia said making sure she had Derek's full attention. "The last few weeks where he has been down and pulling away it's not just about the possibility he's going to be deaf forever it's you and what he remembered."

"Remembered? You knew he remember something?" Derek voice had turned funny but she didn't really care about that now.

"Yeah, couple weeks ago we were at your place and he remembered making tea. I didn't even put it together with how he was feeling because he seemed to get better the next time I saw him, then he started to get worse. That is why he was in such a good mood that day when the sensors went off because he thought you cared about him."

"Why didn't you tell me he remembered something?" Derek asked. "Of course I care about him, if you'd just let me talk to him."

"You are not allowed to talk to him," Scott said standing at Lydia's shoulder and creating a barrier between Derek and Stiles. "You lied to him, he said you lied to him. I came to you and I asked you if you had done something to upset him and you told me that you hadn't. You said that things were fine and that you hadn't done anything."

"I didn't know he remembered I was just trying…I really should be explaining this to him and not to you."

"How about you explain it to us," Lydia said. "And we'll decide whether you can explain it to him or if you are just being a colossal idiot."

"I know you have always been ruthless, you proved that to me when you killed Peter but how could you do this to Stiles? He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. If you weren't still healing I'd drag you outside and beat the living shit out of you." Scott said his eyes flickering back and forth between his human and wolf eyes. "I cannot believe you are seriously stupid enough to have had Stiles and not grabbed on with both hands and never let go, are you an idiot?"

"He put himself out there and you decided at the first hurdle that he wasn't worth it?" Lydia asked jumping in just as Scott finished and Derek just stared at them, not defending himself, not offering an explanation just standing there. Every second he didn't jump to his own defence made her madder. She loved Stiles and she knew she had treated him badly in the past but he didn't deserve…Lydia realised he'd never explained what had actually happened but the pain in Stiles' voice earlier was all the incentive she needed to know that it was all Derek's fault.

"Derek!" Lydia span around and looked at Stiles who was sitting with his eyes closed, before it even registered with Lydia Derek had forced his way between her and Scott and was kneeling in front of Stiles. When Stiles opened his eyes he looked at Derek only. "If you have an explanation now is the time to share it."

Derek nodded.


	44. Danny

**/ / / Danny \ \ \**

Derek grabbed a whiteboard just as Lydia stepped forward looking intent on having her say.

"Lydia, I want you to stop and wait. Derek deserves a chance to explain what happened without us all killing him. If Stiles doesn't forgive him we'll chain him to a tree for Sarah to have a crack at but Stiles deserves to know what happened."

Lydia nodded but didn't look happy about it. Then again even knowing that Derek loved Stiles, even remembering the conversation the alpha had had with his doctor the day before he wasn't too happy with Derek either if what he was assuming happened did.


	45. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek sat in front of Stiles and started writing frantically. As soon as he'd filled one whiteboard he stole Lydia's and then Danny's to fill theirs as well.

_I didn't think you remembered. I am so sorry. I told you nothing happened because you were hurt. You got hurt because of what I am Stiles._

_I thought it was better if you thought that you had never said anything so that you wouldn't end up hurt again._

_It has nothing to do with your hearing; I don't care if you are deaf. I wouldn't care if you were deaf and blind and dumb and missing all of your limbs._

_I kissed you yesterday because I have been thinking about it every day since I woke up. I dream about it, I dream about you._

_I never meant to hurt you. I'd decided to tell you the truth when we knew for sure how you were. When you didn't have that hanging over your head and I was going to give you an out._

"An out?" Stiles asked refusing to give back the whiteboards in his hands and making Derek send Danny off to find some paper.

 _I know I'm not..._ Derek paused in his writing really not wanting to finish this sentence. He ran his hand over the smooth paper and looked at Stiles, he didn't want to do this but for Stiles…for Stiles he would. Then he heard Lydia moving behind him.

Derek looked back at Lydia and Scott and frowned. "Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"No," Lydia said but she was drowned out by the same sentiment from Scott. "You fucked up and now you are going to grovel in front of us as punishment."

"You aren't the ones who I have to explain myself to."

"Yes you bloody well do," Scott said motioning to Derek to hurry up.

Derek turned around and Stiles was looking back and forth between Derek and the whiteboards in front of him. He had one hand out ready for the piece of paper.

"Fine," Derek said and went back to writing trying to ignore the people around him except for Stiles who hadn't yet told him he was a bastard and needed to leave. He had known he was going to have to do this but he'd never expected an audience. He took a deep breath and started writing about his feelings.

_I knew that day you told me how you felt that eventually you would change your mind, I figured that the explosion would remind you that being with me is dangerous and a bad idea and I was going to give you an easy way out._

That was when Lydia slapped him on the back of the head and Scott punched him in the arm again and they both started ranting.


	46. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles read and re-read the whiteboards in front of him, Derek was an idiot. He looked up to see Lydia and Scott both yelling at Derek, Stiles had no idea what they were saying but at a guess he'd go with them both telling Derek he was an idiot. Stiles would too but he wanted to read what Derek had written again first.


	47. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

"You stupid, idiotic, self-flagellating moron!" Lydia yelled slapping him again for good measure.

"How could you be so stupid," Danny said starting before Lydia's mouth closed. "Did it never occur to you that Stiles might remember?"

"Did it never cross your mind what Stiles might think when he remembered?"

"He was deaf, and you made it look like you didn't want him anymore."

"You are an idiot Derek, moron of epic proportions."

Derek let them berate him, his eyes locked on Stiles who had laid the whiteboards and piece of paper out in order and was looking at them with a small smile.

Derek grabbed another piece of paper and wrote his last note letting his pack's comments float past him without paying them any attention.

_I do love you and I am so very sorry for making you think that I didn't feel like that, that anything could change how I feel. I don't know what I'm doing with dating and I didn't want to force you into a situation where you had to deal with all of my issues as well as getting better. I didn't want to make you hate me before I could convince you to stay for a little while. I don't deserve you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want them both._

Derek folded it over and handed it to Stiles. That note was the one that laid it all out. He hated talking about feelings, he'd much prefer not to have any but if he wanted Stiles then he had to do this and it might not sit well with him but he would force himself to do it. Only for Stiles.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice said from the doorway between the lounge room and front hallway. Derek turned and looked at the sheriff.

Derek felt cold, he knew this was bad. "Ah shit."


	48. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

Samuel raised his eyebrow at Derek.

"Derek lied to Stiles about the fact Stiles had told him how he felt the morning of the explosion and Stiles remembered the other week and that is why he's been depressed. Derek is trying to explain himself."

Samuel took a second to let that sink in before he walked over to Derek. "Are you really that stupid?"

Derek nodded and looked like he was trying to sink into the carpet.

Samuel looked at his son who was reading the whiteboards laid out on the couch with intense focus. He walked over and read them over Stiles' shoulder, Stiles jumped when he put his hand on his son's shoulder but after turning and seeing who it was he smiled and went back to his study of the notes. Samuel read them, then read them again. There was a folded sheet of paper in Stiles' hand and he assumed that held more information but Stiles seemed to be hiding it, unfolding it to read and then folding it again quickly. That was the important one then.

Samuel turned and looked at Derek who looked terrified and hopeful as he looked at Stiles. Underneath it all was the same love he'd been seeing on Derek's face for the last couple of months.

"You are an idiot son," Samuel walked back out of the room snagging Scott and Lydia as he went. He smiled at Danny who followed willingly while the other two argued the whole way. He pushed them into the kitchen. "You're right, he shouldn't have done it and I knew that the fact he's emotionally stunted would cause Stiles pain but for a man who doesn't talk about feelings and who doesn't show anyone what is going on he just laid himself bare. Now Stiles gets to decide what he wants to do."

"Stiles is going to forgive him," Lydia said throwing her hands up and sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"Yes he is," Samuel agreed as he turned the kettle on to make some tea. "But that is his decision and hopefully Derek has learned his lesson."

"And if he hasn't I'll rip out his spine and wear it as a scarf," Scott said with vicious glee as he picked up the bottle of Jacks and took a big swig.

"Why is there alcohol out?"

"Oh," Lydia said. "When we got here Stiles was so depressed he was half drunk."

Samuel rubbed a hand down his face and reminded himself that his son was an adult and he loved Derek and that Stiles could take care of himself and was more than capable of exacting swift and vicious revenge if he needed to. It didn't make him worry any less and it didn't make him feel any better but he repeated it again hoping that it would sink in at some point.


	49. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles read them one last time even though he'd already made his decision.

"Derek?" The alpha nodded and looked like he was about to vomit. "I will forgive you but you hurt me, a lot, and I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

Derek nodded and if anything looked even paler.

"Kiss me."

Derek looked confused.

"I have two kisses to remember, one before I got blown up and one where you ran out of the room. I would like a pleasant kiss to remember."

Derek nodded and very gently curled his hand around Stiles' neck, his thumb brushing along the bump of Stiles' Adam's apple before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles in a soft, exploratory kiss. Stiles was going to forgive him, but he needed time and probably some more of this before he'd be able to trust him properly again.


	50. Danny

**/ / / Danny \ \ \**

Danny pulled out his phone and opened a text message to Jackson. _Dude, you are missing SOOO much._

Jackson called him back a few minutes later and he excused himself from the kitchen to take the call.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Stiles told Derek he was interested in a relationship the morning of the explosion and they must have made out or hooked up or something before we got there. Derek then lied to Stiles about it and said it didn't happen because he's got guilt issues but a couple of weeks ago Stiles remembered."

"That's why he's been depressed?"

"Exactly," Danny said. "So we came over and Stiles is drunk and talking about being useless and leaving the pack and he said he wanted to hit us since we're happy," Danny waited for Jackson's laugh before continuing. "And then Derek came over and found out that Stiles remembered so he explained. He thought that Stiles would change his mind because Derek caused Stiles' injuries and he wouldn't be interested anymore because Derek is basically new to relationships and has no idea what he's doing. Lydia and Scott looked ready for murder."

"Did any blood get spilt?"

"No."

"Pity," Jackson said. "Though I am pissed I missed all that and had to work. Did you tape any of it?"

Danny laughed. "Nope, didn't think about it. I might be able to grab a photo of the whiteboards he wrote and then I can tell you all about it. What time are you getting home tonight?" Danny ignored the thrill that went through him every time he called it home even if it was technically Jackson's place.

"Should be done by one, don't wait up."

"I don't mind."

"You are on call tomorrow, get some sleep and I'll just crawl in next to you when I get home. I'm looking forward to it, I love it when you're all warm and sleepy, you always just move in close."

"I need to go before this turns into phone sex while you're at work again."

Jackson laughed. "That was fun."

"I don't want to go back in there with a hard on."

"Fair enough, save it for me later then."

"Deal."

"Okay Danny, love you," Danny felt himself smile at the words; they made him feel warm all over and never failed to make him smile. He especially loved it when Jackson said it so casually.

"Love you too Jackson, bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up and went back inside to have tea with the sheriff and Lydia. When they were done they went back into the lounge room where Stiles and Derek were sitting silently on the couch turned towards one another. Stiles looked over at Danny as he saw them walk in. Stiles nodded and said goodbye to Derek pressing a fast kiss to the alpha's cheek before they left. Danny didn't talk on the way home and Derek didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until Danny got back to Jackson's that he realised that Derek would just have turned around and gone back to Stiles' for his nightly vigil.

He was happy for Stiles and Derek, he knew they would need to work through the fallout of this but they would get there. As he slid into Jackson's bed, knowing that it was steadily becoming **their** bed, he couldn't help but be happier for himself than he was for anyone else in the world.


	51. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles was supposed to be sleeping but he knew Derek was up there, he knew he'd told Derek that he would have to prove himself before anything happened but he knew Derek was up on his roof and making him stay out there was distracting. Stiles could just invite him in to keep an eye from the comfort of the chair in here instead of the hard roof tiles. Stiles sighed and went to the window; there was really no question of course he was going to ask him in. Even as he walked to the window he knew he'd be forgiving Derek before he'd even decided to but he couldn't bring himself to care with the feeling of happiness curling around him now that he knew Derek's feelings. He looked over at the wall where a collection of paper was hastily taped up. Pictures of a selection of whiteboards Stiles still hadn't been able to erase and a piece of paper with Derek's handwriting on it. The last piece of paper was in Stiles' bedside drawer, it was more than the others and wasn't for anyone's eyes but his own. It was already starting to show a little wear from the constant opening and closing as Stiles read and re-read it.

"Regardless of what teenage girls used to think stalking really isn't an attractive quality." Stiles said when he opened his window.

 _I wanted to keep an eye on you, I think that woman is going to come after you again._ Derek wrote after he'd come down to stand outside of the window.

"Thank you," Stiles said looking at Derek. "This is why I couldn't work you out, you were protecting me and yet I thought you didn't care."

_Of course I care._

"I'm starting to see that," Stiles said. "Come inside instead of sitting on the roof. You'll be more comfortable."

_I don't want to interrupt your sleep._

Stiles shrugged. "Just come inside."

_You don't have to do this. I am fine on the roof._

"Come inside before I change my mind," Stiles said.

Derek nodded and climbed into the room.

Stiles went back to his bed and laid down. "When are you sleeping?"

_When I go home, when you're dad's awake._

Stiles nodded. He was still annoyed that Derek had lied to him but Danny had been right earlier, sometimes he was going to need to ignore what Derek said and pay attention to what he did and ever since Stiles had been hurt Derek had been still acting in the same way he had before. Derek's feelings hadn't changed. Stiles had spent most of the night thinking about it, his father had been surprisingly supportive as well. He had said that if Derek didn't make sure to treat Stiles well he would do him some damage but he'd also talked about the fact that Derek was thoughtful and had been watching over him every night, not just the night that he'd come down and kissed Stiles. Scott was pissed off for Stiles' sake but even he had to admit that Derek still cared for Stiles, there was a lot of swearing and ranting to most of what Scott wrote but even with all that he'd been almost supportive of Stiles' decision to forgive Derek after a bit of penance.

"I'm going to sleep, make yourself comfortable." Stiles said.

Derek nodded at him. Stiles smiled at him and turned off the light, he didn't feel bad about ignoring Derek to sleep, he'd been up later than normal and the alcohol had made him sleepy. Derek didn't do anything when the lights were off but got comfortable on the chair and looked at the window.

"Goodnight Derek," Derek waved at him and Stiles closed his eyes.

As Stiles fell asleep he resolved to make sure Derek paid for lying to him but not to let it take away from Stiles' own enjoyment. And he liked knowing Derek was in the room with him rather than anywhere else. He knew a part of it was knowing that he'd been wrong and that Derek did care for him but he felt happier, more comfortable knowing Derek was there with him. One day soon Stiles would even get to feel all his warmth wrapped around him as he fell asleep.

If Stiles pretended he could even swear he could hear Derek's soft breathing.


	52. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

Samuel was waiting when Stiles' window opened and Derek climbed out. The werewolf looked surprised but closed the window behind him before he walked over. Derek didn't say anything just stood in front of Samuel and waited.

"You just going to stand there?" The sheriff asked.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Good bet," Samuel took a deep breath. "So Stiles forgave you?"

Derek nodded. "Mostly."

"Okay, I'm happy for you but just so we're clear…"

"I hurt Stiles again and you shoot me."

The sheriff laughed. "Oh I won't shoot you; I'll make sure it's worse than that."

Derek nodded and looked at Samuel. The sheriff knew the alpha understood exactly what he was saying.

"Good, would you like to come in for breakfast?" Derek looked confused. "You're watching over my son, least I can do is make you some breakfast."

"Thanks, but I better get home."

"Would you like a lift?"

Derek shook his head. "I enjoy the walk."

Samuel nodded, he could understand it given that he was Derek's boyfriend's father and Derek had spectacularly stuffed up his relationship recently. "Okay, tomorrow use the front door."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh please, I've known you were up there since the first morning, remember please that my son is the one who is deaf at the moment not me."

Derek coloured a little and looked apologetic. "I was just making sure he wasn't targeted by Sarah."

Samuel nodded, which was the exact reason he had not said anything to Derek, he knew the werewolf shouldn't be up there with his injuries but he knew why he was up there and he knew telling him wouldn't change his actions so he took the reprieve and made sure he got enough sleep to look after Stiles; not that his son needed that much looking after anymore.

"Come in through the door tonight Derek."

The alpha nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later."

Derek nodded again and smiled before he walked away.

Samuel laughed and waved at his son who was watching them at his window, he'd explain over breakfast.


	53. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles woke up and stretched, his ribs were still sore but he could now move and bend without the discomfort he'd had before. They had been steadily getting better since he'd come out of the hospital but in the last week or so the pain and discomfort had diminished quite a lot. Dr Kirk, who had taken over his treatment after he'd left the hospital, said it was a normal progression as the bones healed and the torn muscles along with them. As he stretched he hissed as his muscles burned delightfully; there really was nothing quite like a good stretch of sore but healing muscles. A week ago this stretch would have been more pain than burn and it would have left him short of breath by the end.

The last week had been a never-ending myriad of changes.

Stiles looked over at Derek who was asleep stretched out on his side on the couch Stiles' father had moved in after the second night of Derek's in house protective detail. Stiles remembered that first morning when he'd woken up with Derek in his room, the idea that Derek actually wanted him and that he'd been more scared than uninterested before that had still been fresh. Stiles had watched Derek sitting stiffly in the chair not letting his back rest against anything as he stared out the window and listened carefully. Stiles was still hurt, still disappointed that Derek had lied to him but he'd still thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of protection that came with knowing that Derek was watching over him. Normally Stiles would remind him that he didn't need it, but at the moment, given his injuries, he couldn't really form a good case for being more than capable of looking after himself.

Stiles hated being weak, it was the main thing about being the lone human in a pack of werewolves that he disliked. It had always been hard accepting that he was weaker than his friends but since the explosion when his weaknesses were exposed so obviously he'd worried that Derek would finally realise that Stiles was more of a liability to the pack than he was helpful to it. Stiles knew he'd saved the day a number of times but he knew that as much as he helped he didn't have the same pack bonds that Danny, Jackson and Scott shared with Derek. Lydia with her unique abilities could step outside of the bonds with much more ease than any of the other three but Stiles knew even she felt connected to the pack and to Derek as her alpha even if she was much more willing and able to stand up to him. Stiles hadn't expected to come home from university to a place in the pack but Derek had welcomed him back…well he hadn't thrown him out and Stiles had taken that as an invitation to join accompanied by chocolate chip biscuits.

Stiles had had the tiniest crush on Derek in high school…okay so it was more a couple of dreams he hadn't had since before he and Lydia finally started dating and he had a chance to discover all the ways that females were **awesome**. By his second year of university he knew that he thoroughly enjoyed women but that the dreams about Derek were not a singularity, though the few he had about Danny and Jackson should have clued him in. He had just shrugged it off because he'd been a teenager. Stiles had experimented with anything that was on offer at university from a sexual and romantic point of view but he'd never made any decisions one way or the other and he embraced the idea of bisexuality. Stiles had spent those four years learning more about what he did, and did not, like than he did making a decision about genders. His father had looked uncomfortable when Stiles had told him about his boyfriend Dean before asking about his ex-girlfriend Cassie. His dad had patted him on the shoulder when he shrugged and said he was bisexual. His dad had just asked if Stiles was happy and nodded before changing the subject. Stiles hadn't been worried, his dad loved him and even though he didn't always know what to say he had _always_ supported Stiles. Then Stiles came home after university, he'd enjoyed living away but in the end the lure of his father and Scott, and the possibility of the pack, had been too much and he decided to go home and do all those other adult things.

He'd been back for almost three years and they had been good. He liked his job most of the time and he and his dad had lunch together every Sunday before they watched a baseball game. He'd been accepted into the pack, even if it wasn't official, and he liked spending time with them, going out when they trained and learning even more than he already had about lore. The best part was being involved in the non-violent pack stuff, when they would just hang out and spend time together. Stiles had friends from university and work and high school. He liked his life and if he'd eventually had another couple of dreams about Derek it was okay because Derek was hotter than any man that Stiles had ever met. Eventually Stiles had accepted that it wasn't just a couple of dreams, and the odd masturbatory fantasy, but that he had an honest to goodness crush on Derek. Derek, who was more laconic than Lurch, and almost as in touch with his feelings as Thing. Stiles had to admit that watching an 'Addams Family' marathon with his dad might not have been the correct way to occupy himself while he thought about his new crush. Stiles told himself that the crush was a bad idea; he knew that Derek was capable of hurting someone without even meaning to because he'd spent more than ten years trying to purge every happy feeling he could out of his life, Stiles didn't know if it was because he was trying to pay penance to a family he'd accidently been an accomplice in killing or if it was simply that his experiences with Kate had left him sure that love was the worst thing in the world to feel. Stiles knew Derek thought he wasn't good for anyone, or maybe good enough for anyone. The night Derek had admitted everything about the day of the explosion Stiles had realised that Derek thought that he was bad for Stiles and that he would eventually turn Stiles away. Stiles was going to prove Derek wrong, he was going to offer Derek what they both wanted and work on it until Derek accepted him. Derek was forgetting something in all of his assumptions; Stiles knew Derek, he knew him better than anyone else did and in the end Stiles had chosen Derek.

Stiles had watched Derek, before he'd even realised that he had a crush on the older man, hell he'd been watching him with a mixture of awe and fear since the moment they'd met. He knew that Derek avoided being touched, the rest of the pack seemed to thrive on casual, easy touching but Derek always held himself back, he'd never touch unless he had to. Stiles had catalogued the levels of Derek's touching, which really should have been a sign that Stiles was more interested than he had even suspected. Derek would touch a pack member who'd been injured. A pat on the back if it was during a training session, a hand wrapped around their upper arm if they'd been wounded in a fight against an actual enemy and if they were just injured then he would nod at them before resting a hand on their shoulder. Derek would touch a member of his pack if they were hurt emotionally, even though it had taken Stiles a long time to identify. He would stand close to them allowing his arm to rest against theirs. Stiles had only ever seen one other example of Derek voluntarily touching a member of his pack, on Lydia's wedding day she asked him to dance with her and he had, moving with grace even if they were following no formal steps. After the ceremony Derek had hugged her, pressed a kiss to her cheek. Stiles hadn't had to the opportunity to see Derek when the pack had any other moments like that because they hadn't had any other moments like that. It made Stiles wonder about what would happen when Jackson and Danny got married, or whatever they chose to do with their future, or when Scott did – assuming he ever settled down.

Derek would allow his pack members to touch him, he would allow a hug or other physical affection but he would pause for just a second, like the moment when a DVD switched track. No one else seemed to notice it, or maybe they did and simply did not worry about it. Stiles hadn't noticed anything back before he left for university, he had no reason to watch Derek beyond the, very natural, fear that Derek was going to turn, maul him and then complain about the strips of Stiles' flesh that were stuck between his teeth. It was only later when Stiles was watching him that he realised that Derek had very rarely touched anyone except when he was threatening, reprimanding, terrifying or eviscerating them. It had made him sad to think that Derek was so separated from his 'family' like that. Stiles hadn't even thought of himself as particularly touchy-feely but when he had realised that Derek was basically living with a bubble between him and the rest of his pack he wanted to do something about it.

Stiles looked over at Derek snoring softly on the couch and felt the same way now as he had almost eighteen months ago when he'd put all this together. Derek had lost more than just his family when Kate had set the fire but Stiles hadn't been willing to accept it then – which should have been a sign to Stiles that the sex dreams were more than that. But it took him another year to work out that his _crush_ was more than that, Stiles didn't like thinking about his dumb as dishwater moments too much though.

When Stiles had put it all together he'd started touching Derek deliberately. At first he watched with a pit in his stomach as Derek stuttered when Stiles touched him but over time, so much time that Stiles didn't like to think about it, he stopped. He would just keep going when Stiles sat close enough for his elbow to hit against Derek's or if he nudged him with his shoulder as they walked somewhere and he hadn't even blinked when Stiles hugged him in his celebration over getting a promotion at work. Then Derek started to be a little freer with how he touched Stiles, just barely but it was enough to make Stiles glad he'd taken the chance and then it had made him hopeful that his feelings were reciprocated. It didn't change the way Derek was with other people though and Stiles still disliked watching him freeze for a split second when anyone else touched him. It had been even worse since the explosion. Derek had pulled even further away from them all since he'd come out of hospital but Stiles hadn't been surprised; originally since it would have all reminded Derek of the fire that killed his parents and then when he realised that Derek had been lying to him then he assumed that he was pulling away completely. Derek hadn't touched Stiles at all after the explosion and Stiles had assumed that it was all because he'd been injured though eventually he'd thought it was because Derek wanted something different. Since the day that Derek had explained everything he'd tried to be more tactile, Stiles could see the way he thought about the action before he did it. Seeing the way Derek had to give conscious thought to touching him made Stiles feel sad for him. Stiles had always made sure that his reaction to the touch was positive, he didn't mind a little punishment but not with touch, Derek had had so little Stiles knew he couldn't take that away from Derek. He wanted Derek to know that he'd fucked up by lying and Stiles didn't really mind punishing him in small ways but he wasn't going to undo all of his hard work when he knew that Derek would punish himself enough for both of them.

It had been one more reason for Stiles to decide to forgive him. Derek had actually put his emotions out there, had written them down in front of half the pack, which would have been uncomfortable at best and more it was completely against Derek's personality to have done it. When he did Stiles knew he was going to forgive him and ever since Derek had been proving his feelings. Danny had been right; he needed to pay more attention to what Derek did than what he said.

A couple of days after everything had come to light Stiles had had one of the strange headaches he'd been getting for a week or so, it felt like he was hearing something but it never matched any sounds he knew were occurring. That headache had been different, the TV was on, his dad had fallen asleep on the couch but the TV was still going. The headache felt like someone was pressing down on the sides of his head, which was like the others he'd been having but this one came with the added benefit of dull throbbing from every part of his skull. Derek hadn't come over yet and Stiles was reading a book when he noticed the real difference. It had been so muffled, it sounded like a thump of something falling on the floor and Stiles had looked around but there was nothing. He knew it couldn't be anything, he hadn't heard anything in over a month and even if he'd been positive at the beginning the longer he went without hearing the more certain he had become that he wouldn't hear anything again.

Stiles was scared of being deaf forever, it would change everything. Learning sign language, while fascinating, was also hard, there was so much about it that was different and they all had to be completely controlled in their movements as they learned what they were doing. It wasn't just learning what movements to make it was learning an entirely new structure of talking, the grammar and what was said was different. He could read and the whiteboards were fine but he hated watching his friends chat and then having to watch them remember he couldn't hear what was happening and then they would write it down and Stiles wanted to grab one of those little whiteboards and break it in half or burn it, he wanted to hit one of them over someone's head and say he knew it, he knew they hated doing it. But he'd hold down that desire, he'd hold down all the ways he wanted to yell at them. They kept telling him that they didn't mind, that they'd do anything they could to help him but Stiles couldn't help but know that he was making things harder for them. He knew that Lydia had spent more time with him since the explosion than she had with Tom and he knew that Scott had called in 'sick' at least three times in the last fortnight to spend time with him. They were altering the way they did things to make it easier for him and Stiles hated it.

Stiles knew his dad caught the worst of it. They lived together and his dad was his carer for the most part for a lot of the time he'd been home. Stiles had yelled at him for no reason. He sulked and he deliberately didn't pay attention when his dad was writing something to him. He tried not to, he knew even as he was doing it that it was childish and that his dad deserved so much better from him. His dad had given up his sick leave for Stiles, he'd dipped into his savings to ensure that Stiles could see the specialists he needed to while Stiles' savings took care of his mortgage payments and other bills. Stiles knew Derek had offered his father money, not because either of them told him anything but because Scott's honesty could be purchased with peanut M&Ms and puppy dog eyes.

His dad had been trying to help him do his exercises when he really lost his cool. He'd yelled at his father, told him that this was all useless and he'd ended up just yelling at his dad for almost half an hour. His dad had just stood there and listened, he didn't react and he didn't seem to let it offend him and when Stiles had run out of steam and limped his way into his room his father had followed him in with a glass of water and his tablets. He'd hugged Stiles close and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Stiles had tried to apologise the next day but his dad decided to avoid the topic at every turn. That was the worst but it wasn't the only time he let the pain, stress and hopelessness get him down.

There were days even talking to Annabeth didn't help him because he didn't want to be deaf; he just wanted everything to go back to _normal_. Then there were days when he wasn't worried about it, because several of the doctors he'd seen seemed positive about him getting at least some of his hearing back and even if he was deaf forever, and had to change his whole life he would get used to it all eventually and he could learn to read lips – though Annabeth had told him that was **hard** to do that for an extended period. He never quite knew how he'd feel most days but he figured it was about 70-30 falling on the positive side, but on those 30 days when he felt like punching someone until he could hear again he wondered when he'd get through it. But he knew in the end it really wasn't the being deaf that made up the entirety of his anger.

He hated it, he hated every goddamn second that he knew the people he loved pitied him, seeing him as weaker than they were because he was human and they were all supernatural. He thought he'd dealt with all that. He had been so sure that since high school, when he had hated them a little even as he'd been pleased he didn't have to face the psychotic beast that was trying to kill them at that moment. When he was at university he finally gained a little perspective, he thought about all the ways that being a werewolf made their lives harder. However in the time between the explosion and now he'd found himself wishing like he hadn't in **years** that he'd asked Derek for the bite. It seemed so stupid that he'd been waiting for Derek to _ask_ him into his pack, it seemed even stupider now to hate Derek for not asking him after the explosion. They had talked about it but Derek had never offered him the bite even then, even knowing that Stiles was deaf. He should have asked but he didn't want Derek to choose him because he was a werewolf. It was needy but he wanted Derek to _choose him_ regardless of anything else just to choose Stiles.

As Stiles watched Derek the faint, muffled sound of snoring coming into his left ear he couldn't help but think that Derek had chosen him in the end because Stiles hadn't told anyone that one day next to his sleeping dad he'd been able to hear an explosion that was occurring on the TV his dad wasn't watching. He had sat there frozen when he realised that maybe that sound wasn't a phantom because it matched up to what he could see happening on the screen. Every time the screen filled with fireballs, Stiles tried not to let the irony cloud the moment, he could hear something much like a book or something similar falling to the carpet. He'd stared at the screen until the explosions stopped but the next scenes which were just talking left him in silence. He'd rewound the movie and watched the scenes again to hear the sound. His father had woken up and turned the movie off. Stiles had pushed down on his disappointment while his father moved to the door. Stiles realised belatedly that Derek ringing the doorbell was what had woken his father.

Derek fell asleep before Stiles that night. He was in bed staring at the ceiling in the washed out moonlight surrounded by complete silence. He had been able to feel the hope blooming in his chest even though he couldn't hear anything at the moment. Before he'd finally fallen asleep he'd decided not to say anything until he could hear more, until he could hear his friends speak.

Stiles had a doctor's appointment later today and he was going to talk to the doctor about the things he'd been hearing for the last four days. Every day he could hear a little more and this morning he was able to hear the sound of Derek's snoring. Yesterday he'd heard Lydia yell at Scott. Last night he'd heard his father laughing at something stupid on the television. He'd heard Derek saying something last night as he was falling asleep but he hadn't been able to hear clearly enough to know what he'd said. That was the problem, though he was praying that Dr Kirk would tell him it was the beginning of his hearing actually coming back. The hope in his chest wasn't going away and every sound he heard, no matter how distant and muffled it sounded, made the hope grow. If things went well with the doctor today; if he had some good news he could tell everyone. It might take him some time to get more hearing back but he hoped that if he could tell them that things were looking up they might stop trying so hard to be there for him. He loved them all for the effort they were putting in for him, he knew he'd do the same for them, but he wanted them to go back to their normal lives.

Stiles looked at Derek again and found the alpha staring at him. Derek smiled very lightly before he twisted and sat up. Stiles had wondered a bit over time how Derek would sleep and he'd never thought he would be the type to lie on his side, Stiles wondered how much of it was the rib injuries he'd now healed along with the burns and how much of it was how Derek always slept. When they'd had a need to stay out overnight Derek didn't sleep and when he did on those rare occasions when they'd been out for days he'd be sitting up and he could go from asleep to alert in nanoseconds. The way he slept now made Stiles wonder, yet again, how he slept normally. Stiles pushed the thought away knowing he'd be finding out soon.

Derek waved his good morning and Stiles wanted to see him say it, he wanted to know if he'd be able to hear anything. Moments later his door swung open forcefully as it did most mornings. Stiles suspected his dad was just reminding Derek that they were both still under his roof. His father said something and with a sinking feeling he realised he couldn't hear his dad and when Derek spoke he couldn't hear the words either just a low mutter that he couldn't hold onto. Derek nodded and stood to leave the room. His father smirked at Stiles as he wrote something on the whiteboards.

_Your boyfriend snores like a chainsaw._

Stiles laughed, it explained why he could hear Derek already.

_I hope it's just because he's sleeping on his side or you are screwed son._

"Good to know," Stiles said looking at the clock. "I better have a shower."

_The good thing is I can always tell when he's awake._

"Is he keeping you up?" Stiles asked as he grabbed some clothes.

_No, you know me Stiles. I can sleep through almost anything._

Derek walked back into the room and Stiles watched as his dad laughed and clapped Derek on the back as he left the room.

/ / / / /

Stiles walked into the doctor's office leaving his father in the waiting room. The doctor smiled at him and turned the second screen to face the bed where Stiles sat before coming over himself. As he spoke the words appeared on the screen.

_How are you feeling?_

Stiles smiled, the first appointment Dr Kirk had said his name and it was turned into a range of things that were not his name. After that the doctor had stopped calling him by name as he spoke through the computer.

"Good, I'm feeling better. On Sunday I could hear something, it sounded like something falling on the floor. It was an explosion on the TV, I have heard a couple of other things but apparently only really, really loud things."

Dr Kirk nodded at him. _Has there been any preference in which ear you're hearing out of?_

Stiles took a moment to think about it. "I don't know."

_Okay, well when we've finished with the physical exam I'll test it out._

Stiles nodded and they started to go through all of their normal check-ups. He walked and bent and moved, Dr Kirk poked and prodded and hmm'ed until he was satisfied he had checked out everything he could.

 _You're looking good Stiles._ The computer said for the doctor.

"I don't know if it's appropriate for you to be hitting on me like this," Stiles said.

Dr Kirk laughed at him and shook his head. _My husband would have an issue with that too. Your ribs are moving better, you're breathing sounds better. I'm happy with your skull's repairs. You are still booked in for an x-ray this afternoon for your appointment next week?_

Stiles nodded.

_Good, we'll have a clearer idea about both breaks then. The fact you are hearing some things is promising, some sounds coming back could mean more will follow. We won't really know anything until next week. If you are able to hear more over the next week then we will be able to make some projections on what will come back._

"Can I put my shirt back on now?" Stiles asked.

Dr Kirk nodded at him and sat back behind the computer, he spent a couple of minutes checking the results he'd been dictating to his computer. Stiles had been surprised by the setup the first time he'd come in to see the doctor but once the man had explained that he saw a number of hearing impaired and completely deaf patients, and the system worked wherever he was in the room. Dr Kirk knew sign language and Stiles had been practicing with him but Stiles' bank of words was limited and he took more time thinking about the right action than he would have if he'd written something down or just said it. Stiles hated that frustration of not being able to communicate easily but with the doctor he'd been able to mostly take a deep breath and keep going despite the frustration.

Dr Kirk started to speak and Stiles focussed on the words as he heard a loud bang in the background.

_What do you hear?_

"A bang, muffled but obviously loud."

_Good. This time I want you to concentrate on what side you hear it on._

The sounds came again and again and without Dr Kirk moving from his chair the sound seemed to move around the room.

"It's more muffled now," Stiles said finally. "I think I hear it more on my left I think."

_Okay, I am going to start playing sounds that get more quiet tell me every time you hear something._

Stiles nodded and the noises started again, they all came from the same place this time and he heard nine of them before he was once again plunged into silence.

_Just wait a moment._

Stiles nodded and watched as the doctor typed something into the computer. After a few minutes of nothing Stiles could see him speaking again.

_I have a couple more tests to run. Your right side seems to be the weaker ear at the moment though your ear drum has healed almost completely. Tell me what you have heard._

"I heard Lydia yelling at Scott, I've heard my dad laughing at the TV, I heard Derek say something last night, but I couldn't make out the words and I could hear him snoring this morning."

_And you hear explosions on TV?_

"Yeah, that was the very first sound I heard."

_I would like to test some frequencies now. Tell me anytime you hear something._

Stiles nodded and felt like he was leaning forward to try and hear more, Dr Kirk smiled at him before Stiles heard the first sounds just like all the ones before. He felt himself relax a little with that first sound and even knowing he missed some along the way he did heard a couple, all sounding a little different if no less distant than the real life sounds he'd heard.

_At this point the frequencies are all low, they will mean more after your next appointment when we can test again and compare._

Stiles nodded but didn't say anything. He knew he needed to ask if Dr Kirk thought he was going to get any more hearing back but he hadn't worked himself up to it yet.

_I want to do two tests now, called the Rinne and Weber Tests, you would have had them performed when you were in the hospital._

"Yeah, I remember," Stiles said and sat back as the doctor ran him through the tests.

Stiles watched the doctor at the computer again before the older man turned and smiled at him. _The test is showing improvements over your last one, on both ears as well. Good signs._

"So I might get more hearing back?" Stiles asked in a rush without thinking. Stiles held his breath as he stared at the screen and not the doctor until he saw something.

_I am hopeful but we can't know anything until we have some more improvement._

Stiles nodded and tried to focus on the fact that he might not get any more back, but things were improving. His hearing had been the only place that things hadn't been improving before and now they were. Stiles tried to hold down the hopefulness and not let it overwhelm him but he couldn't hold it in and he found himself grinning at the doctor stupidly for a moment. Finally he wiped the smile off his face and focussed. When he doctor had his attention again he started to speak.

_Do you have any questions?_

"I can't think of any. Except, we have talked about the things I can't do before. Given where I am now can I do more physical things?"

_You still can't have sex._

Stiles blushed and shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that, I have only been taking short walks and I haven't been running at all. I miss it. I was wondering when I could start running again."

_I want to see your latest x-rays before I answer that. Running is quite high impact and I want to make sure you are not going to do more damage. Until we have the x-ray results don't do anything more than you have been please._

Stiles nodded. "That was my only question."

_If you think of anything send me an email._

Stiles nodded and thanked the doctor before standing and leaving the office, his father was sitting in the waiting room flicking through a magazine so quickly Stiles knew he wasn't actually reading it. His dad looked up and his expression was hopeful for a moment before he closed himself off and just smiled at Stiles. Stiles frowned at him in question but his dad ignored him as he walked over. Stiles went and paid the woman at the front desk before they left.

Stiles waited until they were in the car and his father was driving before he said anything. "I don't want anyone else to know yet."

Stiles watched his dad's eyebrows squeeze together in confusion before he nodded and shot Stiles a quick look.

"This morning I could hear Derek snoring, very quietly, but I could hear it."

His father pulled off the road on the shoulder and turned to face him. Stiles could see all the questions he wanted to ask on his face.

"It's not the first thing I have heard. The other day I heard the TV. I didn't tell you because I don't think I believed I'd actually heard anything. I was waiting to know what Dr Kirk said today. Apparently my hearing is improving."

His father slowly signed out the letters for **N-O-I-S-E-S**.

Stiles frowned for a second and then realised. "You could hear all the noises he was playing to see what I could hear?"

His father nodded.

"That's why you looked hopeful when I came out. He said he'll know more next time when he can compare results but I'm feeling pretty good about it all."

His father nodded again and Stiles was pleased he hadn't pulled out that damned whiteboard.

"I don't want to tell anyone else yet. I want to be sure there is something to tell before I say anything."

His father nodded and then looked at him for a second. He reached behind his chair and pulled out the whiteboard, Stiles tried not to let his annoyance show.

_Are you going to tell Derek?_

Stiles took a moment and then shook his head. "Not until I'm ready for everyone to know."

His father looked out the window for a few moments and Stiles had to wonder what he was thinking. Finally he looked back at Stiles and nodded before writing something else down.

_You're testing him._

Stiles shook his head. "No, I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

_You told me._

"You're my dad, we live together. Of course I'm going to tell you."

_Okay._

"I am not testing Derek."

His dad nodded and pointed to the whiteboard to make Stiles read it again. _Okay._

"We need to get to the x-ray appointment," Stiles said knowing he wasn't going to convince his father that he was not in fact testing Derek. His father nodded and they set of to the radiological clinic before they could head back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles could understand why his father thought he might be testing Derek. Derek had convinced Stiles that he didn't want Stiles after the accident, because of the accident, because he was deaf and that everything Stiles had silently worried about in his worst moments was true. Stiles could even see how someone might forgive him for not telling Derek yet as a test to make sure that he really didn't care that Stiles was deaf, that he loved him regardless. Stiles wasn't doing that, he just didn't want to let anyone else get excited by the possibility that he might get his hearing back. If it didn't come back or if Stiles was still mostly deaf, if everyone knew and expected more Stiles knew that he'd be more devastated than if he was left to deal with his disappointment alone. He'd tell them all when he knew more. Then they could be excited for him like he knew they would.

After the x-ray his dad stopped at a small café in town for lunch before they started back home. Stiles loved the burgers at this café and his dad knew. Ever since Stiles had told him about the hearing his father had been looking at him regularly. The sheriff obviously thought that Stiles wasn't going to notice, Stiles knew he was hopeful and Stiles really hoped that he wouldn't let his father down in this.

When they were done they took a walk down the main street allowing Stiles to stretch out his body before the hour long drive home.

/ / / / /

"I am fine alone Dad," Stiles said with a sigh.

_Of course you are._

Stiles glared at him. "You're still going to call Derek though aren't you?"

_No, Derek's had to go to a couple of meetings today I'm calling Scott. He's not working today anyway._

"I really am fine alone."

_I know you are but until we find this woman I would prefer one of the werewolves was here with you. I have to go into work, I don't know how long I'm going to be so could you please just indulge your father and hang out with Scott._

Stiles sighed, it was blackmail plain and simple but he knew he was going to give in to his dad regardless. "Call Scott."

His dad smiled at him and ten minutes later was walking out the door in his uniform while Stiles searched through the short stack of films he was fairly certain he would be able to watch with the subtitles on without wanting to smash the TV screen in with a baseball bat. He was waiting for Scott who said he was playing with Chloe and could be there in twenty. Stiles was looking forward to seeing her, she hadn't been around much since the accident. Melissa had said she was upset at the idea of Stiles so injured, and she didn't like the fact she couldn't talk to him. Scott said he'd bring her over since Melissa and Daniel were both at work and she'd been asking about him. He left the pile of DVDs and went up the stairs to his old room where he'd hidden the Disney movies hoping that no one would think to look there. He found the few he'd never taken with him when he'd left home and hoped that Chloe would enjoy one of them.


	54. Sarah

**/ / / Sarah \ \ \**

She watched the sheriff leave, the last time she hadn't taken advantage of the situation when he left Stiles alone assuming that one of the pack would be there in moments and by the time she'd realised she could have taken the pathetic little human out one of the werewolves had arrived. She waited until the car turned around the corner before she moved towards the house. Popping the back lock was pathetically easy given she was breaking into the sheriff's house.

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She paused to listen but couldn't hear anyone moving downstairs, Stiles might be asleep which would make this much less fun though much easier and she'd be rid of another one of them. The two wolves that were sleeping together had been annoyingly hard to pin down, she'd attempted to set a trap for them only for them to change patterns and sleep at the darker one's house. They were all proving to be painfully hard to pin down alone. Sarah wasn't stupid enough to think she could take on any of them in a hand to hand fight and she had avoided guns after the first time discovering they were too easy to trace. This pack spent more time together than she was used to and she hadn't been able to get any of them alone with enough warning to try any of her usual plans. She was getting sick of being in town and she really wanted them dead so she could move on before someone noticed her.

The hunter, Callum, had been a great help in keeping an eye on them. He had been so very annoyed to discover that the hunter bitch he had a crush on was playing for the other side. He was off dealing with her now but he'd been most helpful in procuring her some things. Sarah had not been in California before and didn't have the contacts necessary to obtain the materials she would need to finish off this pack; her normal methods could be bought anywhere and then it was a matter of putting them together somewhere safe. She was going outside of her comfort zone on this but she wanted them dead now and she was going to have to take some risks to make sure that it happened.

Callum had bought her story about having heard about him from a hunter friend, which was true, and that she needed help. He'd been so very quick to believe her story about Derek being the cousin of the werewolf who'd killed her husband, he'd offered to kill Derek before she'd even finished the story. The plan went into action tomorrow in fact but she wasn't going to allow this opportunity to pass her by.

There was a creak from upstairs and Sarah went still listening for more. Someone was upstairs; she crept quietly to the stairs just in case Stiles wasn't really alone. She'd been watching the house and the alpha had left this morning like he always did but if there was someone else there then she wanted to make sure she didn't alert them to her presence yet.


	55. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott answered his phone just as he was about to leave the house.

"Hello?"

"Scott," Jenny's frantic whisper came through the phone. "I need your help."

"Jenny?"

"Callum found out I've been helping you."

Scott swore. "Where are you?"

"At the hotel still. He's outside the door."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Scott looked down at Chloe and grabbed the small bag he'd already packed to take with him to Stiles' place.

"Come on Chlo, I'm going to need to take you to Stiles' house and then go and pick a friend up okay?"

"Who?" Chloe asked as they went outside to the car.

"A new friend Jenny, I'll bring her back to Stiles' house and you can meet her." Scott was still wearing the brace but he was certain the wounds had all healed. If needed he would yank the thing off but he just limped as quickly as he could to his car.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Chloe climbed into her booster seat and Scott made sure she was secure before he hobbled around to his side of the car. Before he was able to start the car his phone rang again. He yanked it out and looked at the screen but Lydia's face was looking out at him instead.

"Hello?"

"Scott, I just got home from work and there was a missed call from the sheriff, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he had to go into work so I'm going to go over there with Chloe but Jenny just called and Callum found out she's been helping us and I need to go and get her."

"Bring Chloe here," Lydia said. "I'm on the way out of town. I'll have a shower and then we'll go to Stiles' together."

Scott sighed. "Thank you Lyd, I'll be there soon."

They said their goodbyes and Scott started the car heading to Lydia instead of Stiles.

"Chlo sweetheart?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"I'm going to take you to Lydia's house and she is going to take you to see Stiles. I will be there soon okay?"

"Can Lydia paint my nails again?"

Scott smiled. "I'll ask her sweetheart."

Scott dropped Chloe off with Lydia who agreed to perform a manicure before he run out and headed towards Jenny. He had been the main reason she'd trusted his pack enough to go behind Callum's back and she'd been helping them the whole time. He could not let her get hurt because of him.


	56. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles found the DVDs and as he turned he spotted his copy of 'War and Peace', it had been his mothers and before that his grandmothers. It had worn brown leather and the pages were yellowing and smelt of dust and age. He had not taken it with him when he'd gone to university since he didn't want anything to happen to it. He'd been meaning to grab it for ages but he'd forgotten every time he left his dad's house. He reached out for it thinking to take it downstairs when he thought he heard something, it was barely loud enough to have registered completely as a sound but Stiles knew he'd heard it. He left the book and turned for the door; it must be Scott.

He pulled his door open and stepped out of the room expecting to see Scott but instead there was a tall, thin blonde woman standing there with surprise on her face. He didn't recognise her but there was a chance he'd already met her.

"Sarah?"

Her name seemed to startle her out of whatever had caused her to freeze in place and seconds later she had started for him. Stiles stumbled back and slammed the door between them. He spun around and jammed his back against the wood while he looked around the room for a weapon. He didn't think he'd find much since he'd moved almost everything that he'd had hidden around the room to his own place. The door thumped against his back and his ribs ached at the impact. This plan wasn't going to work for him for long. Scott would be here soon but he was coming with Chloe and Stiles didn't want Sarah anywhere near her.

Stiles felt the door rock again and looked at his options. He could jam his old chair under the door handle and hope that he didn't kill himself climbing out the window and off the roof, he could open the door and fight her off or he could use his old desk chair to beat her off so he could run down the stairs and hopefully find a weapon. None of the options were very good but with his ribs already sore and knowing he couldn't handle a drop from the roof that normally wouldn't worry him he had no option but to turn and fight.


	57. Jenny

**/ / / Jenny \ \ \**

"You stupid bitch," Callum swore through the door. The walls were paper thin so he didn't even need to shout at her. She'd been hearing people on both sides of her room having sex for weeks but she knew no one was in those rooms today, no one would be calling the police or coming to help her and the already bruised marks on her upper arm were a constant throbbing reminder that she couldn't win in a fight against Callum.

He'd stormed into the room earlier looking pissed off. The second the door had been closed he was yelling. "What do you think you've been doing you stupid little girl?"

Jenny hadn't had any idea what he was talking about but as she stood up to try and calm him down he stepped forward into her space and glared at her. "You think it's a good idea to go off with those hairy fucking half-breed abominations?"

"What?"

"I know you've been meeting with the werewolves who killed my brother."

Jenny had stepped back and away from him but he'd grabbed her upper arm and yanked her back into his body.

"Did you care for Ben so little that you'd allow yourself to be tricked by them?"

"They didn't do it," Jenny had said trying to get away.

Callum pulled her closer until she could feel his hot breath fluttering over her face. "Are you really stupid enough to believe that?"

Jenny had twisted and kicked as she went. His hand twisted painfully on her arm but when her foot connected with his knee he let go of her for just long enough for her to throw her body back. She landed heavily on the floor but she didn't let herself pause, she turned and scrambled heading for the bathroom and hoping that the room would give her enough protection from him. Once inside with the door locked she sat down on the cold tile against the wood of the door adding her body weight to the barrier, she held her breath and felt against her hip. Her body sagged with relief that her mobile hadn't fallen out of her pocket in the struggle. She called Scott and hoped he would be able to come for her.

/ / / / /

Jenny held her phone tightly in one hand as she listened to Callum pacing outside of the bathroom swearing under his breath.

"I told you I'd kill them all but that fucking sheriff has been watching them too closely."

Jenny knew she should just keep quiet but Scott, and the rest of the pack, had allowed her to help them. They had offered her a chance to hunt down the woman that had taken Ben from her and she knew that they were not like the werewolves she'd met before. Those people, if you could even call them that anymore, were lost to madness. They'd all wanted nothing more than to hurt and kill. Stopping them had made sense but Scott's pack were all good people, Derek was weary of her but she had been living with a group of hunters for the last eighteen months. She wanted to do something to convince Callum to leave them alone but she knew it wouldn't do anything; of all Ben's family Callum was the most militant.

"It wasn't them that caused the explosion," Jenny said. "I've been looking into who did it."

"I know it was them," Callum said. "I had already known it was them and if John and Ben hadn't been so fucking weak then we could have taken them out before they ever had a chance to do anything to us."

"Ben and John were your cousins, they loved you and they did the right thing. Scott and his pack were injured in the explosion. They didn't do this."

"They should have let me do the right thing, there is no such thing as an innocent werewolf. You should know that."

"None of them have hurt anyone, they have protected this town, one of them is a human."

"Yeah Derek's little fuck toy doesn't prove anything."

"Stiles is no one's fuck toy," Scott's voice rang out of the other room. Jenny sagged against the door. "I need you to let Jenny out of the bathroom please."

"You need to leave," Callum said.

"Jenny called me so I'm not going anywhere."

Callum swore and Jenny could hear the sound of two bodies slamming together. There was a series of thumps, groans and the sickening sound of flesh meeting bone. Then there was silence.

"Jenny?"

"Scott?" Jenny asked.

"It's okay, you can come out now."

Jenny pulled the door open and could see Scott standing in the doorway. He was holding his arm against his chest but except for the blood on his lip he didn't seem to be too injured.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked his eyes looking at her arm.

"Fine, is Callum okay?"

Scott nodded. "He'll be out for a little while. You should collect up your stuff; you can stay with me until things settle down."

Jenny nodded and stepped around him to get her things. She could see Callum on the floor, he was obviously breathing and except for a red eye and jaw she couldn't see anything else wrong with him. She stepped closer and pressed her fingers to his neck just to be sure.

"I knocked him out with a punch to the jaw. I'll call someone when we leave." Scott said behind her.

Jenny nodded and stepped back from him, she didn't have a lot, just the bag they'd come to town with. She shoved the few things that weren't already packed into the bag and zipped it. The only really important things were her computer and the few items she had that Ben had given her; she checked to make sure they were all in her bag before she grabbed her clothes bag and Ben's bag. Scott stepped forward and took both the duffle bags off her with a smile.

"Are you sure that's everything?"

"Everything important," Jenny said. "We can go."

Scott nodded and started limping towards the car.

"I can take those bags."

Scott shrugged. "I'm all healed, just waiting for a normal person to have healed so I can get this thing off."


	58. Sarah

**/ / / Sarah \ \ \**

She threw her weight into the door again trying to get to the human. She swore at her horrible luck with this fucking pack; every time she went after them something went wrong and she was starting to wish she'd just bought the gun and could shoot him already. The door gave this time unexpectedly easily and she stumbled into the room ending up on one knee. She started to stand but with a heavy hit to her shoulders she was sent sprawling onto the floor while she listened to someone rush away.

This fucking pack had to die, she swore as she stood up gingerly.


	59. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

He rushed down the stairs trying not to turn around and look for her in case he ended up falling down the stairs and ruining his head start. As he got close to the bottom step he grabbed the bannister and twisted, his ribs protesting, which allowed him to head towards the kitchen at the same time as he was able to look up the stairs. Sarah was at the top and even though she was moving a little awkwardly she was coming after him. Stiles started for the kitchen and grabbed at the first knife he could find. He turned and grabbed for the phone behind him even as he watched the doorway for Sarah.

By touch memory he dialled his dad at the station and just had the opportunity to put it on the counter still connected when Sarah ran into the room and straight at him. Stiles brought the knife in front of him and knew that standing against the cabinets was a bad idea even as she shoved his arm out of the way, which Stiles was expecting and he twisted his hand to catch her arm. She connected with him shoving him back into the tall cabinet behind with a dull thud even Stiles could hear.


	60. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

As soon as he turned off his car he knew something was wrong. The sheriff had been using Stiles' car ever since the accident given that he had taken time off and the car came with the job. The fact the car wasn't there didn't worry Derek but something in the pit of his stomach told him there was something wrong. He turned off the car and as soon as he opened the door he could hear it. A grunt, the sound of a body hitting something solid and a distant bitten off moan. He rushed inside his back disagreeing as he slammed the door open and followed the sounds to the kitchen.

Stiles was pressed into the cupboard by the woman they had been tracking, Derek growled and charged towards her smelling blood in the air.


	61. Scott

/ / / Scott \ \ \

Scott's phone rang as he was driving back from the hotel; he answered it quickly without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Scott? Do you know where Jenny is?"

"She's with me."

"Shit so you were the young man who came in and saved the day?"

"What?" Scott looked over at Jenny confused.

"We got a call about a disturbance at the motel, I sent one of my deputies around and there was a man passed out in the room I know Jenny was staying in. My deputy recognised Callum and a couple of the other people staying at the motel said that a man arrived and there was a fight before the young man, I assume he was you, took the woman who was being yelled at and left."

"Callum found out that Jenny had been helping us and she called me to come and get her."

"Where is Chloe?"

"At Lydia's, she should be at your place by now with her."

"I'll need you to come down to the-"

Scott frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. The sheriff had suddenly stopped talking but the phone was still connected.

"Scott, Scott!"

Scott pulled the phone back up to his ear at the Sheriff's frantic voice. "Yes?"

"Get to my house now."

"Okay."

Scott handed Jenny the phone and with complete disregard for the law he sped up and headed for Stiles.


	62. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek wrapped his hand around Sarah's neck and squeezed until she couldn't do anything but let go of Stiles to try and fight him off. Stiles slumped down and Derek yanked hard to pull her back and away from Stiles.

She twisted and slammed her hands down on his back where his burns were, she scratched at him until with a howl he had to let her go to try and get away from her fingers. He could smell his blood in the air around them now as he shoved her back.

"Derek," Stiles said loudly moving towards him.

"Run," Derek yelled at Stiles and then swore knowing the word wouldn't do anything, hell even before the explosion Stiles would have ignored the order. Derek put himself between Stiles and Sarah. She was standing at the doorway watching them closely.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles was suddenly standing at Derek's back. The human was smart enough not to have stepped out from behind Derek which saved him from being forcibly yanked back.

"I will kill you," Sarah hissed out at them.

Derek could almost feel Stiles frustration at not knowing what she was saying behind his back. "Why?" Derek asked for him.

"Werewolves take people's lives away."

"You killed the hunters and they aren't werewolves."

Sarah bared her teeth at them. "Like they are any better than you, you disgusting murderer."

"I have never murdered anyone," Derek said, remembering Peter with sudden clarity and mentally amending the statement. He started shuffling back a little and hoped that Stiles was paying attention. He wanted Stiles out of the way so he could get rid of Sarah, he didn't really want to change in the middle of the sheriff's kitchen but the other option really wasn't an option at all.

Unfortunately one of Stiles' hands had been a little in front of the rest of his body and Derek brushed against it causing the pain that had flared when Sarah scratched at him to spike and catch him off guard, the hiss he let out against his will was all that Sarah needed to start moving. She ran at him and Derek had no choice but to step forward and try to intercept her so that Stiles wasn't caught in the fight.


	63. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

Samuel was on the phone with Scott when Beth rushed into his office looking a little terrified. She ignored the fact he was on the phone to hit a button on his computer so that the flashing message opened.

Samuel stopped and held the phone against his chest.

"What is it Beth?"

"This call came in from your house. Listen."

Samuel did and could hear his son and a woman he didn't recognise talking. Then a thump and a grunt of pain.

Samuel pulled the phone back up to his ear. "Scott," the younger man didn't respond immediately. "Scott!"

"Yes?"

"Get to my house now." Samuel said even as he stood up and grabbed his gun and keys. He heard Scott agree and dropped the phone.

"Mick is waiting for you," Beth said as they rushed out of his office.

"Are you okay alone?"

"Of course," Beth said ushering them out of the station. "Kendriks will be back soon."

Samuel didn't bother to turn and look back at her he just jumped into the other side of the car and nodded at Mick to drive. He wasn't sure if he should be hoping he got there first or Scott especially with Mick in the car next to him.


	64. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Scott looked at Jenny as they took a corner too fast. "Call Lydia on my phone and ask her to keep Chloe at her house."

"Okay, do you want me to tell her why?"

"Yeah."

Scott heard her call Lydia as he thanked the fact he's bought a four wheel drive so he could cut through a section of the forest that had some old tracks that would get him to Stiles' faster but couldn't be driven on with a normal car. He could see Jenny grabbing onto the grip above the door and looking at him with suspicion as he was driving.

"Don't worry," Scott said with a grin. "Werewolf reflexes."

Jenny rolled her eyes at him and went back to the phone conversation.

Scott was worried about Stiles but he would never put Jenny's life in danger, after she was done on the phone and he said that to her she just smiled at him and said she trusted him. It was nice to know since he was driving her away from one dangerous situation and into another one.


	65. Sheriff

**/ / / Sheriff \ \ \**

He could hear something out the back of his house as he drove up and when he stopped the car his next door neighbour Sandra rushed out of her front door.

"Samuel," she hissed at him quietly. "Someone is in your backyard having a fight."

"I know Sandra," Samuel said moving towards her. "Go inside, I'm going to sort it out."

She nodded and ducked back into her house.

Samuel turned to Mick and nodded at the front door. "Watch the front door and I'm going around the back."

"Sheriff," Mick started.

"No, they might run and you're faster than me."

Samuel didn't wait for Mick to agree, he pulled his gun and started for the back of the house. He walked slowly, he could hear movements at the back of the house and he could hear talking but none of it was loud enough for him to understand. Samuel had an idea of what he was going to see when he got to the backyard; there would be at least one turned werewolf and he didn't want Mick to be the first one to see what was happening.

He stopped at the corner of the house and ducked around for a quick look before pulling his head back. It took him a moment to understand what he'd seen but when he did he stepped out from the side of the house and walked over, Jenny was dragging Stiles towards him at the same time as Derek and Scott were sitting on top of a struggling blonde woman. Samuel holstered his weapon and called out to Mick to come around.

Mick ran around the side of the house and stopped next to him. "So we weren't needed?"

"Apparently not," Samuel said stepping over. "Sarah McMillan?"

Samuel had gone into the station today when Kendriks called to say they had a lead on the woman, a suspect in another similar killing four years ago. The police in Austin, Texas had been able to find out very little about her, she had lived in Michigan until six months before their murder and had sold everything and disappeared. There had been no trace of her between then and now but Samuel was fairly certain that it was the same woman in all instances.

"Sheriff," Derek said. "She was in the house when I got here, she might have set another bomb."

"I'm not going to blow him up, he's a stupid fucking human who thinks it's okay to fuck a werewolf. I was going to show him the error of his ways; I was going to let him watch you die." Sarah said her voice shallow with both the werewolves pressing her down.

"Werewolves?" Mick said with a sigh. "Right, okay does she have a hand free?"

Scott held one up making Sarah grunt in pain.

Mick walked over and put the cuff on that wrist. "Can you climb off her?" Scott rolled to the side releasing her from under his weight but Derek stayed where he was.

"Check her for weapons before I move," he instructed as though he wasn't talking to a policeman but one of his betas.

Mick looked at him for a second and then back over to Samuel.

"Probably a good idea." The sheriff said with a shrug.

Mick nodded and patted her down quickly and effectively, he found a small knife in her shoe but nothing else. Derek finally levered himself up and off giving Mick enough time to attach the other handcuff and secure her. He helped her to her feet as he read her Miranda rights to her. Samuel could see Derek disappearing into the house from the corner of his eye knowing exactly what the werewolf would be doing in there. He had a feeling she was telling the truth about the bomb; the last one had been set to kill as many people as possible if she had set another one it would only have killed Stiles. Samuel left him to it as he grabbed Sarah's other arm and fell into step with them both to walk around to the front of the house.

Sarah turned to look at him. "Why are you letting them go, don't you know what they do?"

Samuel shook his head.

"He'll kill them, he'll change them against their will and then someone will come along and kill them all."

"We'd better call Dr Philips," Mick said.

Samuel nodded at him. He knew she was telling the truth about the existence of werewolves but it didn't make her sane. "I shouldn't be the one who brings her in, she attacked my son. We'll call Kendriks and get him to meet you there. Call in Michaels if you need to."

"Already here Sir," Kendriks said when they hit the front of the house. "I can take care of it. Stay with your son."

"Thanks, I'll come in tomorrow with all of them for statements."

"Okay sheriff." Kendriks took his place next to Sarah and they secured her in the back of the police car before they drove off one after the other.

Moments later Sandra popped her head out of her door. "Everything okay Sheriff?"

"Everything's fine Sandra."

"Excellent, tell Stiles I'll bake him some biscuits and bring them over tomorrow."

Samuel smiled at her. "He'll love that, good afternoon."

"Afternoon Sheriff."

Samuel was about to walk around the back of the house again when his front door opened Derek standing in the rectangle of light. "It's safe."

"Good," Samuel walked in and found the rest of them in the living room, Scott on the phone and Stiles holding an ice pack to his shoulder. Samuel walked over to the whiteboard he kept in the living room and started asking questions.

Stiles reassured him he was fine and then turned to Derek. "We need to call Dr Pierce, Derek is bleeding."

Derek shook his head. "It will be healed in a couple of days."

"She scratched your back, if you don't call him I will and that won't go well and I will feel awkward and I will make you feel bad about it."

Derek sighed and pulled out his phone but Scott, who'd finished on his call, snatched it away and started dialling himself.

"Scott's injured too you know," Derek said with a sigh knowing it would do no good.


	66. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

As soon as he knew it was safe, he followed Derek into the house and changed scenting the air even as Derek had moved beyond the kitchen. They had both gone through every room, her scent was easy to trace from backdoor to stairs to Stiles' upstairs room, the scattered DVDs on the kitchen floor telling Scott why he was there, back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Derek had finished checking the trail he checked the rest of the house until he felt sure that the house was clean. Scott checked for himself.

When he was sure it was safe he called Lydia.

"Scott, what is going on?" Lydia sounded both controlled and worried.

"The sheriff has got Sarah."

"Excellent, it's safe?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be there soon."

"Thanks Lyd."

Scott turned back to the group to hear Stiles guilt Derek into calling Dr Pierce, Stiles might trust Derek to do it but Scott didn't. He walked over and grabbed the phone off him and found Dr Pierce in the alpha's contacts. Derek growled warningly behind him but he ignored the sound; Stiles would deal with any issues.

"Derek take off your shirt so we can check how bad the injuries are," Stiles said as the phone rang.

"No." Derek said shaking his head to get the message across while also making the appropriate motions with his hands. Scott knew Derek being overly firm in his answer wouldn't change the end result of this discussion.

Scott watched them as Stiles stood up from the couch and walked over to Derek.

"Hello?" A female voice said through the phone.

"Hello can I please speak to Dr Pierce?"

"Of course, who is calling?"

"Derek Hale's friend Scott."

The woman sighed. "What did he do?"

Stiles demanded Derek take his top off again but Derek shook his head.

"He got into a fight with the woman who caused the explosion."

She sighed again, he could hear a distant muffled call for the doctor and moments later the phone changed hands.

"Hello this is Dr Pierce."

"Hello Doctor, I'm Scott a friend of-"

"Crap Derek you're burns are bleeding." Stiles said loudly.

Scott looked up at Stiles who was staring at Derek's back with a worried look on his face.

"Did he just say that Derek's back was bleeding?"

"Yes," Scott said. "The woman who caused the explosion came and she and Derek got into a fight."

"Did he transform completely?"

"No."

"I'm fine," Derek said stepping away from Stiles who frowned at him and Derek swore realising he'd fallen back on speaking and Stiles hadn't understood him.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Have Derek apply the salve we created for him and I'll check on him when I get there."

"Thank you," suddenly the phone was ripped out his grasp.

"You don't need to come Dr Pierce, I'm fine. It will heal."

Scott could hear the doctor even without the phone next to his ear. "Are you trying to tell me that Scott lied and your, quite severe, burns are not in fact bleeding and that you didn't get into a fight with someone tonight."

"I did but they will heal." Derek said again.

"Apply the salve. I'll be there soon."

The doctor hung up on Derek who swore and put the phone back into his pocket before turning to glare at Stiles.

Stiles beamed at him.

 _Derek needs to apply salve to his back until the doctor gets here._ Scott wrote knowing that Stiles would be the only one who would make sure Derek did as he'd been told.

Derek glared at him.

Stiles turned to Derek and lifted an eyebrow. "Where do you keep your salve?"

Derek glared at Scott again and Scott grinned back at his alpha.


	67. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles knew Scott had told him about the salve deliberately and later he'd thank his friend for being almost sneaky.

"The salve is at your house, we can get Jackson to pick it up." Stiles said ignoring Derek's mulish expression.

Derek shook his head. _I don't need it._

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott will you call Jackson, I bet he knows where it is."

Scott grinned at him and slipped out of the room while Derek glared at Stiles.

"I think my favourite thing about being deaf is that you can't actually yell at me when you think you're right and I know I am."

Stiles saw his father say something to Derek who sighed and nodded before pulling up the leg of his jeans showing the jagged wound there.

"Shit," Stiles said stepping closer. The wound was a couple of inches below his knee cutting diagonally across the muscle. His leg underneath the wound was covered in blood. His calves held a number of small cuts on the front of his legs, little bits of glass protruding from the spots. "Sit down." Stiles could see the cut on Derek's arm but it didn't seem to be as bad as the others.

Derek nodded and dropped down onto the seat. Stiles started to step forward, he was going to drop down and take care of the injuries but before he could get there his father put his hands on Stiles shoulders and directed him to the seat next to Derek instead.

"Dad."

His father stared at him with a look Stiles knew meant his father was going to take care of it and Stiles couldn't change his mind. A hand was suddenly on his shoulder pressing the ice pack against his bruises again. Stiles startled at the contact but found Derek holding the ice pack with a small questioning smile on his face. Stiles smiled his thanks and reached out to hold Derek's other hand.

"Are you okay?"

Derek nodded. Stiles could see his dad disappear out of the room and he assumed he was off to get some supplies.

"Please don't say that, you're bleeding and I saw what she did to you."

Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles' so he could write one handed. Stiles assumed he'd pull his hand away from the ice pack on his shoulder but he simply jammed the whiteboard under his elbow and wrote messily.

_I will be fine, they will heal quickly._

"But you'll let us take care of you?"

Derek let out a puff of air before he nodded minutely.

"Why did you come over?"

_To see you._

Stiles leaned forward away from the ice pack so he could press himself into Derek and catch his mouth. Derek caught the back of his head and tugged him closer licking into his mouth with an urgency that startled Stiles. What felt like seconds later he felt a new hand on his shoulder pulling him away. He looked up and his dad was looking directly over them and into the kitchen.

"Sorry dad."

His father said something to Derek that made the alpha nod and pull away from Stiles even as he pressed the ice pack back to his shoulder and continued to hold onto his hand. Stiles turned to Derek to see if he would tell Stiles what his father had said but the alpha was deliberately looking away from him. A few moments later Stiles caught sight of Jenny waving at him from the corner of his eye and he looked over to find her holding up a whiteboard.

_Your father said that while he was thankful to Derek for saving your life again he did not want to see the two of you 'attempting to mate in my living room'._

Stiles let out a bark of laughter causing his father and Derek to turn to him suddenly and then to Jenny who'd dropped the whiteboard and was staring at them with a small smile. Stiles beamed at her; over the last couple of weeks he had discovered that she was fast and smart. He would miss her when she moved on, not as much as other people would but still in the time he'd known her he had enjoyed spending time with her.

Scott came back and sent Stiles a thumbs up to let him know that Jackson was going to get the stuff for Derek which also meant that Danny would be informed about what was going on as well. Stiles watched his father wash, clean and then bandage the cut on Derek's leg and arm as well as the small cuts on his legs from the glass. Stiles knew Derek would have said something about the fact he would heal and the bandage wasn't necessary but much like everyone else Stiles' dad would ignore the protests and do what needed to be done.

Stiles couldn't hear much just the occasional note that was deep or loud enough to get through the still repairing damage but when the door opened with a slam he started and Derek looked at him strangely for a moment before Lydia swept into the house with Chloe clutching her shoulder where she was getting a piggy back and obviously giggling. When they saw Stiles and Derek on the couch Chloe said something and did a careful slide down Lydia's back to get to the ground.

Lydia and Derek had a conversation Stiles had no hope of hearing while Chloe walked over to him and handed him a piece of folded paper. The paper was blue and on the front was a picture of three people with a range of different coloured body parts. At the top in Lydia's neat and controlled writing was his name which was copied beneath in Chloe's attempt at writing. Stiles opened the card and found more of Lydia's writing, Feel better Uncle Stiles, above Chloe's picture. He smiled at Chloe and pulled her close for a hug biting his lip to keep himself from groaning at the pressure on his ribs.

Stiles pulled away from Derek's side when Lydia tugged on his hand. She towed him behind her until they were outside. She paused just outside the door to look around the destruction that had occurred during the fight before she turned one of the chairs back up and tested it before pushing him down into it.

 _Are you okay?_ Lydia wrote on the whiteboard she'd pulled out of the kitchen.

Stiles nodded. "She slammed me into the cupboard, hurt my back a little but in general she didn't do much before Derek get here."

Lydia smiled at him. _Did he play the big hero?_

"He has a gigantic cut along his leg and his back is bleeding."

_He'll be okay, Dr Pierce is on his way._

Stiles looked at her. "You're hiding something."

Lydia looked at him confused, he knew she was hiding something but she was genuinely worried about him so he ignored it knowing he could get it out of her later.

"I'm going to be fine; I'm just worried about Derek."

Lydia smiled at him and sat a little closer to his side.


	68. Derek

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

Derek had let the sheriff tend to his wounds as he tried to listen to the conversation between Lydia and Stiles, well at least the side of it that was spoken but Lydia had picked her place well and Stiles had learned to speak quietly over time. Stiles said it was something to do with focussing on the pressure in his chest which would tell him if he was shouting. They came back eventually and Derek could see that Lydia looked slightly unsettled but he assumed it was simply because she had been worried about Stiles.

Stiles sat next to him again and Derek knew he was sitting back so that he could see the damage to his back, Derek wished he hadn't let Stiles convince him to take his shirt off. The rest of the pack arrived and Stiles took the salve off Jackson immediately and asked Derek to turn his back to Stiles. Derek didn't want to let Stiles do this but the other options in the room were even worse. At the same time Derek wanted to ask everyone to leave so that they were alone while Stiles was touching him.

Stiles' fingers were gentle as they swept against the tender skin but Derek still had to press his nails into the skin of his palms to keep from making a noise, not that he let anyone see it.

When that was done Stiles wrapped a soft bandage around Derek's back.

Scott came into the room and held out some Disney films which caused Chloe to bounce on Lydia's knee and ask very excited for them to watch 'Mulan'. Derek had never seen it but he did wonder why Stiles had Disney movies.

Derek pulled out the whiteboard as Scott put the movie in and Lydia went to make some popcorn. _Why do you own Disney movies?_

Stiles smiled at him and leaned close enough that Derek could smell the faint scent of antiseptic from his clothes. "Who said they were mine?"

_They were in the kitchen when I did the walkthrough to make sure there wasn't a bomb._

Stiles looked sad for a moment and then shook it off before he winked at Derek. "I like Disney movies."

_They're for kids._

Stiles smiled. "I shall always be a child at heart," Stiles leaned forward and kissed him. "Have you seen Mulan?"

Derek shook his head; he couldn't remember the last cartoon he'd ever watched. He knew Laura had watched them but he'd been uninterested.

"Then you'll love this, it's one of the best."

Derek mouthed 'why' knowing that Stiles would be able to read his lips.

"Strong female character, love story, talking dragon, great songs," Lydia said breaking into their conversation. "And a seriously awesome grandma. I am so going to be that awesome when I'm a grandmother."

Stiles frowned at her and Lydia quickly scribbled her message before settling next to Stiles on the couch forcing him to press closer to Derek's side making their thighs press together. Derek couldn't see anything wrong with that at all.

Derek was loath to admit it but by the time Mulan had managed to get the arrow out of the top of the pole he was hooked into the movie, Eddie Murphy didn't even annoy him enough to stop him enjoying it. He had been confident that none of the pack had noticed that he was enjoying it until he felt Stiles' hand curl around his kneecap and he knew he hadn't managed to get away with it completely. Stiles left his hand there as they kept watching.

Derek hadn't expected anything that had happened in the last week to really occur. When he'd thought about telling Stiles the truth he'd assumed that Stiles would agree with him, tell him that they should forget it ever happened. Derek had hoped, up on the roof while he was listening to Stiles sleep that things might be different and that Stiles might have kissed him and told him that he did the right thing. Derek didn't need Stiles to tell him that, he had been telling himself he'd done the right thing since he did it even though he knew it was a lie. Stiles had surprised him, he had kissed him…after making him expose himself uncomfortably in front of half the pack and told him that Derek was wrong but that he still had a chance.

Derek assumed that things would be awkward, he had visions of some bribery and possibly some private begging…not that he would ever beg. Instead Stiles had been watching him, talking to him and then he'd started touching Derek again and the desperate way Derek craved those touches made him ache after having missed them since the explosion. After his parents died he and Laura were everything to one another but the comfort his sister offered him had felt stolen and wrong because he had been responsible for their parents' ultimate death. Derek had pulled away and Laura, already in her own pain, had let him. They had never managed to find their way back to the physical closeness that normally existed in a pack before she died. Then everything went sideways and he had a pack he never intended to have and a human who didn't know how to listen to the little voice in his head saying **RUN**. Most of the pack had found that level of physical contact that was too much for normal humans and less than a mated pair of wolves with ease and very little leadership from Derek. Derek was glad for them; he could remember that feeling of pack that only really came when he was pressed too close to the people in his pack, his family. If Derek sometimes wished he could let himself go enough to join in he was reminded he couldn't whenever he tried. None of them noticed he was separate, or maybe they thought it was just because he was the alpha. Derek knew better, his father – as alpha, was the most tactile in a pack. He was the leader in all things within a pack, except for the roles fulfilled by the alpha's mate.

Stiles had seen apparently because between one day and the next he started touching Derek. Derek had watched him and noticed that Stiles was being very specific when he touched him and watching Derek carefully when he did. Derek had wanted to tell him to stop but it had been so…nice, had felt so much better than Derek had expected and he didn't want to stop him even if the human was just doing it out of pity. Derek assumed Stiles would stop eventually but he never did and after a while Derek craved the touches just a little too much to ever ask why he was doing it in case it all stopped. Derek had asked him one night before Stiles fell asleep and the human had told him that it was just because he didn't think Derek knew how to make the first move. Derek wondered when Stiles had become so good at reading him but he was so thankful for the fact now that it was giving him a chance to have something with Stiles.

Derek had been trying to keep his distance, he respected the fact that he fucked up and he needed to go at whatever pace Stiles set but he wanted to be touching Stiles at every moment of every day.

Just as Mulan was left alone and injured on top of a snowy mountain the doorbell rang yanking Derek out of the movie and his thoughts. Scott jumped up to answer it and Melissa walked in with Dr Pierce at her side.

"Drove up right behind me," Melissa said just as Chloe stood and launched herself at her mother. "You okay Derek?"

Derek nodded. "I'm fine."

Dr Pierce laughed and walked into the room. "Where can I check you out?"

"There is a spare room upstairs. Derek, Stiles' old room," the sheriff answered for Derek.

Derek nodded and led the doctor up the stairs. Once there the doctor stared at him for a couple of minutes. "Was it necessary for you to get into a fight?"

"She killed six people and was trying for a seventh."

"So the young man sitting next to you on the couch was your Stiles?"

Derek nodded but refused to say anything.

"He's cute."

Derek growled.

"As I thought, okay let's have a look at the damage."

Derek turned around and helped the doctor undo the bandage. "I really am going to be fine. They worry too much."

"You have quite severe burns that were scratched from the look of the injuries by someone who wanted to kill you."

"And I'm an alpha werewolf, I'll heal."

Dr Pierce poked him in the back and Derek hissed. "That wasn't even a new injury. You are not invincible so stop posturing."

Derek would have glared at the doctor but he had proven that it wouldn't do anything so he just braced for the feel of the older man testing his injuries.

"You are incredibly lucky Derek. All but one of the scratches and cuts is on skin that was mostly or completely healed. The one that isn't will hurt badly for a while. The rest will be bad for about a week even with your healing because your body is struggling to heal all the burns as well. We've had this conversation Derek; there are only a couple of things that the accelerated werewolf healing factors struggle with and burning is the worst so when anything changes please don't tell them you are fine; call me instead."

Dr Pierce looked at Derek and Derek could almost feel the questioning judgement in his stare. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm staying with Dr Deaton tonight and he and I will put together something for the scratches but basically I want you to keep doing what you have been. Bathe the wounds, apply the salve and then bandage, bandage for the next week and I'll check them at our next appointment which Margaret will call you about tomorrow."

"Okay," Derek said giving in to more time spent needing help.

Dr Pierce smiled at him and Derek felt like he'd just been patted on the head for doing the right thing but Derek found himself not bristling under the feeling but rather pleased that he had made the older man feel that way. There were only a couple of people in the world that Derek still felt like that about, the Sheriff and Melissa were on the shortlist of people who had earned Derek's respect. Derek would never say anything to either of them but he wanted them both to be happy being a part of the pack even if they were on the periphery of the pack in general. They had both helped him over the years and Derek would ensure that they were happy they had provided that help.

"Let me look at your leg," Dr Pierce said. "Does it need stitches?" He held his hand up and stopped Derek from speaking. "Never mind, just show it to me and I'll make a decision."

Derek nodded and swung his leg up onto the bed so the doctor could check the wound.

"Mostly superficial, a couple of deep ones but they will heal just fine. You'll need to be careful of them until tomorrow in case they open and bleed again. The big cut could easily be stitched but I think the best thing to do would be to apply tape over it to keep it closed and allow it to heal. You can pull the tape off when it's not needed anymore and it will make it easier to cope with your unique healing abilities. Same for the arm."

"Okay," Derek watched the doctor pull out some tape and secure it at intervals along the long cut to keep the wound closed before he moved onto Derek's arm.

Finally the doctor stood up and watching him carefully as he asked his question. "Are there any other wounds I should be looking at?"

Derek shook his head. "No."

"Okay then you should see me out so I can go and see the good vet."

"Are you ever going to tell me how the two of you know one another?" Derek asked walking out of Stiles' old bedroom.

"No, I'm not," Dr Pierce said with a smile and passed him on the way down the stairs.

Dr Pierce grabbed a whiteboard and marker as Derek tried to herd him towards the door. The doctor wrote something and held it out to Stiles.

Stiles read for a second and Derek moved over to get a look at the writing. _How has Dr Kirk been working out for you Stiles?_

Stiles looked at him with a frown and Derek could see the moment that Stiles understood. "You're the one who got me in to see him?"

Dr Pierce just grinned at Stiles, wide and mischievous. The whiteboard turned much quicker that time. _Didn't Derek tell you?_

Stiles shook his head.

_He asked if I could organise it, Dr Kirk is the best._

Stiles looked at Derek and Derek could feel the questions and the happiness rolling off of him, Derek shrugged like it was no big deal and pretended he couldn't see the glint of glee on Dr Pierce's face.

_Do you have any injuries I should check out Mr Stilinski?_

Stiles had to be knocked by Lydia to look back at the whiteboard but with a quick shake of his head he said that Melissa had checked him out. Dr Pierce nodded and put the whiteboard back where he had grabbed it from and waved his goodbye to Stiles.

"I have utmost faith that Stiles is in good hands then, Derek I shall be at your house tomorrow at nine. Do try to look after yourself until then." Dr Pierce then said his goodbyes and left the house.

Derek expected Stiles to say something but he didn't, just pulled Derek down next to him and asked about his back. Derek told them the treatment plan and watched the way Stiles read intently. Derek knew he was going to have to put Stiles off from looking after him out of gratitude for something that Derek would do anytime and anywhere. Derek would always protect Stiles when he needed to. Stiles curled his hand over Derek's kneecap again as they finished watching the movie.


	69. Stiles

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

Stiles was tired, they knew Derek was going to be okay and the pack had hung around to be supportive but Stiles was ready to politely kick them out.

"You all need to leave I'm tired," Stiles said from his place pressed quite tightly into Derek's side.

His father frowned at him and held up a whiteboard. _I taught you such good manners._

"Sorry dad," Stiles said. "Everyone, I do apologise for ending our evening early but I find myself quite tired and request that you take your leave of me this evening."

The sheriff rolled his eyes and the rest of the pack collected their things to leave. Stiles stood up to see them out and Scott threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulled him into his room.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Scott frowned and looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to say anything then his face firmed and he grabbed a whiteboard.

_I was thinking I'd offer Jenny a place to stay until she thinks of something else to do, she doesn't have any family and she hasn't had a home in a while. I don't know what she's planning on doing. How do you think Derek is going to take it?_

Stiles smiled. "That's nice. I think he'll be okay. Jenny's been helpful and she's nice."

_Okay, honestly I just want you to make him okay with it._

Stiles slapped him around the head and headed out of the room. "I'll think about it."

Scott smiled at him knowing he was getting what he wanted. Stiles liked Jenny and she could use some help now that the life she had been living was completely changed.

When Stiles made it back inside his dad had finished tidying up the lounge room and waved his goodnight.

Stiles pushed his door open and found Derek gently pulling his shirt off, Stiles walked over and pushed Derek's hands out of the way and helped ease the fabric up his torso and over his head. Stiles swept his fingers along the bruise that was already fading along Derek's collarbone.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said gently. "I keep needing to be rescued."

Stiles could feel the scoff under his hand before Derek curled his hand around Stiles' wrist. Derek pulled him closer and sealed his lips over Stiles'. The kiss was slow and sweet; their lips brushing without anything more than air being shared between them. Derek pulled away after a while and Stiles was surprised to find himself a little short of breath from such a gentle exchange. Derek looked annoyed when he pulled away to grab the whiteboard and Stiles could understand he wanted nothing more than for Derek to say whatever he was feeling so that he could stay in the circle of Derek's hold.

Derek wrote and then handed the whiteboard over before he turned around to change out of his black jeans and into the soft pants he wore to bed. Stiles didn't bother to look at the whiteboard reaching out and ghosting his fingers along the pink bandage over Derek's shoulder blade. Derek tensed at his touch.

"Sorry," Stiles pulled his hand back and pulled the whiteboard up to read. _You would have thought of something to stop her, you rarely ever actually need rescuing._

Stiles looked up to see Derek pulling the blanket back on his temporary couch bed. Stiles tugged the material out of his hand and pulled him over to Stiles' bed. He pushed Derek down onto his chest leaving his back free from pressure.

Derek looked at him with his eyebrow raised in question.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to pull the whiteboard out in front of him. _You won't hurt me, why am I here?_

Stiles thought for a second and shrugged. "Don't know after all Sarah is in custody, I'm safe. Why are you here?"

_I can go._

Stiles shook his head and twinned his leg through Derek's. "You're not going anywhere."

Derek looked confused for a moment. _Then I don't understand._

"Why are you here in my room if there isn't any danger?"

Derek looked like he was struggling to work out what answer to give.

"It's not a trick." Stiles said to hopefully reassure him.

Derek wrote slowly not allowing Stiles to see the words until he'd finished. _I wanted to be here with you._

Stiles grinned at him. "Good, so go to sleep."

_I can sleep on the couch._

"You can, or you can sleep here with me."

_Why?_

"Why what?"

Derek gestured to the bed. _Why am I sleeping in your bed?_

Stiles grinned. "Because I want you to, is that a problem for you?"

Derek shook his head and pushed the whiteboard away. Stiles smiled and pulled him closer to kiss him before he settled back onto the bed. He watched Derek in the dark for a moment, he knew Derek had his own issues, everyone did, but he hoped that his distance of the last week hadn't been too much for Derek if he didn't understand that Stiles wanted him in his bed. Honestly he wanted more than just lying next to one another not touching in case he knocked Derek in the middle of the night in one of his many tender spots but this was all he could have at the moment so he would take it.

"Derek," Stiles paused not sure how to say what he wanted to. "It shouldn't surprise you that I'd want to sleep in the same bed as you."

Derek sat up a little and pulled out the whiteboard again before turning the bedside light on. _You haven't until now._

"You were only here to protect me."

Derek turned onto his side and moved closer to Stiles. _I could have let the rest of the pack protect you. They wanted to._

"I know they did and I know you have some control issues and wanted to do it yourself."

_I wanted to do it myself because I wanted you to be safe._

"I'm happy about that," Stiles said wrapping his hand around Derek's wrist.

_Am I in bed with you because Sarah has been caught?_

"No," Stiles said with a smile. "You're in bed with me because I love you, Sarah being caught just means we can both relax."

Derek nodded and put the whiteboard back and turned the light off but Stiles watched him, waiting but he never turned back to Stiles. Stiles sighed and turned the bedside light on again.

"What's wrong?"

Derek shook his head.

"Derek, please just tell me what's wrong."

Derek grabbed the whiteboard and wrote. _I'm tired, just go to bed._

Stiles poked him in the side and made a decision. He turned the light off and pulled himself closer until he could feel the heat of Derek's body along the entire length of his body from shoulders to the tips of his toes. "I don't understand why you seem to be worried because I moved things along."

Derek shrugged even as he pressed himself closer.

"So I'm thinking," Stiles said. "That maybe the real problem is that you think this is just a reaction to the fact we were both injured today, or you think I'm trying to thank you for saving me from more physical damage, or maybe you think I'm going to regret this in the morning and pull away."

Derek shrugged again making Stiles move up and down with him.

"I'm not changing my mind, unless I hurt you in the night, and I'm doing this because I want to though part of it is the fact that I no longer have to worry about you needing to stay alert."

Derek said something but Stiles could only tell when he felt the uneven puffs of air against his neck.

"I still can't hear you," Stiles said which oddly enough made Derek relax against him and throw one of his arms across Stiles' hips. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' neck and squeezed Stiles' hip which seemed to be his way of telling Stiles to go to sleep. Stiles took it as Derek accepting what he was saying but even if he didn't he'd get there when Stiles didn't change his mind in the morning and slept with him again.

Stiles fell asleep pressed to Derek's side hoping it wouldn't end badly for one of them but in the morning when Stiles woke up he could feel and hear Derek snoring against the skin of his neck.


	70. Lydia

**/ / / Lydia \ \ \**

The sheriff had called them all and asked them to come over for lunch on Sunday. Tom had spent the morning making his famous brownies, one of Stiles' favourites and basically the only thing Tom knew how to bake. They headed to the sheriff's house just before lunch to find Derek already there, not that Lydia was at all surprised about that since she was certain that the alpha hadn't left the house since Sarah had been caught. The tentative way Derek had been dealing with Stiles and their relationship before that had fallen at the sheer force of will that Stiles had exerted since. Stiles had been dragging Derek out of the house, going to lunch, dinner, going to the park or for walks. Stiles appeared to be doing everything he could to _date_ Derek while the alpha just followed along looking confused.

Lydia wasn't sure who found it more amusing, her or the sheriff who seemed to be enjoying the way his son was leading the alpha wolf around with determination. Lydia knew that the older man was less pleased about the fact he kept catching the two of them making out but he couldn't say much when everyone knew that Stiles would be the one instigating it; after all everyone knew that Derek was a little stunted in the relationship department and would follow wherever Stiles lead. Lydia figured he'd catch up eventually.

Derek was cleaning the barbeque, scraping it down while watching Stiles as the human threw out a plastic tablecloth and started putting out the plates and cutlery. Lydia walked into the backyard without a knock having spent enough time here that she was comfortable. The sheriff had been just as awkward back then when he walked in on Stiles and Lydia making out as he was now with Derek and Stiles. Lydia walked into the backyard and rested her hand on Stiles' shoulder, he turned around and hugged her with a grin and a smacking kiss to her cheek before he pulled away to grin at Tom and take the brownies away.

"Thanks Tom these are brilliant," Tom preened a little under Stiles' enthusiasm and Lydia knew it was why Stiles had done it. Tom had left his town and friends for Lydia and Stiles had been making sure he felt a part of the pack and their world since they had moved to Beacon Hills. The whole pack had been helping, had invited Tom to the pub or to sports or anything else that was going, including the occasional lacrosse match of their old team, but Lydia had a feeling that Stiles had lead the charge much like he had that first day when he had threatened Tom in the same minute he'd invited him to a pack outing.

"How can I help?" Tom asked the two men in the backyard even as Stiles and Lydia went inside to put the brownies away.

Stiles moved to the bench where all the makings of a salad were set out ready to be cut. "Will you peel the carrots?"

Lydia nodded and moved over to the sink next to him. They made the salad in silence even as Scott arrived with Jenny who was staying with him while she decided what she was going to do now. Melissa, Daniel and Chloe walking in a few minutes later just as Stiles was sliding the salad into the fridge.

Danny and Jackson didn't arrive until they had already put the meat on the hot barbeque both looking like they had dressed in a rush. Lydia was happy for them both, they deserved their happiness but they both needed to get over this rush of need because even after they had obviously showered the scent of sex clung to them as they sat too close to one another on the other side of the table. Lydia knew that once Stiles and Derek had finished physically healing they would be just as bad, probably worse since it would all be completely new to them and Derek had a fair amount of pent up need from not having had sex in about ten years. Maybe she and Tom should take a holiday and come back when they were both done. Then she remembered with a smile why that wasn't really an option.

The meat was cooking, the sheriff standing at the barbeque having waved Derek back to sit down when Stiles stood up and looked around the people at the table.

"Now you are probably wondering why I called you all here today, I would like to name the murderer," Stiles started and watched for the laugh from Melissa before he continued. "I went to the doctor earlier in the week and have some good news, my ribs and skull are healing really well but the really good news is that my hearing is coming back."

Lydia could hear the noise all around her but she couldn't think to move, she felt stuck to her seat. She had been hopeful, every damned minute since she'd found him bloody and broken and laying under Derek's motionless body she had also been so fucking terrified for him. She logically knew that there were millions of deaf people in the world and if Stiles was one of them he would be fine because he had managed to cope with werewolf best friends and mixed blooded shifter girlfriends and being the sheriff's kid in a small town and his mum's death but she didn't want him to have to deal with it. There was a tiny, selfish part that hoped he would be okay for her sake as well because she hadn't been able to do anything to save him and she had never, ever wanted him hurt. She could see other members of the pack moving, crowding around Stiles who was still talking even if she'd stopped listening. Stiles was looking at her though, then his eyes flicked off to the side and without her even thinking about it Lydia's eyes followed his. Derek looked surprised, a little too pale and he was staring at Stiles like he couldn't decide if he should be happy or not.

Stiles took a step towards Derek but before he could get out of his circle of well-wishers Lydia was up and dragging Derek inside.

"Okay fearless leader what the hell is wrong?" Lydia asked once there were inside.

"Nothing is wrong." Derek said looking like he was about to walk out.

"Then why don't you look happy about Stiles getting his hearing back?"

"I am happy, well not happy." Derek said sounding confused.

"Then what are you?"

"Should I be happy or…never mind. I'm going back outside." Derek turned to walk away.

Lydia watched him for a moment and thought about what he'd said and worked it out just as he was about to leave the room. "He knows you don't care if he's deaf or not Derek just be happy for him." Derek still had his back to her but he nodded before he left the house.

Lydia took the time to scribble a note onto a scrap of paper before she went outside to give Stiles her own hug. She slipped the note into his hand as she pulled away. Lydia knew he'd read it when he got a chance and it would help explain why Derek was standing just a little separate from everyone else. She could tell when he'd read it because he was suddenly sitting next to Derek and whispering into the air as though he wasn't surrounded by werewolves who could hear him if they wanted to.

"It's okay to be happy I'm getting my hearing back," Stiles said so quietly Lydia wasn't sure anyone but she and Derek could hear him. "I'm happy about it."

Derek nodded but didn't say anything.

"Dork," Stiles breathed out and grabbed Derek's hand. "I'm not going anywhere and I know you aren't either so just relax and be happy…and stop my dad from burning the sausages."

Derek was up and out of the seat immediately but didn't move away until he'd pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips. Lydia smiled at them, she knew Stiles would end up sorting everything out with Derek and slowly but surely would lead him out of the little bubble of repression and isolation he had been living in. Lydia was, in a not at all vindictive way, looking forward to watching it even knowing that she would be responsible for half the whining that would invariably come when Derek cocked things up again. She and Scott were going to get Stiles, and by extension Derek, through this though. They already had a game plan.

When lunch was over Lydia dragged Stiles off to the side and out of the backyard so that they could walk around the park next to Stiles' dad's house. They walked for a while with Lydia's arm curled into the bend of his until Lydia finally took a deep breath and pushed him down onto a bench. She sat next to him, cupped her hands over his good ear and told him her secret.

Stiles pulled away surprised and then beamed at her. "You're pregnant?"

Lydia nodded. His voice was too loud and the old woman walking her tiny dog turned to stare at them but Lydia didn't care; that was why she'd dragged him out to the park.

"Oh Lydia," Stiles wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Lydia hugged him back and for a while they just sat there.

After a while she pulled back and looked at him, he was still smiling at her.

She curved her hand around his ear again and spoke, he could hear loud things at the moment but she wanted him to hear everything she said without having to struggle. "We haven't told anyone, I haven't reached the end of my first trimester yet."

"When did you find out?"

"The night Sarah attacked me, one of the blood tests they ran while they were checking me out had some indicators and so they ran the test."

"But everything is okay?"

Lydia nodded. "I'm fine, everything looks normal for the baby, we had a scan in case and we heard the heartbeat. It was pretty awesome."

"I'm so happy for you babe," Stiles said hugging her again.

Lydia kissed him on the head and they sat together on the bench for a while before heading back to the sheriff's house.


	71. Scott

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Jenny was waiting for him when he came home from work, there was a bag by the door and Scott looked at her with surprise.

"What's going on?"

Jenny shrugged. "I'm going, I've been here for too long."

"It's fine, I'm happy to have you. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to see my aunt. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after that but my old boss did like me and hopefully he would be willing to give me a reference. I'll go back to working as a medical secretary. It will be a bit of a change from hunting werewolves but I don't want to go back to that."

Scott nodded. He was disappointed she was going it had been nice to have someone else around. The rest of the pack had paired off and ever since Stiles had started getting his hearing back, meaning his father could return to work, they had all been quite wrapped up in their own relationships. It had been nice to spend time with someone who didn't have half their mind on their partner and honestly Tom and Lydia were the worst which made no sense since they had been together for years. Not that it was just that he missed his pack, Jenny was smart and funny and even though she was hurting and trying to cope with Ben's lose she had become a fast and good friend. He didn't want her to go.

"We'll keep in touch," Jenny said.

Scott nodded. "Of course, you're welcome back anytime."

Jenny smiled at him and he knew that she had enjoyed her time here with the pack as well. He couldn't say all werewolves were good people but he hoped that the fact she knew him and his pack had given her a different perspective.

The doorbell rang behind him and Scott turned to open the door. Stiles was standing on the other side looking a little lost.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, it had been a few of weeks since Stiles had started getting his hearing back and they were all still talking loudly when speaking to him. Scott knew that Stiles could tell they were doing it and it annoyed him but the fact he could hear was enough to stop him from being always separate so he took the yelling in stride.

"I've just been to see Dr Kirk."

"Where is Derek?"

"Last minute problem I went alone."

"Why?" Scott asked pulling Stiles into the room with him.

"The doctor said that the latest scan showed him what was wrong with my right ear," Stiles said ignoring the question. "They hadn't been able to see it before due to the other damage."

"Stiles," Scott said pushing him into a chair. "You're worrying me."

Stiles very rarely acted like this, like he wasn't even aware of what was happening around him. Scott had only seen him this way once and honestly, given the topic, he was worried something had gone really wrong.

"The damage to my ear drum isn't healing the way they would like and it looks as though I will never regain my full ability to hear from my right ear," Stiles said. Scott sat next to him and gripped his hand tight. "Dr Kirk has taken a small sample and is testing for infection or anything else that could be slowing the healing process but I could tell from the way he said it."

Scott didn't say anything; Stiles hadn't come here for reassurances, at least not yet, or for Scott to say anything at all really. Stiles had come because Scott was his oldest friend and if he could tell anyone about this it was Scott who had been there for almost everything Stiles had ever gone through. Stiles knew, as Scott would if things were reversed, that he could say almost anything to Scott and Scott would simply listen until it was time to comfort.

"He said that if the hearing doesn't come back fully then a hearing aid might help as it would make the higher register sounds louder which would allow my ear drum to pick them up…maybe."

Scott knew Jenny had left when Stiles started talking but he hadn't given much thought to where she might have gone until she ducked back in with a plate full of cups. He looked at her strangely but he didn't have any trays so he could appreciate the improvisation. Scott could smell whiskey, water, vodka and orange juice. The last option was the only one that surprised him but with a smile she rested a hand on Stiles' shoulder before turning from the room. As she took a step away the doorbell rang and rang and rang. Stiles let Scott go after the second moment of continuous sound and Scott jumped up to answer the door.

"Is Stiles here?" Derek demanded as he tried to shove his way in through Scott's door.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The sheriff just called me to ask how Stiles' appointment went since he couldn't get a hold of his son." Derek said getting past Scott in his surprise, he continued into the house talking over his shoulder. "I was awfully surprised as I was told that Stiles was going with his father."

"Oh." Scott said closing the door and following the alpha into the lounge room. Jenny was sitting next to Stiles on the couch looking surprised and worried at Derek's forceful entry.

"I wanted to go alone," Stiles started before Derek had a chance to speak.

"Why?" Jenny's voice was calm and startling in the tense room. Scott was glad she was the one who asked.

"I was getting my test results back today. I wanted to go alone."

Derek looked thunderous but he managed to hold himself in place when he spoke. "That is exactly why you should have let someone go with you."

"I needed to do this alone whatever the outcome might be."

"Stiles-" Derek started but Stiles held up his hand to stop him.

"I knew it was going to be bad news alright, I knew that something wasn't right because my hearing had been getting more and more lopsided as time has progressed. I knew and I wanted to be alone when I found out. I have been looked after and babysat since the explosion but this I had to do on my own."

Derek's anger seemed to float away as Stiles spoke. "Okay."

"Thank you," Stiles said quietly before he looked past Scott and through the door. "Hi Dad."

Scott spun surprised to find Mr Stilinski in the doorway. Seconds later he was startled to find a hand on his arm. Jenny stood next to him and spoke quietly. "I'll go tomorrow."

Scott nodded and she slipped from the room as Stiles' dad stepped in completely and Derek slid onto the couch next to Stiles.

"What did the doctor say," the sheriff asked sitting down in one of the seats.

When Scott could see that the space on the other side of Stiles was free he sat down and wasn't surprised to feel his best friend's hand curl into his own. Both he and Stiles ignored the low, quiet growl from Derek.

Stiles started speaking. "My ear drum is healed but the damage was more severe than they were able to predict and Dr Kirk said that I will probably never get back full hearing in my right ear. He is checking again for any signs of infection or anything else that could slow my healing down but I know that they won't find anything. I might be able to hear better using a hearing aid but I won't be able to hear on my own."

"Okay," the sheriff said. "Will you get any more of your hearing back?"

"There is still improvement over my last check-up. My left side is almost fully back and until my hearing plateaus Dr Kirk said he won't know for sure but the right ear should have healed faster and been able to hear more than the left. On the plus side he said I could start doing a little more strenuous exercise."

Scott squeezed Stiles' hand without saying a thing knowing Stiles would understand that it was Scott's way of making a joke about Derek finally getting some. Stiles smirked at him but didn't say a word about it.

"Okay," Stiles' father said again. "You should have said you wanted to go alone."

Stiles dropped his head. "I-"

His father cut him off. "I know I've been there since it happened but you are all the family I have left Stiles I'm not going to be anywhere else."

"I don't want you to be," Stiles said. "I'd do the same but I just needed to do this by myself, I needed to hear the prognosis myself before anyone else. I needed to deal with it myself before anyone else."

The sheriff nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?" Stiles sounded so small and worried.

"Of course I do. You've had to be dependent on people lately when you have been doing things for yourself, looking after yourself – beyond what most people would have to, given the whole werewolf thing – for years. It can be stifling and on top of that you've been dealing with the idea of everything changing. I understand the desire to stand up alone again now that you can I just wish you had said something."

"I didn't want to argue with anyone about it and I didn't want to make you feel bad because I appreciate everything you have done."

Stiles' father stood up and yanked Stiles up so he was standing as well before wrapping him in a hug. Scott pretended he couldn't hear any of the things that the sheriff said to his son. They were words of comfort and reassurance, they were the types of things a parent said to their child to remind them they were loved and that no matter what could ever occur they would be forever and the things that had led to this moment could and would be forgiven.

Scott watched Derek from the corner of his eye and could see the way that the alpha stiffened just a little, Scott wondered if it was because he no longer had someone to offer the type of comfort that only a good parent could provide or the fact he hadn't been the person that Stiles went to for comfort. Scott assumed it was the first since Derek had been carefully distant at times when Scott, or any of the other members of the pack, had endeavoured to spend time with Stiles like they had before the explosion. Scott knew he and Lydia were the ones that spent the most time with Stiles, they both had pasts with Stiles that differed from the rest of the pack. Lydia and Stiles had defied everyone's expectations by being able to become friends after dating and somehow become closer than they ever had been without any relapses or the resentment that Scott had seen in other couples. Scott still suspected that somewhere along the line they had fallen into bed with one another again but Stiles had been denying it for years. Regardless, Scott and Lydia were the closest to Stiles and Derek had appeared so far to be aware of the fact that Stiles had always been a hugely social creature. Scott wished that Derek had a little family left to give him the kinds of love and support that Scott got from his mum, had always received from her.

Eventually Stiles and his dad pulled away from one another and Stiles sat down between Derek and Scott.

"So," the sheriff started. "Knowing what you know now what do you want to do?"

"Move home," Stiles said. "The doctor said I can go back to work, I will call my boss and see if he is happy for me to come back without full hearing but it shouldn't be a problem since I can hear a lot."

"Can you wait until the weekend or do you want to go tonight?"

"The weekend is fine," Stiles said. "I just want to look after myself."

Stiles' dad nodded. "Okay."

"Really?"

"It was always your choice Stiles. You don't need to ask me."

Derek moved suddenly and finally spoke. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am," Stiles said with more conviction that he'd used with his father. "On Saturday I'm moving back to my place."

"We should have a party," Scott said trying to be positive.

Stiles turned to him and smiled. "Definitely, and Jenny is going to have to stay until after the party then."

Scott frowned at him. "How did you know?"

"Bag by the door."

Scott smiled at him. "I'm surprised you noticed that."

Stiles shrugged at him.

"Okay," the sheriff stood up. "Are you staying with Scott?"

Stiles smiled at his dad carefully, Scott knew that Stiles shouldn't be alone tonight and regardless of how shattered he'd been when he left work he was happy to spend the night with Stiles, and Jenny, if it would help.

"You need to go back to work." Stiles said.

"I don't need to but as you said you want to do this your way so what do you want?"

"I want." Stiles said. "I want to not think about it anymore. I thought about it at the doctors and I thought about it when I drove home now I am just sick of thinking about it."

"Okay," Scott said standing up. "Jenny."

The woman popped back in through the door. "Yeah?"

"We're buying Chinese and having a Star Wars marathon, you want to join?"

Jenny beamed at him. "Only if you are talking about the original ones."

"Han shot first," Scott and Stiles answered immediately.

"What?" Derek said while Stiles' father, who had introduced them both to the movies, smiled at them.

"Have you never seen the movies?" Stiles asked turning to Derek suddenly.

"I did," Derek said with a shrug. "When I was about ten."

Stiles turned to Scott. "He doesn't sound suitably impressed."

Derek shrugged. "It was okay."

"I'm not sure you can date him," Jenny said and turned from the room. "Couldn't love someone who doesn't respect Star Wars." She stopped and turned around as though she had just thought of something. "Derek, how do you feel about Firefly?"

Derek frowned at her.

"Yeah," she said as she walked down the hallway loud enough for them all to hear her. "You'll have to train him."

Stiles laughed at her comment while Derek glared at her back. "What is she talking about?"

The sheriff clapped the werewolf on the shoulder. "You have a lot to learn son. Walk me out Stiles."

Stiles stood up and walked out. "Invite the others Scott."

Scott waited until Stiles was out of earshot before speaking. "Stiles likes Stat Wars, so go in with an open mind and you should expect to be watching a lot more sci-fi stuff."

Derek nodded. "Give me a list and I'll watch them."

"Not how it works Derek, you'll have to watch them with Stiles but I will give you the list."

Derek nodded so Scott pulled his phone out and messaged Lydia, Danny and Jackson.

/ / / / /

On Saturday they moved Stiles back into his own place, which really didn't require the whole pack but they came anyway and moved the few things that had migrated to the sheriff's house. When they were done they all made their own pizzas and hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Scott was surprised when Derek was the first to leave as it got dark but Scott assumed it was because everyone wanted Stiles to have a little space if that was what he needed. Scott and the sheriff left last and neither of them could miss the look of joyful relief as Stiles shut the door behind everyone.

/ / / / /

On Sunday Stiles came to Scott's house at ten with croissants.

"Jenny's going this morning isn't she?" Stiles asked when Scott handed him coffee and they sat down to eat.

"She certainly is," Jenny said coming inside.

"I got you a chocolate one," Stiles said. "If you don't want it I'll eat it."

Jenny laughed. "Hands off sweetheart."

Stiles handed it over. "Do you really have to go?"

Jenny nodded. "I have to, just like you had to go home."

Stiles nodded and they sat for a while chatting before Jenny stood and checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"I'm going to go now, still have a drive ahead of me."

Scott nodded and grabbed her bags, though he knew one of them was Ben's, to take out to the car. She turned around and gave him an awkward hug. Stiles' hug was much more natural but Scott wasn't surprised since Stiles had a tendency to be freer with his physical affection than most people Scott knew.

"You have to keep in touch," Stiles said. "You have to let us know what's you're up to and how you are. If Callum finds you give us a call."

Jenny smiled. "I will."

"Good," Scott said. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss your really geeky references," she said with a smile. "Thank you for all of your help."

"Anytime," Scott said with a smile. "You need anything my spare room isn't going anywhere."

"Will I have to move all your washing and sports stuff again?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Oh just leave already, you are such a pain in the arse."

Jenny smiled at him and said goodbye before she got into her brand new second hand car and drove away.

"You need a new type," Stiles said as he and Scott watched Jenny drive away.

"You are so full of crap."

"I get to pick your next girlfriend is all I'm saying."

"I've seen your taste and I just don't swing that way."

Stiles laughed. "You remember Amanda?"

Scott smirked at him. "She was hot."

"I know. She's coming to town next month for a visit."

"Oh Derek is going to be so fucking jealous. It's going to be hilarious."

Stiles slapped Scott. "If you aren't nice to me I won't invite you out for a drink with her."

"Sloppy seconds ain't my style."

"And just because Chloe loves 'Grease' doesn't mean you need to quote the movie."

"It's a good movie."

Stiles loved Chloe but she loved anything where they sang regardless of the quality. "Yeah it's not too bad, makes me feel less manly to be able to quote it though."

"Would you believe that it is a brilliant pick up line?"

"So is doing the lift from 'Dirty Dancing' but I doubt that is a good idea anyway."

"Yeah, introduce me to her."

"If you treat her like crap I'll be mad."

"If she never speaks to you again Derek will buy me a car."

Stiles laughed and had to stop with a gasp as he clutched his side.

"Inside," Scott said sobering quickly.

"It's fine," Stiles said even as he allowed the hand on his lower back to lead him inside. "My ribs are still tender occasionally."

"Mmmhmmm."

Stiles was silent for a moment.

"So is Amanda still hot?" Scott asked when they were inside.

Stiles pushed Scott's head away and refused to answer.


	72. Epilogue

**/ / / Epilogue \ \ \**

"Okay," Dr Kirk said. "I want you to tell me when it starts to get quieter."

Stiles nodded and listened as the doctor fiddled with his hearing aid while a set of beeps sounded around the room.

"Okay it's started getting quieter."

"Excellent," Dr Kirk said. "This time tell me how it is in relation to the last one."

"Louder. Louder. The same."

The doctor pulled away and stared at him. "Really?"

Stiles nodded.

"Okay, next one."

"Louder. Quieter."

"Okay," the doctor made one last adjustment and walked back to his desk. "That was the middle frequency that you were having issues hearing and the best pitch. This should bring those sounds up to a volume you will be able to hear. How do you feel about how you make adjustments?"

"Good," Stiles said. They had talked about it for a while before Dr Kirk had set the in canal hearing aid up for him. "Plus, I have the booklet."

Dr Kirk nodded. "Excellent. We will have another appointment next week and after that you should be okay, we'll have another in six months just to ensure that everything is progressing as it should be but this will allow you to live a mostly normal life. There might be some interference from conflicting sounds and you'll have to get used to it but it will make it easier to hear."

Stiles nodded. "But over time my hearing will get worse."

Dr Kirk nodded. "It will get worse as you get older and it will deteriorate faster than other people."

Stiles nodded, he knew it was going to get worse and eventually he'd be beyond the help of even Dr Kirk, with any luck by then Stiles would have become more comfortable with the idea of not being able to hear around a pack of werewolves.

/ / / / /

Stiles walked up to Derek door and knocked. The door opened seconds later, Derek standing on the other said looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked scratching behind his ear.

"Will you bite me?" Stiles asked.

Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. "What are you talking about?"

"Will you bite me? I'd been waiting for you to ask but you hadn't."

"You have never wanted to be a werewolf. Why are you asking now? Why not when you were injured?"

Stiles paced around the living room, he could see Derek frowning at him the longer Stiles was silent.

"Why do you want to be a werewolf?" Derek asked finally.

Stiles stopped and walked over to Derek. "I'm…"

Derek threw his arm around Stiles and pulled him back until they were both resting comfortably on the couch. "It's almost 3am."

"I'm scared," Stiles said finally when the coldness in the air had seeped into the side not warmed by Derek and the werewolf was almost snoring next to him.

The words woke Derek up and he tightened the arm he had around Stiles. "Of what?"

"Of losing my hearing again one day."

"Why?"

Stiles closed his eyes and buried his head into Derek's neck hoping that the werewolf would be able to hear him anyway. "If I hadn't have got it back I think I would have been okay but it's scary Derek. I was cut off from so much. I felt like I had a wall between me and the rest of the pack…no, between me and everyone."

Derek kissed the parts of Stiles that he could reach.

"Dr Kirk said that it would get progressively worse, I know everyone's hearing gets worse as they get older but mine will get worse faster."

Derek nodded against Stiles' skin.

"I don't want to go back to being deaf Derek."

"Okay," Derek said quietly. Stiles rearranged himself so he could see Derek as the other man spoke while still being as wrapped together as they had been before. "I will bite you if you want, you only ever had to ask, but do you want to be a werewolf?"

Stiles looked at Derek not sure what to say.

"You tell me you want to be one," Derek continued when Stiles didn't speak. "And I will bite you this second but if you wouldn't be asking if you weren't going to lose your hearing one day then stop and think about it. Take a week, take a year and when you are sure that you would ask regardless then come to me and I will bite you."

"Is that why you never asked me in the hospital?"

"It's up to you what you want to do Stiles. Believe me I wanted to bite you, I didn't want you to have to go through any of it but you were never sure if you wanted it. Peter asked you years ago and you said no and maybe you were lying but if you had really wanted it you would have said yes because if you could keep Scott away from him you could sure as hell keep yourself away from him. You know I have only ever turned people who have wanted it, Lydia and Scott had no choice and it's harder to deal with when you don't make the decision yourself, when that choice is taken away from you."

Stiles nodded.

"So, you tell me that you want this, that you want to be a werewolf until the day you die and I will happily bite you or we go on the way we have been and when it becomes an issue we deal with it."

Stiles looked at Derek for a second. "That was almost verbose."

Derek shrugged. "I can talk when I need to."

Stiles nodded and curled himself back into Derek's body. "I'll wait and think about it."

Derek kissed the spot behind Stiles' ear which was now exposed to him with a smile.

Just as Derek was beginning to suspect Stiles was about to fall asleep the human twisted in his hold and kissed him. The kiss was frantic and sloppy in complete opposition to the moments before, Derek tried to keep up, tried to slow him down as Stiles licked into his mouth and asked for…demanded more. Derek started to pull away but Stiles held him tighter and slid one hand under the soft hem of Derek's top. Derek was a little confused, Stiles had been settled, Derek had managed to find the words to make the human feel better but the way that Stiles was kissing him now made him wonder if he'd done the job he thought he had at all.

"Stiles," Derek panted out as Stiles moved from his lips down the column of his neck.

"Derek," Stiles bit down on Derek's neck. "Take me upstairs."

"I thought you were feeling better," Derek said fighting the desire to just take Stiles upstairs; he'd been going at whatever pace Stiles wanted but Derek wanted all the time not just the hours they would spend together and he definitely could not get enough of this. He hadn't been able to get enough of this from the moment things between them had started.

"I am but I just want this."

"What is this?" Derek asked even as he slid his hand up under Stiles clothes to the cool skin underneath.

"Reassurance," Stiles pulled away and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, I…I need this."

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles up the stairs.

/ / / / /

Lydia laughed at the look on Derek's face when he walked into the lounge room.

"Hey Derek," Stiles threw over his shoulder not taking his focus away from Lydia's ever expanding belly.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

Lydia looked down at Stiles who had both arms wrapped around her with his hands and face lying against her stomach.

"I'm trying to feel the baby move," Stiles said as though it was completely normal.

"He's been trying to feel the baby for the last twenty minutes," Tom said handing Lydia a glass of water.

"The baby will move for me."

Lydia laughed and petted Stiles' head. "It's not that they are not moving for you it's just-"

"That I am the only one who hasn't felt the baby." Stiles said before focussing on Lydia's abdomen again. "Little Baby Bradley, I am Stiles, you will love me, please move."

The smile on Stiles face ten minutes later when the baby kicked his ear was enough to make Lydia cry. But that wasn't particularly hard at the moment.

/ / / / /

Derek growled in his ear and used the arm he'd had flung over Stiles all night to pull him closer. "No."

"I have to go to work." Stiles reminded him.

"No." Derek said into his neck.

Stiles laughed. "Let me go and I might come over for dinner tonight."

"I'll let you go if you will definitely come."

Stiles paused for a second as though that hadn't been his intention all along. "I suppose."

Derek finally lifted himself up and then dropped on top of Stiles kissing him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek really glad for the fact he set his alarm thirty minutes early when he slept over at Derek's.

/ / / / /

"So…" Stiles said watching Scott read his emails.

"What?"

Stiles grinned at Scott's annoyance. "Did Jenny email you?"

"She doesn't email me all the time."

Stiles laughed. "She totally emailed you."

"Fuck off."

Stiles beamed at him. "Awww little wolfy has a crush."

"I do not have a crush."

"Then what would you call that look on your face whenever she emails? Or the way you fumble your phone when she actually calls you."

Scott coloured.

"Ha!"

"It is not a crush, we're friends and she's seeing someone in New Orleans."

Stiles slapped himself on the forehead and sighed. "Dickhead."

When Scott got up to get them a drink Stiles pulled out his phone and sent an email to Jenny.

_Hey_

_Scott and I were thinking of heading down next month to see you. Will you have some time?_

_Stiles_

Stiles got a reply within ten minutes and told Scott they were going for a visit. Scott looked a mixture of nervous and excited, Stiles was going to have **so** much fun in New Orleans…he shouldn't invite Lydia; he really did want this to work out of Scott.

/ / / / /

"It's not a wedding," Jackson said looking around the room.

Danny's mum rolled her eyes at him. "You're getting married it's a wedding."

"I'm going to wear white even if you have already had the milk," Danny said with a grin as he drank some more of his beer. "Because I look fu-really hot in white."

Stiles laughed out loud and could feel the motion of Derek doing so silently next to him. "It's a wedding Jackson, deal with it."

"No!" Jackson said looking a little terrified. "If it's a wedding my _mother_ will be unbearable."

Danny's mother turned to glare at Jackson. "You and Danny are our only children you will allow us to throw you a **wedding** and you will love it, do you understand?"

Jackson nodded slowly looking terrified. "I do, sorry."

Danny's mum relaxed back and smiled at Jackson.

Derek buried his head in Stiles' neck.

Later that night when Derek was curled around him still panting he poked Stiles. "Vegas."

"What?" Stiles said trying to work out what he was talking about.

"If we ever get married it'll have to be Vegas."

Stiles nodded and started to pull away. Derek tightened his arm. "Stay."

"Bathroom," Stiles said before pulling away completely and going into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and as he brushed his teeth using **his** toothbrush with **his** toothpaste he could see **his** shaver and deodorant thrown onto the counter. He'd stopped using a toiletries bag months ago, his shampoo and body wash was in the shower as he stepped inside and under the spray he knew that when he got out of the shower he'd have to go to the chest of drawers for his sleeping pants since Derek had made him come all over the ones he'd been wearing this morning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in his bed at his place and really didn't mind. He could hear Derek make some noise as he walked into the bathroom knowing that Stiles had taken his hearing aid out. Stiles smiled into the water as he stepped under it and felt the cold air of the door opening behind him.

They took turns kissing under the hot spray until they were both clean. Derek pulled Stiles into bed still naked and curled around his back. Derek made sure his mouth was closer to Stiles' good ear in bed, he always did. Just like he always walked on that side of Stiles or sat on that side when they were watching TV or eating dinner. Just like he always tightened his arm around Stiles whenever he went to leave the bed and said 'stay' in that way that sounded like an order but felt like a question. Just like Derek always asked, Stiles always said yes. He didn't care if they were being needy or possessive or anything else because Stiles loved waking up next to Derek who seemed to enjoy it just as much.

/ / / / /

"Uncle Stiles," Lydia said when he perched next to her on the hospital bed. "This is your niece Emma."

Stiles slid his arms beneath the tightly wrapped bundle in Lydia's arms before lifting the baby to his chest. She was tiny and pink with a tuff of light hair and the cutest little pout Stiles had ever seen. He loved her immediately.

"She is perfect," Stiles said kissing her forehead.

Lydia smiled at him. "She is."

Stiles looked at her, she was paler than normal and looked tired but her eyes were glued to her daughter and she had a smile on her face. "Uncle Stiles you say?"

"Tom has two brothers and a sister but I don't have any siblings so I'm going to go with Uncle Stiles."

"Excellent," Stiles turned back to Emma in his arms and smiled down at her. "I'm going to be a better uncle than all your other ones and you'll like me best because I am amazing."

Emma yawned at him in response.

"Such a reaction from someone so young," Stiles said with a sigh. The door opened behind him and he turned. "Emma, this is your Uncle Derek, he's a grump but if you're as cute as I think you're going to be you'll have him wrapped around your little finger."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. "She looks like you," Derek said to Lydia but he stepped back as Stiles tried to hand Emma over.

"You don't want to hold her?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "Kids don't like me."

Stiles rolled his eyes and went to perch on the edge of Lydia's bed. "He's scared of your twelve hour old daughter."

"Yep," Lydia said with a yawn.

"Why don't you sleep babe?" Stiles asked. "Me and Emma can do some bonding."

Lydia nodded at him slowly. "Okay."

Stiles pressed a kiss to her head before going and sitting on the chair with Emma cuddled into his chest. Derek sat on the arm of the chair but refused to do more than run a finger down the curl of hair on her head.

An hour later Tom walked into the hospital looking ragged even though he'd been sent home to sleep. He looked at Lydia and smiled when he saw she was sleeping. Tom grabbed the other chair and moved it over to sit next to Stiles and his daughter.

"I don't want to hand her over," Stiles whispered to Tom.

Tom nodded. "I know the feeling, there's no rush."

Stiles smiled and went back to staring at Emma. "I am going to be such a good uncle."

/ / / / /

Stiles came home from work on a Wednesday to find his couch in Derek's living room. He walked into the kitchen and found Derek's dining table replaced by the little one he'd found at a yard sale while he'd been at university and had spent a weekend sanding down and sealing because he'd thought it would be fun. He loved that table. He had a suspicion about what Derek had spent his day doing so he opened one of the cupboards and found his collection of painfully bright mugs sitting in the cupboard.

"Derek!"

Stiles started up the stairs, he ducked into the empty bedroom at the other end of the house from Derek's room and found his bed there with the rest of his things from his room.

"Derek?"

Stiles stopped and listened for a moment; he couldn't always hear things far away unless he was silent himself. He could hear something from Derek's bedroom.

Stiles walked into the room and found Derek shoving things into the cupboard. He spun and looked at Stiles when he heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" Derek shoved the shirt into the cupboard and closed the door.

"Putting some clothes away."

"And my couch is downstairs because…?"

Derek let out a breath. "I moved it there."

"Without asking me?"

Derek shrugged. "You are living here, I figured your stuff should be here with you."

Stiles curled his hand into a fist and let out a deep breath.

"We can move it all back if you want," Derek said looking dejectedly down at the floor.

"You missed a really important step in all this."

Derek nodded. "You're annoyed."

Stiles watched Derek.

"I should have asked if you wanted to move in?"

Stiles nodded at Derek.

"You live here."

Stiles turned around to bite down on his lip to hold in the smile. "Yeah, I do basically live here but you really should have asked me."

Derek stepped over and pressed his body against Stiles' back. "Stiles would you like to move in with me?"

Stiles nodded. "I would."

"Would you like to move in with me today?"

Stiles bit down on his tongue to hold in the laugh. "Well I think that is out of my hands at this point."

"I didn't get rid of anything," Derek said. "What I didn't put out I have in the basement."

Stiles nodded. "What if I didn't want to move in _here_?"

Derek stiffened at his back. "Where do you want to live? You spend all your time here, I assumed."

"Yes you did," Stiles said. "It's not okay to just assume that I want to live with you Derek, you have to ask."

Derek nodded against his neck.

"Okay," Stiles said. "I'll think of something as punishment," Derek licked the spot behind his ear. "Punishment Derek not sex. For now show me what you have put out."

Derek nodded and grabbed Stiles' hand to pull him through the house and show him where he'd put all of Stiles' things.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is finished but it's going to take me a while to post due to some formatting issues. If anyone knows how to get AO3 to recognise other fonts please let me know. 
> 
> Otherwise feel free to read it at my LJ  
> http://luvsbitca.livejournal.com/55369.html


End file.
